Something Worth Living For - Finnick Odair -
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: "Wild animals never kill for sport. Man is the only one to whom the torture and death of his fellow creatures is amusing in itself." (Finnick/OC)
1. Prologue

_"Don't fail me now." He says with desperation in his voice. "Don't let me down."_

_"I won't." I say._

_"They may have thought you were weak and told you that you were going to die." He says, putting a hand over my shoulder. "But I know you what you are capable of, you have all it takes to win this. So go out there, and prove them wrong, make them regret theirs words, when you get out alive of there, you'll have the satisfaction and pride to show them how wrong they were, how against all odds you did it, how you won."_

_"I will." I tell him. Feeling a power inside of me growing. Feeling confident and strong out of nowhere._

_"Prove me I was right since the beginning." He continues. "Show me I didn't waste my time on you. Promise me."_

_"I promise."_

_I couldn't take it any longer so I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. There were so many things I  
wanted to tell him, but I couldn't even know how to start. I refused to move, as he also put his arms around me and hugged  
me. I felt secure and like nothing could harm me while I was in his arms._

_"Thanks." I say softly against his chest._

_"For what?"_

_"For believing in me." I tell him. "For making me believe in myself and give me this inner strength. For making me the  
person I am today."_

_"You always had it, you just needed someone to show you how strong you actually are." He says as he strokes the top of my  
head, his other hand still around my middle back._

_"Everyone doubted you so now prove them of what you are capable of doing."_

_He gives me one last hug and kisses the top of my head. I close my eyes tightly, so I can concentrate on every little detail. The way his lips feel against my skin, or the way he smells, or the way I feel as I'm in his arms. The way he always has a smile on his face, showing his adorable dimple. But there's something I will never be able to forget because they captivated me since the first time I saw them. His eyes. His blue-green eyes._

_"I won't say good-bye." He says then, those eyes looking into my own. "Because you'll be back soon."_

_I nod at him, his eyes giving me more assurance that I will indeed be back. He pats me on the shoulder one more time before he turns around slowly and leaves me on my own. It's time._


	2. Chapter 1

**_"_****_Although the world is full of suffering, it is full also of the overcoming of it."_**

I stare at my reflection on the mirror in my room and after staring for a while, I get satisfied and content with it. There is nothing else I can do to myself. I am wearing a beautiful green dress that reaches above my knees and nice black shoes, I also put on some small earring and a gold bracelet. My golden blonde hair is in a French braid, done almost perfectly.

My parents announce it is time to go and I rush down the stairs to join them and my brother, who are already out the door. The four of us walk the whole way in silence, it's really awkward. I would usually play with my hair in such situations but not today, I just can't. The braid is so well done I don't want to ruin it.

It's a chilly and grey day. The clouds above are covering the sky, stopping any sunray from passing to warm us and light the day. It is almost depressing. It takes us about ten minutes to get to the centre of the city, where most of the children are already waiting for the reaping.

My parents stay behind, where all the parents and every person younger than twelve and older than eighteen watch the reaping, away from the children. Without saying a word my brother goes to the side of the boys, joining his friends, and I do the same but walk to the girls' side. While my brother goes almost to the front, I am almost at the last row. Older kids are in the front, closer to the stage, since there are more chances of them getting reaped than the younger kids. It is almost completely silenced, almost no one talks.

The reaping. Something I have dreaded since I turned twelve. Something uncommon in the district I live in. Lots, if not every one, are eager to be reaped and even volunteer. But honestly I rather turn eighteen and never be reaped, I want to live.

This woman from the Capitol that comes to pick the names suddenly walks into the stage and fake smiles at us. Her bright pink hair catches the attention of everyone. It is not natural, it's actually the complete opposite, but it seems like the most unnatural things are found the most attractive at the Capitol. For example the Games, something unnatural and even sick they love.

The manor and the woman from the Capitol, Enebry, welcome us and make us watch this video about the rebellion about the old and dark days and why the Hunger Games are hold. It is the same video every year, almost everything about the reaping is the same every year except the tributes of course. It is quite boring to say the truth.

"What a fantastic video, isn't it?" Enebry says cheerfully, with a big smile on her thin pink lips. "Well now we should continue with the reaping, girls first."

I take a deep breath as Enebry starts to walk towards this big bowl of glass containing all the girls' names. My heartbeat increase rapidly with every step she makes, every chick that her heels make echoes my heartbeats. She smiles at the crowd before grabbing one small piece of paper from the bowl.

'You won't get picked Danie, don't worry.' I say in my head. 'And if you do, someone will volunteer.'

'Who are you kidding? No one would volunteer.' Another thought crossed my mind.

I bite my bottom lip as all these thoughts are raining inside my head. It almost tunes out the world. Well it isn't like there is much noise, everyone is quiet.

Enebry goes back to the middle of the stage and steps in front of the microphone. She smiles once again as she unfolds the little piece of paper. She reads the name, but my thoughts are a bit louder and I couldn't hear her well.

The people around me turns to look at me then, my best friend, Hallie, looks at me with a sad expression. And in her eyes I can see the answer to why people are acting strange. My name was picked. I was picked. I am the tribute of this year.

Suddenly I feel like someone has his arms around my throat, preventing me from breathing. I start to feel dizzy and the ground under me seems like it is spinning fast. Everyone is looking at me. Hallie, some school mates, my brother, my parents, Enebry. Everyone. Maybe all of Panem is and will watch me.

Enebry repeat my name and this second time my brain finally processes the information. My feet somehow manage to move one in front of the other, over and over again. Peacekeepers walk along with me until I reach the edge of the stage, I walk up the few steps and look hopeless at the crowd.

Even though people volunteer almost every year, this time no one seems interested in doing it. I am almost pleading with my eyes but I know no one will. I am not that popular, I am not even loved by my own parents. Who would someone volunteer for me? It seems like they are glad they are getting rid of me.

"Well, now for the boys." Enebry says, walking the other direction she did before.

As she walks and reaches the bowl with the boys' names, I pray that my brother isn't picked, she picks one piece quickly. She smiles the whole way back to where the microphone is. I am a foot or two away from her, watching the faces of all the people in my district. Boys, girls, parents, everyone.

"Ryle Rosht." She calls and I give a silent sigh of relief as my brother is not picked.

I know who he is, but probably he doesn't know me, until now. I see Ryle walking towards the stage with so much confidence and even smiles as he walks to the stage. He stops right at the other side of Enebry and people start to clap even before Enebry asks the crowd to do it.

"No volunteers this year?" Enebry asks when the claps die out.

No one moves, I think they don't even blink. Ryle is already eighteen and os one of the strongest guys in the District, no better chance at winning than him. And then there is me, a girl most people don't like or don't care about. I have no chance of winning at all. I am too thin, so I am not strong, I am not that smart, and I am young.

"Well then." Enebry says in her Capitol accent. "So here are the tributes for District 2, Danieka Hadley and Ryle Rosht. May the odds be ever in your favour, now shake hands."

Enebry takes a step back as I turn to look at Ryle. His dark blue eyes are already looking into my light blue ones. He offers his hand and I take it quickly, he squeezes it before letting go of it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Weakness of attitude becomes weakness of character.**  
-Albert Einstein

Then Ryle and I are taken inside the Justice Building and we are led into two different rooms. This is the time I have to say farewell to my family and friends. I pace the room for like three minutes until finally someone visits me, which is quite shocking. I thought no one was going to come.

"Danieka." My father's voice is cold, it gives me chills. "I wanted you to be in the games but not at this moment, you are not ready."

I say nothing. I can't even look him in the eye. The eyes that are exactly like my own. I want to cry, to beg him to rescue me. But I can't. It would make everything worse and it isn't like he could do anything about it. He's an important man but not that important.

"I know you will not walk out of that arena as a victor." He says in a business-like-tone. "But I expect you to not dishonour our family, our district. You have to do well in those games until you die. You can't go without a fight."

Even though I knew I won't be the victor of this year since my name was picked, specially having someone like Ryle as a tribute too, hearing his cold words hurt, they feel like hundreds of knives stabbing me. I haven't even gone to the capitol, and I am already dead. My dad's words killed me worse than any weapon could. And the worst thing is that his face shows no emotions, he doesn't even care that I will die.

He has my brother. He is so much better than me but I never imagined that losing his only daughter would mean nothing to him. Or to my mother and my brother. Who apparently didn't even bother to come to say good-bye.

I don't look at my father at all, the last time I saw him was when I was standing on the stage right after I was reaped. I know there is disappointment in his eyes. If I look at him, I will lose it and break down right in front of him. So I don't. He takes a deep breath before I hear him walk out of the room, closing the door as he leaves. No good-bye, no good-luck wish. Just nothing, I feel the tears threating to fall but I don't let them, I can't cry now.

I have no other visitors. Time passes and the next thing I know is that I am being taken to the train. The train that is going to take me to the Capitol. The train that os going to take me to my death. Not crying was a good idea because the station is full of people waving at us and full of cameras. I pronanly look awful, while Ryle is smiling and waving back at them, like if he is already a famous celebrity or something like that.

Being from District 2, the ride isn't that long, only a few hours. It is better than those poor tributes from districts like 11 or 12. I don't even know how much time they tale to get to the Capitol, more than two days, three perhaps?

I'm supposed to change into more 'decent' clothes, but all I want to do is lie on the bed and maybe sleep for a while. But all I see when I close my eyes is me dying in different horrible ways.

I'm called for lunch and I walk out of my room, wearing one of the dresses I found in the wardrobe. It's purple and a bit fancy. Our mentors, Enebry and Ryle are already eating. I sit next to Ryle, because there is no other empty place. Ryle has already changed too. And I must admit he looks handsome.

"So we have decided we will train you separately." Brutus announces. "I will train with Danieka the first day and then we'll change and I'll train with Ryle the next day."

"Fine by me." Ryle says.

I only manage to nod. In our District, we have lots of victors, now mentors. Lyme and Brutus are our 'main' mentors this year. The rest just travels with us to watch the games at the Capitol, when you become a mentor you must go to the Capitol at least to watch the games.

"You must look good." Enebry says. "Don't forget to smile. You must win this people if you want sponsors."

"Enebry is right." Brutus joins in. "I want you to smile and wave at the crowd. I want you to be friendly and charismatic."

"Since we don't have much time left here, we will see the reaping later, once we get to the Capitol." Lyme says.

And after she said it, the train stops meaning we have arrived at the Capitol. People wearing extravagant colourful clothes are waving at us as we step out of the train. Their hairs are bright colours, some are green, others purple, some blue. They are all so weird, and I thought Enebry was weird. She's just normal compared to these people.

The buildings I can see from where I am standing, are so high and lit all around. The cars are also really weird and exotic. Only the richest people in our District have cars, and here everyone seems to have them. I can only think of two words to describe this place, different and overwhelming.

I try to smile as I was told to, but all I can do is moving my lips a bit. Not sure how to call that, but it isn't really a smile. Ryle on the hand is smiling a big smile, even winks at some girls before we are taken to a car that is there waiting for us, it takes to the place it will be our home for the next few days. The Training Centre. A building of twelve floors plus the basement and the lobby that has all we need, including our training for the games and an apartment we will share with our tribute partner, our mentors, our escort and probably our stylists and prep teams.

Something bad about being from District 2 is getting the floor number two. District twelve gets the twelfth floor, and therefore the best view of the Capitol. I wish we could trade. We can only see some other buildings, the street and some people walking by, nothing too exciting about that.


	4. Chapter 3

After we are settled in, Brutus calls us to watch the reaping of the other districts. I'm both scared and excited about it. I want to see who will I face in the arena, and as I think about it, I can't help but wonder, who will kill me? And how?

The screen is on and it shows District 1. I see the video calmly, trying to hide my anxiousness to see the tributes. Tabitha and Kellen. Tabitha is eighteen and Kellen is sixteen. They look really strong and confident, unlike me.

Up next is District 3's reaping. A brown-haired boy named Brayen was reaped, and a blonde girl named Angelique. She looks like an angel. So innocent. They both are seventeen.

District four is next. Another career district. Both tributes are extremely beautiful, with golden hair and blue greenish eyes and tanned skin. Divya and Kade. She is eighteen and the boy is seventeen.

By now I ignore all they showed us in the videos of the reaping, the ceremony and the speeches and all that, the whole thing lasts about ten minutes per district. So I only pay attention to the tributes. Luciana and Xander are the tributes from District five. He is sixteen and she is eighteen.

Rhiane is also a beautiful girl. Coming from District six, that is uncommon. She has beautiful red curly hair and blue eyes, while her partner, Lev has brown hair and brown eyes. They both are sixteen.

The tributes from District 7, Delaney and Jett are seventeen. As well as District 8 tributes, Ira and Blith. And Carlieana and Jenoah from District 9.

Serena and Alec from Distric 10 look a bit less intimidating. Serena looks like the caring type and Alec is very charismatic and attractive. She is seventeen and he is sixteen.

Maisha and Zane look more intimidating than all the other tributes, even Ryle. They both are very tall or so they seem and very muscular, even the girl. She looks more like a guy with a girl's face. Their dark eyes scare me, even when I am only seeing them through a screen. I bet District 11 haven't had such good tributes as them in so long. And they both are eighteen.

Finally the last District. Most of the tributes of District 12 are the ones killed first, almost never making it to the last eight or so. This year a blonde girl, Delilah, and a brunette boy, Caius, were reaped. She is sixteen and he is eighteen. And they actually don't look that bad. The boy actually has a muscular body and the girl looks very strong too.

At last, they show us our own reaping. Something I have kind of forgotten or at least tried to. I see how Enebry called my name and it seemed like I was on my own little world. I didn't move a single muscle for a minute or two. Then people turn to look at me, I am called a second time and that was when I start to walk. But I still seem like I am lost in my own world.

It is weird seeing myself on the screen. So small, so young, so hopeless. Especially when Ryle stood next to me. He is tall, more than 6'0, and I am no more than 5'6, which is actually quite tall for my age but I am way too skinny so I look smaller than what I really am, next to Ryle at least.

And as I am seeing myself shaking hands with Ryle, I realize something important and to me, very bad. All the tributes are no younger than sixteen years. They all looked strong and quite intimidating, and that's only on the screen. I am already in disadvantage. There are always some twelve or thirteen year old kids, at least two. But not this year. Just my luck. "The careers don't look bad at all." Brutus comments as the video ended. "We'll talk about an alliance with them soon. As soon as training starts."

My heart raced. An alliance. They wouldn't want me. They would probably just look after me the whole time. It would keep me alive longer but they would kill me eventually. If my own parents are sure I'll die, why would other people think I have a chance and make an alliance with me? Another disadvantage, I will be alone. No one to watch my back.

"We'll see their skills and then think what we can do." Lyme says. "Those tributes from 11 look… alright. They could be a threat. Maybe we can work an alliance with them too."

I stand up quickly and walk to my room and sit by the window, watching out the window. I notice Angelique and Braylen are just arriving. The tributes from District 3. I panic even more. Like if watching them on real life, not on a screen, kind of assures me this is real and I will be dead in less than ten days. I think it would be easier to just die now. Much simpler than train and being mentored all this week, and seeing my opponents – no, opponents is not the right term, since I'm not threat to them, possible killers is more appropriated.

As soon as the tributes see the reapings from every district, I'll become their first target. I'm the youngest out of the twenty-four tributes. They'll think I'm easy to kill, even when I'm a career. And no one will help me. I'm more than doomed. Even the tributes from the Districts 11 and 12 have more chance to win than me. And that's saying a lot.

As I try to not completely freak out about all of this I try to figure out why people volunteer. It's not uncommon to have people volunteering in a couple of districts, especially when younger kids are reaped. It's like an honour to be the ones going to the Hunger Games. And a bigger honour if you win.

Why? I will never truly know. Because all I want is to go home right now. I'm terrified and I don't seem to understand how going to a place where you might possibly don't leave alive can be an honour, or how killing innocent people can be. And not just normal people but kids. Some are just twelve years old and they are sent here to kill or be killed.

Killing. Something I'm sure I wouldn't be able to do. I have done some training, shot some arrows, thrown some knives and spears and fought with a sword before, but actually killing someone seems like an impossible task for me. Another disadvantage. The whole point of the games is to kill.

Hours pass and I refuse to leave my room. I continue to stare out my window, looking carefully at the people from the Capitol, at their clothes and fashion. Everything is so bright coloured and weird here. I wouldn't ever wear something like that or dye my hair a bright green colour and use make-up like they do. It's just not natural. And it looks weird, but to them, we look weird.

The sun is almost gone by now. And as I stare at a big-purple-dyed-dog with an owner with the same hair colour I see some of the other tributes arriving. I look down and pay more attention to them.

Those tanned faces could only be from one place, District 4. The two blonde tributes, that are also careers, follow closely their mentors. A man, also tanned with blondish hair, I can't see more details from my window, there's also an old woman with white hair. She must be one of the oldest victors alive, she must be between seventy-five and eighty years old.

When they get out of view, I walk to my wardrobe and open it, it kind of impresses me how many clothes were put in there and they all are for me. I wasn't poor, never was, but I have never had so many clothes in my life. And they are also so different from what I'm used to, the people here would obviously love the outfits but I just feel overwhelmed and a bit confuse, what should I choose? I have a hard time finding what to wear, I need something normal and comfortable so I could sleep in them. I finally find some blue shorts and pink shirt, the shorts are a bit too short but it isn't like someone is going to see me.

I have no appetite at all, I am probably going to get scolded but all I want to do now is sleep. I get into my bed and instantly fall asleep, it doesn't even take more than two minutes. I am not even bothered when someone bangs on my door an hour later.


	5. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning earlier than the rest. I walk out of my room still wearing my pyjama, breakfast was already served before I even woke up. All kind of food is on the table. I grab some fruit, yogurt and granola. I also pour some coffee in a cup.

"Good to see you." Enebry says. "In a few hours you and Ryle will be taken to your prep team. In no time every tribute will be here."

I only nod at her, chewing a piece of fruit slowly. She stares at my breakfast with a disapproving look, like if I should have eaten something different or something more. I choose to ignore it and enjoy my breakfast.

At 9:00 O'clock Ryle and I are ordered to follow Enebry out of our floor and what we are supposed to call 'home' for the following days. It's a luxury big apartment with several bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, etc.

Seven districts' tributes have already arrived. And things have to start getting done, living close to the Capitol gives us the advantage to rest before getting ready, while other tributes are dragged to get ready as soon as they put a foot inside the Capitol. No rest, no time to get used to the idea of this completely different world, but luckily we do.

As we get to this different part of the Training Centre, these three weird-looking people drag me to a big room, and another three people drag Ryle. Now I'm on my own, with Capitol people. Great.

Two men and one woman. The two men have green hair, but different shades. The both of them have several piercings and a few tattoos. Their clothes are even more extravagant than other people since they are stylists. These guys know everything about fashion, and they have to wear the best of the best. The woman wears lots of make-up and has also piercings. Her hair is a light shade of purple. It matches her eyes. She probably has contacts because her eyes can't be naturally purple, or maybe they have something here in the Capitol to make them purple, like a dye or something? Hmmm.

They make me lie down on this surface; it's like a hospital bed or so. As small and as uncomfortable, but before that, they make me take off every piece of clothing I am wearing. I hesitated at first but then I remembered Lyme telling me to not refuse, to only do as I'm told so I did. It was so embarrassing, especially when two out of the three people in the room are of the opposite sex.

"You are not that hairy." The man with the darkest green hair comments, his name was Polish, I think. "Still, we have some things to work on."

The next thing I know is that Polish and the woman, Viola, are putting this warm substance on my skin, then putting a piece of fabric on it, and finally pulling it hard. They do this on every part of my body. First my legs and when they were done with it I almost feel no pain anymore, maybe my body has become numb. They even do all that process on my face, which was a bit scary at first but I refused to whine or say anything.

Then I am put in this kind of huge bath, they start scrubbing every inch of my body, taking off all the dirt and anything else that it could be there, when they are done, my usual white skin is all red and a bit irritated. They unmake my braid and wash my hair and apply a treatment to it.

"You can stand up now." Viola tells me.

I do as I'm told, Viola wraps a towel around my body and put another on my head. They dry my body and make me sit on a chair close by the bath. They do my nails and toenails, they clean, cut and paint them a silver shiny colour. And then Polish dries my hair and puts it in a nice, fancy high bun.

Hours and hours have passed and I am still completely naked. After the first hour, all the embarrassment is gone. They have seen it all by then. They did things I didn't even know existed.

"I think Carlyne may see you now." Trenk, the other man of my prep team says.

My prep team walks out and a pale looking man steps inside the room then, he also wears lots of make-up, piercings and two tattoos. His hair is free of dye, showing his natural light brown hair, which is just above his shoulders. His cold green eyes keep studying my still naked body, but as I said, the embarrassment is gone by now.

"You can dress now." He says to me.

I put on a robe and sit in front of him, not sure of what I should do. I'm sure I'm not free to go yet.

"As you know, the tributes wear clothes representing their districts." Carlyne says. "The prep team's job is to make you look beautiful, which you already are. My job is to cause an unforgettable impression on the public and possible sponsors."

District 2 is known for making building materials, building houses and different places like shops and other places, it's known for everything masonry related. Weapons are also manufactured there and peacekeepers are trained in 2. We are also trained for the games until we turn 18, even when it shouldn't be that way.

I have always been a bit jealous of District 1. Their costumes are always the most beautiful ones. No surprise there, since they are specialized in making jewels, perfumes and most of the people are stylists there.

"You don't have to worry, you'll look beautiful." Carlyne assures me. "And people will remember you."

"I trust you." I say softly, and he smiles at me with approval showing in his eyes.

Then I am finally dismissed. I have a hard time finding my way back but I finally find the lift. While I am waiting for it, three people join me, first a boy with brown straight hair and green eyes, Kellen, the boy from District 1. A few seconds later we are joined by two guys. Both have blonde hair, tanned skin and sea-blue-green-like eyes. The boy from District 4, and probably his mentor, since he looks a bit older than all of us, probably early twenty's.

The boy from District 4 introduces himself as Kade and shakes hands with Kellen, then he turns to me and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Kade." He says as he is extending his arm out, offering his hand.

"Danieka." I say, shaking his strong hand.

"Nice to meet you." He says, smiling. "And this is my mentor. Finnick Odair."

The older guy smiles down at me when his name is mentioned, making his dimple visible. He walks towards me and shakes my hand as well, his hand is warm while mine is ice-cold.

"Nice to meet you Miss Danieka." He says, eyeing me.

He was going to say something else when the lift's door finally open and the four of us get inside. We all press our floor buttons, Kellen the number 1, Finnick the number 4 and I press the number 2.

I am not really that surprised they introduced themselves to me. Careers are nice and polite to each other. Kellen hadn't introduced himself to me but he shook my hand before Kade and Finnick joined us.

In no time the doors open and Kellen steps out, nodding at us as he leaves. The doors close again and the next stop is my floor.

"I guess I'll look you around." I find myself saying at the pair.

"I'm sure we will." Finnick says with his characteristic seducing smile, while Kade nods and smiles at me as well.

I walk out of the lift without glancing at them one more time. As soon as the doors close I realized how tired I actually am. I did nothing except keeping still and be at the mercy of my prep team and stylist, but hours have passed and I'm exhausted.

"Would you like to eat?" Lyme asks me.

"What time is it?"

"2:30 p.m.."

"Wow, it's late." I comment. "I guess I'm a bit hungry."

I sit down in front of her and grab some food. From what I've heard, Ryle was back about two hours ago and has already eaten. Lyme finishes her meal quickly and excuses herself.

I finish on my own, before going to my room. I stay there for the rest of the day. I have nothing else to do. By now only four tributes have yet to come. District 11 and District 12 but they will be here in just a matter of hours.

Tonight I am made to go to dinner with everybody else, since last night I had fallen asleep and skipped it. We talk mostly about the parade, if you ask me, I find the conversation really boring. All of them keep discussing mostly Ryle's talents and such. Nothing is about me, except a few parts about the parade.

We all finish and go our different ways. I take off all the fancy clothes I wore for the day and put on another pair of shorts and a plain shirt, if such thing exists in the Capitol.

That night I am not as lucky though, it takes me awhile to fall asleep and when I finally do, I only have bad dreams. Mostly with the guys I met today, Kellen, Kade and even Finnick. They hunted me and tried to kill me over and over again.


	6. Chapter 5

**_"_****_Nothing is so common as the wish to be remarkable."_**

"Time to wake up, dear." Enebry says as she bangs on my door.

I sigh in frustration when I hear her high-pitched voice but soon after she leaves I fall asleep again only to be awaken five minutes later, but this time by Brutus, who keeps yelling at me to wake up, I jump out of bed after that but he keeps yelling until he hears the doors of my wardrobe, meaning I'm getting ready. I put on the first thing I see and walk out of my room and join everyone for breakfast.

When we are done, my prep team drags me out of the apartment and again I am at their mercy. Once I am completely naked, Trenk scrubs all my body again and washes my hair and applies some scent to it.

Polish does my hair, Viola and Trenk do my nails again and my make-up. They do everything again, and even better than last time, it only takes them about an hour and a half this time though. Carlyne steps into the room and smiles at me when they are finally done. He tells me to close my eyes and after I do it, he puts me on the dress he has made for me to wear for the parade. I open my eyes again but he stops me from looking at the dress or my reflection, I can only see his eyes, his light green eyes.

"Masonry. Weapons. District 2." Carlyne says. "Your dress is the colour of concrete, more like silver though. I hope you like it." He says before turning me around so I can finally look at myself.

The dress is a silver colour indeed, but the fabric is a bit transparent. There are some shinny small circles all over the dress, which kind of reminds me of the night sky and the stars shinning. My middle-length hair is in such beautiful golden curls, half is pulled back with some silver pins and the other half is left down, it reaches barely above my chest, but normally when is straight, it reaches my middle back or a bit further. Then I see my face, it is covered in so much make-up, I can't even recognize myself. The little, weak, and even clumsy girl is gone, the make-up makes me look strong and fierce, like a lioness. It makes my usually dull blue eyes to stand out. I look like a warrior, a small one but still a warrior. But there is a delicate touch to it too, I also look like a princess, I don't even know how they did it, but they did. I have never looked so beautiful. Actually, I am not pretty, but at this moment I feel like the most beautiful girl in here.

"This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." I whisper. "Thank you."

"It's my job, now is your job to make them love you, wave and smile at them. But do not do it in an innocent or a friendly way. Smile like you know you'll win, like you are better than everyone else. Show confidence. And they'll love you."

"Okay." I say. "I'll do it."

I have never done it, being confident, I mean. But it can't be that hard, only to pretend I am. The whole being confident for real might be really hard, but I can act it, at least only for the parade, and the make-up and dress will help.

Carlyne gives me a pair of silver-coloured heels then, I put them on and when I'm done Carlyne leads me to where the chariots are waiting for us. I make my way to the second one, where Ryle is already waiting. He is also wearing a silver-coloured costume, it looks like an armour. They probably want him to look like a black knight, they made him look pretty handsome to say the truth.

I smile at one of the horses that are supposed to pull our chariot, the one that is on my side of the chariot. Both of them are white with black spots. I run my hands on its side, somehow it makes me feel less nervous. I had a horse when I was younger, I loved to ride it. It made me feel free and made me forget about the whole world.

"Wow, you are unrecognizable." A male voice way too close to me comments.

I jump and turn around quickly, my eyes land on green bluish eyes. I am still a bit shocked, since I was too concentrated on the memory of my childhood. I notice his lips forming a smirk.

"You do look gorgeous, breath-taking actually."

"Thanks." I manage to say. If I wouldn't have been wearing make-up, he would have noticed my very red cheeks, but thanks to Viola my now red cheeks are covered in make-up.

"Do you want one?" He asks as he puts a sugar cube in his mouth. "There's something about them that has always made me like them."

"Uhm no, thanks." I say to him.

"You have no idea what you are missing, anyway, I better go, the parade is about to start." He offers me his hand so I have no choice but to take it and shake it.

He smiles at me, and before I knew it, he kisses my hand gently. My heartbeat rises in a matter of milliseconds and again I feel like my face is on fire. I am blushing madly.

"Let me help you."

"I'm sure I can do it, F – "

"I insist." He says cutting me off.

The place where I should be standing on the chariot is quite high to say the truth and it would be hard to get on it because of my dress, it's a bit tight, therefore I can't really separate my legs that much, the heels wouldn't help that much either, and my height affects too. It would be a bit hard but not impossible. I could do it alone, I'm sure of it.

I am about to put a foot on the chariot when he stops me, he is still holding one of my hands. He turns me around so we are face to face, well more like face to chest. He lets go of my hand, and then puts both of his hands around my small waist, and before I know it he has lifted me off the ground and set me on the chariot. Now he is the one that has to look up at me.

"Thanks." I murmur.

"It's nothing." He says. He smiles at me, that seductive, charming smile he has. "I'll see you around, I guess." He smirks as he says the same words I said yesterday to Kade and him when I walked out of the lift.

He then turns around and I watch as Finnick approaches the kids from his District. He turns his face to take a glance at me and smirks when he notices I am still watching him, I smirk back at him and then turn around.

I'm even a bit surprised I smirked back, normally I would have looked away and definitely blushed but I didn't. It must be all of this, the make-up, the dress, the whole being confident act. Yeah, that must be it.

Ryle joins me soon after that. The anthem starts to play and I know it's time. I don't know if I am so nervous because the parade is going to start in less than a minute or because of Finnick Odair.

'It must be the parade.' I tell myself.

The chariot of District 1 starts to move, and I start feeling a bit sick of my stomach. We are next. And like on cue our own chariot moves. I am first overwhelmed by all the people watching us. Then I remember Carlyne's words.

I turn to the crowd and wave at them and try to do as he had told me. Smile in a confident way. Then I think of Finnick and his charming smile and I instantly know that's what I have to do. My innocent normal smile turned to a seductive, charming and even sexy smile. I want to show them that I am not scared.

The people scream in joy and excitement and throw roses at me. I look at one of the screens and see myself. The place is dark, except for the few lights that help light our way to the President's Mansion. And I see how those small dots in my dress are actually shinning like little stars. My dress looks a dark silver colour now but the small dots are bright and shining. Even the make-up around my eyes is glowing.

The smile never leaves my lips and I know Carlyne will be pleased with me. Because I managed to do what he asked for. We wait for the other chariots to join us when we finally reach the entrance of the president's mansion. But still I don't stop smiling.

President Snow walks out to a balcony some feet above us, the people cheer at him and now the lights are only on him. Everything else turns dark now. But at this exact moment my dress shines even more, gaining the attention of some people of the crowd, the other tributes and even President Snow.

Soon the President's welcome and speech are over and the chariots start to move again. We are now out of the public's eye. Once again the horses stop but now it's time for us to get off the chariot. The show is over. I turn to step off of it when some memories invade my mind, our little exchange of words and how Finnick helped me to get on it before the parade. And now that I am on the chariot, it looks higher than what it seems.

"Do you need any help?" Ryle asks me.

For a moment I was confused, then I realize I haven't moved at all. And I also felt disappointment when I realized it was only Ryle.

'Who else would it be?' I think.

"No, I'm alright." I say to Ryle.

Still he offers me his hand and helps me get off the chariot and as soon as I do it, some arms pull me into a hug.

"You did amazing, dear." Carlyne tells me and plants a kiss on each of my cheeks. "That smile, that confidence, that attitude. You did way better than I ever expected."

"Thanks!" I say smiling brightly, this time the cocky smile is off and replaced by a natural one. "It was easy to say the truth."

"I think we should go and celebrate." Brutus proposes.

**Please comment** :D


	7. Chapter 6

We go back to our floor, and every kind of food is already waiting for us. I sit next to Ryle again, and Carlyne takes the seat in front of me.

"Everyone was looking at you." Carlyne states. "The crowd was crazy when they saw you, they loved you."

"Only because of you." I say to him.

"Now they will remember you and maybe even some will want to sponsor you." Ryle's stylist says to us.

"The prettiest ones are the ones with more sponsors and the two of you have a unique beauty. Your scores also matter, and since you are from a career district, you have more chances of getting sponsors." Carlyne tells us in one breath.

Carlyne drinks some of his wine and orders a bit more. Brutus and Lyme are also ecstatic. I don't even think I was that great, the dress was beautiful. But me? I am just average or even less than that.

"Now enjoy and celebrate, because you have a hard but important day tomorrow." Enebry says.

"First day of training." Brutus adds. "You'll want to give a good first impression, to both, the gamemakers and the tributes, to make alliances and such, but don't worry about that now."

Again, we have nothing to do that day, I change into normal clothes, or what is called normal here, for me is really fancy stuff but here in the Capitol it's considered plain clothes. Brutus and Lyme call Ryle and me to watch the Tributes Parade. They, the prep teams, the stylists and Enebry cheer at the end of it, they are so excited about it.

As I see myself, I notice the change. From weak girl to confident girl. I see the smile, the attitude, my dress that shined all the time. And I can't help but think, what did my parents think? They obviously watched it, everyone watches the game.

Maybe I impressed them a bit. Maybe I impressed my District. Maybe my parents thought I was pretty again. A tear falls from my eye, something that hasn't happened since I was four. I never cry.

I jump from my place in the couch earning weird looks, especially from Brutus and Lyme, Carlyne calls after me but I ignore him, I don't mean to be rude but I just want to get out of there. I wait for the lift and get inside of it. I don't even know where I am going, I find myself outside of the building, in a beautiful garden. Another tear falls then.

For a moment I forgot about what my parents think, what my father said to me. What my schoolmates think, because for some reason I was always the worse of the class. I was the slowest learner. Would they think different of me now? Probably not, it was just a parade. I looked great but I did nothing spectacular.

"Are you alright?"

I jump in surprise and turn around quickly, doing a little scream in the process. I put my hand over my heart, which is beating fast and hard, and then I look at the owner of the voice.

"I'm okay." I whisper.

"You are crying." He states. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You have done it twice today." I point out.

"Well, you are always distracted."

I was about to contradict him, but I realize he is right. I have been in my own little world the times he has spoken to me. I'm always in my own little world to say the truth.

"So, anything you want to talk about?"

"No really." I say. "I guess it's just the games and all that."

He looks me straight into my eyes. Weird but now that I have no make-up on, no heels, and no beautiful dress I am back to being my normal weak self.

"You know, I'm really good at keeping secrets." He says. "A secret is worth way more than anything else. It is more valuable."

"It's nothing." I repeat.

"Your eyes give you away. You are lying." Finnick comments as he looks deeper into my eyes. "You can trust me."

"I don't even know you."

"We have met three times already. I can help you, you know?"

"Why are you so eager to know…" I pause, looking for the right word. "…My _secrets_? And why do you want to help me?"

"Well, sometimes people need someone to trust, someone they can tell things to. It's bad keeping them inside, they destroy you. And I want to help you because it seems no one else is willing to do it."

I look at his eyes, his green sea eyes, and I know deep inside me that I can indeed trust him. How or why? I don't know, I just do. I shake my head and try to look away from him, maybe he'll give up and get bored of me. But when I look back at him, I see him still looking at me with interest and concern, still looking at me in a caring but curious way.

"My parents." I whisper, before I knew it.

"What?" He asks me, taking a few steps closer to me.

"I was just thinking about my parents."

"Do you miss them?"

"No. I don't." And as the words left my lips I realize it is true, I don't miss them. "But they said awful things to me."

"What kind of things?"

"Does it even matter?"

"Yes, because it hurts you."

I bite my lip and look away again. What have I done? I shouldn't have mentioned them. A tribute doesn't cry, especially not a career.

"You can tell me." Finish assures me. "And there are no cameras here. No one will ever know. I promise."

Before I knew it, my mouth is forming words again. I want to run away but I can't, my body isn't responding. "They think I'll die, and they are right." And I do it once again, say things I shouldn't, especially to a complete stranger. "I have no chance."

I close my eyes in annoyance with myself. Nobody had to know about that, I never tell anything to anyone, and here I am, telling things to Finnick Odair, the mentor of District 4. Before I could say another true but stupid thing, I turn around to leave. I didn't hear his footsteps but he must have followed me because he grabs my wrist and pulls me around.

"They are wrong. You won't die."

"All the odds are against me." I say, trying to leave.

"I'll help you." Finnick says softly to me. "But you have to believe in yourself."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because you have what it takes, Danieka." Finnick whispers against my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear.

He lets go of my wrist, I only stare at him in disbelief. What it takes? I shake my hand and walk away quickly. This time he doesn't follow me. My mind is too busy with all kind of thoughts now, from thoughts of my parents, of the reaping, to thoughts of Finnick, of our conversation, that I don't realize I have reached my bedroom. How did I get here? I don't remember. I shouldn't get lost in my own world this often, it's not safe.

I don't stop feeling so embarrassed about what I said earlier. I didn't say much to Finnick but it was enough, now it is confirmed I am weak. Maybe he only wanted to know my '_secrets' _so he could tell the tributes from 4. But still, there was something about him that made me trust him.

Some hours later I join Ryle and our mentors and everyone else for dinner. I haven't talked at all and they don't seem like they care, they ignore me. Finally the meal is over and I am allowed to go to my room, change into comfortable clothes and go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

I wake up by my own this morning, I find some black tight trousers on my bed and a shirt of the same material and colour and just as tight. I put them on and walk out of my room. I eat some of the food, making little to no conversation, I'm not in the mood to talk.

They are all discussing about tactics and training, but it is all about Ryle not me. They talk about sponsors, about alliances, about scores, about looking good. Brutus talks to Ryle and just Ryle. They are ignoring me again. I get annoyed of being ignored once again and just can't control my emotions.

"It's our day to train together." I say, interrupting Brutus. "But I don't really care anymore, you can train with Ryle today, and tomorrow and every day, since obviously I'm not good enough to have some of your attention."

"Dan…"

"No Ryle, let's accept the truth. I have no chance of winning against you, actually against any tribute for that matter. I'm only a little girl, so Brutus, don't waste your time on me. I may have looked pretty in that parade but looking pretty won't help me in the games. So train him and only him."

"Fine." I hear Brutus saying. He doesn't even try to persuade me, not like if I wanted that.

I leave the room and lock myself in my bedroom. My mentor doesn't even care about me. My parents didn't either. I stay in my bedroom until Enebry orders me to come out and go with her.

Our first training. I have been dreading this moment since I came here. Why? Because I am not good enough with anything, everyone will notice and laugh and target me at the games.

Enebry leads Ryle and me to the gymnasium, which is underground. The tributes from 1,4, and 10 are already there. The two tributes from 7 join us soon after we arrived.

"Hello Danieka." Kade greets me as soon as he sees me.

"Hi!"

I am relieved to not be alone, since Ryle has left me all by my own as soon as Enebry left us. Kade introduces me to the girl of his District, Divya. She is my height but toned and she isn't as thin as me, they both are really nice.

The twenty-four of us are all gathered together as the head trainer, Atala, gives us a speech, and as soon as she is finished, every tribute goes to a station to practice. The careers, Tabitha, Kellen, and Ryle claim the weapon stations. They mostly throw knives, they fight against a dummy with a sword, and throw spears.

I am lost. Where can I go? I look to my left and the station next to me is empty. It is about learning about plants and insects, poisoned and edible ones. Something I really have no idea about. I study them for two hours.

Then I move to the 'camouflage' station. The trainer there commented I wasn't that bad, which made me smile. I also manage to make a fire.

Before I know it, it is time for lunch. Everyone put their weapons in their places and hurry out of the room, I am the last one to walk out of there. When I am out of the gymnasium, making my way to the cafeteria, I see a blonde man, probably in his early 40s, Haymitch. I remember him because he's always drunk and makes a fool of himself on live television, the girl that won the Hunger Games last year and him, Finnick, are with him.

Finnick sees me, he probably excused himself because he says something briefly to them before he walks towards me. I panic, I try to pretend I haven't seen him and that I am not running away from him.

"Danieka! Hey!" I hear him say and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Hello, Finnick." I say, trying to be polite and surprised.

"I wasn't joking about helping you."

"I forgot to thank you about that." I say, feeling a bit embarrassed. "But why? You have to mentor two kids not me."

"I will mentor them, but I have enough time for you too. And as much as it hurts me and it may be cruel but honestly, they don't have what you have. They don't have a chance to win."

"So you want to be my mentor too? Give me advice and prepare me for the arena, because you think I have a chance? More than them?"

"Yes." He says simply, giving me one of his charming smiles.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Probably, but no one will find out." Finnick says, shrugging. "Besides I heard Brutus won't help you, and probably Lyme won't help you either, so I'm your only choice."

He smiles at me and grabs my hand before I can say anything else. We walk back to the gymnasium, once there he grabs a knife and gives it to me.

"Throw it at that dummy."

I take a deep breath and do as I am told. It lands straight on the dummy's heart. Finnick looks a bit surprised but gives me another knife and I do the same with another dummy.

"What about these?" He asks, giving me a spear and keeping another in his hand.

I shoot them and again, my aim is perfect. We move to the arrows and bow section and all the arrows I shoot, land on the dummies' hearts.

"You say you can't win, that you are weak, even that you are useless." Finnick comments. "But you are amazing, you have an extraordinary aim and accuracy."

"You know kids are trained for the games until they are eighteen in District 2, right?" I say. "Of course I know how to do a couple of things."

"Then why do you think you can't win? If you have access to these weapons in the games, you can kill the other tributes."

"That's the problem." I whisper. "I can't kill."

"You will, once you are there and fighting for your own life." Finnick tells me.

He grabs two swords and gives one to me. He probably notices my expression of fear.

"If I fight with one of them I have no chance, they are all stronger than me."

"Maybe that's true, that's why you have to practice."

I'm not as good with the sword as with the other weapons. We fight for a bit, Finnick could have cut my head off multiple times if he had wanted. And by the time he decides it is enough, my arms feel like jelly and my muscles are shaking.

"Can you climb?"

"Yes." I say out of breath.

"Make snares?"

"Yes, not so good ones but acceptable ones."

"Then work a bit on that once I'm gone." Finnick tells me, giving me a bottle of water. "What about swimming?"

"I can swim, probably not as good as you."

"Yeah, probably not." He says smirking. "Can you tell what plants and animals you can eat?"

"I was just doing that today and learnt a bit about camouflage as well."

"If you are not in a combat face to face, you are good." Finnick tells me. "But in the games if you have the access to these weapon and can shoot arrows, throw knives, spears or any other deadly weapon at them, which you are capable of, or trap them in snares, you can actually win this." Finnick says in a serious, business-like tone. "Lunch is almost over and I can't be seen with you so I'll leave soon, but we can train tonight, maybe by 10:00?"

"If I still have energy."

"Alright." He nods at me. "We will train hard when no one is around, they can't stop you from coming to train."

"What if someone else comes?"

"Let me worry about that." He says, his charming smile on his lips again. "Stay on the survival stations during training hours and then we will use the weapons, specially the sword when we are alone. I don't think they should know about your talents."

"Talents?"

"You are more than good with those weapons and they will see you as a threat if they find out, which is not good. Now they think you are the weakest, you have showed me otherwise, though. If you escape, they won't worry about you, they'll be more preoccupied with killing the careers or those tributes from 11 or any other tribute but you."

"Okay, sounds good." I say nodding.

"Bring some food in your pockets, so you don't run out of energy. Eat well for breakfast and dinner. I want you strong. There's always some kind of fight that involves a sword or your own hands and strength and as you said, you don't stand a chance in that kind of situation but I want to turn your weaknesses to your favour."

We hear some footsteps then and some people talking. He smiles at me before leaving me all alone. I hurry to one of the survival station, and pretend I have been there all the time.

For some reason I trust Finnick and do as he told me. I stay on the survival stations for the rest of the day. I do some snares, and try to perfect my ability.


	9. Chapter 8

I had sweated when I trained with Finnick but luckily this material got dried soon after that. My arms are still a bit shaky and I am extremely tired. I haven't had lunch and I am pretty hungry, my stomach keeps growling every now and then.

Finally it is time for us to go, once back into my room I change into my pyjamas without showering because I know I am going to sweat again. I literally run to the dining room and serve myself as much as possible after I've changed.

It is probably the first time I am eating like a pig. I usually keep my intake normal and sometimes even smaller than I should but now I am eating everything in sight. I feel my stomach starting to bloat and I regret it immediately. I ask for some pills to relieve the pain and the bloat, Enebry gives me some and I take them quickly, they work in ten or fifteen minutes.

Then I go back to my room and lie down on my bed. I wait anxiously for the clock to read 9:55. Enebry sees me walking out but doesn't question me, I am only in my pyjamas so she probably thinks I only need some air. Wait – my pyjamas? I curse in my head but don't go back to change, I don't have time for that plus Enebry will suspect something is going on.

I turn on the lights of the gymnasium and wait only a minute for Finnick. He sees me, and as soon as his eyes land on me, he smirks. I try to ignore the fact that I am wearing shorts and that he is looking at my legs, my really pale legs compared to his tanned tone of skin.

"If you are trying to distract me," He stops in mid-sentence, looking at me from feet to head. "It won't work."

"Shut up." I say smirking, trying to hide my embarrassment. "It won't happen again so you better enjoy the view while you can."

Enjoy the view while you can? I want to slap myself so hard right now for that stupid remark. Without make-up, my flushed cheeks are more than obvious to him. My lame attempt at flirting as he naturally does, fails drastically, he only smirks at me.

"Ooh, we are a bit… fierce tonight." He says stepping closer to me. "I like that."

"Let's better get to work." I say grabbing a sword. "Don't you think?"

"As you wish." He says, putting a hand around the sword and pulling it out of my hands. "But we won't use a sword tonight."

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" I ask confused.

Finnick smirks one more time before throwing himself at me, sending us both to the ground. He pins my arms above my head, gripping them tightly with only one of his hands, and the other is firmly on my neck. I panic and try to scream but I can't.

His charming blue-green eyes show no intention of hurting me but I am really petrified and scared. All the colour has probably drained from my face. He smirks again at me, showing his dimple.

"Let's say you were running away from a tribute, but he caught up with you and tackled you to the ground, now you are lying defenceless on the ground. What would you do?"

I say nothing, instead I try to move my hands but he's too strong. Then I kick with all my might but that doesn't work either.

"That's what I thought," he says, not moving an inch, he stays right on top of me, with most of his body weight on me, crushing me a bit, making it hard to breathe.

I look at his eyes and a stupid thought crosses my mind. Kiss him. If I kiss him he would be distracted and I would have the chance to push him off of me and I would position myself on top of him then, which wouldn't help me at all, because he is so strong so he would pin me back to the ground in no time but if I run I could escape, but the problem is that I'd never kiss him.

"You should put a foot on the ground and push your hips and probably you could get on top of me and be in control." He says. "I know I'm too heavy for you to do that and some of the male tributes may be just like me."

"If you know I can't do it, why are we even practicing this?"

"Because you may end in these kind of situations and you have to know what to do if that happens. If it's a girl or a lighter boy you could do it, you may also distract your attacker and free yourself or if you have some kind of weapon you can use it to free yourself."

He puts his arms on the floor to support himself and in no time he is on his feet again, he offers me his hand and I take it, I am on my feet as well but before my brain can register what is happening, his arms are around my neck, chocking me a bit.

My back is against his toned stomach and I want to scream again but I can't, this time not because I can't find my voice, but because I know we can't be found, so I keep my mouth shut.

"What now?" He whispers in my ear.

Again I try to break free but my attempts are in vain. I sigh in defeat. "I don't know what to do." I admit.

"There are a couple of things you can do. You could bring your leg forward and with the ball of your foot kick me in the knee as fast and strong as you can. You don't need a lot of force to even break my leg and that's why I won't tell you to do it, but remember it."

"I will."

"If your feet are not touching the ground, keep calm and do the same, even aim a bit higher than the knee if you can, especially if the attacker is a boy." He continues.

Then he moves his arm from my neck, but puts them around my collarbones, still really tight. "This kick may work too if they are grabbing you like this. You can also put a hand on their forearm and the other between the arm and your collarbones and then swing your body as hard and fast as you can and you will be freed. And you can attack them then, at least kick them or something so they don't go after you or just run away as fast as you can from the attacker and hide if they follow you."

We practice for an hour or a bit more, I don't kick him for real but I pretend I am, and just barely touch his knee with my foot and I also manage to get free from his grip a couple of times. The worst is when he is on top of me and I am pinned to the ground, if my hands are also pinned there is nothing I can do but if they aren't I have managed to end on top of him a couple of time, and when that has happened he gives me advices to what to do next.

"Alright sweetheart, I think it's more than enough for tonight," Finnick says.

He has pinned me to the ground and I manage to get on top of him and I don't even think about it but I pin his hands against the floor, just a bit above his head, each of my hands gripping his wrist tightly. I look into his eyes and he looks back into mine and he smirks at me. When he says we are done, I let go of his hands and stand up, he gets up in less than a second after me.

"You did great," he tells me as he pats me on my shoulder. "You really did."

"Thanks but not really."

"You improved," He says. "And just so you know," He says as he turns off the light. "I did enjoy the view."

My heart races instantly after he said those words and my cheeks get so red, it is good the lights are off now so he can't see my face getting as bright as a tomato. My mouth is wide opened in shocked and embarrassment. I have forgotten about the shorts. I couldn't find words for a comeback, so he chuckles.

"Maybe next time I'll wear only my underwear or come here shirtless so I can distract you and we will be even."

"That won't distract me," I say to him.

_'__Your eyes do the job well enough._' I say in my mind.

"No underwear then."

"You are crazy," I tell him. I really don't know if he is serious or just joking, coming from Finnick anything is possible.

We are inside the lift now. It feels a bit intimidating being in a place so small and so close to him.

"What about 5:00 a.m.?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"Our next training session," He explains. "You can go back at 6:00, get ready for the day, eat breakfast and then we'll see each other again at lunch, which reminds me, take some food with you so you can eat it before and after we train."

"5:00 in the morning?" I ask.

"Would you rather 4:00?" He smirks. "Don't worry we won't do anything too tiring."

"5:00 is good," I say, the doors open and I step out of the lift. "Way better than 4:00. Thank you, Finnick."

"For training you?"

I nod at him. "And for believing in me," I say and the doors close again but I'm sure he heard me.

I hurry to my room, take a shower, put on another pair of shorts and a shirt and get in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter 9

I open my eyes at 4:30 a.m. I am about to go back to sleep when I remember my training session with Finnick. I get out of bed and put my hair in a high ponytail. I put on a sweater and walk out of my room.

I eat a banana and some almonds, to have a bit of strength but decide not to eat much because I don't want to make my stomach upset again, especially when I am about to train, so eating a normal breakfast isn't the best idea right now.

Time flew by and when I glance at the clock again, I realize I only have two minutes to get to the gymnasium. I wait for the lift and when the doors open they reveal Finnick inside. He smirks at me, even at this time of the day. I am too sleepy to even care so I just smile at him and whisper a 'Good morning' to him.

"It seems you do want to distract me," he says as he walks out of the lift.

I was confused for a moment but then I remember I haven't changed, again. I am wearing another pair of shorts and a normal green shirt. He is wearing some grey sweatpants and a green shirt too, but his is a couple of shades darker.

"What are we going to do today?" I ask him.

"I don't want to tire you up," he explains. "So we won't do much."

Finnick made me climb. Climb trees, fake trees but still trees, climb with a rope, and every time faster and faster. I am not bad but I am not good enough either at the end. I used to climb trees when I was younger but haven't done it in so long.

The first few times I slip and fall to the ground, then I improve a bit, at least I don't fall, and then I manage to climb a bit, it takes me a while but I do it.

At 5:40 Finnick lets me rest so I can catch my breath and drink some water, which I really need. I am still tired from the day before and I have never woken up so early in my life, my brain is still half asleep. My butt and my sides hurt because of the falls, but that actually helped me to wake up a bit.

"Okay let's get this straight," Finnick says. "You say you are weak, that you have no chance of winning, that you are small, and younger, and so much more."

"Because I am," I say without looking at him in the eye. "Everybody thinks so too."

"You showed me yesterday you are good and even lethal with some of the weapons, we still have to work on the sword though. You have been on the survival stations, you can tell which plants aren't edible, at least some of them, right? You can make snares, you can climb, you can swim." I say nothing so he just continues. "Short and thinner people may not be so strong but they are fast and agile. You could also hide in any place while the other tributes wouldn't because of their big sizes. You could climb places they couldn't because the twigs of the trees would break at their weight."

He takes the bottle of water from my hand, and puts it on a table next to me. I nod in agreement at him, but still don't dare to say something.

"You don't have to see the negative side to everything, instead see how you can turn your weaknesses as you call them, to something in your favour, to your advantage. I bet you would be faster than your tribute partner and would be able to run longer."

"I won several races in my school." I find myself saying.

"See? So I wasn't wrong, you are fast. What else did you say? That you are younger than all of them, how old are you anyway, twelve, thirteen?"

"I'm fourteen."

"You are two to four years younger than them," He tells me. "I was fourteen and I won, the youngest person that has ever won the Hunger Games. So I won't accept that as an excuse, understand?"

"Understand." I say nodding.

"Go back to your floor, eat a good breakfast, grab some food for later, stay at the survival stations, learn all you can, and I'll see you again at lunch," Finnick says with not a smirk but a genuine small smile on his lips. "Let's go."

We walk back to the lift in complete silence. All his words are still sinking in. He has more faith in me than I will ever do. He actually thinks I can win, while my own father practically told me to not die so soon, to stay alive as much as I can but he knew I am going to die.

The doors of the lift open, I look at him and smile before walking out. "I'll see you later."

"I can't wait," he says and smiles at me, not his usual seductive smile, but a friendly kind of smile. "Rest and eat well."

"I will," I assure him, he nods at me.

The doors close after I get out of it and then I go back to my room. Everybody is still sleeping, the apartment has no lights on and it's completely quiet. Out of the corner of my eyes I see out of the windows and it's still dark outside, there are no noise out there either, no people, no cars, no traffic, everything is so peaceful.

I have sweated so I get into the shower and I wash only my body so I don't smell for the whole day and put on my training uniform when I'm done. I lie down on my bed and without noticing I fall asleep again. I only sleep for about an hour but it is more than enough, I feel more energetic when I wake up.

I walk out of my room and join everyone else for breakfast, Ryle murmurs a 'morning' when I sit next to him, he is still sleepy. He is eating like he hasn't eaten in a month, though.

I eat a normal amount of food, some eggs and bread for the protein and carbohydrates so I can have some energy for later. Maybe Finnick will want to train until late today as well.

At 9:50 I make my way down to the gymnasium on my own. Half of the tributes are already there, some of them are just talking to their tribute partner and some are already training, like the girl from District 10, Serena, who is throwing knives before the careers claim that station. I recognize her because of her jet black straight hair and standing blue eyes. Those eyes give me chills, so I make my way to the station of edible and poisoned plants once again. I won't be as long as the day before but I want to refresh my memory a bit.

Then I move to another station where I practice making knots and making snares. Around 12:00, I eat some of the food I brought with me without people noticing, I don't really know if I can eat or not. Time passes painfully slow, but by lunch I have been on four different stations and I am satisfied with it.

Again, people waste no time on going to the cafeteria to eat lunch. I wonder how it would be like if I went with them. The cafeteria is just next to the gymnasium and we are supposed to eat lunch together, probably to get to know each other. I can't help but think, would I sit with Ryle? Would he and the other careers reject me and make me go to another table? Would Kade let me sit with him? Would I sit alone? Probably.

As I am thinking of these silly things, Finnick enters the gymnasium, with his usual smirk planted on his face. He sees me by the making-fire station and approaches me quickly.

"I will miss the shorts on this session," He says smirking.

"Hello to you too," I comment and he only smirks even more to me. "What are we going to do today?"

Finnick first gives me an axe, and makes me practice with it. It can be deadly but I have never used one before. I manage to cut wood easily and even cut off one of the dummy's neck when I throw it for the tenth time. Then Finnick gives me a sickle, another weapon new to me. Sickles are small blades, they are very sharp and light, so they are easy to carry around.

"If someone ambushes you, you could be carrying one in your hand and slash their throat easily and fast, or you may just stab them, it would make an ugly and painful cut."

Finnick makes me practice, not with him of course, but with a moving dummy. I am pinned against a wall and I have no way of escaping, but I remember the sickle and slash the throat of the dummy. Finnick is happy with my training after that.

"You have good aim." Finnick tells me. "If you throw a rock at someone passing by, you may only hurt them a bit or they may end up unconscious, and then you can kill them easily, it depends of the size of the rock and the force you use to throw it."

Finnick gives me two small rocks, he puts a bottle of water very far from me and tells me to throw the rocks at it. The first rock hits it and makes it stumble but the second time I actually make the bottle fall. I keep throwing rocks for a while, different types and sizes of rocks each time. He then makes the target smaller and I still hit it with the rocks, he also puts the target further away to increase the level of difficulty.

"Our time has almost run out." Finnick tells me. "You are doing extremely well."

"Am I?" I ask him surprised, a smile creeping on my lips.

"Yes, I'm proud of you." Finnick says patting me on my shoulder. "Now eat something."

I have left my food at a table while we trained, I grab it and start to eat, I am really hungry at that point.

"Is that it?"

"I ate some things before you came, throughout the morning."

"Didn't you bring any meat, fish, or chicken? Anything like that?"

"Uhm, I actually don't eat any of that." I whisper, for some reason I am a bit scared of his reaction.

"Sorry?" He asks me, looking straight at me.

"I'm a vegetarian." I say, biting my lip.

"Fantastic." He says in a sarcastic way.

"I eat well." I say, trying to defend myself.

"It's not really about that." His anger is evident in his voice. "It's about surviving. Do you think the gamemakers will give you your three meals with a variety of food like now? Or do you think they will send you a nice dish of vegetables and fruit?"

"No." I whisper, feeling a bit stupid.

"Sometimes the only food you can eat is animals you hunt." He is almost screaming at me now. He is probably just trying to keep his voice low so no one can hear us. "Fish, birds, insects, rabbits. If you don't even eat them cooked, how will you hunt them and eat them raw?"

"I won't."

"That's not an answer." He says in a normal tone but I can see his anger flashing in his eyes, which are now a dark shade of green. "If you don't eat you will be weak, if you are weak you will be an easy prey, and if you are then you will be killed, they may have trees with some fruits and nuts, but what if they don't?"

"I have not thought about that."

"Well do it."

He glances at the clock and knows he only has probably two minutes left before lunch is over and people start coming back to train again. He sighs.

"I want you to concentrate on two stations." Finnick says, his voice is still cold. "Learn to make shelter and the Gauntlet. I'll see you again at 10:00 tonight."

I only can nod at him, my throat is dry and I know that my voice would break if I dare to talk. He turns around to leave but then stops and turns around to look at me.

"Try to eat some fish or something for dinner." He adds in a nicer tone.

He turns again and leaves this time. A minute or two later all the tributes are back and already claiming stations. I run to the Gauntlet before Jett, a brunette boy with grey eyes can use it. The Gauntlet is an obstacle course. It consists of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing. You must jump from platform to platform to finish in the fastest time possible. To make it even more difficult, trainers swing padded clubs at the tributes. It is a very popular station.

I fail the three eight times but I have it under control the next times I try it out. I try to improve my time every time. When my legs start to feel shaky and like they are going to give up, I decide it is time to go and move to the make-shelters station. Jett, the boy from District 7, seems like he has been keeping an eye on me because as soon as I leave he claims the station for himself.

Some hours later and it is time to go, the tributes from 5, 7, 9, the girl from 12 and I all get inside the lift. Ryle and the careers have already gone to their floors and no one dared to join them, and it isn't like we all fit inside the lift anyways.

I walk out of the lift without a word, and go straight to my room. I change into my usual pyjamas, the shorts and a comfortable shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun and go to eat something.

I grab some of everything I like and put a small piece of fish next to the mashed potatoes. I stare at it for a while, and then cut it into tiny pieces. I gag every time I try to put a piece inside my mouth. It is fortunate Ryle is still showering and no one has joined me for dinner yet.

"You owe him." I say to myself. "You can do it, Danie. It's just eating."

I fail four times, on the third and fourth time I chew the piece a bit before I feel extremely sick and almost puke right there. So I attempt another approach. I grab a small piece and swallow it, then chug lots of water. I still gag a bit but nothing comes up. I do that two more times but by the third time I rush to the bathroom and throw up.

I sit down again at the table after I have cleaned up. "You are starving to death. You are on the beach and a fish is next to you, your only source of energy. Your only hope of living," I say to myself. "You can do this, you must do it, you have no choice but eat it, Danieka."

I do the same as before and swallow two small pieces without even tasting them, I gag but it is not as bad. Then I allow myself to chew two times before swallowing with a lot of trouble. I feel the need to throw up but I take deep breaths and eventually the urge goes away. I do the same two more times before I decide it is more than enough. I don't want to push it any longer. Then I eat some of my food, which is already cold by now.

I finish just as Ryle sits next to me. I excuse myself before the prep teams, stylists, our mentors and Enebry can all join us. I go to my room and take a small nap after that.


	11. Chapter 10

I walk out of my room and join everyone else for breakfast, Ryle murmurs a 'morning' when I sit next to him, he is still sleepy. He is eating like he hasn't eaten in a month, though.

I eat a normal amount of food, some eggs and bread for the protein and carbohydrates so I can have some energy for later. Maybe Finnick will want to train until late today as well.

At 9:50 I make my way down to the gymnasium on my own. Half of the tributes are already there, some of them are just talking to their tribute partner and some are already training, like the girl from District 10, Serena, who is throwing knives before the careers claim that station. I recognize her because of her jet black straight hair and standing blue eyes. Those eyes give me chills, so I make my way to the station of edible and poisoned plants once again. I won't be as long as the day before but I want to refresh my memory a bit.

Then I move to another station I practice making knots and making snares. Around 12:00, I eat some of the food I brought with me without people noticing, I don't really know if I can eat or not. Time passes painfully slow, but by lunch I have been on five different stations and I am satisfied with it.

Again, people waste no time on going to the cafeteria to eat lunch. I wonder how it would be like if I went with them. The cafeteria is just next to the gymnasium and we are supposed to eat lunch together, probably to get to know each other. I can't help but think, would I sit with Ryle? Would he and the other careers reject me and make me go to another table? Would Kade let me sit with him? Would I sit alone? Probably.

As I am thinking of these silly things, Finnick enters the gymnasium, with his usual smirk planted on his face. He sees me by the making-fire station and approaches me quickly.

"I will miss the shorts on this session." He says smirking.

"Hello to you too." I comment and he only smirks even more to me. "What are we going to do today?"

Finnick first gives me an axe, and makes me practice with it. It can be deadly but I have never used one before. I manage to cut wood easily and even cut off one of the dummy's neck when I throw it for the third time. Then Finnick gives me a sickle, another weapon new to me. Sickles are small blades, they are very sharp and light, so they are easy to carry around.

"If someone ambushes you, you could be carrying one in your hand and slash their throat easily and fast, or you may just stab them, it would make an ugly and painful cut."

Finnick makes me practice, not with him of course, but with a moving dummy. I am pinned against a wall and I have no way of escaping, but I remember the sickle and slash the throat of the dummy. Finnick is happy with my training after that.

"You have good aim." Finnick tells me. "If you throw a rock at someone passing by, you may only hurt them a bit or they may end up unconscious, and then you can kill them easily, it depends of the size of the rock and the force you use to throw it."

Finnick gives me two small rocks, he puts a bottle of water very far from me and tells me to throw the rocks at it. The first rock hits it and makes it stumble but the second time I actually make the bottle fall. I keep throwing rocks for a while, different types and sizes of rocks each time. He then makes the target smaller and I still hit it with the rocks, he also puts the target further away to increase the level of difficulty.

"Our time has almost run out." Finnick tells me. "You are doing extremely well."

"Am I?" I ask him surprised, a smile creeping on my lips.

"Yes, I'm proud of you." Finnick says patting me on my shoulder. "Now eat something."

I have left my food at a table while we trained, I grab it and start to eat, I am really hungry at that point.

"Is that it?"

"I ate some things before you came, throughout the morning."

"Didn't you bring any meat, fish, or chicken? Anything like that?"

"Uhm, I actually don't eat any of that." I whisper, for some reason I am a bit scared of his reaction.

"Sorry?" He asks me, looking straight at me.

"I'm a vegetarian." I say, biting my lip.

"Fantastic." He says in a sarcastic way.

"I eat well." I say, trying to defend myself.

"It's not really about that." His anger is evident in his voice. "It's about surviving. Do you think the gamemakers will give you your three meals with a variety of food like now? Or do you think they will send you a nice dish of vegetables and fruit?"

"No." I whisper, feeling a bit stupid.

"Sometimes the only food you can eat is animals you hunt." He is almost screaming at me now. He is probably just trying to keep his voice low so no one can hear us. "Fish, birds, insects, rabbits. If you don't even eat them cooked, how will you hunt them and eat them raw?"

"I won't."

"That's not an answer." He says in a normal tone but I can see his anger flashing in his eyes, which are now a dark shade of green. "If you don't eat you will be weak, if you are weak you will be an easy prey, and if you are then you will be killed, they may have trees with some fruits and nuts, but what if they don't?"

"I have not thought about that."

"Well do it."

He glances at the clock and knows he only has probably two minutes before lunch is over and people start coming back to train again. He sighs.

"I want you to concentrate on two stations." Finnick says, his voice is still cold. "Learn to make shelter and the Gauntlet. I'll see you again at 10:00 tonight."

I only can nod at him, my throat is dry and I know that my voice would break if I dare to talk. He turns around to leave but then stops and turns around to look at me.

"Try to eat some fish or something for dinner." He adds in a nicer tone.

He turns again and leaves this time. A minute or two later all the tributes are back and already claiming stations. I run to the Gauntlet before Jett, a brunette boy with grey eyes can use it. The Gauntlet is an obstacle course. It consists of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing. You must jump from platform to platform to finish in the fastest time possible. To make it even more difficult, trainers swing padded clubs at the tributes. It is a very popular station.

I fail the three first times but I have it under control the next times I try it out. I try to improve my time every time. When my legs start to feel shaky and like they are going to give up, I decide it is time to go and move to the make-shelters station. Jett, the boy from District 7, seems like he has been keeping an eye on me because as soon as I leave he claims the station for himself.

Some hours later and it is time to go, the tributes from 5, 7, 9, the girl from 12 and I all get inside the lift. Ryle and the careers have already gone to their floors and no one dared to join them, and it isn't like we all fit inside the lift anyways.

I walk out of the lift without a word, and go straight to my room. I change into my usual pyjamas, the shorts and a comfortable shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun and go to eat something.

I grab some of everything I like and put a small piece of fish next to the mashed potatoes. I stare at it for a while, and then cut it into tiny pieces. I gag every time I try to put a piece inside my mouth. It is fortunate Ryle is still showering and no one has joined me for dinner yet.

"You own him." I say to myself. "You can do it, Danie. It's just eating."

I fail four times, on the third and fourth time I chew the piece a bit before I feel extremely sick and almost puke right there. So I attempt another approach. I grab a small piece and swallow it, then chug lots of water. I still gag a bit but nothing comes up. I do that two more times but by the third time I rush to the bathroom and throw up.

I sit down again at the table after I have cleaned up. "You are starving to death. You are on the beach and a fish is next to you, your only source of energy. Your only hope of living." I say to myself. "You can do this, you must do it, you have no choice but eat it, Danieka."

I do the same as before and swallow two small pieces without even tasting them, I gag but it is not as bad. Then I allow myself to chew two times before swallowing with a lot of trouble. I feel the need to throw up but I take deep breaths and eventually the urge goes away. I do the same two more times before I decide it is more than enough. I don't want to push it any longer. Then I eat some of my food, which is already cold by now.

I finish just as Ryle sits next to me. I excuse myself before the prep teams, stylists, our mentors and Enebry can all join us. I go to my room and take a small nap after that.


	12. Chapter 11

My alarm goes off at 9:40 p.m.. It takes me fifteen minutes to convince myself to get out of bed. It is already too late to do anything else so I just get into the lift and make my way to the gymnasium, Finnick is already there.

Before he says a single word to me, he throws cold water at my face. I scream but he puts his hand over my mouth so no sound can come out.

"What the hell?" I demand angrily as soon as he removes his hand.

"You looked like a zombie, and I need you wide awake." Finnick explains to me. "Did you try something new?"

I know he didn't mean any weapon or station or anything related to that. He meant food. New food, at least new to me, I nod.

"And?"

"Harder than it seems." I say, I didn't want to give him any more details but before I know it, I am telling him what happened. "It took me almost an hour to swallow a pitiful small piece of fish, and then I threw up. But after that I managed to keep some small pieces inside of me."

My voice sounds angry and annoyed. Not because he made me eat it, because he actually hadn't done that. I am not angry because he had thrown cold water at me. I am not angry because of all he said to me at lunch time. I am angry because such an easy and normal task was too hard for me. And I feel like if I have failed. Like if I have failed him.

"You have to start somewhere." He doesn't look upset, but not happy either. "Here."

He gives me a sword and grabs another one for himself. I know I would have to fight eventually, but I don't really want to fight right now, mostly because I am not good at it. The sword weighs a ton, at least to me. It seems like for Finnick it weighs as much as a feather.

We train and train and train more. I haven't been able to do much until his sword finally flies out of his big hand and I point my own sword at his neck. He smirks at me and nods in approval as he pushes the sword away from him. I can't help but smile and feel proud of my little triumph.

We rest, well, I rest for five minutes before I am made to stand up again and do it all over again. If it was a real fight, if I were in the arena, I would have been killed dozens of times by now, but I would have killed Finnick three times, which is more than I have ever expected.

When we are done we let our swords fall to the ground, and I collapse to the floor out of tiredness. My arm is so tired from carrying and swinging that heavy sword for an hour or so. Finnick sits next to me and lies down, we both are breathing hard and heavily. Our faces and bodies are covered in sweat. Some drops are still falling from my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, he is not looking at me, but at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have screamed at you earlier. I feel bad about it. And I cut you, there."

It was just a mistake, but Finnick did cut me on my forearm. It is a small cut and I hadn't even felt it until he pointed out I was bleeding. I didn't really care. And about the screaming, I didn't care either.

"I was shocked at first but only because your words were true. Eating is part of surviving and is probably the most important thing I have to do out there. I was and still am being silly, you don't need to apologize for stating the truth."

"I should have done it different, though."

"Maybe if you would have done it different, I wouldn't have reacted and realized you were right." I say shrugging. "Seriously, I don't mind about you yelling at me, actually I should be thanking you, for training me, for giving me some of your valuable time." I say, turning to look at him and smirk a bit at him.

"Well, now that you mention it, my time is very expensive." Finnick says.

"How can I pay you? I have no money." We are both just joking, our smiles and expressions give us away but we keep on the act.

"I haven't used something like that in years. You see, I rather being paid with secrets."

And then I remember one of our first encounters. I was crying because of my father's words and he had seen it all, and I told him most of the story. And I recall he said he wanted to know my secrets, it seemed it was true after all.

"Well, do you want to know one?" I say before I could even think about it, he nods at me. My mouth should really stop working before my brain does, I always regret it later. "Somehow you have become the most important person in my life and I don't where I would be now without you. I have no one else, only you."

He turns his body, so now he is lying on his side and facing me. He kisses my forehead and grabs one of my hands and gives it a squeeze.

"And you always will." He says softly against my ear. "You will always have me."

Then I also turn my body to my side, so now we are facing each other, I rest my elbow against the ground for support and rest my head against my hand and look at his eyes, which now are a dark blueish green, still the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"I still can't understand why you are doing all of this."

"I would tell you, but I don't know the answer to that myself." He says smiling a bit. "I saw your potential and something inside of me made me help you, and so far I don't regret it."

"Neither do I." I say.

And for the first time it is not him kissing me, but me kissing him. I lean in and kiss his cheek, smiling at him as I go back to my position. He smiles back at me, a genuine smile.

"Thanks," I say softly.

"You won't die in that arena." I nod at him. "I'm sure you will be the one, making it out of there."

"And then what?"

"And then I'll still be here, whenever you need me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay," I say nodding. "I like the sound of that."

No more words are said, but they don't need to be said. I rest my head against the cold ground and Finnick does the same, we stay like that for who knows how much time, but it just feels right and perfect. I want to freeze time so we could stay like that forever.

I hear Finnick sigh, and then he moves his body so now his back is against the floor and then he stands up quickly. "It's getting late and your clothes are wet from the sweat, I don't want you getting a cold or something."

Now that he mentions it, I notice how cold it really is, my body is freezing. He offers me his hand and I take it in a second, without effort he pulls me to my feet. He rubs his hands against my arms quickly when he notices how cold I really am.

"Here." He says handing me his jacket. "And don't protest."

I could only opened my mouth to protest as he says that so I just close it again and take his jacket without saying a word.

"And take off that wet shirt, I won't look I promise."

He turns around so I can have some privacy, I take my shirt off quickly and put on his jacket, zipping it up as fast as I could, and I feel instant warmness, I am still a bit cold, but is tolerable.

"I'm done." I tell Finnick.

He turns around quickly and puts his arm around my shoulder, guiding me outside. He turns off the light and we walk to the lift, he presses the button and we wait for the doors to open. We step inside and Finnick presses the buttons with the numbers '2' and '4'with his free hand, his other arm is still around me.

"What about your jacket?" I say suddenly, remembering I can't take it off because I'm only wearing my bra.

"You can give it back to me tomorrow." He says calmly.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

The doors open and I feel a bit disappointed I have to leave him so quickly, if only my floor was the last, and his the one below mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask, putting a hand over the door, stopping it from closing.

"More like later today, it's already 12:00." He explains. "5:00 a.m. again."

"Alright." I nod.

"Good night."

"Good night."

I let go and the doors finally close, leaving me staring at the metal doors where Finnick was only a few seconds ago. I sigh and go straight to my room. I take a quick hot shower to help me get warm and I don't want to smell bad tomorrow on my training session with Finnick.

I put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and put on his jacket again. Somehow it makes me feel like he is close to me, I breathe in his scent and that way I fall asleep that night. And for the first time since I was reaped and even a few days before that, I don't have dreams about dying, about being reaped, about other people killing me. I only dream of him, nothing in particular though, just him and me, talking peacefully.


	13. Chapter 12

**"It is not how much we have, but how much we enjoy, that makes happiness."**

**\- Charles Spurgeon**

I open my eyes and groan as I realize I only have ten minutes until I have to meet Finnick for the training session. I practically jump out of bed, grab a banana and eat it while I am inside the lift. I realize I still have Finnick's jacket on from last night, so right before going into the gymnasium I take it off quickly, feeling a cold breeze as soon as I do it.

The gymnasium lights are already on and as I walk in I see Finnick drinking a cup of black coffee, looking as sleepy as I do. He smiles at me as soon as he sees me.

"Hey." I say softly before handing him his jacket.

"Hey."

He smiles at me and takes his jacket from my hands. Then his smiled changes, it is more like a playful smile or a smirk, yeah, I think it is a smirk.

"It's warm." He says softly with an innocent tone.

I feel myself blushing madly in just a matter of a couple of seconds. I feel my blood boiling inside of me. He knows. He knows I have just used it. I don't say anything and neither does he, but he doesn't need to do it, his smirk and his sea green eye say it all. I turn around in embarrassment, so my back's facing him now.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask him, trying to sound eager and maybe that way he would forget about the jacket.

"Run."

"Run?" I ask in disbelief.

"I'll chase you, and you'll try to escape. And if I do catch you, you will have to break free from me."

I am not eager anymore. Running. My body and mind aren't ready for that kind of activity at this time, it's so early, and I'm definitely not ready after only sleeping about four hours. I don't whine, though, I only nod at him.

"Alright." I say. "When do we start?"

"Now."

As I start to take off he puts his cup of coffee and the jacket I gave him on a table and starts to run after me. I imagine the tribute from 11 is chasing me instead of Finnick and that I am already in the games, running for my life. That must make me run faster.

Somehow Finnick had mounted together different scenarios, how? I have no idea. The first is a place with no vegetation at all, so my only option is to keep running, I can not hide anywhere, if the arena will be like this it will be hell. Then the second scenario has a few trees I could climb, so I do it. The next scenario is a mountain, I run up like there is no tomorrow, which is very, very tiring. Finnick catches me without much of an effort that time, I fight or try to, but if we were in the games, I would have already died.

We do it over and over again, I managed to not get caught a few times, especially when I can climb or hide. I'm not as lucky other times, Finnick gets to catch me but I succeed in escaping. There are some other times, most of the times to say the truth, when Finnick catches me but I don't make it out. The very last scenario is something like a lake, we are both in the water, I try to swim as fast as I can but of course I have no chance against Finnick in that kind of terrain. He catches me in only a matter of seconds.

"You know I can't compete against you in the water." I tell him as I get out of the water, he follows me out of the it quickly.

"Yeah, but it was fun." He says.

"Yeah it was." I say smiling.

As he smiles back to me I walk closer to him, and when I am close enough I push him back into the water. He obviously didn't see that coming. I burst out laughing, especially when I see his expression when he resurfaces.

"Hey!" He exclaims, looking a bit angry. I know he is only pretending, though.

"You always have to be paying attention, Finnick. " I tease him.

"I can say the same to you." He says smirking.

And before I can react or say something else, I am back in the water with Finnick. He had dragged me by my foot, all happened too quickly. I had no time to do anything.

"Finnick!" I say, as I breathe for air.

"Danieka!" He says, mocking me.

He smirks and suddenly he splashes me with some water, I stare at him in disbelief for a moment. But I do the same to him, and in no time it turns into a water fight until he says he is giving in. I smile at him with a triumphant look on my face.

I swim to the edge of this kind of pool and sit on it while he swims closer to me and supports his elbow on the edge around my legs. He looks up at me and smiles, then he takes off his wet shirt and throws it to the side. I think that at that moment my eyes got as twice as big, and I feel hot all over my body. I try to act cool, though. He puts his elbows on the edge around my legs again, our skins brushing against each other, I get goosebumps from his touch.

"You know? The only day the shorts would be a good idea, you don't wear them." It is true, the wet sweatpants were so heavy and uncomfortable while I tried to swim and escape from him. They made me even slower.

I rolled them up while we were running, but I had to redo it every few minutes because they kept unrolling themselves. But even when they were rolled up, they were just as heavy once I was in the water. I'm going to make a mental note on never wearing sweatpants again, I guess the shorts will be fine from now on.

"I didn't want to distract you today." I say to him and shrug my shoulders in an innocent way. "But if you had said something about water, I would have brought my swimming suit."

"That would be too distracting for me, I think." He smirks once again before he puts his hands on the edge of the pool and pushes himself out of it without an effort. "Besides, it's my turn to distract you." He winks at me and my whole face turns a scarlet red, I can feel it, I just hope he doesn't notice it.

"Like if that could distract me." I say letting out a chuckle.

I stand up quickly and follow him. He grabs his wet shirt, his now empty cup of coffee and jacket. His toned chest is more than distracting but I refuse to let him know that, I even try to not look at it, but let's be realistic, no one can just not look at his body. Him being wet, with drops falling down his toned chest, it just makes him sexier. Sexier? Did I just call him sexy then? Ugh, the lack of sleep must be affecting my head.

"It must cause an effect on you, though." He smirks at me.

"No, not really." I say, shrugging and smirking too. It causes an effect but Finnick just can't know that.

"Right." He says, as he turns off the light and we walk out to the lift, making the floor wet as we walk on it, but we don't really care. "I forgot you are a little girl that probably likes little boys and not grown-up men like me."

"What?"

"Or you just haven't reached that stage, you know? You probably haven't even liked someone before." He is teasing me, his dimple is very prominent and I just love it.

"Of course I have liked boys." I say. "Will I see you for lunch?"

"Of course, you won't get rid of me that easily." He says with his typical smirk. "And that was a pitiful attempt at changing the subject, it is not going to work. So, how many boys have you liked?"

"Two." We are inside the lift now. "I liked a boy in my class when I was twelve and a friend of my brother last year."

"What about a kiss?"

"What about it?" I exclaim, feeling my whole body blushing, if that's even possible.

"Have you had your first kiss?"

The doors of the lift open and I walk out of it quickly, taking advantage of it. I smile at him in a sweet way.

"I guess you'll have to wait until later to find that out! Bye!" I say the _'bye'_ in a too cheerful tone, the doors of the lift close in that instant, but I caught a glimpse of Finnick's shocked expression, which made me laugh.

It is later than I thought when I get back, 6:30 a.m.. I take off my wet clothes as soon as I get to my bathroom, and decide to not take a shower. I rather have more time to sleep, so I only put on my training outfit, eat breakfast and without noticing I fall asleep on the couch of our living room.


	14. Chapter 13

Enebry shakes me like a mother would and looks at me with – sympathy? Why would she do that? Anyway, I sit up and look at her with half-opened eyes, I cover my mouth as I yawn, or Enebry would have scolded me for sure.

"It's almost time for you to train, hunny." Enebry informs me. "It's 9:30."

I murmur a 'thanks' and nod at her. I am so tired and my legs are so sore from all the running a few hours ago. I grab a piece of bread and eat some of it and even drink a bit of coffee to help me wake up, it doesn't do much but something is something.

I remake my 'high' ponytail, which was pretty loose and was hanging by my left ear, I also wash my face and teeth and head out of there, straight to the gymnasium. Ryle joins me on the lift, and we walk together to the gymnasium. As soon as we get there, the both of us go our separate ways, though.

I take a glance at the stations and try to decide which one to go to. I have already been in each one of them, and I can't use the weapons stations, not yet. I decide to try the gauntlet again. But after an hour there isn't much to do in that station, and my legs are shaky and tired so I look for another station that doesn't require much movement. I walk to the 'making-fires' one, and it takes me awhile, but I do make a fire, and a good one. The one station I still have some problems with, is the camouflage one. So I go there too and stay until lunch trying to make my skill better.

At 1:45 p.m. everyone throws their weapons or utensils and leaves the gymnasium in a rush to eat. And in less than two minutes I see Finnick walking inside the gymnasium. I can't help but smile.

"Hi Danieka."

"Danie," I say. "Call me Danie."

"Alright, Danie. How are you?"

"Tired," I say trustfully.

"I know, that's why we will fight for only twenty minutes today." Finnick says as he grabs a sword. "And then we will just shoot some arrows."

"We?"

"Yeah, I'll shoot some too," He says shrugging.

I am improving relatively fast with the sword. My fights last more time now, and I wouldn't end up dead every time if they were real fights. I am surprised and happy with the results.

As he promised we only fought for a few minutes, less than half an hour. Then I throw some knives and other weapons at some dummies and shoot some arrows after that, like he said. That takes me another thirty minutes or so.

"We'll eat now." Finnick says.

He gives me a small dish with some food and as soon as I see it, I know this task will be harder than fighting with the sword or wrestling with Finnick. I grab a small piece of the fish and swallow it fast. I want to do it before my brain registers what I am eating so I don't gag or puke. But soon after that, I start to gag a bit, I take deep breaths and the gagging eventually stops.

"You have to finish it, you know?"

"You are kidding." I say in disbelief.

"I'm not kidding." His infamous smirk or any kind of smile is lacking from his face and I know he is serious.

I try several techniques to accomplish eating a fish. One is swallowing without tasting it, the more effective one so far. The second one is eating the fish along with something else, but that doesn't work that well. I also try chewing a piece of fish a bit and swallowing it quickly and then eating something else so the flavour would go, it is harder than it seems. I try more unsuccessful approaches but by the end I have eaten 2/3 of the fish. My gag reflex is awful, though. I gag the whole time. It's so embarrassing Finnick witnessed all that.

"It took you fifty minutes and you are not even done." He tells me as he looks at the clock on the wall.

"I'm actually happy with it." I exclaim. "Last night it took me an hour or so and I threw up half of what I ate, believe me when I say this is a big accomplish."

"I just want to make things easier for you when you are in the arena."

"I know."

"I understand it's not easy for you, that's why we are doing this." Finnick says. "And to help your stomach get a bit used to it as well, so if you eat it during the games your stomach won't get upset. Try to eat some meat for dinner, and try to eat any kind of meat these days until…"

"Until the games start." I say when I notice his voice starts to break a bit.

"Yeah." He says nodding. "I think I have to go now." He says looking at the clock on the wall once again.

"Time flies by way too quickly." I comment. "Will I see you tonight?"

"No, not tonight."

"Oh." I say, the only thing I could get out.

I stare at him in shock but recover quickly and pretend to act cool. In such a little amount of time, three days or so, I have gotten used to the idea of training with him three times a day, every day. Instantly I start to think I have done something wrong, something to upset him so he doesn't want to see me again. I nod at him, trying to hide my disappointment.

"The private training session is tomorrow." He explains. "I want you to do the best you can, therefore I don't want to tire you up if we train tonight and tomorrow morning."

"I had forgotten about it." I admit. "I don't even know what I'll do."

"Don't worry much about it." Finnick says. "Your score is a bit important to get more sponsors, but it's not really as important as some people make it look. Some tributes get a five or so and end up winning the games. They act weak so other tributes don't see them as a treat or they gamemakers don't really see their potential but they do have it because they win or they get close to winning."

"Will I do that?"

"Tell you what, we can go to the roof tonight and talk about it if you want." Finnick says. "As your mentor – "

"My illegal mentor." I say interrupting him, with a smirk on my lips. I couldn't even smirk before I got here, now I smirk all the time. Weird.

"Yeah, as your _illegal mentor _I must give you advice on that as well, don't you think?" Finnick says smirking too. "So the roof is just above the 12th floor, there's a button in the lift with an 'R' on it. Let's meet at 8:00 p.m., that way we can talk and discuss the session and you can still go to bed early so you can rest for tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." I say smiling.

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." I nod.

Finnick gives me a last smile, a genuine smile before turning around and walking out of the gymnasium. I sigh and go back to a survival station, the rest of the tributes come back about ten minutes later.


	15. Chapter 14

p data-p-id="b4c45d95af65830aedbc708b27a2bdc8""Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will."/p  
p data-p-id="16231718803e9f2e64462ff58e93e97e"― Mahatma Gandhi/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="d84a8ae7bb8bb50ef04635f903c1415d"For most of the day I couldn't really concentrate as much. I couldn't stop thinking about the private session with the gamemakers. I still have no idea what will I do, maybe shoot some arrows or throw knives or do something with a different weapon. Finnick said the score is not important, but I can't help but worry about it./p  
p data-p-id="109072cb2b2b73c10fcf80c9bd0ba9b8"As time goes by, the idea of dying hits me hard. I have only been worrying about training and learning stuff to survive, eating well, and not miss a session with Finnick. But this private session reminds me where I am and why. After the session we will have about two or three more days and that will be it before I'm sent into the arena. I may be dead in a few days, and it's only until now that that realization is overwhelming me. I had forgotten it, I couldn't stop thinking about it since I was reaped but here I have kind of pushed it to the back of my head. Finnick has kept me way too busy to even worry about it and his reassuring words makes me actually think I'll win, but there are times, like now, that I think I have only been kidding myself. I won't get out of there alive./p  
p data-p-id="2a73dd700a1dd8a03c24190e6607f7ec"'Think about what people have said to you and use it as an inspiration to show them wrong.' I hear Fnnick's words in my head./p  
p data-p-id="095b163946a587e0afd4067234082bcd"'You won't get out of there as a champion, but don't dishonour our family.'/p  
p data-p-id="e833f3f3b7e98ec93e700c7616251715"'You are useless.'/p  
p data-p-id="3848ab2bd31aca8d397dd778c96bab21"'Can't you do anything well?'/p  
p data-p-id="ecef1d28ee8697a23fafb48629e24843"'Why can't you be like your brother?'/p  
p data-p-id="48ee13eca5b3c831474dfcea064525ff"'You're weak.'/p  
p data-p-id="b684f1d9c417d813cb5cfa3fb37080e4"'You can't do this, you can't do anything.'/p  
p data-p-id="2e8f71f230961bc562ff2d491c2d4f70"The voices of my parents, my brother and some other people echo in my head, telling me over and over again the mean and awful things they have told me all these year. My blood starts boiling as I remember them. And once again I hear Finnick's voice. And in that moment I become determined to show them all wrong. To show everyone I'm not weak, I'm better than what they think I am./p  
p data-p-id="60419c9afe5bca5a5a45723a4a0cd331"My anger rises way too much that I have to get out of the gymnasium. About half of the tributes stare at me as I leave about an hour before I should. I practically run back to the apartment, to my room. I slam the door and rest my back against the door. I slowly slide down until I'm on the floor, crying my eyes out. Yes, crying. I refused to cry when I was reaped, I refused to cry when my father told me I was doomed to die, I refused to cry when my mother and brother didn't show up to say good-bye. But now I really do try but I just can't stop crying, all the emotions and feelings are finally coming out after I have kept them locked inside of me for so long, they are too strong to keep storing them in my heart, so I just keep crying my eyes out, letting my feeling out./p  
p data-p-id="38643b583158d68feb1c66139797dade"Enebry knocks on my door a few minutes later but I ignore her. She keeps trying but I don't even move an inch, I don't even try to hide the fact that I'm crying. I'm sure she can hear me perfectly well but I don't care anymore. Enebry eventually sighs and gives up. I hear her heels as she takes step after step, walking away from me./p  
p data-p-id="6f52dd672f2dccebb7788d2da5ce83e5"I close my eyes tightly and try to stop it, but I'm too hurt and scared. I'm too broken and damaged to just keep pretending everything is fine, because it really isn't. I want to go home, I want to see the games, not to be in them and be part of the show. I don't want to die./p  
p data-p-id="bba18236b0dccb4a622343ee89d09382"I manage to control my heavy crying to only sobbing and sniffling every now and then. I stand up slowly and make the way to my bathroom, I turn on the water and let it fill the bath. It only takes a minute or two./p  
p data-p-id="3a1244feaa2b6586ca0c501ff9899eb4"I undress myself, throwing my training outfit and underwear on the floor next to the bath, and get in. The water is hot but nice. I rest my head against the white edge and close my eyes, and somehow I manage to relax a bit. The negative emotions and memories disappear. Every once in a while a good memory flashes in my mind, sometimes from my childhood, sometimes one of Finnick./p  
p data-p-id="55b804622912e27b48817c32ea3c6ad2"I feel so relaxed I don't want to move ever again. Normally the water would be getting colder and colder but the technology of the Capitol makes the bath keep the same temperature of the water, I can also make it hotter or colder with only pressing a button or two./p  
p data-p-id="0f7cb125d1dd7c2d3e272be7136b9660"That kind of things about the Capitol aren't bad. The technology and new things. We only live in small poor towns, we have nothing like the people that live here. I couldn't even use the shower on the first day, there are so many buttons and options I didn't know what to press. At home, only the richest people shower with warm water, and they don't take baths like these, they only have a quick shower and get ready. The water and the rest of stuff don't get wasted in the Districts. I admit I'm wasting water by doing this, but I really need it. The warm water also helps me with my sore muscles all over my body, it relaxes them too. Like my arms, calves, the front side of my thighs, my stomach and back. They are all so sore from the multiple sessions with Finnick and the over exercise./p  
p data-p-id="700c5dbc97c4f4336aeee1b9515563ea"I had trained, run, and even done sports back at home but this is completely different. What I have been doing is taking my body to the limit, training hard for several hours. It has been tough and tiring, I have felt like giving up, to just tell Finnick to stop the sessions, but I won't do that. I wouldn't change it for anything. I know that what I have done will not be in vain once I'm in the arena, I know it will pay off./p  
p data-p-id="c21553cfb01caa0012673cc005bce49d"After a few more minutes of doing nothing but keep relaxing, I rub my body with a sponge to clean it up. I usually take quickly showers and only do what's needed, but now that I'm taking time to do it, I can see bruises on some parts on my body. On my right hipbone, my knees, my legs, my right arm, and even a small green one on my cheek. I have some on my back but I can't see them without the help of a mirror. I have made most of them during the trainings with Finnick. The most part of the bruises has been made when he tackles me to the ground or pins me hard against the floor or a wall. I don't blame him, though. I also see the cut he did with the sword, it's healing really well./p  
p data-p-id="0634173a9ec06f27932a6e1729347b2f"I wash my hair quickly then. And once I'm over with it, I grab a towel and wrap it quickly and tightly around my body. I go back to the bedroom and choose a pair of blue panties and a blue bra. I put on some other green-coloured shorts I found and a grey shirt. I dry my hair with the towel, and when I'm done I just lay on my bed until it's time for dinner./p  
p data-p-id="fdef2f9e5082d13f5562a03c4284dc30"_/p  
p data-p-id="d2d78a4825e24175d38960a4c92c075a"Please tell me what you think of the story! :)/p 


	16. Chapter 15

"Self-confidence and self-courage are your greatest strengths."  
― Lailah Gifty Akita,

By dinner my hair is almost completely dried. Normally it's a bit wavy but today it has gotten a bit curlier than usual and I like it. I put on some sweatpants over the shorts before leaving my room because I felt a bit cold.

Lyme is the only one at the table when I get there. I serve myself some food on my dish, including a piece of red meat. I sit down in front of her and start to cut the meat in little pieces.

I chew and swallow two small pieces, the gagging is always present. But I feel like it's getting a bit easier every time I do it. Ryle, Brutus, Enebry, the stylists and prep teams join us a few minutes later. Ryle eats a big piece of meat in a matter of seconds. I look at him and wonder, how does he do it? It seems too simple, eat. But for me it's really hard, I have never liked meat so I grew up eating nothing of it, my parents didn't care, they didn't like my tantrums when they tried to make me eat some of it so they just gave up.

I eat a few more pieces of the meat, with less gagging, I am so conscious of the rest of them and I don't want them to notice, especially Enebry, they are eating and they would find it disgusting and I would be so embarrassed. Then when I have eaten more than half of the piece of meat, I eat the rest of my food, some cooked vegetables, lentils and a slice of bread.

I excuse myself and leave them as soon as I'm done. They are always talking about Ryle and what he can do in the Games, it's annoying since I'm always ignored. At 7:50 I leave my room and make my way to the lift.

"Where are you going, darling?" Enebry asks me.

"I just need a bit of air." I say quickly. "Need some time alone to think about certain stuff."

"Alright, but don't be late."

"I won't."

Once inside the lift I press the R instead of the G of gymnasium. For some reason I'm nervous, maybe because this time will be different. We won't train, we won't fight. We are only going to talk about tactics.

When the doors of the lift open, the first thing I feel is cold. Up here is really cold, mostly because it has no walls to cover it, and the next thing I feel is overwhelm. The view is amazing. I walk towards the edge without even thinking. I can see the sea, the big quantity of tall buildings with several lights turned on. I can see the stars and the moon above me, the whole thing it's just too beautiful.

"I thought this would be better than the gymnasium."

I jump and turn around quickly. Finnick is there watching me with a smirk, no surprise there. He walks next to me and looks at the sea too, and then looks back at me, his eyes shining with the reflection of some of the lights of other buildings, but they also shine with an inner light.

"It's the third time you scare me in that way."

"I told you, you are way too distracted. You are like daydreaming 99% of the time."

"I was just looking at the view."

"Yeah, it's really captivating." Finnick says. "But let's start, shall we?"

"Yeah, we shall."

Finnick sits on the floor, resting his back against the railing, which is built all over the edge of the building. I mimic his actions and sit next to him. This way the air that is blowing doesn't affect us as much.

"Okay, so the private session." Finnick says. "First of all introduce yourself as you walk in, say your name and your district. Be polite. They like that."

"Okay."

"About what to do exactly, I don't know what to tell you. You could do anything. You can throw some knives, or shoot arrows, or show them how fast you are. You have many talents. You can even do a mix of them. With what weapon do you feel more comfortable?"

"Probably with the knives."

"Then use them. You have hidden your abilities but now it's time to use them. I don't advice you to show them a survival ability, like telling apart edible plants, or making a fire. That won't surprise them as much. So use a weapon, the one you want."

"What if I miss the target?"

"You won't. Don't get nervous, think it's only me and you training. No one else is in that room, just me and you. Or if you want, only you."

"I will try."

"And don't worry about getting a bad score." Finnick adds. "A 7-8 is average, if you get it that will be fantastic. If you get a 9 the others will be wondering what you did to earn it but it's still a bit safe, if you get a 10 you will start to be seen as a big threat. A 10 is a great score, and obviously an 11 or 12 are great scores too."

"So you say I have to try to get an 8?"

"Yeah, I think it's still a good score. Good enough to have sponsors but not as good to be considered a threat to the others. If you get a 5 for example, you'll have less chances of getting sponsors but the tributes won't even bother about you."

"So a bad and a good score, both have advantages and disadvantages."

"Exactly." Finnick nods. "And you have the advantage of being from District 2. You will be one of the first tributes to show them what you choose. They will be excited to watch what you do. If you are one of the last, they will probably be very boring and pay no attention to you and they may have already seen what you choose to do, so they may compare and think the other one is better."

"Has anyone gotten a 1?"

"I don't think so." Finnick shrugs.

Finnick shakes his head then and laughs a sarcastic laugh. He refuses to look at me, his eyes are fixed on the moon and some stars above us.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You have to tell me now." I say in a serious tone.

"It's just that I'm supposed to help you, to tell you what to do. And I didn't. I told you to do what you wanted to do. I'm a bad mentor, aren't I?"

"Just a bit, but better than Brutus and Lyme." I tell him. "Besides, I'm glad we came here, it's amazing. And you helped me with some ideas of what to do. I don't feel nervous about tomorrow anymore."

"Were you nervous?"

"You have no idea." I say, remembering the breakdown I had a few hours ago. I won't tell him about that, though. "I was pretty nervous, but not anymore. Finnick?"

"Yes, Danie?"

"Can we stay a few more minutes here? I like it."

"Of course." Finnick says putting an arm around my shoulders. "But not too long, you have to sleep well and you may get sick, it's pretty cold up here."

"Okay, only a few more minutes."

Finnick and I stay there, sitting on the ground, without realizing I have put my head against his shoulder and he has rested his head against my own. It just feels right. If only this moment could last forever.

After that I didn't feel the cold chill blowing anymore, Finnick's body warms me up. Even though we haven't said a single word for a few minutes, it doesn't feel awkward. It's a comfortable silence, where we only enjoy the company of the other.

I gasp as something that I never expect to happen, does happen. Up above us, high in the dark night sky, a shooting start passes by quickly, making Finnick smile and his eyes to shine with happiness.

"Make a wish." I tell him.

"Okay, done." He says after a few seconds of silence. "What did you wish?"

"I can't tell you, I'll jinx it!"

"Alright, alright!" He says. "But you have to tell me when it comes true."

"Okay, you too!"

"I will." Finnick says with a smile. "You are getting cold." Finnick removes his hand from my shoulder and then takes off his jacket, the same jacket he gave me the other day. "Here."

"What about you?"

"I'm good. Now take it." I refuse to so he says, "Use it or not, I won't put it on again, so it will be just a waste."

"Alright, I'll put it on."

I take the jacket from his hands and put it on quickly, his scent is impregnated in it, and I can't help but enjoy it. We go back to our previous position, our heads resting against each other and Finnick with his arm around me. We stay like that for about ten more minutes.

"It's getting late and I don't want you to be sleep deprived tomorrow."

He removes his arms once again from me and stands up, helping me get on my feet as well. We walk back to the lift and wait for it to come.

"No, keep it." Finnick says when he notices I am taking his jacket off. "It may give you good luck tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll keep it." I say, putting it back on. "Thanks."

"Don't even mention it."

This time the first stop was Finnick's floor, he takes a while to walk out, like if he is hesitating to go out, but he eventually does. He turns around to see me, showing his dimple.

"Good luck tomorrow." He says. "I know you'll do fine, though."

"Thanks! I hope I do."

And with that, the doors close and I'm all alone in the lift for the first time. About ten seconds later I'm on my own floor.

"I thought I told you not to be late." Enebry's high voice says, making me jump.

"I'm not." I say to her. "I was out for only half an hour or so."

"Half an hour?" She laughs a sarcastic laugh. "It has been two hours, it's 10:10, now go to sleep."

"Sorry, I didn't feel like that much time has gone by. Good night."

I walk to my room, close the door, take off the sweatpants so I'm only wearing the shorts, and get into the covers. I don't take off Finnick's jacket though, it reminds me of him. And just like that I fall asleep in only a matter of minutes.

What do you guys think they wished for?


	17. Chapter 16

"Never stop. Never stop fighting. Never stop dreaming."

Tom Hiddleston

I wake up at 4:50 the next morning. I almost jump out of bed and head to the gymnasium when I remember I won't be seeing Finnick today. As soon as I remember I feel a bit disappointed about that. I sigh and go back to sleep. It is a restless sleep, though. I wake up again at 7:00 a.m..

I take a quick, nice shower as soon as I get up. The sleep washes off of me with help of the warm water. I grab a towel when I'm done and dry myself. I walk back in my bedroom and see my outfit on my bed, which is already made. I put it on quickly and let my hair down so it can dry naturally.

I walk out of my room and join Ryle and our two mentors for breakfast. I eat some eggs with tomato and grab a piece of toast. I sit on my usual seat, next to Ryle. He greets me with a small smile on his lips.

Brutus and Lyme say nothing to me, Lyme gives me a small smile but that's it. After we finish our meal, I brush my teeth, put my now dried hair in a high ponytail and in just a matter of minutes Ryle and I leave for our private training sessions.

When we get there, half of the tributes are already there, waiting. Tributes from the districts 1, 5, 6, 7, 9, and 12 are chatting with each other, at least most of them, a couple are just looking around the room, they're really nervous, some are even cracking their knuckles or biting their nails.

Ryle and I sit on the two seats with a '2' on them, Ryle starts making conversation with Tabitha, the girl from District 1. Since I woke up this morning I have been sure of what to show the gamemakers, I have decided to throw a couple of knives and shoot some arrows. But right there in that moment, I got a better idea. I smile to myself as I knew it would be perfect.

Time passes by painfully slow. I can't stop fidgeting, even Ryle gets annoyed by me and tells me to stop moving. Finally the girl tribute from District 1 is called. She smiles at the boy from her District, and she goes inside the gymnasium. Ten minutes or so pass when she is coming back, and the boy, Kellen, is called.

"Danieka Hadley, District 2." I hear a voice saying, interrupting my train of thoughts.

Ryle grabs my wrist, stopping me from walking any further. "Good luck." Ryle says to me.

"Thanks." I smile at him.

He lets go of me and I resume my way into the gymnasium. The door closes behind me and I walk to the centre of the room, and see the gamemakers up, in this kind of balcony, watching me.

"Danieka Hadley." I introduce myself. "District 2."

"Whenever you are ready Miss Hadley." This man with jet black hair tells me, I nod at him.

I grab some knives, a bow and some arrows, and grab two sickles. When I have everything I need I go to the gauntlet. I take a deep breath to calm myself before starting, my hands are shaking and I can't do a good shot if they keep shaking.

I start jumping from platform to platform in a really fast way, then I turn to my right to see an orange yellowish hologram with a weapon coming my way, I throw a knife at it and it passes right through its heart, if he had one. And it kind of explodes into several pieces, meaning I killed it. Another hologram comes to attack me in no time, I grab the bow and an arrow and shoot it at the hologram, which was approaching quickly, I hit him square between its eyes. I keep doing this for a while, going to different platforms, running, rolling on the floor, avoiding hologram weapons thrown at me, and killing the several holograms coming my way to kill me. I have run out of arrows so I throw the bow away and only use the few knives I got left, I use some to throw and some to stab the holograms when they are close enough.

I am in my own little world fighting them all, I have been carried by the moment, when the lights are turned on again and the holograms disappear. I turn to look a bit confused at the gamemakers who only nod at me.

"Thank you, Miss Hadley. You are dismissed."

"Thank you." I say to them and do a little bow to them.

I turn around and leave the room quickly, and as I do, I hear Ryle being called. "Good luck." I say to him as I pass him by. Some of the tributes look scare and others look confident. I leave that room too and I smile to myself, I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

I go back to the apartment and grab a banana as soon as I get there. I wasn't hungry but I was craving something.

"How did it go?" Brutus asks me.

"I think it went pretty good."

"Okay, that's great."

"Yeah, I hope I do get a good score." I say.

About twelve minutes later, Ryle comes and smiles a cocky smile. He plumps next to me on the couch. Brutus is reading the newspaper, and Lyme joined us not too long ago.

"How did it go?" Lyme asks him.

"I think I did good." Ryle says. "No, I know I did good."

"Great, what did you do?" Brutus asks, he never lifts his sight to look at him from what he is reading on the newspaper.

"I used the sword." Ryle tells us. "It's what I can do best, what did you do, Danie?"

"I shot some arrows and threw knives." I say, trying not to give many details. "We always do that back at home."

"When will the scores be given to us?" Ryle asks, either Lyme or Brutus.

"Tomorrow." Lyme answers. "It takes about five hours for all the tributes to show their abilities. Ten to fifteen minutes per tribute and there are twenty-four of you, the private sessions will be over around 2:00 or 3:00 p.m., the gamemakers will talk and decide an average score and they will be given tomorrow after lunch by Caesar Flickerman."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Ryle asks. "Rest?"

"You can keep training, rest if you want, we can discuss tactics when you are in the games." Lyme tells him. "It's really up to you."

"I think I'll rest for the day, and will train a bit more tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." Lyme says. "Why don't you both go take a shower, you are both sweaty."

Ryle and I stand up and go to our rooms. I take off my uniform outfit and shower; I take a bit longer since I have nothing to do today. Once I'm done I put on 'normal' clothes on, or something close enough to normal.


	18. Chapter 17

"Stop seeking out the storms and enjoy more fully the sunlight."  
― Gordon B. Hinckley

For lunch I tried to eat a small piece of fish and a small piece of red meat, I didn't finish them both but I am improving or so I think. Nobody has noticed that it takes a great deal of effort to eat that kind of things.

After lunch I try to rest as Ryle said he was going to do. But I feel restless, I need to do something, I need to get out of my room and at least walk or something. Just lying on my bed or watching out the window isn't enough, it seems time isn't passing by fast enough so I decide to go out.

At first I have no idea of where to go, I think of the garden and go there but I get bored quickly. Then I remember a place, and instantly make my way there.

I get into the lift and press the 'R' button. I share the lift with the male district of 12, he smiles at me, but says noting. The worst thing is that we go up twelve floors in a complete awkward silence. He walks out of the lift quickly, but he looks at me like trying to figure out why I'm still inside the lift, my floor is only the second, but I'm glad that's over. I finally reach the roof and walk out of the lift.

It's only about 3:30, and the sun is shining high in the sky. I couldn't decide if the night view or the one in front of me is more beautiful. I can see some cars on the streets and several buildings, I also see a park near our own building.

The sea is a beautiful medium blue, and the light of the sun is reflecting on some parts of it. There are also some sea birds flying over it, probably looking for some fish to eat. I can also see a huge cruise, but to me it only seems like a small little boat because it's so far away.

I can also see mountains all around the Capitol, it is like a valley. The Capitol has always been surrounded by them, there isn't a small corner without a mountain. Those mountains and the good location of the Capitol helped them to win the war seventy-two years ago.

"Enjoying the view, are we?"

I jump a bit at the sound of someone talking, I thought I was alone. I do not scream and don't get as startled as I normally do. I turn around slowly to meet sea-colour-like eyes staring at me.

"Sorry, it is not my intention to scare you every time we meet." He says, a smile creeping on his lips.

"But I'm always too distracted, aren't I?" I say what he always tells me.

"Yeah." He says chuckling a bit. "But it's hard to not get distracted by this view."

He walks towards me and rest his body against the railing all around the building. It is as high as my belly button, so it's perfect to rest the elbows against it and enjoy the view.

Finnick watches some birds flying by the sea, I turn to look at him and see his eyes' colour has turned even more blue, exactly the same colour of the sea in front of us. His lips turn into a smile, his dimple showing immediately.

I could tell Finnick wants to ask me about the private session with the gamemakers, he wants to ask me what I did and how it went but we both know neither of us really wants to ruin this moment by talking about the games, so he says nothing and I don't bring it up either.

Finnick put his hand inside his right pocket of his trousers, looking for something. He seems he has found it, because he takes his hand out and extends it in front of me.

"Do you want a chocolate?" He asks me.

I look at the four little pieces wrapped in a blue cover in his left hand. Some people haven't really eaten a single chocolate in their whole lives, especially the poorest districts, I have eaten it a few times, but it's actually considered a luxury.

"Thanks." I say taking one.

He grabs one as well and unwraps it and puts in his mouth even before me. I smile as I taste the sweet yet a bit bitter flavour, it is dark chocolate. I have never eaten that kind, only the normal kind, but I like this new different flavour.

"So, you actually know quite a bit about me, and I know nothing about you. I think it's time you tell me a secret, just for a change." I tell him.

He turns to look at me and his lips turn into a challenging smile, and his eyes shine with the reflection of the sea and the sun, making them a beautiful blue colour with a bit of yellow.

"Alright." He says, it actually surprises me. For a bit I thought he wasn't going to accept. "I ask you three questions and you can ask me five, just to be fair and maybe tomorrow we can do more question, you start."

"How is it living in four?"

"It's pretty nice. Most of our business as everyone knows is sea products, fishing, making nets, that kind of stuff. And the beach is gorgeous, you can just go for a swim when you have a bad day, and once inside the water, with the waves and that feeling of freedom you forget the whole world. I love it there."

"It sounds pretty nice. We don't have a beach, I have only swum in lakes and rivers."

"You'd love it. I'm sure of it." Finnick says smiling. "If you weren't here, what would you be doing?"

"Go to school, help my parents with the shop." I shrug. "My life is not really interesting. Do you have siblings?"

"No, it was just me and my parents, my father taught me to fish and my mum was a great swimmer, she taught me when I was just a toddler." He says looking back at the sea. "Has your relationship with your parents always been bad?"

I sigh, trying to remember. "No, it was like any other when I was younger." A memory of my father taking my brother and me to buy ice-creams flashes on my mind. "I don't know why it changed, suddenly my father worked more hours, he got a really good job and left the shop to my mum. I barely saw them, I don't remember when exactly did it change, I don't know what I did."

"You didn't do anything." Finnick tells me. "I don't know them so I don't know why they changed, but you didn't do anything. The problems in the house are never caused by the children, sorry I asked."

"It's alright. It doesn't bother me anymore. I had gotten used to the way they treat me and when I came here I realized I didn't really need them." I look at him, at his eyes, he looks a bit concerned. "Who did you get your eyes from?" I couldn't help it, the question slipped before I realized it.

"My mother." He says smiling at me. "My father has dark blue eyes, and my mother's eyes are just like mine, but most of the people from District 4 have this shade of colour. Some have very light blue or green eyes, some have a darker shade and very few of the population, about 2% have brown eyes. So my eyes are really not that special."

"Well if you want, we can trade. I think your eyes are beautiful. Mine are just a normal dull light blue."

"Dull? They are not dull. I actually consider them rare and one of the prettiest I've ever seen."

"No way." I say looking away from him to try to hide my flushed cheeks.

"Believe me or not it's true." He says shrugging. "Okay, here's my last question of the day. Would you stay with me and watch the sunset?"

"Are you sure you want your last question to be that one?"

"Yes, and you just used one of yours, so now you only have one question left." Finnick says smirking. "So, would you?"

I bite my bottom lip as I look at him, I almost get lost in his eyes but I mentally slap myself so I could answer his question. "Yes, of course, under one condition though."

"Okay, what is it?"

"We can't talk about the Games." I tell him, still looking into his eyes, which now are filled with curiosity.

"Sounds perfect to me." He says nodding.

His smirk vanishes from his lips and is replaced by a genuine smile, my favourite kind of smile on him, and of course the dimple is always there, making it impossible to dislike this guy.

"Alright, your last question, sweetheart." He says, again smirking.

"I have two more questions." I say. "This may be a waste of a question but I don't know your age, how old are you?" I have never wondered about it, he's a mentor and I just kind of assume mentors are about thirty years old, but now I am really curious about it.

"I'm twenty-one." Finnick tells me. "Tell you what? Let's go back inside, grab a sweater or a jacket or something and come back here, the day is getting colder and I don't want you to be sick."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

We walk back into the lift that hasn't really moved since Finnick got there, so the doors open almost instantly. The lift stops at the fourth floor.

"You should wear my jacket." Finnick says as he walks out. "I like the way you look with it on."

The doors close and I'm left with my cheeks scarlet red and a warm sensation runs through all my body. I wonder if Finnick knows the effect he has on me. He probably does and that's why he makes all that kind of comments.

If you guys want, here's the link to the tráiler to this story,

watch?v=wd_URzYGfyo


	19. Chapter 18

"The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

The apartment is empty or so it seems, everyone is probably in their rooms enjoying the free time we have. I don't give much thought to it, I go straight to my room, Finnick's jacket is on my bed, folded perfectly. I grab it quickly and head out of there, and go back into the lift.

When I get to the roof, I see Finnick already there, watching the sea as he rests his elbows against the railing. I walk towards him, with his jacket in my arms.

"Hey!" I said a bit too loud.

He jumps slightly and curses as he turns around to see me, I can't help but laugh at him.

"That's not funny." He whines.

I didn't even mean to scare him, and it isn't like he wasn't expecting me. He knew I was coming.

"That happens for being distracted." I tell him when I stop laughing. "I wasn't even trying to scare you."

"Right." He murmurs.

"It's true, why would I?"

"Because of all the times I have done it to you." Finnick says shrugging. "Vengeance."

"You deserved it, but I'm not like that."

"How are you then?"

"I don't know." I say after thinking about it. "What do you think?"

"I think you are too innocent, too nice, too caring." He tells me. "But you are also sad and miserable. I wish you weren't."

"How can you figure me out so quickly?"

"It's not that hard."

"I can't figure you out. I know you are cocky, and don't try to deny it. You like to flirt a lot but you are really nice, deep inside you care about others. But besides that I don't know much about you. And physically you are considered pretty handsome. I heard a few of the girls talking about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, the girls from four, five and eight I think." I tell him. "They were saying how lucky Divya is for having you as mentor."

"If only they knew –" He says, taking a pause to look at the sky. "– That Mags is her mentor, not me."

"She said you were, and that you were pretty good at it."

"What do you think?"

"You are alright." I say smirking.

"Come on, I'm the best."

"See, you are cocky." I say, he opens his mouth to contradict me but I speak before he can. "But you are right, you are the best."

"Well if it counts for something, you are the best tribute I have had to mentor." He says. "Divya for example, she would have quitted our training on the first day, seriously."

Finnick stops talking as he probably tries to imagine Divya training with him. He makes a disapproving expression and shakes his head and chuckles.

"Definitely not." He says. "You know, I actually think we make a good team."

"Do you?"

"Of course." Finnick says smiling at me. "If we were together in the arena we would be unstoppable."

"Until one has to kill the other." I say without really thinking. His smile vanishes and he looks upset. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's alright, it's my fault actually. I shouldn't have brought the games up."

"But you know? We do make a great team." I say and I can see him smiling again.

"Would you like to sit?"

"Yeah."

Finnick sits down right there where he is, and rests his back against the railing, I sit crossed-legged next to him, while he has his legs extended.

"It's getting colder, put the jacket on." He says and he smirks when he notices I did bring his jacket.

"But I'm not –"

"Danie." He says sternly. "You have to take care of yourself."

I sigh and look at him. He doesn't mention the games again and I'm glad he doesn't. This special moment can't be ruined. I want to enjoy it.

"Alright." I say in defeat.

I put on the jacket but leave it unzipped, I cross my arms in front of my chest and go back to my original position with my back against the railing, just like Finnick. As soon as I do it, he smiles and put his right arm around me. I suddenly feel my cheeks turning red, I try to act calm though.

Finnick takes another four small chocolates from his pocket, but these are wrapped in yellow and red covers. He gives me two and he keeps the rest, one yellow and one red for each.

"Thanks." I tell him.

I unwrap the yellow one and as soon as I put it in my mouth I notice it's not the same kind as the first he gave me earlier. This one is the normal kind of chocolate, milk chocolate. I read the wrap of the red one and this one is crunch. I decide to leave it for later.

"Can I tell you something?" Finnick says, he has been playing with the empty wraps for about five minutes.

"Of course."

"Well, I can't think of anyone else I rather to be here with." He tells me, he is looking at the wraps of chocolate in his hands.

"Really?" I ask him surprised.

"Yeah, really." He says, looking at me for a brief moment.

I look at him in shock, and I feel my cheeks turning even redder than before, but I'm not the only one. For the first time, I think, Finnick's cheeks look a bit pink, barely noticeable but undoubtedly he has blushed.

"You are the only one I want to be here with." I say softly. I can see the corners of his lips turning into a small shy smile. "There's no one else."

He finally looks up from the wrappers in his hands as he stops playing with them, his green sea eyes looking straight into my blue ones, and as I do, I realize there's actually no one else I want to spend this moment with. He has become more than just a mentor to me, he has become a friend, my best friend actually, and as silly as it sounds, I don't know what I would do without him in my life.

If I actually do win this stupid Hunger Games, I want him to be there for me. I have no one but him, I'll go back to District 2 and live on my own in the Victor's Village. If Finnick is not in my life, I feel like winning would be kind of pointless. He has become my only source of sanity, the only one there for me and I do need him.

I want to ask him if he will pretend nothing happened after the Games, and we will only greet each other when we meet to watch the Hunger Games every year in the future, and act like strangers but I can't bring myself to ask that. It seems silly of me to be that dependant of someone and my rule was to not talk about the games, I don't want to ruin this moment. But he once said he was always going to be there for me, maybe he did mean it.

Finnick's arm around me tightens on my shoulder, pulling me even closer to him, if that is even possible, he gives me another one of his sincere smiles, not the usual charming grin he uses to flirt. He grabs my left hand with his free hand, making me uncross my arms, I smile at our hands and then back at him, he intertwines his fingers with mine, it seems like they fit almost perfectly, even though his hand is much bigger than mine. And for a moment everything is perfect.

"I wish I could freeze this moment." I say in a low, soft tone. "So it would never have to end."

I bite my lip as the words have slipped from my mouth. Was it the wrong timing? Did I ruin the moment? I probably did, I shouldn't have said anything and just kept enjoying it.

"Me too." He says softly.

I feel relieved as I hear Finnick's words. Maybe I didn't completely ruin it. I can't help but smile at him, it's been awhile since I actually don't have to fake a smile, all my smiles have been real lately, I haven't been this happy in so long. The feeling is even kind of strange to me, real happiness, but I like it.

I don't know how much time has actually passed, but the sun is almost gone by now. The light blue sky has turned into three different colours, orange, purple and a dark pink. The colours get reflected on the sea, and combined with the blue of it, just makes the whole view breath-taking. There are a few clouds above us, but none is white as they normally are, they are either also a shade of purple, pink or orange. The moon starts to be noticeable, but still barely.

I can't help but wonder how something can change so much, how can it turn into something so beautiful? From a light blue to three completely different colours, to a dark blue, almost black and then back to light blue. How can that even happen?

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Finnick says, as he looks at me for only a second before looking back at the sunset.

"Yeah, it is."

The sun goes lower and lower with every second passing by, it won't be even a minute before the sun sets completely. This beautiful view will be over pretty soon. Half of the sun is already out of our view, the city is getting darker. Some of the light posts have been turned on already, but we can't really see them, and it's not like we want to.

About one third of the sun is gone when Finnick turns to look at me, I feel his stare so I turn to look at him too, he smiles at me and then he starts to lean in. I have a kind of panic feeling inside of me, I'm paralyzed. He keeps getting closer and closer, until he finally presses his lips against my cheek. He slowly pulls away, stopping just for a couple of seconds, his face only an inch or two away from mine, his green-sea eyes looking straight into my own from a very short distance. He finally goes back to his position, and looks back at the sun, just in time to see the last bit of it disappear.

I think I'm still paralyzed. I really can't even blink. I felt like electricity when he kissed me. I don't know how to explain this, but the best thing I can come up with is butterflies. I felt like hundreds of butterflies were flying inside my stomach, I still feel it. But there is something else, disappointment. Why? I shouldn't feel that. For a fraction of a second I actually thought he was going to kiss me on the lips, stupid right? I'm too young for that and he's too old for me.

I'm just probably an immature fourteen year old girl to him, he is seven years older than me. I'm not even that good-looking, or talented, or funny, or smart, or even old enough for him. I consider him a friend, but does he consider me that too? Or am I not as much as a friend? Why would he even kiss me? It's obvious he's not into me. I have never thought of him liking me, or me liking him. So why did I even come up with such a stupid idea? He kissing me? No way! He has many girls crushing on him, he can have any one he wants, so why me? I feel so ashamed and stupid that I actually thought of that.

I try to concentrate on the view again. The sun is gone but there is still some light out here, it will not take long for it to go as well, though. The buildings and the streets are now all illuminated by artificial light that doesn't even compare to the beauty to the natural light and where it comes from.

"I think we should go back now." Finnick says. "It's getting really cold."

It was predicted today was going to be the coldest day out of the whole week, it could even be the coldest day of the year. Because of some kind of winds coming from the north the temperatures are supposed to drop drastically, but the guys of the weather channel always get it wrong so I didn't really believe it until now.

Even though I'm wearing Finnick's jacket and I'm in his arms, I'm shivering. I hadn't noticed it until Finnick spoke. I was too distracted thinking about my stupid thoughts and too captivated by the sunset that I didn't pay attention to the cold.

Hope you enjoy! 3

QOTD: Did you guys already watch Mockingjay part 2?


	20. Chapter 19

We both stand up at the same time and go inside, it's only a bit warmer there, probably because there is no wind inside, but it's still pretty cold. We wait for the lift to come, and when it does we waste no time on getting inside.

"Do you still want to train?" Finnick asks me.

"Do you?"

"It's not about me, if you are up to train more these days then let's do it." Finnick says. "But if you don't want to, then that's fine too."

Tomorrow we will get our score from the private training sessions with the gamemakers, we will watch Caesar saying the score of each one of us as he announces to the Capitol and all the districts, besides that, there's nothing else to do. The day after, on Saturday, it's like our free day. On Sunday we have the day to prepare and get beautified again for our interviews. And then, on the next day it starts.

"Yeah, sure. I want to train a bit more." I say, almost as quiet as a whisper.

"Alright. Twice a day, does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, it's perfect."

"We have to train at times other tributes won't train. I can't be seen with you." Finnick says. "So what about we keep the 5:00 a.m. sessions and we train at lunch time, at 2:00 p.m.."

"It's good for me." I say, we just reach floor number 5 then. "Thanks, for doing this for me."

"It's my pleasure." He says smiling at me.

The doors open, he walks to the entrance or in this case, the exit of the lift, very slowly. Like he is lingering to stay, but as he finally puts a foot out of the lift, he lets go of my hand, which falls abruptly by my side, and that's when I realize that we had been holding hands, I feel the emptiness and like something is missing, it's just very weird. I didn't even know my hand was in his until then.

"See you at 5:00 tomorrow, then." He says just turning slightly to look at me. "Good-night."

"Good-night Finnick." I say as the doors close, and the lift resumes its way down.

Once it has reached my floor, I walk out of it quite quickly. My whole body is freezing and I'm in need of warmer clothes, and gloves. My hands, the only part besides my face that is not covered by clothing, are numb from the cold.

"Where have you been?" Enebry's high pitch voice echoes in my ears. "We have been really worried about you."

'_I doubt it.'_ I think.

"So?"

"Just around." I say awkwardly.

'_I just spent the day with Finnick Odair, feel jealous now.'_ I say in my head.

They wouldn't believe me if I told them. They would probably laugh at me and think I'm mental or something. They would pity me, perhaps, it would be just a hilarious joke for them.

"You just can't keep disappearing like this. Last night you were out for two hours." Enebry exclaims.

"Leave her alone, Enebry." Lyme says. "She probably has a boy and doesn't want to tell us."

"It's really not that." I say, feeling my cheeks go red.

"Then what is it?" Brutus asks, joining the conversation.

"It's really nothing. I just like to walk around this place, and for some reason time just flies by. I think only a few minutes have passed but it's actually been longer than that."

"She usually likes to walk by the park." Another voice joins in. "She is mostly in her own world, it's pretty obvious her mind is somewhere else, it's kind of entertaining to watch her. She probably has been doing that here as well and that's why time goes by faster than she thinks."

I look at Ryle who has slumped next to Brutus on the couch, looking at me with some kind of interest, maybe just wanting to know where I have really been all this time, I can see in his eyes that he doesn't really believe what he said.

"I'm a really distracted person." I tell them. "I have like, no control of it, I get easily distracted, almost by everything."

Enebry sighs. "Alright, go to your room and put something warmer on."

"And come back in twenty minutes, we'll have dinner." Brutus tells me.

"And try not to get lost in your own world again." Ryle says in a mocking way.

"I'll try but can't really promise anything. If I'm not back in twenty minutes you can always just knock on my door, you know?" I say smirking.

"Okay, I sure will do that." He says to me.

I go into my room and waste no time on putting on comfortable clothes to sleep but warm enough for this cold weather. I leave Finnick's jacket on the bed but put the rest of the used clothes in a corner on the floor.

About half an hour later I hear a knock on my door, I have really forgotten about dinner. I get up from the bed and open the door, Ryle is there, leant against the door frame.

"Dinner's ready." He says.

"Thanks."

We both walk to the dining room, everybody is already there. I take my usual seat next to Ryle, I grab a bit of everything, even of meat. I am compromise to learn to eat meat and fish, not only because I will probably need to eat that kind of things to survive in the arena, but also because I feel like I owe it to Finnick.

It takes me a really long time and a big deal of effort to eat a single piece, and I don't even finish it. But I'm improving. At least I don't gag anymore, or barely do it.

"I'm so excited about the scores, I can't wait to get mine." Ryle comments.

"I'm sure you did great." Brutus tells him. "Anything between an eight and a ten is really good."

"Careers usually get a nine or ten." Lyme adds.

"I hope to get a ten."

Soon the dinner is over and the first to go to her room is Enebry, she claims it has been a long day for her. I'm the next, I tell them good-night and I walk back to my room. Ryle follows me close behind, waving at our, or should I say, his mentors.

"So, where were you today?" Ryle asks me just as I open the door of my room.

"Just around."

"Well if you don't want to tell me that then tell me this, who's the boy?"

"The boy?" I ask in surprise.

"I saw the jacket, Danie." He says, almost whispering. "And I'm sure they all did, but they don't want to push it."

"There is no boy, Ryle."

'_More like a man.'_ I think. _'__No Danieka, there is no boy and no man, there is no one."_

"The jacket was my brother's." I lie. "Besides, why do you even care?"

He looks a bit taken aback, his dark blue eyes show surprise, he opens his mouth like to say something but no word comes out, he closes it quickly.

"I was just curious." He says shrugging. "I thought you would trust me since we are from the same district, and well you are young, too young. You can be tricked easily."

"Tricked easily?"

"Yeah, you know. You have no experience, older people can take advantage of you." Ryle tells me. "Just wanted you to know that, I wanted to warm you."

"Well, thanks Ryle." I say a bit coldly. "If you don't mind I'm tired."

"Of course, sleep well." He says.

"You too."

With that, Ryle walks away to his own room, but not before giving me a weird look, I couldn't really tell what kind of look it was. I close my door quickly, go to the bathroom, wash my teeth and get into my bed, that night it takes me awhile to fall asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with Ryle and the way he looked at me before he left. Like if he wanted to tell me something more, the look in his eyes was a bit tough, but there was something else, like he really wanted to be my friend or something like that.

What do you guys think of Ryle?


	21. Chapter 20

On the next morning I almost forget about my training session with Finnick, I thought I still had free time, just like yesterday, and then I remember about it and literally jump out of bed and run all the way to the gymnasium.

"You warmed up already, huh?" Finnick says as he makes fun of me. I'm still panting a bit.

"Something like that." I say.

"Then let's get to work."

"Alright, what are we going to do today?"

"Just like the other time, I'll attack you, ambush you and you will try to break free or even kill me, just try, don't really do it."

"If I kill you the whole female population will torture me and then kill me, so no thanks." I say. "Besides, I'll be left without a mentor."

"The whole female population?" He asks amused, with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, you know." I say shrugging. "All the girls seem to like you, and I heard those girls the other day, they obviously have like an obsession with you."

"Well, what can I say? I'm good-looking." He says in an innocent voice. "I was born this way."

"Well Mr. Cocky, I think we have things to do." I say.

"Alright, as you wish." He says and before I even knew what was going on, I am tackled to the ground. "You must be always alert, always."

"You were talking to me!"

"So? Someone can be talking to you in the arena and someone else can attack you just like I did, or even the same person can do it." Finnick says, he's on top of me and it seems he won't get off of me in a long time. "Always alert and cautious, Danie."

"Alright, I got it." I say. "Can you get off of me now?"

"You know I can't. You have to do that."

I struggle under his body, but he doesn't even bulge. I try harder but I only get him to smirk at me. I keep trying harder and harder but nothing, in the arena I would be dead a long time ago.

'_I know you won't walk out of there as a victor.' _

I may be becoming mad, but for a moment Finnick wasn't really him. He was my father, trying to kill me. And that phrase, it kept repeating over and over in my head.

'_Show them how wrong they are.'_

Finnick's voice replaces my father's and between the emotions I feel from the two phrases, from the two people, I find a weird and new inner strength. Anger, fury, frustration, hurt, bitterness, hate, fear, resentment, but also trust, confidence, courage and hope, they all are kind of mixed together, if having so many emotions is possible, that is. It gives me this new kind of strength. I feel powerful, so powerful that I push Finnick and actually managed to get him off of me.

I look at him in surprise, he's on his butt next to me, looking as shocked as myself. He stares at me in disbelief. Everything happened so quick, I didn't even realized what I had done until I was free and my instincts told me to me to run but then realization came over me, I wasn't really in danger.

"Well done." He says to me.

"Thanks." I manage to say. "I don't know where that came from."

"I do." Finnick says as he stands up. "From the inside, you are stronger than you think, you are better than you think. Do you believe me now? Somehow I can see what you can't see in yourself. You are really brave, Danie. Someone blinded you and made you believe you worth nothing but that isn't true. Do you realize you just pushed me off of you? A man that probably doubles your weight? I doubt any girl tribute can do that."

"But…"

"There you go again, giving excuses to your achievements!" He says angrily. "Can't you see? You are way greater than what you can even imagine. You shoot all the knives right in the centre of a dummy, same with the spears, same with the sickles, same with the arrows and you say it is only a lucky shot, you prove me over and over again what you are capable of. You weren't good with the sword I admit it, but in these days you have improved a lot, quite fast actually. What can I do to make you see what I see, mhm?"

"I just –"

"If you don't change the way you think about yourself, all this –" He says, extending his arms and looking around. "All we have done will be in vain. Why does it even matter you can actually do that all kind of stuff if you don't really think you are good enough to do them? You don't have confidence, and I'm sorry but you will die without it, it may be your greatest weapon out there. For example, a writer that thinks his stories are just stupid but they are great, he will never show them to the world, he will keep them hidden and he will never know how talented he really is. And that's okay, he will live, miserably but he will. But you will go into a place where twenty-three people want you dead, plus all the twists the Gamemakers have in store. If you think you don't have a chance, Danie, then you won't have it. You will be the one of the first tributes to be killed. I need you to trust yourself, I need you to be confident."

"Why do you even care?" I say, trying so hard to just not break down. All he is saying is true and maybe that's why it hurts so bad. "I'll just be another tribute that dies, nobody really cares if I make it out or not."

"I fucking do care, alright?" He shouts. "Because you are not just another tribute, as you say. You are way more than that, you are a fighter. You are worth so much more than dying in that place, in a horrible way. No, you deserve to live a happy, long life."

"Don't we all?" I whisper. "These people have families. They have parents and sibling that love them and they are suffering back at home and some might even have girlfriends or boyfriends. Don't they deserve to live too? Look at me, if I win, who will I go back to? My parents? No way, they never loved me. I've got no one, alright? I may live a long life but a lonely one."

"You are my friend." He says. "We met only four or five days ago but you are my friend and I would be devastated if I lose you there. Who says you've got no one? Do I mean nothing to you? You have_me_, I thought that was clear! We may live in different districts but I will be only a few hours and a train away. I will be here when you win! I'm not going anyway."

"Of course you mean something to me." I say, his hurt evident in his voice and the shiny eyes make me lose it.

As soon as I try to say one more word, the tears start to roll down my face. And no matter how hard I try, they don't cease.

"You are more than just a little girl that I helped, that I mentored. You are! I have known the real you, you have known the real me, and in such little amount of time, you have become my friend, one of the bests actually."

I try to speak, to tell him that he's my friend and that somehow I do care about him. He's the most important person in my life right now but my voice cracks and more tears fall, so instead I get up from the floor and without warming I wrap my arms around him and bury my head on his chest.

I hear him sigh as he also wraps his arms around me after a few seconds of hesitation. I can't see but a single tear falls from his left eye.

"I think we just had our first big fight." I say to try to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, we had." He says, he is still angry but he doesn't shout at me this time. "What should we do to make up?"

"Fight physically." I say and without warming I push him against the wall and pin his hands against the wall. "I mean, you always have to be alert Finnick, right?"

"Right," He says smirking.

In less than a blink of an eye, he unpins himself, put his arms around me, lifts me up and now I'm the one pinned against the wall. But also, my feet are some inches away from the floor, and my face is right in front of his, I have no way of looking away from those green sea eyes, that make me want to break down again. I can see the hurt and the sorrow in them, and some traces of the tears that filled them earlier are there, making his eyes look more like a sky light blue, and the worst is that I can't escape, I can't even look away.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I must be annoying. Always thinking I'm not good enough for anything."

"Yeah, now that you say so, yeah you are."

"Well if you think about it, we both make a perfect equilibrium. Like, you are too arrogant and cocky while I'm the whole opposite. Imagine if we were both cocky… no, that doesn't sound that nice."

"Just shut up." He says with a smile. "You know you love me the way I am."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be the Finnick I know and I'm not sure if I would love any other version of you."

"Probably not."

"Probably not." I repeat, still not being able to look away from those eyes, but then my playful side vanishes. "I don't know why I am the way I am." I tell him, my smirk is completely gone, just as his is too. Damn, is hard to concentrate when those eyes are looking at you so intensively and from such a short distance. "I probably grew up that way and got used to it, but I promise I will change or at least try, I know what I did was beyond what I ever expected and I don't know why I think it was nothing. I'm sorry."

"Why are you even apologizing?"

"Because I made you upset. Because I'm wasting your time. I'm letting you down and letting me down." I say. "But it won't happen again, I'll try to change, for you. We have worked so hard, I won't let it be in vain."

"Okay." He says, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I trust you, so you better start trusting yourself as well, okay? And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted at you, I shouldn't have made it such a big deal."

"Do you remember what you did when you found out I didn't eat meat?" I ask him, he only nods. "You also apologized for overreacting, and what did I say? I said that it was alright because maybe that way was the only way I would have realized it was true and do something about it, and it's the same case now. If you hadn't shouted at me, I would have probably just forgotten it by now, so don't be sorry."

"Still." He says. "I made you cry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I made you cry too, and don't even try to deny it, I saw the shiny, puffy eyes, so we are even. We made the other cry." I tell him with a smirk. "So would you like to keep training, we still have a few minutes left."

"So you can take out all your anger on me and probably cut my head off with the sword?"

"Are you scared of me?"

He lips turned into a smirk. "Not really, right now I have you pinned against the wall, completely defenceless."

"Speaking of which, you can put me down, you know?"

"I rather not."

"Come on Finnick! You can't carry me the whole day!"

"Want to bet?"

"Uhm, not really. But please put me down."

He hesitates for a moment, and then he starts to lower me until my feet can touch the ground again, but not before giving me a second kiss on the forehead. Unfortunately, I'm still pinned against the wall.

"Do you still want to train?" I ask him.

"Of course." He says. "But first you have to free yourself."

I nod and smile at him because I know things are back to normal now. He isn't angry at me anymore, maybe just a bit but it's almost gone now.


	22. Chapter 21

Finnick and I trained for about another forty minutes, we keep doing what we were doing before he got angry and yelled at me. He tackled me to the ground a few times and I had to get free, I managed to do it like half of the times. Then we practiced with the sword, not much but still.

"I think we should go." Finnick tells me. "It's almost 7:00 a.m.."

"What? It can't be that late!" I say.

"Well it is, so we better go."

As we walk out of the gymnasium we notice the sun creeping from outside, every time we train in the morning we never see the sunrise, it's still dark when we finish. We get inside the lift as soon as the doors open, Finnick presses the buttons of our floors and the doors close again.

"Just so you know." Finnick starts, looking at me with curiosity. "Kade, the boy from my District, wants to form an alliance with you."

"Yeah, right." I say chuckling.

"Why wouldn't he?" Finnick asks me. "Didn't you learn anything from what we talked down there?"

"I just find it weird someone I don't know wants to be my ally, when not even Ryle wants to."

"So, what do you say?" Finnick asks, putting himself in between the doors, so they wouldn't close and stopping me from getting out.

"No." I say flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because alliances don't work, they always end up killing each other and as you get to know the person better it just gets harder because you know that at one moment that person will die or you will have to kill them, it's better to be alone."

"But it can help you survive longer, two are better than one." Finnick says. "Can you just think about it? And when we see each other again tonight, you can tell me the answer."

"Tonight? I thought we would train at lunch time."

"Yes, tomorrow." Finnick says. "Today we will train at 9:00 because the scores will be given at 3:00 p.m. and I'm sure people will wonder where you are and we don't want anyone to suspect, and I have to be with Kade and Divya."

"Oh, okay." I say, nodding. "Then I'll see you at 9:00, can I go now?"

"Will you at least think about it?"

"How can I be sure I can trust him? How can I know he will not kill me when I'm sleeping?"

"I know him, he won't do that." Finnick says. "At one point you two will have to go separate ways, though."

"I'll think about it, alright? But I still think alliances don't really work."

"Alliances may come in handy, if you know to choose your allies correctly." Finnick says, as he moves slightly to the right, making room for me to walk out. "Rest well and I'll see you at 9:00."

"Okay, good-bye." I say and walk out of the lift.

When I walk into the apartment, I only see two avoxes by the dining room. It seems no one has woken up yet, as I am making my way to my room, I hear footsteps and then I hear a door opening. I freak out and start running to my room, I open the door quickly and get inside.

They think I'm having some kind of affair with a guy, with one of the tributes, that's what Ryle said. They saw me wearing Finnick's jacket so they think that's what I have been doing, that I have been sneaking out with a guy. I think it's better they think that, than they find out I'm actually being trained by Finnick, the mentor of 4. I don't even know if that's against the rules or if it's punished in some way, it must be though.

I go to my bathroom and take off my clothes quickly, I take a hot shower but only wash my body, I leave my hair untouched, when I finish I go back to my room and choose nice, warm clothes, it's still cold but not as cold as last night. I put on a light yellow trouser, a long-sleeved-black-shirt and a red coat.

When I'm done I walk out of my room and eat breakfast, Ryle is already there. I sit next to him after I grabbed some food and put it in my plate. We eat in silence for about ten minutes, I think we don't even look at each other or anything else.

"You were in a hurry this morning." Ryle says when he finishes his breakfast.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You ran to your room like a maniac this morning." Ryle says.

"I heard someone coming and I didn't want anyone to see me in shorts, especially if it was Brutus." I lie. "That would have been kind of awkward."

"Why were you wearing shorts with this cold, anyway?"

"I couldn't find anything else to wear, it was the first thing I found." I lie again. "I was really thirsty so I just came out quickly and then I heard someone coming, so I ran back to my room."

"You are very weird, you know that?" Ryle says chuckling.

"Probably you are right." I say shrugging.

"Ready to get your scores!" I hear a high-pitched voice screaming a few feet away from us, the enthusiasm couldn't be missed. Enebry is probably more excited about it than us.

"Of course." Ryle says smiling at her. "Can't wait!"

"That's the attitude!"

Enebry sits at the end of the table, where she usually sits and immediately an avox girl puts her breakfast in front of her. She puts her napkin on her laps and starts eating, piece by piece, chew by chew. Hmm, she must think we are savages or something like that by the way we eat.

"Good morning!" Brutus greets and sits in front of Ryle, on Enebry's right.

When I'm done eating my breakfast I excuse myself and go to the living room and sit on the couch, Ryle follows me and sits next to me. He doesn't say a single word or anything, he does nothing after he sat down.

Fifteen minutes later, both prep teams and the two stylists have joined Brutus and Enebry at the table, Lyme is the last one to wake up today. She sits next to Brutus and starts eating without saying a word.

"How high do you expect your score to be?" Ryle asks me.

"I don't know, maybe a fi…" I was going to say five but then I remember Finnick yelling at me, telling me how I always think I'm less than what I'm really am. "Between a five and an eight, what about you?"

"I want a ten! I will be really upset if I don't get it."

"A ten is really high, don't beat yourself too much if you don't get it."

"But I will get it, you will see."

"Alright, whatever you say." I say shrugging at him.

I really hate when people is cocky, I don't why it bothers me so much. Maybe he is just being confident, and I need to be more like him. And that's something I don't really understand, what is the difference between cockiness and confidence? There must be a really thin line between them, so how can you be confident without crossing that line and being cocky?


	23. Chapter 22

About six hours have passed since breakfast, it has been a really long and boring day. I have had nothing to do, I paced in my room for about an hour, I came out of my room again and tried to be social but that didn't work that well. I tried to watch some of the Capitol's top shows but they were really stupid and boring. After what felt like an eternity it was time for lunch.

We have finished lunch by now but no one has moved from its place at the table. The scores will be announced soon, in about twenty minutes or so. I try to remember that Finnick said scores aren't really important but I can't help feel a bit anxious and nervous about them. What if I am the worst? I know there is a boy that got a three and won the games, but still I want to have a decent score.

My score will be the fourth in being announced, the order they give the scores is girl, boy, boy, girl, girl, boy, boy, and so on. So the girl from District 1 will be the first, followed by her district partner and then Ryle and then me.

"Okay, everyone listen!" Enebry says, standing up from her place. "I think we should move to the living room, they will start any minute now."

The thirteen of us, including our prep teams and stylists moved to the living room, Ryle and I sit on the biggest couch, which is right in front of the screen, Carlyne sits next to me and Enerbry sits next to Ryle, poor him. Brutus, Lyme and Ryle's stylist, Kala, sit on the couch on my right, Viola sits on the arm of the couch next to Carlyne, Ryle's prep team sit on the other couch, it's even smaller than the one Brutus and the other two are on, so the three of them are quite tight in there. Trenk grabs a chair and puts it in the right corner of the room, right next to Carlyne and Viola. Polish has no choice but sit on the floor, in between me and Carlyne.

Enebry grabs the remote and turns the screen on, Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith are already there talking. They discuss some things about the tributes, what is expected for the Hunger Games this year and even talk about what the audience think the arena will be like this year.

"Well I think it's time to announce the scores." Caesar says, looking directly to the camera, in this time Claudius leaves and Caesar is left alone.

Caesar grabs a kind of card and looks at it, taking a big breath, I can actually feel the tension in the room. Ryle is fidgeting a lot next to me, which makes Enebry irritated, Carlyne is biting one of his nails of his left hand and all the others are also doing things like that.

"Tabietha Pevie, from District 1." Caesar says, her picture appears on the left side of the screen with the number of her district shown in her outfit. "A ten."

"That's quite high!" Lyme says as a number ten flashes in front of Tabietha's picture.

"Now the male tribute from District 1, Kellen Astow." Caesar says, looking at the card again. "A score of nine."

The number nine flashes in front of Kellen's picture, before disappearing completely and being replaced by Ryle's picture.

"Ryle Rosht, from District 2." Caesar says, looking at a second card, putting the first at the bottom. "He got a score of nine."

"What!?" Ryle shouts jumping from his seat. "A nine? There must be a mistake, I did amazing, I deserve at least a ten."

"Sit down, Ryle." Brutus says in a cold but calm voice.

"Now, the youngest tribute of this year, from District 2, Danieka Hadley." Caesar says.

Ryle sighs in frustration but sits down again, Enebry glares at him and whispers something to him when he is on the couch again. But I don't pay attention to it, I see my picture on the screen, that is what has my attention now. I have my blonde hair in a side braid, and it seems like I'm kind of smirking, with the left corner of my lips slightly up, making my dimple show a bit, I actually look pretty confident.

"A surprising score of –" Caesar takes a pause to look at the card again before looking back at the camera. "Twelve."

"Oh my God!" Brutus exclaims.

"No way!" Carlyne says with a huge smile on his thin lips.

"Well done Danieka!" Enebry says, with a really happy tone. "Well done!"

"Wow, you don't see that every day!" Lyme says, staring with shock at the screen.

"She gets a twelve and I got a nine?" Ryle shouts, standing up again. "This isn't fair."

"Calm down, Ryle." Brutus warms him. "She impressed them, a nine isn't bad at all!"

"You know what? I'm sick of this crap!" Ryle says and storms out of the room, we just hear a door being slammed a few seconds after he left.

"Oh well." Polish says, standing up from the floor and sitting on Ryle's place. "Better for me!"

By now the two tributes from District 3 have gotten their results already, Angelique got a seven and Braylen got an eight, not bad at all. After all that drama we just got to see a glimpse of Kade's score, which was a ten. Up next is Divya, who scored an eight.

Then Caesar says the scores of the tributes from District 5, Luciana and Xander. They both get an eight.

"We have Lev Gentleman now, from District 6." Caesar says, looking at a new card. "He gets a score of six."  
"Ohh, that's the lowest so far." Enebry says.

"Now it's Rhiane Galtone, from District 6, a seven." Caesar says, and a seven flashes in front of Rhiane's picture, which quickly disappears after that. "We are halfways done now, twelve tributes to go. We have now from District 7, Delaney Mccartney with a score of nine."

Then Caesar announces the score of her tribute partner, Jett who gets a score of eight. Then District 8 is next, Ira and Blith. He gets a score of nine and Ira gets a seven. Not great but not bad at all. Both tributes from District 9, Carlieana and Jenoah, get a seven. The tributes from District 10 do not get higher scores than them, Alec gets a six and Serena gets a seven.

"The next one is the female tribute from District 11, Maisha Babineaux."

I hear Brutus taking a deep breath, Lyme cracks her knuckles, Carlyne start biting his nails again. Everyone here, and I'm sure everyone else, including other tributes and the public have been waiting for the scores of these two, they are the tallest, the strongest and the most intimidating of all of us.

"A score of eleven." Caesar says, the terrifying picture of Maisha quickly disappears, replaced by a more terrifying picture. "Now the male of District 11, Zane Hay." Caesar makes a small pause. "He scores a five."

"A five?" Brutus says shocked.

"Maybe it's just his tactic." Lyme says.

"Yeah, remember the winner of the last year's Hunger Games." Viola says, joining in. "That girl, what is her name?"

"Johanna Mason?" Brutus asks.

"Yeah, that one." Viola says nodding. "She won and she got a five, everyone thought she was weak so no one really cared about letting her live, because they thought she wasn't a threat."

"It could be." Lyme says. "But it is still surprising."

"Lastly we have the female tribute from District 12, Delilah Cavey." Caesar says, looking directly at the camera. "She gets an eight."

Her pictures vanishes but is not replaced by another picture, since she is the last tribute. The boy from her district, Caius got a nine, which is pretty good, especially since they come from District 12, because usually the tributes from District 12 are the weakest of the tributes.

Caesar continues with the show, inviting Claudius to come again. Together they speak about some of the tributes and their scores, especially Maisha's, Zane's and my score.

"Oh well, that was interesting." Enebry comments, as she stands up. "Anyone want a cup of tea?"

"That sounds good, I'll go with you." Lyme says and stands up.

Enebry and Lyme leave the room, the three members of Ryle's prep team follow them out as well.

"Well done!" Brutus says to me, and we high-five. "I will talk to Ryle, his behaviour is not acceptable."

"Congratulations." Viola and Trenk say to me at the same time.

"That's our girl!" Polish says.

"Thanks!" I say smiling at them, I'm still a bit shocked of my score.

By now Brutus has left to talk to Ryle, my prep team left to have a cup of tea as well, Ryle's stylists smiles at me before she also leaves, leaving me alone with my own stylist.

"Let me tell you, you'll have lots of sponsors for sure." He says. "You were amazing at the parade, you were the favourite and now you get the highest score."

"I'm still shocked at it, I was expecting no more than an eight."

"You have lots of surprises." He says standing up again. "I'd bet on you if I could. You have what it takes to win."

"Thank you, Carlyne." I say as he also leaves.

'You have what it takes.' The same words Finnick said some days ago. Can it be true, though? If two people tell me the same thing, maybe it is true. Maybe Finnick has been right from the beginning, maybe I can actually win this. Finnick was the only one to see my hidden potential and was able to take me to my limits and break them and set them higher and higher every time. I have improved so much thanks to him. I owe him. He was the only one that has had faith in me since the beginning, the only one. And now they are all celebrating because of my score, I have become the favourite now.

Enebry is calling me, telling me to join them, but I tell her I am tired and I go to my room instead. I was ignored all this time, why would I want to celebrate with them? If I celebrate, the only person I would celebrate with, would be Finnick.

Just so you know Danieka didn't really get a 12, she got a high score but not so high. The Gamemakers gave her that score so she wouldn't go so unnoticed in the arena.

**QOTD: Is it warmer than usual where you live? Where I live it's about 10 C warmer than usual and I hate warm weather :(


	24. Chapter 23

I am making my way down to the gymnasium, several hours have passed since the scores were announced. I manage to sneak out without being seen, they wouldn't have let me leave, I have been the centre of attention since Caesar said I had gotten a twelve, it is quite annoying to say the truth.

I get to the gymnasium five minutes early, Finnick hasn't come yet. I turn on the lights and sit in the middle of the room.

"Hello." I hear Finnick's voice as he enters the room. "Miss 12."

"Oh come on!"

"I am afraid of my score." He says, mocking me.

"Shut up!" I say, punching him on his right arm.

"Ouch, that hurt!" He says playfully.

"It's what you get for being like this." I say, sticking my tongue out. "Anyway, what are we going to do tonight?"

"What did you do? What did you show the gamemakers?" Finnick asks me, ignoring my question.

"I used the gauntlet while some holograms came running to me and I shot arrows at them and threw knives and some sickles." I say shrugging. "I never expected a twelve, never dreamt of getting a twelve, do you think the gamemakers did it on purpose so now everyone will chase me?"

"I don't really think so, I think you really did earn that score." Finnick says frankly to me. "Which is quite impressive, because if I remember correctly, nobody has gotten a twelve, no one."

"No one at all?"

"No, until now."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, Divya almost choke when Caesar said it, everyone is really surprised by your score. I have heard some other mentors talk about you and they are all surprised." Finnick says.

"And you? Are you surprised?"

"Not that much." He shrugs. "I expected you to get a ten, nobody has gotten a twelve like I said earlier so I never considered a twelve as an option. But I'm not that surprised, I always knew you could do it."

"You should have seen Ryle, he totally lost it and started shouting like crazy, it was quite funny."

"He's an idiot." Finnick says. "I would love to see him, though."

"It was funny and he got scolded by Brutus and Enebry. Anyway, what are we going to do today?"

"Not much, just fight with the swords. You still need to improve in that area, though, it is clear you can perfectly do everything else."

"Okay." I say grabbing a sword. "Ready whenever you are."

He smiles at me, not a smirk but a normal, nice, smile. "That's the attitude!"

I smile as Finnick's sword slips from his hands, and lands far away from his reach. He looks at it, and tries to go for it but I stop him with my sword. I point it at his chest and my lips form a triumphal smile, he sighs.

"I think it's enough for tonight." He says. "You are improving."

"Thanks!"

Finnick and I fought for an hour and a bit more, I have improved indeed, but still have so much to learn. Finnick won most of our fights but on the first day I couldn't even hold a sword the right way.

"I bet your parents will be surprise when they see you out there, and I bet everything that they were very surprised today when they saw your score."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do." Finnick says. "Come on, you need to sleep."

Finnick puts his arm around me and we both walk out of the gymnasium. He stops briefly to turn off the light, we continue walking after that, slower than we usually do, I just notice it when we reach the lift, but I decide to keep my mouth shut. Finnick presses the button and as we wait, Finnick never removes his arm from around my shoulders.

"You must be really careful now."

"Why?" I ask him.

The lift comes and we go inside, even though I only trained twice today, only about two hours and a half for the day, which is nothing compared to the training of the previous days, I'm really tired, I can't help but rest my head against his shoulder.

"Because you have become a threat to every tribute now. Before you were just the little girl that couldn't even kill a fly, so no one was really interested in you, but now things have changed" Finnick says. "For that twelve you will be on the top of their killing lists, and just wait, most of them will want you in alliances with them as well."

"That doesn't really make me feel better, you know?" I say, looking up at him. "Now I'm really petrified, what if they all target me at the same time? I won't be able to escape."

"That won't happen!" Finnick says. "I'm only telling you this so you are prepared and alerted. People will notice you now, especially the careers."

"I don't doubt that." I say.

"Speaking of which, did you think about what we talked earlier?" Finnick asks me, I only look confused at him. "You know, about the alliance with Kade?"

"I didn't really think about it, I forgot." I admit. "But I really don't think an alliance would work."

"Why?"

"I told you earlier."

"Any other reason? I know there is something else." Finnick says as he removes his hand from my shoulders and puts both of his hands on my arms, he makes me look at him, which I have tried to avoid.

"I'm scared." I say. "What if we are the last people in there? I wouldn't be able to kill him, we would have known each other for a while, and I would consider him something close enough to a friend, and that way I will die."

"Then don't consider him like that."

"I can't. I would spend every minute with him for several days and we would look after the other, I just can't help it. I wouldn't be able to kill him." I say, looking away from Finnick for a bit. "Besides I can't trust him. I can't trust people, I will always be suspecting he is planning a way to kill me."

"You have trusted me." He points out.

"You made me trust you… somehow." I say. "I didn't trust you at first, and it took me awhile to do it, I didn't trust you since the beginning but... you kept insisting."

"Yeah." He says smiling at me. "I'm known to be stubborn."

"Yeah, you are." I say. "But I'm glad you didn't give up on me or got bored."

"I would never do that."

"You didn't even know me."

"I don't know." He says shrugging. "There was something that kept drawing me in, and I just couldn't fight it. Actually I didn't even try, and now here we are."

"Well, thanks." I tell him. "For everything you have done."

"Don't say it like you are saying good-bye." He says. "We still have tomorrow and Sunday."

"Two days." I say, and as I do it my heart aches. I only got two more days until I'm sent into the arena.

"Don't think about that." Finnick says as he can actually see my pain, maybe he can. "It will be all over before you know it."

"It's funny." I say. "I was probably the only person in my District that didn't want to get picked and I ended up coming here. Everyone wants to come and 'play' because it's like an honour, we grow up believing in that, but I never wanted to be reaped."

"But you are going to win." Finnick says, pulling me into a hug. "You will show everyone that doubted how wrong they are."

I only nod at him, I don't want to say that I will because I don't believe in it 100%, and I don't want to say no, because I don't want to upset Finnick and get into an argument with him again. I do want to win, just like any other tribute, but the problem is I lack their confidence.

"I totally forgot to push the buttons." Finnick says and lets a small chuckle escape his lips. "Let's get you to bed, it's already a bit too late."

And that's when I realize, no, the correct word would remember, that we are still inside the lift, it hasn't moved at all since we got in. Finnick push the buttons of our floors and the lift finally moves.

"5:00 a.m. tomorrow?" I ask. For some reason I always am looking forward to our training sessions. Even though I'm training and getting ready to go into the arena I've forgotten about everything, and I'm genuinely happy. Weird, but it's true.

"Of course." Finnick says smiling at me. "You won't escape from me these days."

"I don't want to escape." I whisper softly. I don't even know if he heard, actually I don't even know why I said it, I hope he hasn't heard me.

Finnick opens his mouth to say something when the doors open, I smile at him and step out of the lift.

"Good-night Finnick."

"Good-night." Finnick says and blows a kiss to me. I can't help but smile a huge smile at him.

As soon as the doors close though, I feel my cheeks and whole body going hot. I see my reflection on the metal doors of the lift and I'm red as a tomato. Why does he do that to me? He just plays with my mind and makes me confused. I shake my head and try to get over it, the smile never leaves my lips completely, though.

The apartment is dark, it seems like no one is awake right now, which is good for me. So far, no one has caught us. I wonder what would people do if they do catch us. If it's only Brutus or Enebry or Ryle they would do nothing radical, but they would scold me for sure and stop me from seeing him again, Enebry would lecture me for a whole day or more, it would be a nightmare. But if someone important, like another mentor or a gamemaker find out about us, would they punish Finnick? I try to shake that thought off my mind.

I put on my pyjamas and leave my dirty clothes all over the floor, I have never been a neat person. I get into my bed and try to think only good things and avoid the bad thoughts, and I'm lucky enough to fall asleep quickly and have good dreams.

I decided to update today because of Christmas! So Merry Christmas! 3

QOTD:  
Have you watched Love, Rosie? Where Sam Claflin is? Such a good movie and even better book, I recommend it!

BTW, I edited a video of that movie and I'm trying to get it to 11k views and maybe 100 likes, could you guys check it out?

watch?v=uPxqqE0YeSo


	25. Chapter 24

I wake up only ten minutes before my training session with Finnick, when I see the time I jump out of bed, look for a hair tie and put my hair into a messy bun and put on some shoes.

I am about to open the door when I hear some noises outside, someone is up. I open the door only a bit, enough for me to see who is out there. I look at the dark halfway that leads to the bedrooms but see no one so I decide to venture a bit and go out of my room. I slowly close my door without making a sound and tiptoe walk until I reach the living room and the dining room.

I look around for a bit and see no one but then when I'm positive no one is there and about to keep going to the lift, I see a dark figure moving and my first instinct is to dive to the floor, behind the couch. It must have looked really funny, if someone had seen me, but luckily for me no one did.

As I see the figure pacing by the dining room, next to the huge window, the lights from outside light its face and that's when I see it's Ryle. I can't be sure, but I swear there are tears on his handsome face. Lots of girls liked him back in 2, his girlfriend is a girl named Zalie, she's suck a beauty too, one of the prettiest girls in our district, with chocolate brown hair and green eyes.

I actually feel bad for Ryle, now it's obvious he's crying because I can hear his whimpers, we are not friends or anything and we haven't really talked that much but I do care about him. I want to go out of my hidden place and comfort him but then I wouldn't be able to leave and meet with Finnick.

Ryle has his back facing me, and he has been looking out the window for a really long time, I decide it's now or never, so I stand up and start to walk as quietly as possible. I walk towards the lift without losing Ryle out of my eyesight, and it is a good decision I didn't because he turns around and paces again. I manage to hide just in time behind a really big vase with several flowers that help to hide me better from Ryle.

Luckily, Ryle turns to look out the window again, and in less than five seconds I'm out of the apartment, taking the chance to run out of there. I decide to not take the lift and risk getting caught while waiting for it so I take the stairs, it's not like I have to go down several floors so it's alright.

I don't run but I walk as fast as I can without making much noise, once in the basement where the gymnasium is, I slow down my pace and look for Finnick, he is just by the far right corner of the room looking at a weapon I have never really even tried to use, he is holding it in his hands like it is weightless but it actually weights a lot.

"Finnick." I say softly.

I see that in less than a second he has jumped and turned around to face me, he looks quite frightened but also a bit furious, he points the trident to me. He is so far away, he is on the other side of the room and that's probably why I don't try to run away from him. As soon as his now dark green eyes land on me, the rage visible in them just vanishes, and his eyes are back to their normal shade. He takes a couple of deep breaths and lets the trident slip from his big hands, it falls to the ground with a noisy thud.

"I'm sorry, Danie I'm so sorry, I do-don't kn…"

"It's okay." I say interrupting him. "You didn't do anything."

"But I could have." He says as he shakes his head and looks from the trident to me and back to the trident.

"It's fine Finnick, really. It's alright." I say as I take some steps towards him but not too many. "It's the games, right? They make you paranoid, am I right?"

"Yes." He says nodding. "I was ju-just remembering when I was in the arena and… I don't know, I guess I was too into the memory."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, it's fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, you didn't do anything." Finnick says before I could finish my sentence.

"Is that – Is that what you used in the games?" I venture to ask.

"Yes." Finnick says while he picks the trident up and puts it back into its place. "It was sent to me, that's why sponsors are important, they can be the difference between life and death. I wasn't that good with any other weapon, but I used a trident all my life. I don't know who gave the money but that person or people saved my life."

He walks towards me, takes about twelve steps until he's only a feet or two away from me, he has a very small smile on his lips, barely noticeable. I can tell he still feels ashamed about the whole trident incident.

"We better start." I say to him.

"Alright, anything in particular you want to do?" He asks, that's new. I have never been able to choose what to do.

"Not really. Just tell me what you have planned for today and I'll do it." I say. "What do you think I have to work on?"

"I was thinking and I didn't know what else we could do. We used the swords yesterday, we have worked on your aim, you threw stones. You have done everything, but I think we can do something else, something I think we haven't done so far."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Let's fight."

"Fight? Haven't we done that already?" I ask confused.

"I have ambushed you and you have to break free from me, I have chased you and if I caught you, you had to fight and try to get away from me but today we will actually fight, you know, like with punches and kicks."

"Hmm, I was wondering when we were going to do that." I say with a smirk on my face. "I thought you didn't want me to ruin your nice hair and your pretty face."

"You won't touch the face." Finnick states. "Everything but the face, I'm too handsome for that."

"Yeah, right." I say laughing at him.

"So have you fought before, like a real fight?"

"I used to fight all the time with my brother." I say, he only gives me an 'Are-you-serious?-look. "What? I broke his arm once and his nose like four times."

"Hmm, not that bad then." He says with a smirk.

"I also…."

"What?" Finnick asks with curiosity. "What did you do?"

"Nothing too important." I say shrugging. "I might have been involved in a school fight… like about eight times."

"Oh my God, really?" Finnick says laughing. "That's impressive! Do you have any more secrets?"

"None that I can think of right now." I say, shrugging.

"Did you win the fights?"

"Almost all of them, except for the first one." I tell him. I smile at the memories. "This girl was making fun of me and we got into a fight and she won and everyone laughed at me, I hated it so much that I actually skipped school so I could learn how to fight. My neighbour helped me, he taught me how to punch and kick. Then I kept hitting this kind of sack until I had no more strength, I did it for several days. I went back to school about a week later and the girl made fun of me again, she said I was so scared of her and that's why I've missed school and that's when I just flipped, I guess."

"What happened after that?"

"I don't really remember. Like I said, I flipped. But I broke her nose, and gave her a black eye among other things. I'm not proud of it, but it felt good."

"What about the other fights?"

"The girl's friends weren't so happy with what I did, so they decided to corner me in an ally. But I beat them up too, they were two girls. I only got a bruise from that. Then I don't know why I ended up in fights they just happened, except for another one." I say, Finnick has crossed his arms and he keeps looking at me with a lot of interest. "It was last year, I was walking back to the market to buy some food when I saw my brother's girlfriend kissing another guy, I was outraged that I couldn't control myself. I hit her several times, the boy tried to stop me but I just hit him too. I don't know, something gets over me and I have no control of my actions."

I play with my hair as I tell Finnick about the fight. I remember everything before the fight and the start of it but then everything gets blurred and confusing, I'm not sure of what I did and I did not do. After the fight is over I start to gain consciousness again, I always find myself away from the scene and I don't remember how I got there.

"What if that happens to me in the arena?" I ask as a thought crosses my mind.

"What do you mean?"

"What if someone attacks me and while I'm fighting for my life, and I just flip again and become like a killing machine?"

"That wouldn't be that bad, if it makes you win."

"I don't want to lose myself." I say almost as low as a whisper. "Every time that happens, is like I'm not in control of my own actions and I don' remember what I did, is like becoming someone else and I don't want that. I don't like it."

"You won't I promise." Finnick says as he grabs both my hands with his hands.

"How do you know that won't happen?"

"I don't. The Games do change you, just think about me some minutes ago when you got here. For a moment I thought I was back in the games, I'm paranoid very often. But I haven't changed that much besides that." He tells me. "When the Games are over and if I notice a change, I will help you. I won't let you lose yourself, as you say."

"Really? Would you do that?"

"Of course." He says, nodding. "I don't want to lose you either."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"If that happens I will try everything, I won't give up on you." Finnick says, and that makes me more secure, like a weight has been removed from my shoulders.

"Thanks." I say and hug him.

"How do you feel? Do you want to start training?"

"Of course, I don't even know where all that came from."

"I asked." Finnick says. "I'm sorry if it bothered you."

"No, it's fine." I say. "I haven't really thought about it for a while, and now that I do, I think that was the time when I changed."

"Changed?"

"I wasn't always like this. You know, shy, insecure, weak, all that. I was completely the opposite, then everything changed. Maybe I unconsciously changed so I didn't have to be so violent, I hated when that happened and I lost control of myself. Anyway, enough of that. Let's get to work before the whole hour passes by."

"Alright, let's start." He says and smirks at me.

QOTD: What's your hair colour?


	26. Chapter 25

**_"Nothing is so common as the wish to be remarkable."_**

Finnick and I move to the centre of the room, where there are no station or any other things that can get into our way. I take a deep breath and I just can hope I don't flip this time, I don't really want to hurt Finnick, not like if I could. I fought and beat kids my age, not a grown-up man that has already won the Hunger Games, I could leave a bruise or two but not really harm him.

Finnick is the first to attempt to punch me, but I move my head just in time. I was still in my own little world thinking about not being able to harm him when I see something coming my way, I move out of instinct, I think. I reacted a bit too late but I managed to move unharmed.

Finnick keeps throwing punches at me but I find the way to dodge everything. He is so quickly that I can only dodge, I can only defend myself, I can't attack him. He throws another punch to my face, I put my hand in front of his fist to stop him just in time. This isn't working, he's too fast for me.

About twenty minutes have gone by, and I haven't really done any harm to Finnick. I don't really want to do that but I'm supposed to do it. Finnick has hit me a few times, not with a lot a force though. Except one in which he sent me to the floor, my lip is also bleeding a bit and I know I will have a few bruises tomorrow.

By now I'm really tired, I don't know when he will decide to stop it or at least let me rest for a bit. Sweat is covering my face and most of my body. Right when I feel like I can't even keep defending myself, Finnick throws a kick to my left side and I'm sent to the floor, I fall with an ugly thud. I don't even have time to think, Finnick is coming at me, I react before my brain does and swing my feet around to Finnick's direction as fast as I can, I hit him around his ankle, which makes Finnick fall to the ground as well. I crawl quickly to his side and get on top of him and right when I'm about to punch him in the face, I stop. I just stare at him with my right arm raised next to my head, ready to punch him, my hand is in a fist but I don't move.

"Go ahead."

For a moment I forgot we are just training, my life is not really in danger. But then I snapped back into reality and that's when I stopped myself from hitting Finnick. It almost happened, but I managed to come back just in time.

"No." I say, making sure I don't say I kind of flipped and I'm afraid of actually hitting him like crazy, without being able to stop like all those times back in my District. "You said I couldn't hit you in the face."

I get off of him and stand up quickly, offering my hand to Finnick. It doesn't really help him since he's too heavy for me but we both pretend it did help.

"I'm sorry about your lip." He says.

"It's nothing." I say. "It doesn't even hurt."

"It will."

Finnick searches for something inside his pockets, he finds it quickly and throws it at me. I almost drop it but I react quickly. I look at the small plastic bottle trying to figure out what it is. I look back at Finnick to ask him what it is but my words get stuck in my throat, I'm quite shocked to see that Finnick has taken his shirt off, something I didn't expect at all.

"Uhm, this, uhm…" I stutter, trying to look as normal as I can.

"It's for your lip." Finnick says. "And for any other injury I made, it will help heal the bruises as well."

"Thanks."

"I can't let the beauty of District 2 walk into the interview with Caesar all beaten up and bruised, can I?" He says, and as he does my heart skips a beat. I have forgotten about it. "We won't train any more because I want to talk about that."

Probably I unconsciously forgot the interview because I have been dreading that moment. Caesar is supposed to help the tributes during the interview but I'm still really nervous about that, I have to talk in front of hundreds of people plus the people that will watch it at their houses all over Panem, something I'm not good at.

"Caesar will for sure ask about your score. We can't play the innocent weak girl anymore, since you got a twelve. But I don't really want you to be too fierce. I don't know what we can do yet." Finnick says. "You can act like a nice, down-to-earth girl. A girl that is confident about her skills but still humble."

"I can do that, I think." I say. "I don't want to talk too much, though."

"Just act natural, be yourself." Finnick says to me. "Pretend it's just you and him. All those people aren't there, imagine they aren't."

"Okay, I will try."

"And don't say what you are good at." Finnick says. "Or what you aren't good at. That will only bring you problems, and the other tributes will know and that won't be good."

I only nod at him as I finally remember to apply some of the ointment to my cheek and lip. It smells really nice, I can't really tell exactly what the smell is though, like a mix of several different scents.

"He will probably ask about your family and something about your life in your district." Finnick continues. "Try to talk a lot about that so time runs out and he won't have time to talk about your score or anything related to that or the games."

"Talk about my loving family?" I chuckle. "Of course."

"Make something up if you want." Finnick suggests. "Use some more of that ointment in four hours and if the lip isn't cured by then or you see some bruises that are not healing, then use a bit more. You can use it every four hours."

"Okay, thanks."

"I am the one that made those bruises, you don't have to thank me."

"We are training, I know the risks and I accepted them. Don't feel bad about this."

"I hit a fourteen-year-old girl." He says like he can't believe it himself.

"Don't feel bad about it." I repeat. "I'm okay, it doesn't even hurt. Seriously, Finnick, I'm good. Thanks for training me."

"It's nothing." Finnick says.

"Of course it is not nothing. It may be the difference between life or my death." I exclaim. "So thanks."

"It's my pleasure." Finnick says winking at me going back to his normal flirty self. "Hey, you never told me why you were late today."

"Sorry about that." I say. "Ryle was awake and I had to hide behind a couch for like ten minutes."

"He went to sleep then?"

"Not exactly. I had to walk across the living room as cautious as I could, he turned around and almost caught me and I had to hide again, but behind a vase. Then he wasn't facing me anymore so I ran out of there and came here. It's weird though."

"What is weird?"

"He was crying."

"Maybe he misses his family."

"I don't know." I say. "He was hurting way too much. I think it's something else. Maybe he doesn't want to be part of the games. He seemed like he was good and even proud about being picked, but maybe it was all an act."

"Maybe." Finnick says shrugging. "Don't think about it too much, okay? Maybe it was nothing."

"Yeah." I say nodding. "At what time will I see you later?"

"What about 11:00 a.m.?" Finnick says. "That way you can have enough time to rest after that. You need to rest, or in the arena you will get exhausted for not resting."

Finnick grabs his shirt and puts it over his shoulder. He sighs and takes about three steps to stand right next to me.

"Let's go." He says to me. "It's a bit late and that wet shirt might make you sick, I didn't bring a jacket this time to let you borrow it."

"I'm sorry I haven't given you your jacket back." I say. "I will give it to you later on our other training."

Finnick puts one of his arms around me like he always does but this time I feel my heartbeat raising, maybe it's because he doesn't have a shirt on, but that shouldn't really affect me. We start to walk out of the gymnasium, as always Finnick turns off the lights and we exit the room.

"It's alright, you can keep it."

"I can't do that but thanks."

"I'm serious, accept it as a gift."

"Tell you what, I give it back to you and once I win." I say, it feels weird saying I will win for sure, I hope I don't jinx it or anything. "You can give it to me, it seems fair to me."

"Alright." Finnick says as he presses the button to call the lift. "But you will give it back to me until Monday, before the games. And feel free to use it, it's yours now."

"Not yet, I'm only borrowing it."

The lift doors open as it makes a bell noise announcing it has come. We enter the lift and this time I press our floors buttons.

"Don't feel nervous about the interview, just be charismatic and smile the whole time. You want to win those people so they will sponsor you during the games, but I'm sure you already have enough sponsors by now."

"You think?"

"You got some at the Parade and with that twelve you got more." Finnick says with a lot of confidence as the doors open. "It's obvious."

"Hope you are right." I say as I walk out of the lift.

"I'm always right." He finishes his sentence just before the doors close, leaving me staring at my own reflection.

I sigh, turn around and walk into the apartment, I'm thinking of taking a shower, only to wash my body.

QOTD: If you were in the Hunger Games, what would be your chosen weapon?

How do you think the interview will go?

please comment! :D


	27. Chapter 26

"Where were you?"

I give a little scream as I walk into the apartment. Ryle is on the biggest couch looking at me. He turns on the light of the living room and now I can see his bloodshot eyes.

"So? Where were you Danieka?" Ryle insists. "Hope you weren't with that boyfriend of yours."

"I felt like I could use some more training, I was in the gymnasium." I say to him, ignoring the boyfriend remark, besides it is obvious about being in the gymnasium, I am still sweating.

"Really?" Ryle asks me, clearly not believing a word I said. "At this time?"

"I couldn't sleep." I lie. "And there's nothing to do here, so I thought of going to train instead of wasting my time."

"Okay." His tone tells me he still doesn't buy it completely.

"Why were you crying?" I ask him before he can interrogate me even further, I need to distract him from the subject.

"I wasn't crying."

"I saw and heard you earlier." I say. "And look at your eyes now, it's obvious, you know?"

"It's none of your business." Ryle says, his voice quickly turning cold.

"I told you where I went, even when it was none of your business."

"This is personal, okay?" Ryle says in a different, scary tone. "Just drop it."

"Alright. I'll drop it, but then you must stop getting into what I do as well."

"Whatever."

Ryle walks out of the room, brushing me slightly. He goes to his room and slams the door. I sigh and walk to my own room but I don't stay there, I go to the bathroom. I take off my clothes that are wet by the sweat and leave them all over the bathroom's floor, I haven't been bothering with the clothes anymore, I just leave them all over the floor now. I have always been messy, I can't help it. I'm going into the arena, where I can die in a few days, the least I can care about is being neat.

Showering has always been difficult with all the buttons but I manage to get the water started and just at a perfect temperature, not too hot or too cold, just perfect. I jump in and my body instantly warms up as the water touches it, it feels really nice. I wash my body quickly and trying not to get my hair wet. I grab a towel when I'm done and go back to my room.

I decide to wear what I always wear, shorts and a plain shirt. So they don't think I have been up, I also leave my hair in a messy bun, with some yawns here and there and a sleeping look, everyone will think I just got up.

It is 7:10 a.m. already, I took about thirty minutes on showering and getting dressed. I think my training and talk with Finnick lasted more than I thought, unfortunately, time always flies by when I'm with him.

I open the door and walk out of my room and go down the hallway, straight to the dining room. I don't know why, but I'm starving, my stomach grumbles as soon as I can smell the food being cooked for breakfast.

I spot Ryle, Brutus, and Lyme already at the table. Brutus is reading the newspaper as always, while Lyme is drinking her daily black coffee. Ryle is just playing with his hands, feeling completely awkward and out of place.

"Morning." I murmur as I sit next to Ryle.

"Good morning." Everyone says, it's probably the first time they all have answered to me, Brutus doesn't stop reading the newspaper though but at least acknowledges my presence. Normally only Ryle and Enebry talk to me during meals, and most of what Enebry does is scolding me for my 'bad' manners.

In no time, a plate with a variety of food is set in front of me just after a plate with the same food is set in front of Ryle, who wastes no time and starts to eat the eggs and bacon.

"Good you are up early." Brutus says and looks at me while I yawn, which makes him yawn as well.

"Yeah, I heard you here and decided to wake up for good and come to eat." I lie.

Ryle just turns to look at me for a second or two, giving me an I-know-you-are-lying look. I just give him a small half smile in an innocent way and drink some of my juice, pretending everything is cool.

"I'm glad you did because I want to talk to you."

"Oh, what about?" I ask, a sudden feel of curiosity takes over me.

"Eat first and we will discuss it after breakfast."

"Okay." I say and go back to eating, but I can't help but feel anxious about it, what could he possibly want?

About five minutes later we are joined by my prep team and stylist, they all say a 'good-morning' and sit down, they all flash me a smile, except for Carlyne, who only nods at me. And just as Ryle, they waste no time to start to eat.

Ryle's stylist and prep team join a minute or so after that, they all do the same my own prep team and stylist did, except they didn't smile at Ryle. He didn't even look up at them.

"Morning." I hear a high-pitch voice saying, a voice that could only belong to Enebry. And soon enough, I hear her heels clicking as she makes her way to the table.

She takes her usual seat at the end of the table, she looks around and it seems she's not happy she's the last one to come. Manners are everything to her, and being the last one is not that good.

"Anything interesting?" Enebry asks Brutus, as he keeps reading the newspaper and takes a sip of coffee every now and then. I like coffee but not black like Brutus and Lyme drink it, I tasted it once and it was disgusting.

"Not really, it's the same every day." Brutus replies. "I will give it you when I'm done with it."

"Oh, thank you." Enebry says in a polite way.

Enebry puts her napkin on her laps, something only she does, I did it the first day but I couldn't be bothered any longer with that. She's also the only one that uses every piece of silvery, I only use one fork, the knife and if I need it, I use the spoon. I don't know what is the big deal about using different forks for different foods, it's just confusing. Much simpler and easier to only use what I need.

"I already have your dress." Carlyne says to me, his green eyes fixed on me.

"Really?" I ask in excitement, I can't help but smile at this.

"It's beautiful! You are going to love it!" Viola says, joining in.

"You are going to look so gorgeous in it." Trenk says to me.

"But you have to wait until tomorrow to see it."

"I can't wait!" I say to Carlyne, and every word is actually true. After what they all did to me for the Parade, I can't help but be excited about this new outfit. I know it will be flawless. I don't want to seem vain or anything but it feels nice to be dressed so pretty and feel beautiful, at least for a while.

When we are all done with breakfast, Enebry makes conversation with Carlyne, while Brutus and Lyme talk and laugh about something. The prep teams are also talking about something. It seems only Ryle and I have nothing to talk about. I want to leave because it feels so awkward but I can't leave, Brutus wants to talk to me.

And as I'm debating on leaving or staying a bit longer, Brutus and Lyme stop talking and Brutus looks at me.

"Come Danieka, let's go to the living room."

"Can I go too?" Ryle asks him. He's desperate to get away from that awkward situation. I feel the same way, so I don't blame him.

"It doesn't really concern you, but if you want you can come." Brutus says a bit confused as to why Ryle wants to come.

Brutus, Lyme, Ryle and I excuse ourselves, stand up and leave the rest, who are busy in a really 'interesting' conversation. Brutus walks towards Enebry and gives her the newspaper, Enebry smiles up at him and thanks him, then she leaves it on her lap and keeps talking to the two stylists and the members of the two prep teams.

Lyme sits on the biggest couch, while I sit on the couch on the left and Ryle sits on the couch in front of me. Brutus joins us soon after that, taking a seat next to Lyme.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask Brutus, I'm a really curious person.

"Well I talked to some people yesterday." Brutus tells me, looking directly at me. "Some mentors, actually."

"Okay, what did they want?" I ask him, having a certain clue of what they have wanted.

"Well, they want you to make alliances." Brutus says. "You've got lots of offers, so many I had to write them down so I wouldn't forget."

Brutus takes a piece of paper out of his pocket, Lyme keeps drinking her black coffee and Ryle seems like he feels out of place again, but there's something else in the way he looks at me. I can't think of anything besides envy, but could that be really what he feels? Does he envy me? I don't think so.

"First offer is from an alliance made of the girls of districts 9 and 10." Brutus says. "If you ask me that's not a good option but better than about half of the others."

I try to speak but Brutus doesn't let me, he raises his hand to shut me up as soon as he notices I'm about to say something.

"Then we have the tributes from district 7, they got a nine and an eight, so they are not that bad."

"Then we have the girl from 5." Lyme says, speaking for the first time, at least to me. "She got an eight, she's not that bad."

"The next offer is from the boy from district 5." Brutus says, taking the piece of paper from Lyme's hands. "He also got an eight."

"Then we have the boy from district 12." Lyme says, taking the piece of paper in her hands again. "He got a nine, not bad for being from 12, right?"

"Right." Brutus says. "We also have the tributes from District 3, they aren't bad either but we have better offers than them."

Brutus and Lyme tell me two more offers, one made by the boy of District 9 and the other made by the girl of District 6. I have tried to speak again but Brutus doesn't let me.

"And finally, and I think this is the best offer." Brutus says, putting the piece of paper on the table. "The career pack, made of both tributes from District 1, the girl from District 4 and Ryle."

"How come I didn't know they wanted her to join?" Ryle asks, he's obviously upset about that.

"Maybe you are not as important as you think." Brutus says in a harsh tone.

"I won't join them to only be killed in my sleep by Ryle." I tell Brutus and Ryle.

"I won't kill you, why do you think that?"

"You hate me!" I exclaim.

"I don't, I never have hated you."

"Okay, okay." Brutus says to shut us up. "Be quiet the both of you, alright? Good! Danieka, I think your best option is the careers pack obviously, you are a career yourself, so that's good."

"But…"

"I also think the alliance between the girls from 9 and 10 is a good option, it would be a group of three and they didn't get bad scores, so that's also good." Brutus says interrupting me. "Then the alliances between the tributes from District 7, although it's not good they are both from the same district, they can turn their backs on you and kill you when they don't longer need you, so I don't really recommend it that much."

"The boy from 12 it's not a bad option either, he got a really high score." Lyme adds. "The other offers don't really convince me."

"So what do you think?" Brutus asks me, maybe this time he will let me speak. "Who do you want to have an alliance with?"

"Actually Brutus, I don't want to make any kind of alliance with anyone."

"What?" Brutus exclaims in shock, his mouth a bit hung open. "Why not?"

"I don't think alliances work" I say the same thing I told Finnick. "My own allies can be the ones that kill me. I can't trust anyone."

"Alliances are made until a certain time, that's true." Brutus says. "When there are a couple of tributes left you can leave and go your own way."

"I'm sorry Brutus, but you will have to tell everyone I don't accept their offers." I tell him and stand up. "I rather die alone than being betrayed and backstabbed by my allies."

I leave the living room and go back to my room, I close and lock the door when I'm already in, I plump in my bed and stay there.

I don't want to make any alliances, I just don't find myself capable of killing someone I have met and being with several days, for example, I don't know if I can kill Ryle, we don't get along that well but I know him. Besides, if I had no chance but make an alliance I wouldn't do it with the careers, those backstabbers bastards, or those girls from 9 and 10, I don't have a good feeling about them, no, I would do it with Kade, the boy from 4.

Speaking of which, it is quite surprising he didn't make an offer to Brutus, maybe he didn't like being rejected and changed his mind. It's also shocking he isn't part of the Career Pack. His tribute partner is, so why isn't he?

Whatever the reason I have about two hours to think about different possibilities until I have to meet Finnick for our second training of the day.


	28. Chapter 27

After about forty minutes of doing nothing but lying in bed, I have to move or I will fall asleep. My eyes start to close and it gets harder to fight that. A part of me wants to stay in bed but my other knows that is not good, so I stand up and start to pace since there is nothing else I can do.

There is no way I will walk out of my room and have a conversation of manners with Enebry or risk being seen by Brutus and being told I have to make an alliance or I will die. I wouldn't mind talking to my prep team and Carlyne, even though they are from the Capitol, I like them. They are really nice, too vain and too innocent, but still nice.

I keep pacing and looking out of my window every now and then, looking and studying the people from the Capitol that walk by. All of them wear crazy outfits and some have used weird dyes on their skin. I saw a girl with blue skin, blue hair and blue clothes, I know I'm not an expert but even I can say that didn't look good.

Then I look at my bed, which is crinkled because I lied down and stayed on it for almost an hour. And I see Finnick's jacket on one of my pillows. For some reason the avox that makes my bed and tidies my room hasn't taken the jacket and wash it like they have done with all the clothes I have worn, I'm glad of it because it wouldn't have Finnick's scent any more, and I have not seen again any of the clothes I have worn. The avox does everything they have to do, and then leaves the jacket on the bed, on the same spot I always put it on. It's like the avox knows that jacket means something to me.

The jacket reminds me of Finnick and our conversation earlier, if I win the games that jacket will be mine. Finnick had actually given it to me. And as I think about it I remember I have to meet him soon. 10:15 a.m., I only have about forty-minutes until our training session.

I hesitate for almost twenty minutes or so and decide it's better to leave my room now, I see almost everyone in the dining room or the living room, I smile at them and go to the dining room, where they have this table with lots of food if you get hungry during the day.

"It's a bit late dear." Enebry says to me. "I think it is time for you to change into something more acceptable. It's not very ladylike to wear pyjamas all day."

"I will shower and change in five minutes." I tell her. "I will only eat something."

I look down at myself and sure enough I'm wearing what I always wear to sleep, shorts and a shirt. Great, I always forget to change. Somehow, I'm wearing some tennis shoes. I don't remember putting them on, but I'm glad I did, at some time.

Enebry goes back to talk to Lyme and Polish, which I'm glad because they are no longer paying attention to me. I grab a banana and take a bite, I look all around me, and everyone seems like they are not really paying attention to me. Brutus is talking to Ryle's prep team. Viola and Trenk are talking about fashion, Carlyne and the other stylist, Lasandra, are watching a movie or something.

I walk casually to the door, making sure no one is looking at me. I take another bite of the banana, I keep walking. Just as I touch the knob of the door and take a last glance, I see Carlyne looking directly at me. I have a panic attack inside.

'I'm caught, damn. He's going to tell everyone or he is going to stop me from leaving or he will question me.' I think.

All that kind of thoughts come to mind, but Carlyne doesn't do any of that. Instead, his thin lips turn into a smile and he mouths me 'Go', I'm a bit confused but don't think about it much. I go back to my senses and leave the apartment, I wait for the lift and get inside of it without being seen by anyone else. I actually make it to the gymnasium without bumping into anyone or being seen. I'm glad.

I wait for about ten minutes, in that time I stretch a bit. My muscles are still sore but not as much as they were after my first training, they are recovering. The more I use them, the less sore they are. Sometimes a new muscle I haven't used before gets sore, like the time I ran when Finnick chased me. My legs were so sore after that.

Finnick finally shows up, I'm still stretching and thinking of our previous trainings that I don't really see him walking in.

"Hello." He says in a deep tone.

I jump in surprise but don't scream. Finnick only laughs at me while I glare at him, which only makes him laugh more.

"You love doing that, don't you?"

"Sorry, I can't help it. I see you lost in your own little world, oblivious of my presence, I have to do something about it."

"Right." I say standing up.

"You are early." Finnick comments.

"Yeah, it was hard to leave unnoticed, so I left earlier just in case something like this morning could happen." I say referring to being late because of Ryle.

"I have the advantage of being a mentor, so I'm not questioned when I leave. And I can actually walk out of this building and take a walk by the Capitol. You can't because they think you can try to escape, which is reasonable."

"I would escape if I could."

"Anyone would."

"So, what are we going to do now? Another fight?"

"No, not really." Finnick tells me. "I want you to take it easier this time."

"Okay, what will we do?"

"Grab a bow and some arrows and go into that room." Finnick says pointing to a room with a glass door. "I know your aim is perfect when the target is not moving, in there the targets will be moving and you have to practice that."

"Have you forgotten I shot arrows to moving targets in my private training session with the gamemakers?" I ask him, for once being cocky, or I felt I was. "And I got a twelve."

"No, but you still need to practice. You will throw knives, sickles, axes and any other weapon to moving targets too."

I'm a bit disappointed I practically am alone on this session, Finnick only watches me do as he told me. I don't know why but I am, I expected more sword action or being chased by him again, anything but this.

I shoot every hologram that comes my way, they dissolve into tiny pieces as an arrow passes through them and then they disappear. Finnick makes me do it three more times, each time making it harder and harder. By the end, I'm already sweating, but I'm not tired. My arms are a bit tired from shooting so many arrows but I can keep going.

Finnick then gives me some knives, sickles, a machete, and an axe and makes me go into a room identical to the one I was in. Holograms keep coming my way again, I cut one's head with the machete and throw two sickles at another hologram. I keep throwing knives and sickles at them, or cutting their throats open. I'm doing good, this is the third time Finnick makes me do it, and as with the arrows, he makes it harder every time. I think I'm done but then a hologram comes out of nowhere towards me, I grab the first weapon I find, which is the axe, I hold it tightly and wait for the hologram to come and dodge the arrows it is shooting at me, when it is close enough to me I hit him with the axe right in the heart, or where a heart should be, then I cut his head off with the axe as well.

"You were amazing! Well done!" Finnick says as I walk out of the room, he gives me a bottle of water which I accept gladly. "Now you have the rest of the day to rest."

"What? Aren't we going to do something else?" I ask him.

"It's almost been an hour." Finnick says. "We have only ten minutes left."

"We can use the swords in that time." I say. "I'm not tired yet."

"You want to be tired? Okay, then."

Finnick grabs two swords, throws one at me. And before I can get ready, he starts to attack me. I stop each of his attacks with my own sword, but like in the morning, I can only protect myself, I can't attack him. And in no time, he has his sword against my stomach, meaning I've lost.

"Thought you weren't tired." Finnick teases me.

I smirk back at him and this time I take him by surprise, I keep swinging my sword without even stopping for air, Finnick has a hard time but he manages to recover and attack back. I succeed in making his sword slip from his hand but he jumps and gets it before I can 'kill' him. He's on the floor blocking every attack I make, I think I'm winning but Finnick makes me fall with his feet and in no time he's by my side and takes the sword out of my hands and throws it away, but just as he does that, I kick the sword out of his hands, which flies far from him. Since we have no weapon, we move on to use our hands. Finnick and I battle, we roll on the floor, trying to be the one on top to have advantage.

We keep doing this until finally Finnick ends up on top of me and I can't get him off of me, I try to keep his hands away but I can't do that either, his hands end in my throat, and I know I lost.

"That was a good fight, love." Finnick says to me, his hands beside each side of my face, supporting his weight, while his legs are by my waist. "The better we have had I think."

"Yeah, it was good." I say. "It would have been better if I had ended up in your place and you here."

"So you like to be on top?" Finnick asks me, pretending to be shocked. It takes me a while to understand, but I finally do.

"Finnick!" I exclaim, hitting him on his arm. "Get off of me!"

Finnick laughs at me, instead of telling me I should find a way to break free like he has always done before, he actually gets off of me and offers me a hand to help me up.

"I'm sorry." Finnick says, still laughing a bit. "Sometimes I forget you are too young."

I say nothing, only glare at him. My face is obviously flushed and I feel really embarrassed. I haven't even had my first kiss, I don't want to think about anything more than that, it's weird and kind of disgusting and disturbing.

"Are you tired enough now?" Finnick asks me.

"Yeah." I admit, I'm actually am.

"Alright, let's go then."

As always Finnick puts an arm around my shoulders, and we walk together to the lift. But this time we walk in complete silence, yet it is not an awkward silence.

"5:00 a.m. again tomorrow, we will train for two hours, and it will be our only session." Finnick says as we step into the lift and it starts moving. "I doubt you will have time to spend with me tomorrow, your prep team will make you even prettier and knowing them, that will take all day."

"I have a very boring day coming, then." I say. "I rather train."

"That's my girl!" Finnick says smiling as the doors open. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I say and walk out of the lift, again Finnick blows a kiss to me before the doors close. I can't help but grin at him, even when he can't see me anymore.

I'm happy, I'm always happy when I'm with him. I have to hold on to these memories when I'm in the arena. Finnick is the only one keeping me going.


	29. Chapter 28

28.

I walk into the apartment as carefully and cautious as I can. Brutus, Enebry, Carlyne, Lasandra and Viola are in the living room, talking and watching something, maybe a series or another movie. The dining room is empty, meaning eight people are in their rooms. If I managed to leave earlier being unnoticed with everyone in the room except Ryle, I can walk in without being seen as well, there are less people.

I close the door really slow so no one can hear, the show they are watching on the screen helps me too. I bend down and hide behind the vase I hid earlier, I really hope this doesn't get into a habit.

I decide the best way to go to the dining room and then into the hallway that leads to the bedrooms is crawling. I take a deep breath, get on all four and start to crawl. I turn to look to my left, and see Viola, Lasandra and Enebry talking among themselves, probably about fashion and clothes, they are also watching the screen every now and then. Brutus is really into that show, and doesn't even blink. Carlyne is next to him, he looks from the screen to the girls and back to the screen, I keep going. I'm almost out of their sight when Carlyne catches me again, his lips turn into a smile showing his white teeth, and he winks at me. He nods at me then, like in a way to tell me to keep going so I do.

Once I'm on the dining room, only the avoxes can see me and they give me strange looks, but they can't really talk and it's not like they care about me. I keep going, crawling to the hallway, this time a bit faster. I don't really care if I make noises now, I'm already inside. Half-way into the hallway, I stand up and start to walk normally.

I reach my room, and when I'm opening the door, Ryle walks out of his room, which is right in front of mine.

"More training?" He asks me, I hear him right behind me.

"None of your business." I say in a harsh tone, I only turn to glare at him for a second before looking at my room's direction again.

"I guess." I hear him whisper and sighing.

"Aren't you going to leave?" I ask, without looking at him.

"Fine, be this way!" He says getting angry.

He shakes his head in annoyance at me, and leaves quickly. I sigh when I can't hear his footsteps anymore. I walk into my room and close the door quickly.

This time I wash my body and hair, it's not like I will train again today, and I have already sweated a lot, I need a shower as soon as possible. Again I leave my wet and dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, this time I take longer on the shower, it's not like I have to do something later, I have the rest of the day to rest and do nothing.

When I'm done, I walk to my room with a towel wrapped around my body and another on my head. I don't really want to wear anything more than my usual shorts and shirt, but Enebry would scold me for sure. I find a beautiful light blue dress in my wardrobe, the fabric is light and it feels nice, I'm not such a fan of dresses but I think it's better than a tight pair of weird-coloured trousers and an extravagant shirt. So I take it out of the wardrobe and put it on, the dress just reaches a bit above my knees and part of my back is exposed. I also find a pair of nice flat yellowish sandals that match the dress, but I won't put them on until I have to leave my room.

I dry my hair with the towel a bit, when I'm done I leave the two towels on the floor next to my bed. Then I lie down and grab a pillow and hug it, it feels pretty nice. This whole place may be awful but the bed is the most comfortable one I have used in my life.

The next think I know is that someone is banging on my door and yelling at me to wake up, this is not a nice way to be awaken, and instantly I get really irritated. I haven't even opened my eyes but I want to murder the person behind that door, whoever it is.

"Come on, Danie! Wake up! It's time for lunch!" I can tell it's Ryle and he doesn't give up, he keeps on yelling and banging.

"Ryle!" I hear Enebry squeak a bit further than Ryle, but the click of her heels gets louder and louder meaning she is getting closer. "I told you to call Danieka, not to bring the door down and scream at the top of your lungs."

"But she is not coming out." Ryle whines.

"She might be sleeping." Enebry says. "But I doubt she is now with all this noise."

I give a really deep breath before practically jumping out of bed and take a few strides towards the door and open it really fast, when I do I find Enebry scolding Ryle and Ryle glaring at her.

"What the hell Ryle!?" I scream at Ryle, interrupting whatever Enebry was saying.

"Danieka! Language!" Enebry squeaks.

"I was sleeping, you twat!"

"Training tires you up much?" Ryle says in a pretty low tone, I'm sure Enebry didn't hear.

"You bet!" I say and keep on glaring at him the whole time. "Next time try to be gentler!"

"Next time Enebry or Brutus will come for you, not me."

"Better them than you." I say and storm away from Ryle and Enebry.

I go to the dining room where everybody has already started eating. I sit on my usual seat and just stay there with my arms crossed. Ryle and Enebry joins us a minute later, Ryle keeps avoiding me during the whole meal.

I may be seem as a drama queen but if someone wakes you up that way you will be upset too, right? At home my family knew better than to wake me up especially in a bad way, I'd be annoyed and irritated the whole day.

I just sit there and watch everybody eat, I'm too upset to eat. Enebry makes a comment about me finally dressing properly and that I look good wearing a dress and that I should wear that kind of clothes more often, while Brutus keeps telling me to make an alliance, he keeps pushing it. I try to keep my cool, but he is just making me more irritated. I tell him I don't want allies over and over again.

"Can I be excused?" I ask Enebry. "Please?"

"You haven't eaten."

"I will eat later I promise."

"Fine, you can go."

I waste no time on getting out of there and going back to my room. I try to go back to sleep because I'm still tired but it doesn't really work. I stay in my room doing nothing for about two hours.

I finally get hungry and go out of my room, only Viola, Enebry and Trenk are on the living room, everybody must have gone to their rooms. I sit at the table and soon a male avox brings me a plate with food.

I start with the fish, taking about forty-five minutes to almost eat it completely. It is still hard but the gagging is almost gone, and I do it faster and faster every time. Then I eat some of the boiled vegetables and the rice.

About twenty minutes after I have gone back into my room, I hear a gentle knock on my door, the person doesn't wait for my answer and opens the door and walks in. Enebry looks at me with a huge smile on her face fully covered in make-up.

"Now that you have eaten we can work on your presentation for tomorrow." Enebry says in a cheerful tone. I stare at her in disbelief, all I want is to have some peace but it seems that's too much to ask for.

Enebry makes me put on a big fancy dress and high heels, she makes me walk all around my room, and even walk back and forth in the hallway.

"Danieka!" Enebry squeaks, making me jump at her high-pitched voice. "I have told you several times you have to smile!"

I smile my biggest fake smile at her and she seemed satisfied instead of annoyed by it, maybe she can't see the difference between fake and real. For a long time, Enebry keeps telling to not hunch, to walk straight, to look up at the crowd, to smile, to be polite to Caesar. It's really annoying and tiring, walking in heels for hours is hell, I rather train all day with Finnick than do all of this.

Then we go back to my room and Enebry moves on to talk me about manners and how I have to act in front of the crowd. I smile and nod at her but I'm not really listening to her, I'm once again on my own little world and she doesn't really notices, which is good because otherwise she would have scolded me for another hour or so.

Three hours and a bit more have passed and she finally leaves me, I'm really exhausted for all I did with Enebry. It was the most boring three hours of my entire life I think. Unfortunately I can't rest or anything because as soon as she leaves my room, Lyme comes to tell me dinner's ready.

For dinner I eat really light, I ate not so long ago so I'm not hungry but I know I have to eat. I will go into the arena in less than forty-eight hours and it will be hard to get food, I need the strength if I want to win, or at least not die as fast.

I go back to my room, change into more comfortable clothes and get in bed. It takes me a while to fall asleep but I eventually do, unfortunately I have not so nice dreams tonight.

The next morning I wake up quite early to say the truth, I always wake up about fifteen minutes before 5:00, but today I wake up more than forty minutes before that time. I want to stay a few more minutes in bed but I decide that isn't such a good idea, I could fall asleep again and miss my training session with Finnick.

I go out of my room and go to the kitchen to grab a banana, I'm not really hungry but I'm training for two hours in a row instead of one today, so I need some more energy. I force myself to eat, and when I'm done I leave the peel on the dining table and go back to my room.

Once there I go to the bathroom, wash my face and my teeth, I still look sleepy. I put my hair in a high ponytail, which makes me look only a bit better and less sleepy. I walk back into my room and put on some shoes and leave just like that.

This time I don't have to hide from anyone, not even the avoxes are awake, or if they are, they are in the kitchen cooking or something. It feels nice to leave without worrying to get caught.

I go to the gymnasium and as always there is no one on my way there, I turn on the lights and look at the clock on the wall, I'm five minutes earlier. I start to feel a bit cold, the walls of the gymnasium make the place chilly but when you start to train the cold is gone pretty fast, it would be hell if the gymnasium weren't like that, it actually helps. And as I rub my arms on my body to warm up I realize I didn't change even when I had time to do it, I just forgot, as always.

I decide to start stretching to help warm up and I have found stretching helps me to not end up as sore at the end of the trainings. While I'm on the floor, with my legs straight on the floor and me touching my toes, I see Finnick walking in, I smile as he has no chance of scaring me today.

"Good morning." I say to him.

"Morning." He says smiling at me. "Slept well?"

"Yeah, except for a couple of nightmares." I tell him. "But I feel well rested. What are we going to do?"

"A bit of everything." Finnick says. "We'll start with you running away from me, and if I catch you, you have to try to escape. Ready?"

"Ready?"

Once again, I run away from Finnick in different scenarios, the same from the previous time. The treeless savannah like scenario, a jungle scenario, the one I hate the most which is running up a hill, and a few more. We just don't do the one in the water, because he doesn't want me to get wet when we have more than an hour to go.

He catches me half of the times, and I escape only on three occasions. He catches me on the hill again, and I don't succeed on escaping. He finally allows me to rest and drink some water. I'm already sweating no stop and my feet hurt, probably because of the heels Enebry made me use yesterday.

"Now what?" I ask Finnick.

Finnick makes me do the same as yesterday but not as long, I shoot some arrows at moving targets, and then throw knives, sickles or stab them with a sword or kill the holograms with an axe. I'm getting really tired by now, and even though I rather do things with Finnick than being locked in a room killing holograms I don't complain, I just do as Finnick tells me.

Finnick grants me another rest of five minutes, I sit on the floor and drink some more water, while Finnick just stays on the same place looking at me, which makes me a bit self-conscious, so I stand up quickly and ask him what else are we going to do.

"Now I will pin you against the floor and you will have to break free." Finnick tells me and as soon as he finishes the sentences I'm tackled down to the ground.

It's pretty much the same from what we did first, except I don't have to run, I'm grateful for that, I don't want to run anymore. Then Finnick grabs me roughly, my back is against his stomach and his arm is by my neck almost chocking me. We haven't done this since the first or second day here, but I remember what I have to do. I bring my leg forward and do as I'm going to kick him on his knee with the ball of my foot, I don't really do it because I remember him telling me it's pretty easy to break a knee that way.

He lets go of me for a bit before grabbing me again, but this time my feet are not touching the ground. I can do the same thing with this, so I repeat what I did before but my foot doesn't touch his knee in a gentle way, instead my foot ends up in a higher area and in not such a gentle way.

Finnick lets a small groan slip from his lips as he instantly lets go of me and I fall to the floor with an ugly thud. I stand up quickly though and look at Finnick, who is still on the ground with his hands down there. Oops.

"I'm sorry." I say, feeling truly ashamed.

"It's fine." Finnick says, groaning a bit. "If a boy does that to you in the arena, you better do that."

Finnick stays on the floor clenching his private parts for a few more minutes, I feel really sorry about it but Finnick keeps telling me not to worry about it.

"Alright, finally we will do what I think you enjoy the most." Finnick says once he is on his feet.

Finnick walks to the centre of the room, I follow him close behind. He grabs two swords, one for me and one for himself. I smile at this, maybe he is right, fighting with the sword is my favourite thing to do. I don't know why, but it is.

I start attacking him this time, but he has no problem blocking my attacks. I'm really, really tired but the adrenaline or the excitement keeps me going. Unfortunately that's not enough because Finnick ends up winning by pointing his sword against my neck when I'm completely defenceless.

He allows me to drink some water before I can go for my sword and start a new round. I move quickly dodging his attacks and even smile at him which makes him smirk and attack me more often and faster. I almost got him, but he manages to recover and win.

"I think we are done now." Finnick says as he lies down on the floor, his sword right beside him.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." I say, sitting next to him.

"Don't be nervous about tonight." Finnick says. "It will be over before you know it. And you will only have three minutes, which is truly nothing."

"I'll try, but being in front of people, so many people, makes me nervous."

"Don't even think about it, like I said, pretend they are not there. It's just you and Caesar." Finnick says. "Besides you will look so beautiful people won't even care about what you say."

I smile at the ground and blush, my cheeks are already pretty red from all the exercising and running I've done in these two hours so there's not really a big difference, thankfully.

"Thanks." I say.

"We better go, those wet clothes will make you cold soon and I don't want you to get sick." Finnick says, standing up. "I've told you to bring the jacket I gave you or another shirt to change."

"I forget." I say as I take his hand to help me up.

We do the same as always, Finnick puts an arm around me, he turns off the lights, we walk back to the lift making small talk as we wait for the lift to come. It's always the same, I have gotten used to this, and a sudden feel of sadness rushes over me. This will be the last time we do all of this. There will be no more waking up early, or sneaking out at night, skipping lunch with all the other tributes so I can spend that hour training with Finnick, all of that is over.

"Is something wrong?" Finnick asks as we walk inside the lift.

"No." I lie.  
"I know you are lying, you know?"

"I was just thinking that this will be the last training, the last… Everything." I say shrugging.

"Yeah it is." Finnick says sadly, I can tell he's avoiding talking about the games.

"Will I see you later?" I ask him.

"I will be in the audience, and you will see me tomorrow."

"Will I?"

"Of course, I can't let you go without saying good-bye and giving you last time tips." He says as the doors open on my floor.

"That would be good, thanks Finnick."

"It has been my pleasure." He says with a small smile. "I have something for you."

Finnick searches for something inside the front pockets of his trousers, when he finds whatever he is looking for, he tells me to open my hand and he puts some kind of vial on the palm of my hand.

"Thanks but what is it?"

"People will be celebrating later tonight and there will be a lot of noise." Finnick says. "That plus the nerves won't let you sleep, so drink the whole thing once you are already in bed, ready to sleep and you will be fast asleep in less than five minutes."

"Wow, thanks Finnick." I say, looking at the little vial with curiosity as I finally walk out of the lift.

"No problem." He says. "I'm sure you'll need it." He says just before the doors close.

As I'm left watching only the metal doors, I know that will be the last time I see him on that lift, that was our last ride together on it.

What do you think will be the arena? :P


	30. Chapter 29

I go to my room feeling really down, I only have about twenty-four hours until I go into the arena, I shudder as I think of it.

Fifteen seconds after I go into my room I hear a knock on my room. I fight the urge to tell anyone who is there, especially if it is Ryle or Enebry, to just go away. I just want to shower, not deal with people at the moment. Nevertheless, I go to open the door and I give a sigh of relief when I see it is not Ryle or Enebry.

"Good morning." He says to me. "Don't shower, just change into clean clothes, go to eat breakfast and I'm afraid you will spend the rest of the day with me."

"Are you sure you don't want me to shower?" I ask him, making him chuckle.

"It will be a waste of time, your prep team will shower you again, and they will leave no dirt or anything on you." Carlyne says to me.

"I can't wait to see my dress." I say to him.

"Only a few hours and you will." He says with a smile and leaves.

I close the door again and take all my clothes off, they are wet and already cold. I grab a pair of 'normal' light yellow trousers and a blue 'plain' shirt. I feel a bit weird, I look so different but I'm sure Viola, Trenk, and Polish would not approve of me wearing pyjamas, especially those shorts I always use, and if Enebry sees me she won't shut up about it.

I go to eat breakfast, and try not to think I will not be here tomorrow because it makes my stomach upset, instead I try to think about the time in the roof with Finnick, about the shooting star we saw. I wished that if I won I would never be alone, never. Thinking about living a long lonely life it's not really encouraging.

As soon as I finish my breakfast, Viola takes my hand and leads me to my room, which is unrecognizable. All the things they use, I don't even know what they are, are all around my room, it's even scary, what exactly are they going to do to me?

Viola leads me to my bathroom and helps me undress while Trenk is busy checking the temperature of the water of my bath. When the bath is completely full, Viola helps me get in.

"You smell, you know?" Trenk says to me.

"Carlyne told me not to shower."

Viola and Trenk rub hard all over my body with a sponge, after some minutes it starts to burn and turn red. Trenk moves to wash my hair, he does the process twice and at the end he applies a treatment to it and some scent to my hair so it will smell nice and shine.

Viola then hands me a bathrobe so I can put it on, and puts a towel on my wet hair. Then they make me sit on a chair that Polish brought to my room, and they start to work on me.

They check my entire body to see if some hairs have grown, a few have. So they wax my body again, I don't even see the hairs on my legs, arms, stomach, and face but they do, so they do that painful process again, but since there are not so many hairs this time, it hurts a lot less. By the end of it my skin is even redder.

After they have removed every residue of wax left on my body, Viola starts to do my toenails, while Trenk applies some kind of cream to my face and neck. He says he will apply another cream later on my whole body because my skin is too dry, and it will help my skin nourish and look healthy. Polish dries my hair with the towel first and then uses a hair drier. When he is done I look like a lion, my hair is pretty bushy and all over the place, I look horrible but I don't worry about it, I know my prep team will take care of it.

When my hair is dried and Viola has finished doing my toenails, Trenk tells me to stand up so he can apply the cream on my body, and I have to wait five minutes for it to get absorbed by my body before I can put the bathrobe on again. But I'm glad I can have a 'rest' because my butt was starting to hurt.

When I sit again, Viola checks her work to see if she has made a mistake or if something looks bad, apparently one isn't perfect and she redoes it. Then she grabs one of my hands and starts to work on it. Polish is separating bits of my hair so he can start working on it, and Trenk is bringing all the make-up close to me, he looks at my face, debating what colour suits my skin tone better and that also matches the dress I'm going to wear.

They are not even done when they say they will let me have a small rest so I can eat lunch, still wearing the bathrobe I go to the dining room and eat with my prep team. Ryle and his own prep team join us about five minutes later.

He is wearing a white bathrobe too, except mine is beige. His nails are still uncut and a bit dirty, his hair is a bit wet and his face is free of any make-up. Even though he is a guy, he has to wear a bit of make-up too. They claim people without make-up look pale and sick on camera so that's why guys have to wear it too.

Forty or so minutes later my prep team and I excuse ourselves and go back to my room. Once inside, Viola gives me some nice fancy underwear to put on, and gives another robe since the bathrobe I am using is a bit wet.

I don't even can describe all they do to me, they work on my hair, nails, skin and the make-up on my face. They take another three hours or so, my butt hurts from being on a chair most of the day and I'm dying of boredom, I need to move or do something.

A knock is heard, followed by Carlyne walking inside my room. He looks closely at me and nods at the prep team looking satisfied with their job.

"We are almost done, just five more minutes." Polish says.

Carlyne nods at him and leaves the room, saying he will be back soon. Viola looks like she is enjoying doing my nails, she is smiling as she does her job. Polish is biting his lower lip as he works on my hair, and Trenk has no expression at all, he is so concentrated on what he has to do.

Then Trenk tells Viola and Polish to stop what they are doing and tells me to follow him. We go into the bathroom, I want to look at myself but the mirror has been covered with a towel. Trenk grabs my toothbrush and brush them, it's weird that something so simple has to be done by him. As he does it, I feel like I have never washed my teeth in the correct way. They make it all look like an art. It's strange. When he's done he applies something to my teeth, he claims it is to make them whiter but it burns a bit. After that we go back into my room and all of them go back to what they are doing.

After who knows how many hours the three of them are done. Trenk says he will apply more lipstick and mascara just minutes before the interview though. Two minutes later Carlyne walks into the room holding something, probably my dress, it is covered in something black so I can't really tell.

"Close your eyes." Carlyne tells me after I have stood up.

I do as I'm told. Then I feel the robe being removed from me, either Polish or Trenk and Viola are putting the dress on. I can tell it's long and the fabric feels like silk but I can't be sure.

"Open them now." Carlyne tells me as one of them finishes zipping it.

While I had my eyes closed someone had brought a full size mirror so I could look at myself. I turn around and look at my reflection. I'm wearing a dress, can't tell what the colour is, like the colour of pearls or a light beige tone. It has a few layers, giving it a bit of volume. The last layer is made of a see-through fabric. The part at the top around my chest and left shoulder, a part around my waist and the bottom part are decorated with gold jewels. I also notice it is a one-sleeve dress, my right shoulder and arm are exposed. The only sleeve is made of the same see-through fabric and at the end it is also decorated with jewels. The dress is breath-taking.

I stare at it in shock with my mouth wide open, I look from the mirror to my own self. Making sure the mirror is actually showing how it looks.

Then I look at my golden blonde hair, just by my right ear a braid starts that goes behind my head, the braid and the rest of my hair are put in this kind of side tail, beautiful golden curls fall on my left side, just where the sleeve of my dress starts.

Then I look at my face covered in make-up, I'm unrecognizable. My eyelids are covered in gold-colour make-up, the eyeliner is really strong and dark making my blue eyes stand out, there is also a kind of brown glitter around them, making me look a bit fierce. My cheeks and the rest of my face look tanned, my cheeks though, look a bit reddish but it doesn't look bad. And finally my lips, they are a shiny medium pink coloured that matches the make-up of all my face. Now I know why they take a pretty long time doing all of this. It is flawless.

Then Viola grabs a box and opens it. Carlyne grabs a pair of small diamond earrings and puts them on each of my ears. They are like flowers, they are beautiful. Then he grabs my right hand and puts a ring on my fourth finger. I look closely at it, inside the white stone that stands out, there are really tiny silver-coloured stones that form a '2', the number of my district. Then Carlyne makes me look up again so he can put a golden diadem on my head.

Then Polish approaches me with a pair of pearl-coloured high heels, they are the same colour as the dress, and they are also decorated with the same jewels my dress is. He helps me put them on while Viola puts me some perfume on.

"You look a delicate yet fierce and strong woman." Polish says.

"Just what I wanted." Carlyne says, looking at his watch. "I think it's time to go."

QOTD: What do you think will happen in the interview?

Sorry, short and uneventful chapter but next one is the interview and I might upload it on Saturday :D  
And on the next chapter I'll post the picture of the dress ( I have it in my other computer), so you can have a better idea of what it looks like :)


	31. Chapter 30

My prep team, Carlyne and I walk out of my room, we meet Ryle, Lasandra and his prep team in the living room. They all stand up when they see us, and the ten of us walk to the lift together. Brutus, Lyme and Enebry will join us soon, but all of us just don't fit inside the lift. Trenk and one of the members of Ryle's prep team have to stay with them.

"Wow." Ryle mumbles when we are inside the lift. "You look… amazing."

"Thanks." I say with a smile on my lips. "You look incredible too."

Ryle is wearing a dark blue suit, a white long-sleeve shirt, a stripped, turquoise and dark blue tie, and shining black shoes. He looks really handsome.

We get to the backstage of where we will be interviewed in about five minutes. The tributes from the Districts 1, 4, 5, 6, 9, and 10 are already there. They all look gorgeous, especially the girl from 6, with her bright red hair.

Polish makes sure my hair is in perfect conditions before he wishes me luck and leaves, Viola and Carlyne walk around me like a pair of vultures, checking if everything is perfect, Trenk comes jogging to us, he applies more lipstick on my lips and more eyeliner. They all wish me luck, Viola and Trenk leave while Carlyne stays only a few seconds longer, he looks at me one more time, nods at me to encourage me and leaves too.

Brutus, Enebry and Lyme never really join us, Carlyne and Lasandra told them they had everything under control so they didn't need them.

"Wow, Ryle you never told us how beautiful your district partner is." A tall, blonde boy says a couple of feet behind me.

"You never asked, Kellen." Ryle exclaims with a smug smile, as he stands closer to me and puts an arm around my waist in a protective kind of way. "Besides, it's not like you have never seen her before."

Kellen takes a few steps towards me, never taking his green eyes off of me. I feel like his stare penetrates me and it makes me feel uncomfortable but I try to act confident.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in our alliances? I'd love to have you." Kellen whispers against my ear, sending chills up and down my spine.

"I already made up my mind." I tell him, looking straight into his eyes. "But thanks for the offer."

"You have until tomorrow morning if you change your mind." Kellen says and leaves. He stands by Tabitha who is talking to the girl from District 4.

Divya is probably the prettiest girl out of the twelve, Rhiane is really close, though. Divya is wearing a turquoise long dress that just make her blue greenish sea eyes stand out. Her long golden hair is in a side fishtail. Her whole outfit makes her look like a mermaid. Her partner, Kade, also looks amazing. They are both beautiful. Kade is wearing dark blue trousers, a half bottomed white shirt that shows his chest. His golden hair reaches just above his shoulders, the tips are naturally curly while the rest of his hair is straight.

"Hello!" Kade greets me.

"H-hi!" I stutter as he takes me by surprise.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I say blushing, looking away from him for a couple of seconds before looking back at him. "You too, you look great."

"Thank you, Danieka." He says smiling at me. "By the way, congratulations on that twelve, it was surprising."

"Yeah, I never expected it." I say trustfully. "And thanks."

"Kade! Kade!" Divya comes rushing to his side, almost tripping on her way. "I was looking for you, Finnick and Den are looking for you." Then the beautiful blonde finally notices me. "Oh, hey!"

"Hi!" I say trying to be friendly.

"This is Danieka Hadley." Kade says. "And Danieka, this is Divya Clearwater."

"I know who she is, Kade." She says, but yet she offers me her hand nevertheless, which I shake.

"I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Kade says to me. "My stylist Den has to fix something of my outfit."

"Yeah, sure." I say smiling.

Kade and Divya leave after that, and probably meet their mentor and Kade's stylist out of the backstage room we are all in.

Everybody seems like they are not nervous at all while I'm dying, my hands and legs are shaking. I was distracted when Kellen and Kade talked to me, I didn't even think about what we are doing here, maybe that's why everyone is talking, to get distracted and not be nervous.

Kade returns and starts a conversation with me again, this time I'm more willing to talk back and keep the conversation going since it helps me with my nerves, and it's better than being on my own. Kade is actually a nice guy so I don't mind talking to him, Kellen is a different story, though. He keeps looking at me and winking. It's awkward.

About ten minutes later the lights start to extinguish bit by bit, making the place dark. Then some purple coloured lights lit the stage and Caesar Flickerman walks in, making a big entrance as always. He looks the same as every year, same face, same clothes, same hairstyle, except for the colour, this year his hair, eyebrows and lips are green. He looks like a parakeet, he looks better than last year though, when he had his hair dyed yellow, pretty close to the colour of a scramble egg.

He welcomes everybody, greets the crowd, makes a couple of jokes to get the right atmosphere. It may be working on the audience but I'm back to shaking because of the nerves. I'm lucky I'm the third tribute to be interviewed instead of the twentieth-something, poor tributes, especially the boy from District 12, because he is the last.

"Okay let's get started." Caesar yells and the crowd goes mad when he calls the girl from 1, Tabitha. Her piercing blue eyes shine the whole time of her interview, she doesn't stop smiling, not even for a second.

Six more minutes and it will be my time to go, six more minutes and that will be me not Tabitha. It must be awful to be the first one too, that must be more stressful. But better be the first than the last one, that's for sure.

In no time Kellen is called, he walks in a too confident way that it is obvious he is acting.

"So Kellen, do you have a girlfriend or someone that has caught your eye?" Caesar asks around the middle of his interview, the crowd goes silent, they are eager to hear the answer.

"Not really, there is no one at the moment." He says smiling.

"No one? No way!" Caesar asks shocked. "What about one of the tributes?"

"Well lots of them are really pretty." Kellen admits.

"Is there a particular one that has caught your eye?"

"Actually yes, there is one." Caesar grins at Kellen. "But I don't really think she likes me, not even as a friend."

"Why not?" Caesar asks.

"I don't know, it's just what I sense." He says shrugging innocently.

"So can we at least know her name?" The people in the crowd cheer and beg him for an answer, Kellen shakes his head in embarrassment and actually blushes.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea. I don't want to put her on the spot or anything." He says smiling innocently at Caesar. "I mean, she comes right after me."

At that the people gasp, as he lets slip on purpose who the girl is. The girl that comes right after him is the one from District 2, even when Kellen didn't say his crush's name the crowd knows who she is, just by that tiny bit of information… Wait a second, I'm the girl from District 2, but it can't be me! He must have referred to Angelique or someone else.

"You just can't leave every person of Panem including me with the doubt." Caesar says, trying to get Kellen to talk. "We are assuming it's the girl from District 2 since she is the one that comes right now, but I feel obliged to ask, are we correct?" The crowd cheer and whistle at Kellen, and demand for an answer.

"Alright, alright." He says after the crowd have cheered for a few seconds. "Yes, it's..." He says as the buzzer goes off, interrupting him, if only that would have gone off a few seconds earlier.

"No way." I say as I stare in shock at Kellen, with my mouth wide opened and my eyes about to jump out. Kellen can't be in love with me, it's just a silly game he's playing or something.

"I really want to discuss this further, but unfortunately your time is up." Caesar says as he dismisses Kellen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this starts to get interesting because up next we have Danieka Hadley." Caesar says loudly to the crown and then turns to look at my direction.

I'm still in shock to say the truth, the cameras are set on me now, showing my stunned expression, Ryle actually has to push me so I start moving. I replaced my opened mouth for a nervous smile, as I walk into the stage. Caesar takes my hand and kisses the back of it before we sit down, I make sure to sit down the way Enebry taught me. I look at the crowd and find Brutus, Lyme and Enebry close to the stage smiling at me, Enebry nods in approval at me, I also see Carlyne and Lasandra on the front with all the other stylists.

"So Danieka, have you liked the Capitol so far?" Caesar asks.

"Well, it's really pretty and different from home." I say smiling. "Actually, I just saw the most beautiful sunset a couple of days ago." I look at the crowd again, and almost instantly my eyes land on green sea eyes, that don't look that happy to say the truth.

"I'm glad you have liked it." Caesar says happily. "But tell me, don't you miss your family?"

I hesitate a bit on that question, should I tell them my parents are the worst and I don't miss them or lie about it?

"I miss my brother a lot." I say, avoiding saying anything else. "He's like my best friend, I hope I can make him proud."

"I'm sure you will. So Danieka please tell us, what were your thoughts during the reaping?" Caesar asks me. "You seemed a bit lost."

"I was, my name had to be said twice for me to finally snap out of my daydream. Ryle says I'm always daydreaming." I say feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well, I really couldn't believe I was picked, I was really scared because I'm not as experienced as the other tributes but I was more afraid about my brother being reaped as well."

"That would be awful, have sibling fighting to the death." Caesar says. "Now there are two questions I'm dying to ask you." Caesar says putting a hand on top of mine, which is resting on my knee, my heart starts to beat harder because I have an idea of what he wants to know. "It is about the score you got, a twelve!" At that the crowd cheer at me and I can't help but smile. "Congratulations by the way, it's amazing! You don't have to be scared anymore, you must be amazingly good if you got that score! Tells us how you did it!"

"Thank you." I say smiling at Caesar. "To say the truth I never expected anything higher than an eight, it was a shock, a good one. And well, I rather not talk about what I did because I don't want the other tributes to know my strengths." I smile apologetically at Caesar and the crowd.

"Fair enough, I think we will be left with the doubt until the Games start." Caesar says pretending to be sad. "At first sight, you seemed like the tribute with the last chance of winning, but you have made the people here fall in love with you and that score was like a slap to the face to all of us, you must be really proud!"

"I am and also surprised." I say. "It's shocking the way everything has turned the other way around."

"Indeed." Caesar says nodding. "Now here comes the second question."

"Okay, shoot!" I say, trying not to be nervous, the crowd laugh at that, it wasn't probably the best verbal expression I could have said.

"I'm sure you heard and saw Kellen Astow stating his love for you only a couple of minutes ago, all of us and most importantly, Kellen, would like to know this, how do you feel about it?"

I knew it! I pretty well knew it! How much time I have left? Maybe I have no more time to answer that. This is awkward, all of Panem is watching me. The tributes, my mentors, Enebry, Kellen, probably my family back at home too, Finnick is actually staring right into my eyes, waiting for the answer.

"I'm really shocked, I can't think of anything else." I say, feeling my cheeks burn. The crowd cheer, which makes me look at them. Out of the corner of my eye I find Finnick again, who is now looking in front of him but not directly at me, he is looking at nothing in particular actually.

"Didn't you suspect something?"

"No, not really."

"And, do you feel something for him as well?"

"That is a hard question." I say taking a deep breath. "I don't really know him, the first time I talked to him was about fifteen minutes ago, he's good-looking and all but I need to know him better before I can decide if I like him or not."

"Is there someone else, perhaps?"

"Oh no, there is no one else." I say. "I think I'm too young for that."

"Maybe we will witness a love story shortly." Caesar says to the crowd. "I know I'm speaking for everyone when I say we'd all love that. It'd make the Games so much interesting."

The crowd cheer and clap at Caesar like saying he's right, they do want a love story added to their sick Hunger Games so it would be more interesting. I feel sick to my stomach, and the smile leaves my pink lips, I'm about to say something when the buzzer goes off, which is probably good. I don't even know what I was going to say, but I'm sure it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm sorry but your time is up." Caesar says standing up as he takes my hand in his. "Love so young, so tragic, I really hope the two of you find a way to be together." He says and lots of 'awws' and 'yes's' are heard then, I just stare at him in disbelief, why is he assuming I like Kellen back? "Ladies and Gentleman, Danieka Hadley!"

The crowd cheer and clap one last time for me, it's so overwhelming having so many people cheer for you. Caesar raises my hand with his, and after that I'm allowed to go.

Ryle is called then, he smiles at the crowd in a friendly way. I know his approach is to be charismatic. I don't pay attention to what he says or what he is asked, except for the part he talks about his girlfriend, my mind is too busy repeating what Kellen said. It can't be true, it just can't.

QOTD: Would you dye your hair like Caesar (Blue, purple, green, etc) or have you done that?

What do you think of Kellen now? Do you think he's lying or is telling the truth?


	32. Chapter 31

On the other side of the backstage, where all the already interviewed tributes go, I find Kellen, who is smiling at me in a weird way. I glare at him and approach him fast.

"What was all that about?" I demand.

"What? Caesar asked me!" Kellen exclaims in an innocent way. "I had to answer!"

"I don't know what you are playing at, but it won't work."

"You hurt my feelings! Don't you think I actually mean what I said? Why would I say I like you if I don't really do? Why would I choose you in particular if there are other eleven girls there? What would be the use of lying?"

"I don't know." I admit. "But it must be something."

"Look, I did mean every word I said."

"No, you didn't." I whisper, more to convince myself than to deny what he is saying to me.

Kellen then lets a small laugh escape his lips, and then he starts getting closer and closer to me, I start to back away from him without even noticing what I'm doing, it's a reflex, he takes a step towards me I take a step back.

"What are you doing?"

He says nothing, he just keeps coming closer to me until I have no room to get away from him, I'm cornered. I have a wall at my back and my right, and Kellen is right in front of me blocking the little room I have to escape. He closes his green eyes slowly, he starts to lean in. No. This can't be happening.

I put my hands against his chest to stop him from getting closer to me but that isn't really working, I turn my head just in time so he ends up kissing my cheek instead of my lips, my first kiss can't just be this awful way, I can't let this happen.

"Kellen, leave me alone!" I scream. "Leave me alone!"

"Just one kiss, I know you like me too." He says.

I'm right in the corner of the room so I have no chance of escaping, he cups my face with his hands, holding it tightly making it impossible for me to turn away. He smiles sweetly at me, as he closes his eyes once again and leans in. I panic. I scream, I try to break free but I can't.

"What is going on!?"

Kellen instantly turns around, meaning I can escape from him now. I waste no time on running to Ryle's side, who looks like he could kill Kellen right now. Ryle puts an arm protectively around me, while I bury my face in his chest.

"Are you so thick that you can't understand that she doesn't want to?" Ryle shouts. "By doing this you will only get her to hate you and be afraid of you. Stay away from her!"

Ryle and I walk away from Kellen and sit down on some chairs, he rubs my back and doesn't leave my side. Ryle got just in time, I really didn't want my first kiss to happen like that. When I finally do kiss someone for the first time, I want it to be special, I want to like that person. I don't want it to be like this.

"Thanks." I murmur.

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I say nodding at him.

After that I don't really pay much attention to the interviews, I keep an eye on Kellen, who keeps pacing in front of us while all the tributes that have already been interviewed take a seat, he probably doesn't seat because he'd have to sit next to me.

When Kade walks in he looks at me a bit concerned, he starts to approach me but stops and instead he goes to his seat, but he keeps looking at me every now and then. Luciana the brown-haired girl also looks at me in the same way, her brown eyes show concern but also curiosity. Her tribute partner, Xander, does the same as them. His hazel eyes are fixed on me, and he seems like he wants to ask me what's wrong but he doesn't.

I'm sick of all the looks I'm getting, so I sit up straight and pretend everything is good, and it seems to work because Rhiana and Lev, the tributes from six, don't look at me like I'm a wounded pet. They keep going their way to their seats, not really paying attention to me.

About an hour and a half has gone since I was interviewed, Caius Jais, the tribute from 12, has just finished his interview. The anthem starts to play and the twenty-four of us walk back into the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Caesar yells. "The tributes of the seventy-two annual Hunger Games!"

The crowd cheer and clap at us like crazy, several even stand up and cheer. I catch Finnick's green sea eyes, he is looking at me. His lips turn into a smirk and he nods at me in a way to tell me I did good, I smirk back at him. The anthem stops playing, all of us bow at the same time and in order of district we leave the stage.

Several people, tributes, mentors, prep teams, escorts, stylists, everyone is on the lobby of the building trying to get inside the lift to get to their floors. Ryle grabs my hands and starts to walk, leading me through this sea of people. There are no less of two hundred eighty-eight people in here, some Districts have two or more mentors or victors, so there are more than that.

Somehow Ryle and I manage to get closer to the lift, we only have to wait about five minutes until we can get inside of it. The tributes from District 12, two members of a prep team, Rhiane, Kade, and Johanna Mason, the victor of last year, all get in the lift with us. One member of the prep team presses the '9' button so they work with either Carlieana or Jenoah, or both.

"Nice dress." Johanna says to me.

"Thanks." I say smiling at her.

Ryle and I are the first to get to our floor, just as we step out of it, Kade says good-bye to me and waves, I wave back at him just right before the doors close.

Ryle and I sit on one of the couches of the living room, I take the opportunity to take off my heels, my feet are starting to get sore, but as I do it, I feel like a dwarf compared to Ryle again, but I don't really care right now. Brutus and Enebry join us about four minutes later. Lyme arrives about two minutes after them.

"You were amazing!" Enebry says excitedly. "Both of you were!"

"We already have some people who want to sponsor you." Brutus adds.

"That's great." I say.

About fifteen minutes later, both prep teams and both stylists join us as well. All the six members of the prep teams squeal and hug us both with excitement. I haven't even talked to Ryle's prep team, but all of them hug me like if we are the best of friends.

"Good job, warrior." Carlyne says as he also pulls me into a hug.

Just by the way he looks at me I can tell I made a good job, I can the see the pride and excitement in his green eyes. He pats my back and then as he lets go of me, he nods in approval.

"Thank you." I say to him.

Then we all move to the table to eat dinner, it's around 8:00 and I haven't eaten since 1:00 or so, but I'm not that hungry to say the truth. Everyone but Ryle and I drink wine or whiskey, or some other alcoholic beverages I haven't even heard about. Brutus proposes to do a toast as we celebrate, what exactly? I don't know, probably how good the interviews went.

Again, I force myself to eat my food, starting with the piece of meat, I need all the strength and calories I can get. As we start eating, that melancholic feeling comes back, this will be my last dinner here. This will be the last night I sleep in a comfortable bed. Actually this can be my last night alive. A sudden feeling of dizziness and nausea rushes over me as I think of it. I may be dead in about twelve hours.

Neither Ryle nor I comment what happened during the interviews, the incident with Kellen. I don't know if it would be a good idea and I don't really want to tell them, Enebry would probably pity me, and I don't want that, I rather just get over it and forget it. I try to act normal even when I'm still a bit shaken up by it, Ryle looks tense, and I know he still wants to kill Kellen, or at least punch him.

When we all finish eating our food, Ryle's prep team and stylist shake my hand and hug me first, then they go to say good-bye to Ryle. My own prep team and stylist come to me after they have hugged Ryle, Viola is the first to pull me into a hug. I feel my eyes watering, but I just can't cry now.

"We'll see you tomorrow before the games." Carlyne says as he hugs me. "So we can do your hair and give you your outfit."

"Okay." I say nodding, I don't know what else to say. "This dress is beautiful, you made me look so pretty and charming, thanks." I say the last to Carlyne, Polish, Viola and Trenk.

"It has been a pleasure working with you." Polish says.

"I'll miss you all."

"I better go before I cry." Viola says.

Polish, Viola, Trenk and Carlyne leave and go to their rooms, that leaves Brutus, Lyme, Enebry, Ryle and I. I take a deep breath before Enebry embraces Ryle and me at the same time, almost choking us to death, who knew she is so strong.

"You were one of the best tributes I've ever met!" Enebry whispers in a high-pitched tone, is the only thing she says before she leaves as well, we hear her sniffle as she walks to her own bedroom and closes the door and locks it.

"She gets very emotional." Brutus says.

"Yeah." Ryle says. "I can tell."

"I have no more advices but to tell you to do the best you can." Brutus says, it's not that helpful or heart-warming but it is something.

"Be brave." Lyme says. "I have faith in both of you."

Lyme hugs me while Brutus hugs Ryle, Lyme repeats the 'be brave' part in my ear just before she lets go and hugs Ryle, Brutus then comes to me and also hugs me, I hug him back. Even though we didn't get along at first, I have gotten fond of him and everyone else. It's good because if Brutus or Lyme didn't like me, they wouldn't send me gifts from sponsors once I'm the arena.

"You can do this." Brutus whispers in my ear, I can only nod at him.

Ryle and I walk together to our rooms, the way there is a bit awkward since none of us say a single word. Brutus and Lyme stay a bit longer in the dining room, probably to drink a bit more. This will be the last time I see those two.

"Good luck." Ryle says to me as he stretches his hand out to me.

"Good luck too." I say.

"If you change your mind about the alliance, tell me." Ryle says to me as he quickly pulls me into a hug. I don't want to let go of him, I don't want to go into that arena but I must.

"Thanks." I say as we pull apart. I want to tell him that even if I wanted I wouldn't because of Kellen, it would be too awkward and I would be afraid of him but I say nothing about it. "Good night."

"Good night."

I walk into my room and take the beautiful dress off, I take off all the jewels as well, the diadem, the ring and the earrings. I take off all the pins Polish used to make my hairstyle, my blonde curls fall down as I do it.

I put on some shorts and a shirt, as always, and get into bed. I hear the noise and this kind of party going outside, and that reminds me of the little vial Finnick gave me this morning. I turn to look to my right and there it is, on my night table. I grab it and without even thinking, I drink the whole thing.

It tastes sweet, a bit too sweet. It takes about half a minute until I start to feel a bit dizzy, the bed and everything else is spinning. I put my head on the pillow and just as Finnick said, I was fast asleep in only a few seconds after that.

She's almost at the arena, who's excited? :D There's the pictures of Danieka's outfit, :D

albums/ag329/Mary_Mijaslopolous/BeFunky_befunky_ _

albums/ag329/Mary_Mijaslopolous/wedding-makeup-inspiration-dramatic-eyes-for-the-bride-8_original_


	33. Chapter 32

"Nature, in her most dazzling aspects or stupendous parts, is but the background and theater of the tragedy of man."  
\- John Morley

I open my eyes the next morning, and I feel really rested. That vial Finnick gave me really worked wonders on me. I stand up without feeling even a bit tired or like wanting to keep sleeping. I don't need any more sleep.

I go to the bathroom, do my business, wash my face and go back to my room. I glance at the clock, it reads 4:02 a.m.. I put on more descent clothes, just a pair of dark trousers and a sleeveless blue blouse, I also put on Finnick's jacket. I need some reassurance to go through today. Even though Finnick is not here, his jacket and presence are, it's weird but I feel better. When I'm done I sigh and decide to go out, I make my way to the dining room, where Carlyne, Lasandra, Viola, Isie, a girl from Ryle's prep team are drinking coffee.

Everyone seemed really merry and all last night, but today they look pretty sad, even depressed. All of them just say a barely audible 'morning' to me, before going back to drinking coffee. I also grab a cup and drink some of it but I also add some milk and sugar to it.

Lasandra sighs and stands up just as she murmurs something about waking up Ryle. Ryle joins us a few minutes later with Lasandra. Ryle's hair is all over the place and his eyes are still half closed. He slumps on the chair next to me. Lasandra orders him to go change after she gives him some plain clothes.

As expected, Brutus, Lyme and Enebry are nowhere to be seen. Brutus and Lyme must be at the Games Headquarters already, signing deals with our sponsors. Hopefully we have many. Enebry must be with them too, even when she is not a mentor or anything, but where else would she be?

"I think it's time to go." Carlyne says to me.

At 5:05 a.m. Carlyne and I get into the lift, Lasandra and Ryle stay behind because Ryle is not ready yet. I feel like puking when we go by the fourth floor, Finnick's. I wish I could see him again just one more time, one last chance to thank him all he has done for me.

Floor ten, my legs are shaking and I feel chills go up and down my spine. Five more hours until the Games start, five more hours until I will be fighting for my life. The Games start at 10:00 because most of the Capitol citizens do not wake up until late morning. But we must be up before dawn so we can get ready.

Once we reach the roof, Carlyne probably senses my nerves and my mood or maybe just my expression gives me away, either way, he puts a hand on my shoulder as we walk toward the hovercraft that is waiting for me to take me to the catacombs under the arena itself. A ladder instantly drops down, and as soon as my feet touch it, I feel like I can't move. The ladder takes me and Carlyne safely inside. This is it, I'm trapped. No way of going out, but it really wasn't like I ever had a way out before.

A woman approaches me with a smile on her full lips. I'm still shaking and feel like I can't move a single muscle of my body.

"Danieka, this is your tracker." The woman says as she shows me a syringe. "It won't hurt that much."

It does hurt though, just for a second or less but it does hurt. I don't protest or whine about it, I still am paralyzed. It is not until the woman leaves that I can move again, an Avox girl comes to get us and takes us to a room with all kind of food. I don't feel like eating at all, but I serve myself as much as I can fit in my plate and force myself to eat more than I'm used to. I can't waste anything. I need all the energy and calories I can get. This will be my last good meal. What will I eat once I am in the arena? I really hope there is some kind of fruit or something I normally eat. Just thinking of killing a raccoon or rabbit and eating it afterwards makes me sick.

I try to distract myself by looking out of the window of the hovercraft. I don't see much but some lights that come from the streets and the building because everything is still dark. But it is still nice to look at this huge city, so different from the District I live – I used to live in.

About forty-five minutes after we left the Training Centre, the windows black out. We must be close to the arena. We can't see the arena from up here because it must be a 'surprise', or we would know what to expect and we would make plans on what to do, it wouldn't really be fair.

The hovercraft lands and the ladder leads us out this time, right into a tube underground. The catacombs. The walls of this place are cold and scary, I shudder as we walk to my own chamber.

My chamber, called the Launch Room, will be used by me and only me, when these Games end, the 'tourists' will walk around here and visit the chambers of the fallen tributes and the victor. They will also walk around the arena because it is preserved as historic destination. They will be able to camp and visit the places of the deaths and they will even relive them. How do they enjoy that? I will never know.

As I shower, the last residues of the make-up and the night before wash away. I never cry, I haven't cried since I got here, except when I remembered the cruel words of my father. But now, my tears are mixing with the water of the shower, and the noise of the water running hide the noise of my sobs. No one will ever know I cried.

As I wait for my outfit to come, I brush my teeth. When I'm done I sit on a chair with Finnick's jackets on my lap, Carlyne attempts to dry my golden locks with a towel. I feel some tears coming but I won't let them fall now, once I got out of the shower I made sure to be brave and strong again, I can't be weak anymore.

"Can I ask you a favour?" I ask, my voice is raspy from lack of use and crying.

"Of course." He says in a gentle way. "What is it?"

"When I die, can you give this jacket to Finnick Odair?" I look into his green eyes, he opens his mouth to say something but he doesn't. "Just once I have died."

He nods at me and I give him the jacket, I linger on it but as he finally takes it in his hand and puts it with his stuff, I feel empty and alone. It's weird, it's just his jacket, not Finnick himself. We hear a knock on the door meaning my outfit is here, while I only look down at my lap, Carlyne goes for it quickly.

But when I glance back up, I don't see Carlyne bringing my outfit to me. My mouth hangs open as my blue eyes filled with tears land on familiar sea green ones.

"Finnick?" I ask shocked, a smile creeping on my lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised I'd see you, didn't I?"

"But you can't even be here."

"I got my ways, nobody knows I'm here though."

"You only have about five minutes." Carlyne says to us, he stays by the door to keep watch if someone comes or something.

"So… District one, huh? I never thought you would have that kind of taste?" He says to lighten the mood.

"You know I don't like him." I tell him. "I don't know what he pretends with that pathetic story."

"Maybe he wanted some sympathy." Finnick says. "He probably gained some sponsors last night because of his act."

"Oh, yeah?" I say rolling my eyes. "I don't want to spend my last five minutes with you talking about Kellen."

"You are right, I'm sorry."

"I'll miss you." I tell him.

"I'll miss you too, but it will only be for some days."

I don't say anything, I can't agree with him because I don't know if it's true and I don't want to deny his statement because I don't want to fight with him right now.

"Don't fail me now." He says with desperation in his voice. "Don't let me down."

"I won't." I say.

"They may have thought you were weak and told you that you were going to die." He says, putting a hand over my shoulder. "But I know you and what you are capable of, you have all it takes to win this. So go out there, and prove them wrong, make them regret theirs words, when you get out alive of there, you'll have the satisfaction and pride to show them how wrong they were, how against all odds you did it, how you won."

"I will." I tell him. Feeling a power growing inside of me. I start feeling confident and strong out of nowhere.

"Prove me I was right since the beginning." He continues. "Show me I didn't waste my time on you. Promise me."

"I promise."

I can't take it any longer so I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into a hug. There are so many things I want to tell him, but I don't even know how to start. I refuse to move, as he also put his arms around me and hugs me. I feel secure and like nothing can harm me while I am in his arms. If only I could freeze this moment forever, I'd like that.

"Thanks." I say softly against his chest.

"For what?"

"For believing in me." I tell him. "For making me believe in myself and give me this inner strength. For making me the person I am today."

"You always had it, you just needed someone to show you how strong you actually are." He says as he strokes the top of my head, his other hand still around my middle back. "Everyone doubted you so now prove them what you are capable of doing."

He gives me one last hug and kisses the top of my head. I close my eyes tightly, so I can concentrate on every little detail and remember them well, like the way his lips feel against my skin, or the way he smells, or the way I feel as I'm in his arms or the way he always has a smile, well, a smirk on his face, showing his adorable dimples. But there's something I will never be able to forget because they captivated me since the first time I saw them. His eyes. His sea blue-green eyes.

"I won't say good-bye." He says then, those eyes looking into my own. "Because you'll be back soon, this is not a good-bye." He states.

I nod at him, his eyes giving me more assurance that I will indeed be back. He pats me on the shoulder one more time before he turns around and walks towards the door to leave but he stops dead in his track and turns around to face me again, with one of his infamous smirks.

"You always manage to… distract me." He says as he looks at me from feet to head. "It seems like the shorts weren't enough this time."

I stare at him, confused. What did I do this time? I look down at myself then, and my cheeks instantly flush when I realize what he means. The only thing I have on my body is a cream-coloured towel, my outfit hasn't come so I have no way of getting dressed until then.

"Yeah, I thought you were a bit sick of the shorts, so yeah. A towel is so much better." I say, pretending not to be embarrassed.

He laughs at it, it's good to hear his laugh. It kind of warms me inside. He slowly turns around again and leaves me. I sigh and slump on the chair, I have to win, at least for Finnick.

Five minutes later another knock on the door is heard, it's not Finnick this time. It's some random person bringing my outfit. Carlyne approaches me with it covered in a black fabric.

"Are you ready?" He asks me, I can only nod at him.

I let the towel drop to the floor as he helps me put on the undergarment, he and the prep team have seen me naked so many times that I don't feel shame anymore. And it's not like they care, anyway. Then he helps me put on some dark green tight trousers, they feel like cotton inside but on the outside they are made of some kind of waterproof fabric. The shirt is a black colour and its fabric is a normal, common one. The shoes are a mix of boots and tennis and also are waterproof. I also am given a hooded black jacket.

"This jacket is light so you can walk without so much weight." Carlyne says. "But because of its material, it can warm you up fast and easily, expect a cold to template climate, and the waterproof clothes mean there will be water, maybe it will rain a lot or half of the arena will be water."

"Okay."

"These shoes also indicate that." The bottom part of them are like tennis but the upper side are like boots, they reach my calf and they are tight around there. "They are made that way so no water goes inside them, but they are also light and adequate to run without problem in some kind of muddy ground."

Carlyne makes me turn around as he makes a simple fishtail braid down my back, he's done in less than a minute. Then he takes out something from his pocket. He tells me to turn around so I'm facing him now. I see he's holding a thin silver necklace with a small pendant on it, when I see more closely at it I can tell it's a closed seashell.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"It's your token." He says. "Finnick gave it to me and told me to give it to you at this moment."

"When did he tell you that?"

"On the day the scores were announced." Says Carlyne. "On the review board, they wondered why it was a seashell, but they shrug it off soon."

"You know about our training sessions, then?" I ask him, as he puts the token around my neck, and then hides it under the shirt.

"Yes, he told me. We talked about your outfit for the interview as well, we had to have the same approach on you for it." He tells me. "He really cares about you, you know?"

"Can you thank him for me?" I ask. "Tell him the token is beautiful."

"I will."

"Sixty seconds!" A female weird voice says.

I start to feel sick again. I have one minute left and time keeps flying by, taking seconds away. Carlyne embraces me in a tight hug, and rubs my back.

"You can do this, never lose hope." He says to me against my ear.

"Thirty seconds!"

"Thank you for everything." I say to him.

I step into this kind of glass cylinder, and as soon as I'm fully inside, it closes just to never be opened again.

I stand up straight with my head held high, Carlyne nods in approval at me. I only have about twenty seconds until I go into the arena but it actually seems like longer.

I start to have flashbacks of my life, my chamber and Carlyne disappears and a memory appears in front of my eyes. I was about five years old, it was my first year of school. I was so scared of it, I didn't want the other kids to dislike me. My brother found me hidden under the bed, he grabbed my hand and we walked together to school, once there he introduced me to his friends. By the end of the day I had made about two friends that until the day of the reaping, they remained being my best friends.

Then it dissolves and another scene takes its place before me. I was about ten years old, my brother and I were on the top of the stairs hearing our parents screaming at the top of their lungs at each other, they had been doing it for months.

"Promise me something." My brother says. "Promise me we will always have each other, no matter what."

"I promise." I say as I put my small arms around him.

Another reason to live, my brother. I promised to always be there for him, I can't just die and leave him. I have to go back home, somehow.

Some other memories of my childhood flashes by my eyes, the last ones are about the day before the reaping and the reaping itself. Then the place where I lived all my life, my school, my friends, and my brother all disappear. And they are replaced by one of the newest memories.

It's just about the first time I talked to Finnick, when Kade introduced himself and Finnick, then when Finnick and I talked just before the Parade. Then it changes to our first training session, and finally I remember about the sunset we watched together and the shooting star we saw. If only those days could have lasted more.

The only good thing about these whole Games is that I got the chance to meet one of the greatest and nicest person I've ever known, Finnick Odair. If it weren't for him, I would probably have died in just a couple of minutes but now I have something I didn't, I have hope. I have him. I have something worth living for, something to fight for.

That great day I spent with Finnick on the roof finally vanishes in front of my eyes as the cylinder starts to move. Carlyne nodding at me is the last thing I see before I'm in complete darkness for about twenty seconds or so, until a bright light blinds me for a few seconds.

The metal plate slowly stops, I blink a few times before my eyes readjust to the change of light. I feel a mild breeze and the sound of water fills my ears.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Claudius' loud voice kind of yells with a lot of excitement. "Let the seventy-two annual Hunger Games Begin!"

Any idea of what the arena will be like?  
Who's excited the Games will finally start?  
From this chapter on I will be posting the pictures of the tributes, starting with Carlyne and then going on District order.


	34. Chapter 33

The first thing I notice is the Cornucopia, I have to stand on this metal platform sixty seconds until I have to run as fast I can towards it to get supplies. Small light blue crystal-coloured waves smash against the platforms. Then there's something else I notice, going there won't be as easy. The ground between the Cornucopia and the platform we are on, is sand. Have you tried running in sand? I haven't but I have read about it, it will slow us all down, except the tributes from District 4, who are probably used to it, it won't affect them as much.

Forty-five seconds.

The waves make me pay more attention to the water instead of the Cornucopia, which is just placed on a small kind of island made up of white sand. We have to swim to get to the rest of the arena. There are only about five feet of ground covered in sand, followed by a dense quantity of trees at the other side. It looks like a really vast and dark jungle. Now I understand why the outfit is waterproof, we have to swim and it may rain in there.

Thirty seconds.

I look to my right then, I see a brunette girl, her brown eyes are fixed on the Cornucopia. Luciana from District 5, she doesn't look scared like I must look. She looks determined. I look to my left and I almost jump out of the platform, Zane Hay, the boy from 11 is right next to me. He's the scariest tributes and his tribute partner is the next. I look around but I can't really see her.

I can't see Ryle either, he must be at the other side of the Cornucopia right in front of me. Kade is about four people away on my right, he seems more than ready to go running for the weapons. I bet he is. I look to my left again, right next to Zane I can see Kellen, he looks from the Cornucopia to me and so on, it gives me chills.

Fifteen seconds.

Everyone is ready to jump out of the platforms as soon as the gong rings out. Only fifteen seconds left until the blood bath starts, probably only ten now. In the few seconds I have left I decide to not go to the Cornucopia, I will be slowed down because of the sand. My choice might make me not have weapons or any kind of supplies, but right now I want to live, I'll worry about that later.

Five seconds.

Kellen turns to look from me to the Cornucopia one last time, he's probably just thinking how to kill me.

Four seconds.

No one is even blinking, they are all concentrated on the weapons laying right in front of us, welcoming us to go for them.

Three seconds.

I don't want to be here, there is no turning back now. The only way out is facing the games and be the last one standing.

Two seconds.

Finnick is waiting for me. Finnick didn't waste several hours of his life for me to die on the blood bath, I have to pay him for what he did for me and the only way is getting out of here alive. And I promised my brother, I promised we will always have each other, I won't break that promise. Now that I remember, I also made a promised to Finnick. I promised him I'll win, I'm not sure about that but I'll try my hardest to not break that promise either.

One second.

I turn around quickly and as the same time the gong rings out I take a deep breath preparing for these days that will be closest to hell that I've ever been. The other tributes run as fast as they can to get to the Cornucopia before the others, while I go the other direction, right into the water.

I glance back for only a second, Kade is already at the Cornucopia, grabbing weapons and a dark green backpack, while all the other tributes still have a few yards to go, in just a moment there won't be twenty-four tributes anymore, I wonder how many will end up killed at the blood bath, don't get me wrong but I hope most of them do.

I start to swim when the water is deep enough for me to do it, I take a deep breath and go underwater, I'll be faster that way. I can't really open my eyes once I'm underwater, it's salt water, but I try to swim in a straight line even when I can't see.

I don't know how much time has happened, how many people are already dead, how many are already right behind me, swimming to get to the other side. I have taken three breaths already, on the fourth I open my eyes and see that I only have to swim a few more yards until I reach the shore.

'_Just a bit more Danieka.' _I think_. 'Once you are in the jungle, you'll be safe.'_

_'Yeah, right.'_

My feet touch the ground again and I run as fast as I can into the dark jungle. I leave footprints on the sand so instead of keep going deeper and deeper, I turn to the right and walk that way.

I take a moment to look behind me. Kade is already in the water, swimming as fast as a fish. Some girls are just getting into the water as well, but they are going more to the left. I don't see much more, though.

I find a tall tree I could climb not so far from the shore. I climb it and I see the Cornucopia and that little island completely empty, there are only four people left in the water, it seems like everyone else has already gotten to this side of the arena. I recognized Ryle as one of the people in the water, so that means those people swimming are the Careers. Ryle, Divya, Tabitha and Kellen.

When I see them approaching I get a really dumb, crazy but at the same time good idea, or so I think. I have no food, no weapons, no water, no nothing. And the careers are the last ones to leave that little island, which means they have enough of all of that, I can follow them and get some of their supplies. Stupid but it may work, right?

As the four of them finally get to this other side and get into the jungle, I start to follow them. There are about fifteen feet in between them and I, so they don't hear me or anything, but I can still see the last member walking behind the rest, Tabitha.

They keep walking for about two hours until they stop to eat. They have lots of food. They have apples, some bars, crackers, grapes, and loaves of bread. If only I could get some of it, I would do anything for just a bit of what they have.

I climb another tree and watch them from up there. It must be 1:00 or 2:00 p.m. and the days it's probably at its hottest point. I decide to take the jacket off since it's making me sweat and I have no water. I tie its sleeves around my waist and watch as the careers eat. They don't eat much, though. They make sure to save for the rest of our days here.

Once I'm deeper inside this jungle, I realize this is not a jungle but a rainforest. There are so many trees stopping the sunrays from going through them, so there is no vegetation on the ground, which probably means little to no food, except for the animals that can be in here. I shudder at that, I don't want to kill an animal and eat its meat. But probably Finnick was right, I need to do that to survive.

"It's a bit hot, huh?" Ryle exclaims, taking his jacket off.

"And we have all these trees stopping the sunrays from going through. I bet it would be about ten times worse without the trees and their shadows." says Kellen.

"Do you think we should keep going?" Divya asks.

"We need to look for a water source." Tabitha says.

"Yeah." Kellen agrees. "Let's pack everything and move on."

Each one of the girls grabs a backpack loaded with lots of things, including food, while the boys carry two. Kellen has a machete, Tabitha has two big knives, one on each hand, Divya has an axe and Ryle has one knife and one machete. There are more weapons inside their bags though.

They take about fifteen minutes to pack everything, when they are ready, they start walking again. Once more I'm about twenty feet behind them, following them without making a noise. I have an enough distance between them to not be heard or seen but not much to lose them in sight. It's just the perfect distance, I think.

"I want to find those tributes from 11, I think they are both alive." Divya says. "They are our biggest threat."

"What about that stupid alliances some girls made? They are five, I think." Tabitha adds. "Numbers win battles."

"But they don't have guys, they are weak." Ryle says, he is the last one this time.

"Hope you are right, Ryle." Divya says. "I don't really want to fight them now, let's wait until one or two of them die."

"I agree." Kellen says.

We walk and walk, without even taking a break. There are no signs of water nearby, which is bad. I'm sweating and the day is still as hot. Even the Careers are going slower, they need water too. As I walk behind them, I notice Ryle is walking a bit funny. He is limping, but when one of the others turns around to look at him he tries to walk normally. I don't know what's wrong with him, maybe he slipped and twisted his ankle or something like that.

It starts to get dark and finally the day starts to cool off only a bit. I don't know how many hours have passed, but Divya finally tells the other to rest. I stay a bit behind, hidden in a bush. Finnick was right, being small may have its advantages.

The two brunettes, Tabitha and Ryle sit together on the floor and Kellen and Divya, the blondes, sit in front of them, each of them with an apple in hand. All of them eat their apples slowly, and none of them talk until they finish them.

"So what are your scores?" Divya asks them. "Mine is only one."

'_Scores? What does she mean?'_ I think.

"Who did you kill?" Tabitha asks her.

"I think it was the guy from District Ten."

'_Oh so they have a score for that, too. They are sick, or maybe the arena has already started to turn them sick.'_

"I haven't killed anyone." Tabitha and Ryle say at the same time.

"I killed the boy from seven."

"Just him?" Divya asks Kellen, who nods. "We have a score of one so far then, you two have zero. I can't believe we only managed to kill two people, we are the Careers!"

"I will take the first watch." Kellen says suddenly, it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I will go next." Divya says quickly.

"And then me." Ryle says.

"All of you go to sleep then." Kellen says.

I'm sure I'm asleep before all of them, tiredness and dehydration has taken their toll on me, and it hasn't even been a whole day. I really hope I find water tomorrow, or I will surely die of dehydration.

Some hours later, I jolt awake as the Anthem goes off. I turn to look at the careers only to make sure they are still there and if they are, to make sure they haven't seen me yet. Ryle is sat up, while the others are lying on the ground just over their sleeping bags, it's too hot to get inside of them. I don't know if they are sleeping or if they woke up like me by the Anthem. If Ryle is awake, it means I slept all Kellen's and Divya's watch and some of Ryle's watch as well.

The seal of the Capitol disappears from the sky, meaning they will show the dead ones soon, they show us the same picture that it is shown when the scores are given, but this time they only show the picture and their District, nothing else. But the rest of the people will watch that and how they died. I get anxious to know who has died and how many, I already know at least two have died, though.

Up high in the sky the picture of Luciana Ashtew appears first. She's the girl that was on my right before the bloodbath, she's from District 5. Since she was the first to appear on the night sky, it means none of the tributes from the Districts 1-4 have died, Kade is still alive and now the Careers and everybody else knows that and that I'm alive too.

Then Jett Jogg's picture replaces Luciana's. The brunette boy from District 7 that Kellen killed. The District 10's boy tribute's picture is shown next, I already expected to see his picture because Divya had said earlier she killed him. I expected to see more tributes' pictures but the Anthem stops playing and the sky goes back to black.

'_It can't be.'_ I think. _'__Luciana, Jett and Alec. Three tributes. They can't be the only dead ones. It wasn't much of a bloodbath then.'_

I feel devastated. Between ten and fourteen tributes are killed at the bloodbath, not just three. What even happened there? Why weren't more people killed? Maybe more people didn't go to the Cornucopia, like me. But still, there must be more fallen tributes. And one else has been killed since then.

The Games usually last around two or three weeks. The average is seventeen days. I hope these Games last no more than that. I don't want to be here for three weeks or more. I want to go home.

But with this heat and no water, people will start to die soon because the heat doesn't decrease one bit. It is just a bit less hot than at 2:00 p.m. because there is no sun to heat things any longer, but the heat doesn't go and the humid weather doesn't help either. I'm sweating a lot and that's not good. I need water, maybe following them wasn't the best idea I've got. What if we all die of dehydration?

_'__Why isn't Brutus sending me some water?'__I think. _

_'__Maybe he doesn't really care about me.'_

_'__Maybe the careers will find me if he sends me something because they'll see the parachute.'_

_'__Maybe there's a water source nearby and that's why he doesn't send me some of it.'_

_'__All these trees need water to survive, there must be water nearby.'_

_'__Maybe the only drinkable water is several feet underground, and Brutus won't send me water but a shovel.'_

_'__Or maybe I don't have sponsors.'_

_'__Maybe there is not enough money so he rather saves it for later, when everything gets more expensive.'_

_'__Maybe I should stop thinking. It doesn't help me at all.'_

Please tell me what you think :)

QOTD: Have you read the books?

Kellen


	35. Chapter 34

I manage to sleep a bit more after watching the fallen tributes. The dehydration is making me really weak. I wake up before Tabitha wakes everyone up, though. Divya is the first to wake up, Kellen falls asleep over and over again until Tabitha refuses to leave his side and keep shaking him until he's up.

"Let's eat some of the bread." Divya says.

Divya reaches inside of her back and takes four loaves of bread out, she zips the bag again and gives a bread to each one of them, first to Kellen, who still looks sleepy, then to Tabitha and finally to Ryle. But she almost drops the loaves in her hands when she gets to him. I don't know what freaked her out but it must not be good.

"What happened to you?" She squeals and I hear Ryle sighing.

"What is going on?" Kellen asks and stands up to check, followed closely by Tabitha.

The two of them approach Ryle and Divya, when they finally take a good look at Ryle their eyes get wide opened in shock. I can't see it from my place in the bush, but Ryle's trousers are stained with both, dried and wet blood.

"When did it happen?" Kellen asks.

"At the bloodbath." Ryle answers after he sighs one more time. "The boy from twelve did it, I almost killed him but he got away after he did this to me."

"And you haven't cleaned it since then?" Tabitha exclaimed horrified.

"I cleaned it while we swam to this side, the salt helps heal wounds but it hasn't stopped bleeding." Ryle says. "I cut a piece of fabric from my jacket and wrapped it around my leg, it only helped a bit."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Divya asks.

"I thought it wasn't as bad." Ryle lies.

"Ryle, that is bad, pretty bad, actually." Kellen tells him. "It's kind of really deep too."

"Isn't it getting infected?"

"I don't know, Taby." Ryle says. "I hope not."

"I hope not too, but it doesn't look so good." Says Tabitha, or Taby as they call her.

"Can you walk?" Divya asks him.

"I can, don't worry about me."

"You should have told us, though." Tabitha says, going to get her backpack. "I have alcohol and some bandages here."

Divya goes back to where Ryle is and kneels next to him with the things she needs in hand. Divya walks away from them and sits close to her own backpack and sleeping bag, looking a bit sick.

"Do you want Kellen to do it?" Tabitha asks Ryle. "The cut is on your thigh so I can't just roll your trousers up, you have to unbutton them and pull them back a bit."

"I don't mind, if you don't." Ryle says, he sounds a bit nervous, though.

Kellen and Tabitha pull Ryle's trousers down to his knees, Ryle helps them a bit too. It seems the cut looks worse than with the trousers covering it. Ryle groans and pants as his trousers rub the cut. Tabitha applies the alcohol and some medicine to it, Ryle screams at that point. Kellen helps keep Ryle down as Tabitha keeps working on the cut.

"There you go." Tabitha says. "Let's wait about twenty minutes so the medicine can be absorbed and that will give us time to eat."

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like eating anymore." Divya says, she's about seven feet away from them.

"Then keep watch, some other tributes might have heard those screams and will think someone is hurt." Kellen snaps at her.

"Someone is actually hurt." Tabitha says.

"Someone who is hurt and alone."

"Maybe that's good. They will come and think that person is alone and then we will ambush them and kill them." Divya says, getting excited out of nowhere.

Tabitha and Kellen ignore her and keep eating, Ryle also grabs his loaf of bread and eats it. Divya folds her sleeping bag and puts it inside her backpack, she doesn't eat anything, instead she puts her uneaten bread inside the pocket of her jacket, which she has over her shoulder as she waits for them to finish eating.

Much to Divya's disappointment no one comes. About half an hour later or a bit less, they start to pack everything again while Divya is still keeping watch. They make sure they don't leave anything behind and then start to get going. Kellen is on the lead followed by Tabitha who is helping Ryle, and Divya is the last on the line.

"I don't really care about going looking for tributes." Kellen says. "We need water, that's our first and biggest priority, but if we see someone and they attack us we will have no choice but kill them." The rest just nods at him.

At some point Divya's bread falls from the pocket of her jacket without noticing it. I smile as I pick it up and split it in half, I put a half inside my own pocket and eat the other half while I follow them.

I feel really weak and every step takes me so much more energy than normal, but I refuse to give up. I have to find water and some food too, the bread is helping me a bit, though. I'm tempted to eat the other half but I try to distract myself to keep my mind busy and not think about it, therefore I will forget it and I won't eat it.

As we get deeper and deeper into this kind of rainforest but without rain, I see this little hill made up of dark rock, they miss it but I see a little entrance ten feet or so higher than the ground, it's hidden by a leafy tree, but there is unmistakably some kind of cave there. I might go there once I get my hands on some of the careers' supplies and hide there. I must remember where it is, I can't allow myself to forget it.

I'm glad they are not walking as fast as the day before, Ryle is limping even more than yesterday and they all are a bit weak too, they have eaten but haven't drunk a single drop of water, just like me. You can go seven days or more without food, but only three, without water, and with this heat I bet we won't last as much as that.

"Where is everybody, anyway?" Divya asks. "It's been more than a day and we haven't seen anyone or heard a canon yet!"

"We'll see someone soon." Tabitha says.

Hours pass, as we keep walking the ground gets really uneven, muddy and hard to walk in. I must be extra careful to not make a noise, slip or trip with a tree's root, that would be my end. It's really dark here because of the pretty leafy tall trees here, but it's just as hot.

Tabitha sits on a big rock as they take a break for lunch, it's quite late for lunch, though, it's around 4:00 or 5:00 p.m.. It's starting to get dark again, it's surprising how fast this day has gone by, it's been really tiring, though. And there hasn't been a single sign of water.

"I think this is a good spot to rest." Kellen says.

"Rest? Already?" Divya asks. "Water may be just a few yards away!"

"Then you go and look for it, but I'm going to rest." Kellen tells her. "I'm staying here for now. I'm tired and my muscles ache, I won't go any further."

"Whatever." Divya exclaims and lets her backpack falls to the ground, obviously upset at Kellen.

Again, they all take some of their food and start eating. I do not touch the half of the bread I have in my pocket, I am really tempted to do it but I decide to wait a bit longer. This time they eat some of the grapes.

I find a good place to hide this time as well. It's another bush, not as big as the night before but it does the job, there's barely any light in here. The days are dark and the nights are even darker, they won't see me.

"Same watch order as yesterday." Kellen says. "I'll go first, all of you go to sleep once is completely dark."

"I don't want to be the last one again." Tabitha whines.

"Being the last one is better than the second or third." Ryle tells her. "Divya and I have to go to sleep, wake up, and fall asleep again. We don't rest as much and it takes a while to manage to fall asleep for a second time. We can trade if you want."

"Maybe tomorrow. How is your leg?" Tabitha asks Ryle to change the subject,

"It feels better, thanks for the medicine."

"You should have told us before." Tabitha scolds him. "Let me see."

Tabitha takes a look at the cut again, she makes a disgusted face for a second or less, then her face is completely emotionless and expressionless. She's strong, I wouldn't be able to do it. She applies some more medicine and changes the bandage like if nothing, I would probably puke or something.

"There you go." She says when she's done.

Just as she is standing up and walking back to her place, there's something that makes us all jump, a canon is fired.

Someone else is dead.

I slowly open my eyes and everything I see is pitch black. My head is throbbing and it just gets worse when I try to sit up so I stop and stay lying on my back on the cold ground. What happened? Did I black out? It's the only explanation I can find. I really need some water and some food.

Food. I have half a loaf in my jacket, which is next to me on the floor. I search for the small piece of bread and devour it. It may not do much but something is something.

There's a dying fire nearby that helps me look at the four figures I have been following these couple of days. Three are lying on the ground, probably sleeping and one is sitting with their back against a thick tree.

It takes me several minutes to sit up, the pain in my head is too much. But desperation is forcing me to do it. I stand up really slowly, I'm sure my grand-mother would be faster than me now. I start to walk closer and closer to them, I make no sound at all and I go as fast as a turtle. I'm only about five feet away from them now, I can see Divya is the one against the tree, and based on her deep breathing she is sleeping, just like everybody else.

A dark purple backpack is only three or so feet away from me, I can take only one big step and take it. But if I'm wrong and at least one of them is awake they would definitely kill me, I have no strengths left and my headache makes everything harder.

My heart increases as I take the big step but skip a couple of heartbeats as Kellen moves from his position on the ground, I'm paralyzed. He groans like if he is having a nightmare, but after several seconds I realize he is not awake. I lower my body really slowly, I think I'm not even breathing to not make a sound. I finally touch one of the backpack's strap and as slow and quietly as I can, I lift it up.

I put it over my shoulder and walk backwards without taking my eyes from the four sleeping people, back to my hiding place. A sudden feel of happiness and relief rushes over me. I have done it. This is why I have been following them, I needed some supplies.

I look inside of it and I have some food and weapons, I can't see what exactly because now that I'm away from the fire I have no light at all. Still, I smile at my little achievement. Now that I have something I can leave, but should I do it now, when everything is pitch black? Probably not, I wouldn't be able to see anything, and who knows what kind of animals could hunt me down. I may even trip over some other tribute and I have no strength to fight, I need to eat before I can leave.

I look inside the bag without really seeing anything, but I touch something soft so I grab it, knowing it's food. As I taste one of the small balls I put into my mouth, I recognize the flavour immediately, it's a grape. I eat about fifteen more until I decide I have eaten too many already, I need to save some. I don't want to run out of food as soon as I got it.

The anthem starts playing then, making me almost scream. I notice Divya jumps and looks around like crazy, and then she calms down when she realizes it's only the anthem. Only one picture is shown tonight, another boy with brown hair and grey eyes. Blith Anchor from District 8. Four down, nineteen to go.

I watch as Divya wakes Ryle up so he can keep watch now, Ryle doesn't even complain. He sits up in a matter of seconds. I actually feel bad for him, I wish I could help him with the cut, but maybe the medicine and all what Tabitha has done is enough to cure him soon.

I stay awake all the time that Ryle's watch lasts, I finally fall asleep again for another couple of hours or so, just as Ryle goes back to sleep and is Tabitha's turn now to keep watch.

When I wake up I still have the headache, I sit up again but it takes me so long this time too. The pain makes me do everything ten times slower. My eyelids keep dropping but I can't fall asleep again, I have to be up, I have to be ready to walk away from them as soon as I can see something. I have to. They will notice a backpack is missing and they will go nuts.

It feels like eternity but finally dawn is breaking, making the rainforest only a bit less dark. But at least I can see my feet now. I put the heavy backpack on both my shoulders, I tie my jacket on one of the straps and stand up slowly, trying to not make a sound. I walk backwards, not taking my eyes from Tabitha, who seems like she's awake. I was lucky Divya was sleeping when I got the bag, now that I think about it I could have thrown some knives at them, killed them from up a tree or somewhere like that, so the ones who would wake up because of the screams of the first victim wouldn't kill me afterwards. All the careers would be dead now, except for Kade.

I'm not far enough when I step on a branch and it breaks, making noise. Tabitha heard it because she's on her feet now with a big knife in hand. I'm behind a tree to try to hide from her, but I can hear her footsteps, I can tell she's getting closer to me.

I estimate she's only twelve feet away from me now, it will only be a matter of minutes or even seconds until she finds me. I am holding a knife too, but who knows what will happen.

Just as she is practically a step away from the tree I'm hiding behind, another branch breaks. Oh no, another tribute is here. But is it? A racoon is running exactly towards Tabitha, I can only see its tail for a while but I can tell what kind of animal it is. The mammal runs up Tabitha's body, making her scream like crazy as the animal scratches her beautiful face.

I take that as a sign to keep going, it will only take about half a minute for the rest of them to see what is happening to her and if they all find me I have less chance of escaping. I don't care about being silent now, I have to get as far from them as I can.

I don't run for long, though. It seems like I've run out of adrenaline and I have to stop to take deep breaths, my head is killing me too. But I have to keep going, I may find water.

Eventually I find the cave I saw earlier, no doubt they missed it, it's well hidden and barely visible. I smile at it, I didn't even remember about it. I climb up the hill a bit so I can get into the cave, when I'm high enough, I realize the entrance is smaller than it seems, I push my backpack inside of it and then I get inside too. A boy or even some of the girls wouldn't be able to get in here, the entrance it's just too small.

About two hours pass and the sun is getting higher and higher making the place just a bit lighter. I open the stolen backpack and look at what it has inside. I have grapes, crackers, apples, high-caloric bars, about five bananas, and two bags of nuts. I smile at this banquet but I know better than eat it all in one day, this must be enough for about five days or more.

Then I look at the weapons I have. Two sickles, which have gotten to be my favourite, four knives and an axe. I make a mental note to always have a sickle in hand, just like Finnick said, if someone ambushes me I can slit their throat open and escape, they are easy to carry around. I also have purifying pills for the water, a one-gallon empty bottle where I can store water, but it's not like I need any of that now though because there are is not a single sign of water, I also have some pills, a first-aid kit, a flashlight and a rope. I may do a couple of snares later.

I must have blacked out again, because the day is much greyer and darker and on my foggy state I can barely hear the sound of rainfall and from the last thing I remember it wasn't this dark and grey and I can assure you there was no sound of anything, especially rainfall.

Rainfall – wait a second. Did I just say rainfall? I sit up straight in a second, making my throbbing headache fifty times worse. But I can see it, right out of the entrance of the cave heavy rainfall is falling. I crawl as fast I can and take my hands out and put them together, attempting to make a cup or something.

My hands fill in seconds and I waste no time in drinking, I do it over and over again until my stomach hurts. I'm saved, I won't die from dehydration. I grab the bottle and take it outside and hold it until it fills completely. One gallon of water, I didn't drink anything for two whole days and now I have drunk so much water I'm so full and have one gallon for later.

Now I have everything I need. Shelter, weapons, food and water.

Sorry for not posting, but I hope the wait was worth it 3


	36. Chapter 35

Rain. That's all it has happen for two days. Now I know why they are called rainforest, it rains all the bloody time. Sometimes it's just a gentle kind of rain, it's even nice and relaxing, if you can relax in the games, that is, but there are other times that it rains like there is no tomorrow, heavily and with thunder and lighting. I even have gotten a leak inside my cave.

Here in the cave, it has gotten pretty humid and cold. There has been no break with the rain. Besides, the grey clouds don't let the sunrays go through to warm us up, it has never been that light but we knew the sun was there because of the hot and the dull light we got.

Now it's even darker and the atmosphere is even depressing. But on the bright side even though I'm freezing, I'm dry. This cave has been a good shelter from the never-ending rain. When there are strong winds I get mild breezes that get me and my clothes a bit wet when I'm close to the entrance, but that's it. Nothing too big, I can't really complain.

I also have food so I don't need to go out looking for food and obviously I have more than enough water now. I wish I could have a blanket or a sleeping bag because of the cold, and the ground is hard and uncomfortable but I'm not complaining. I've already gotten enough.

With all the noise from the thunder and rain is almost impossible to hear the canons, so I have to drag myself to the edge of the cave every time the anthem plays so I can watch who has died, but these two nights I have been here in the cave, no one has died. I doubt anyone is hunting down the others, they are either looking for shelter, or if they have already found one, they are staying there, only going out if they actually need it.

When the rain is very light, I go out of my cave to pee. Now that I have water to drink, I have liquids inside of me that I need to get rid of. I can't allow my – home? Can I call it home? – To smell like pee from days before. It would be absolutely disgusting.

The fifth day brings a bit of sunshine and no more rain. It is pretty dark because the trees don't let the sunrays pass through them, but you can tell the difference. It has starting to get a bit warmer again too.

I go out of the cave with a sickle in hand, a knife and rope hanging by my belt. I need to pee and I have the chance to make some snares, so I take it. When I'm on the ground I notice the ground is flooded, the murky water reaches my calf, I'm glad now the boots are skin tight because my feet stay dried.

I do my business and walk away from my hiding place. There may be no animals now because of the water, but maybe a tribute will step into the snare and get trapped. The snares will be hidden under the water so they won't see them.

It takes me about two hours setting ten snares, they are about sixty-feet apart from the others. The snares may not be that good but they can work, and the murky water helps to hide them. I just have to remember where they are so I don't get trapped by my own snares and I can check them later to see if I caught something.

I'm just starting to set my eleventh snare when I hear voices. I abruptly stop what I'm doing, grab the rest of the rope and get ready with the sickle. I hide behind a tree and wait as the voices get louder. Two voices.

Two too familiar female voices. Tabitha and Divya, there is no doubt about it. I see the brunette girl and her blonde companion approaching. Tabitha looks pale and sick, while Divya looks irritated and angry, no surprise there. I didn't really expect that two Careers would be so sloppy by talking so loud, anyone close enough could hear them and attack them.

And where is Kellen and Ryle? I know the two of them are alive because no canon has fired since the second day. Maybe they got into a fight and the group got divided? That would be great for the other tributes, they could finish them off more easily, killing two is easier than four.

Speaking of which, I could kill them. I think. I could throw my knife at one of them, preferably Divya, and use the sickle to kill Tabitha. But I'm still on my right mind, I haven't turned into a killing machine without feelings yet. And I'm also scared of them, Divya is thirsty for blood and Tabitha scored a ten and I know she is good with knives, she may hit me with one before I try to do something to her.

If one of them would be alone, just Tabitha or just Divya, I would probably dare to make a move but two against one doesn't sound so good so I better stay hidden.

Besides talking loudly, they also make a lot of noise as they take every step, I know that if I move I would make as much as noise as them, the water doesn't help at all. I can't follow them if they walk away. I was lucky it didn't rain when I was following them on the first days, they would have heard me.

"I'm so glad the rain has finally stopped." Divya comments. "But all this water is so annoying."

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't keep raining. The arena may get flooded like it did one time, about five or six years ago. The girl from District 4 won, unfair advantage to her, if you ask me."

"In that case I hope it keeps raining." Divya says. "I would win."

Tabitha says nothing to Divya, she only looks like she regrets what she has said. They keep walking, they have already passed me by now. I need to do something or they will be out of my sight. I don't even know why I want to follow them, I just feel like a hunch, I have to do it.

If I move, I would make enough noise to be heard by the two girls, and if that happens I will have no chance but to fight. If I run I will probably be chased by them and Divya is used to the water, she may be faster than me and Tabitha, she would get me and kill me without doubts.

I look up then but I can only see trees everywhere, but that's not that bad. There are so many that I could easily get from tree to tree and be able to follow them, and being up there is better than being down here. So that's what I do.

I hold on to one twig that is close enough for me to reach, it's a bit slippery because of all the rain but I manage to climb it. I go about ten feet up, I must be really careful to not slip and to not make a sound.

I follow the pair, I go from branch to branch, from tree to tree, this is quite easy to say the truth. The trees and branches are so close to each other that passing to another tree is as easy as taking a step of a stairway, I also have a hold of an upper twig or something so if I slip I won't fall.

"We should kill Ryle." Divya suddenly says. I lose my balance as I hear that and almost fall, but I manage to hold on to a branch quite firmly and get steadied again.

"What?" Tabitha asks surprised.

"This is the third day without a single death, if someone doesn't die soon the gamemakers will take it into their hands and believe me when I tell you that mutts will be your worst nightmares."

'_Told you, Divya is thirsty for blood. I knew alliance don't work, they are all backstabbers.'_

"But we are allies."

"So? There can only be one victor. Eventually our little alliance will have to be broken, we will go our own ways or something, and you know that."

"I do, but…"

"Look, Ryle is severely hurt. That cut is infected and it will only be a matter of time before he dies one way or another, we will be helping him, get him out of his misery if we kill him."

There she is, Divya, brainwashing the apparently too innocent girl from District 1. Playing games with her head. I didn't know she was good at it.

"Besides," Divya says. "He's only slowing us down."

Hmm, so Ryle never got better. It must be a really deep and nasty cut. He took so long to get what he needed for it, if he had opened his mouth and told them he was injured they may have helped him and he would be alright know.

But perhaps he didn't say anything because he knew this would happen, they would think he is not good anymore now that he is injured, so he would get killed. It makes sense, for what other reason wouldn't he talk about something as important as that? It must be that.

"We should discuss it with Kellen, though." Tabitha tells her.

"Don't worry I will." Divya says with a sick smile on her now brittle lips. "If you want, I will be the one to kill him, you don't have to do anything."

Again, Tabitha stays completely quiet. She knows Divya is right, maybe she knows Kellen will agree to it too, but it's obvious she doesn't like the idea. Of course, I don't like it either, Ryle is my tribute partner and I have gotten fond of him these days. Careers, though, usually kill each other but just once there are a few tributes left. Most of them get to the final eight.

Maybe if I keep following them I will see Ryle and may be able to warm him. It may be too late but maybe not. If Brutus sends him some medicine from the Capitol he could have a chance, those things work wonders and in no time. Maybe there is still hope for Ryle.

I keep following Divya and Tabitha for about an hour, it's much easier being up on the trees than walking on the flooded ground, like they are. They are making lots of noise, it could attract anyone.

Finally they get to a bit higher place, where the ground is really muddy but not flooded, I think it's harder to walk in that kind of ground because their shoes get stuck in the mud.

"Did you find something?" I hear Kellen's voice ask.

"Nothing at all." Tabitha answers him.

"Then go and don't come back until you find something." Kellen says angrily.

"Why? We still have enough food!" Divya exclaims. "Besides, why don't you go for it yourself if you want it so bad?"

"We will run out of food soon, and I need some meat! I can't live on only fruit and crackers!"

"Why don't we go later?" Tabitha asks.

"Because it will get dark later." Kellen says exasperated. "Let's go hunting the three of us, I'll go that way." Kellen says, pointing in front of him. "And you go that way." He says pointing a bit more to the right.

"What about our stuff? We can't hunt carrying everything." Divya whines.

"Ryle won't go, he will look after the stuff."

"What if someone sees him all alone and injured? If two or more come he will not stand a chance." Tabitha says.

"This place is pretty well hidden by all these trees and plants, we will make sure no one sees him while we are gone." Kellen says. "Now grab whatever you need and do it quick so we can be back before 5:00."

"Ugh, fine!" Divya whines again.

Kellen, Divya, and Tabitha do as they planned. They hide Ryle pretty well with all the plants, leaves and twigs around, if I hadn't heard them I wouldn't have seen him. Then they grab a few of their weapons, tell Ryle to look for their stuff and to be alert if he hears someone and just like that they leave, Kellen on his own and the two girls go together another way.

I wait for about five to ten minutes before I make sure it's safe to get off the tree, I make no sound at all as I touch the ground again, which is really muddy. I hide behind that same tree in case Ryle tries to kill me or something.

"Ryle!" I exclaim just loud enough for him to hear me. My voice is raspy and husky from not using it in five days, the last time I used it, was when I said good-bye to Carlyne, right before I went into the arena.

"Who's there?" He shouts, I can tell apart the fear in his voice.

"It's me, Danieka."

"Danie?" He says, a bit less afraid. "Where are you?"

"Just over here, I just don't want you to kill me or anything."

"I won't kill you, we are from the same District." Ryle says. "You can trust me."

I don't say anything, I walk closer to him but with extreme wariness, making sure no one is behind me. I take a look at Ryle and see he is holding no weapons, he has a knife next to him but if he tries anything, I can get out of the way quickly enough.

I finally reveal myself to him, Ryle looks up at me and as he finally sees me, his lips turn into a weak smile. Now that I'm seeing him face to face, I can look at the damage on his leg. I almost puke when I see the dried dark blood on his right leg, there are some yellowish parts too, puss. It's getting infected.

"A boy did this to me on the bloodbath." He tells me when he notices I'm looking at his leg.

"I know." I say. "I followed you for two days and I heard you."

"You followed us?" He asks surprise.

"Yeah, since the bloodbath was over until the day it started raining." I tell him. "I just wanted some of your food because I had nothing."

"So you were the one that stole Divya's backpack." Ryle says with an amused smile. "Kellen was pretty pissed when he found out Divya fell asleep during her watch."

"I didn't know it was hers." I say, shrugging, trying to defend myself.

"You could have killed us."

"I wouldn't kill you, we are from the same District, remember?" I say, smiling at him.

He smiles back at me and as he does I feel a pang on my heart. I shouldn't be talking to him, I should just tell him what I came here to tell him and leave as soon as I can. I take a step closer to him and take a deep breath.

"You have to leave." I tell him, he looks confused at me. "Divya is planning to kill you."

He looks away from me and says nothing, he only takes a really deep breath and nods at me. Isn't he going to do something?

"But don't stay there, stand up and run away!" I exclaim at him.

"I appreciate you came all the way here to warm me, but honestly I can't really run, I can barely walk. If she doesn't kill me, I will die anyway." He tells me. "I rather Divya to do it because she will do it fast, I won't suffer any longer."

"Aren't you even going to try to live?"

"It's already too late, all this time I have thought about it over and over again and I have come to terms that I will die soon." Ryle says to me. "I think dying is better than living with this pain."

"But Ryle…"

"Only one can win. And with this kind of injury I won't be able to fight, I will only last for a few more days and I will suffer, it's better to die now." Ryle says, looking up at me then. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course." I tell him, I'm at the verge of tears now.

"Can you come closer?" Ryle asks as he looks for something inside his pockets.

I nod at him, it takes me about four steps to be right in front of him. I kneel in front of him, making my trousers dirty with the mud, and take a closer look at him and his leg, it really looks bad.

"Let's make a deal. You tell me the truth about the jacket you used to wear before the Games because I can't just die without knowing it, I have been so curious about it and I tell you why I was crying the other day." Ryle says.

"Okay." I lean over, so my mouth is right next to his ear, I don't want all of Panem to hear it, I don't want him to get into any trouble for helping me, no one but Ryle has to know. "Finnick Odair gave it to me." I whisper in Ryle's ear. "We trained all week before the Games."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryle asks, just looking a bit surprised.

"It was our secret. No one could know." I say, my voice loud enough so the watchers can hear it through their screens, maybe now they will think I had some kind of affair with someone. "So, why were you crying."

"Because of Zalie." He says and this time his own eyes fill with tears too.

"Your girlfriend?"

"My fiancée." He says.

"I – I didn't know you have gotten engaged." I say in surprise.

"I proposed to her on New Year, only close relatives knew about it. I was really excited about it. And there is something else." He says and this time a tear makes its way down his face. I almost break down when I see him like this, I'm trying my hardest to not let a single tear fall from my eyes.

"What?" I ask him.

"Only about a month before the reaping she told me she was pregnant." Ryle says sobbing. "I was going to have a baby, can you believe it? I wanted to win because of them. Tell Zalie I'm really, really sorry I didn't win, tell her that it wasn't my intention to leave her and that I love her, please."

"I'd tell her but what if I don't win?"

"Here." He says, ignoring what I have just said. He takes something from his pocket and gives it to me. "She gave it to me when I was reaped, could you give it back to her when you go back to District 2?"

I look at what he has just given to me. It was a thin golden chain with a heart as a pendant, on the back side it read 'Ryle &amp; Zalie', I grip it tightly and instead of telling him again that I didn't know if I will win, I nod at him, trying really hard to not cry.

"I gave it to her about five years ago, she's the love of my life." He tells me as several tears fall down his pale, sick-looking face. "I wanted someone to volunteer for me, I always wanted to be in the Games but when I proposed to her and when she told me she was pregnant, everything changed. It was my last reaping and… I got picked."

"I know." I tell him. "I wanted someone to volunteer for me as well."

At that, Ryle breaks down, crying no stop. A few tears fall from my own eyes but I make no sound, and I wipe them quickly. This is his time, not mine. I will have enough time to grieve later.

I put a hesitant hand on his shoulder, to give him support. He looks at me and makes a big effort to pull me into a hug. Ryle, the guy that probably didn't even know my name before the reaping, is here, opening up to me, crying and hugging me. I waste no time in hugging him back, now that I'm so close to him it's even harder to not cry, but I must be strong for him.

After some minutes he finally lets go of me and attempts to wipe his tears but more keep coming down, so he just stops.

"Thanks." Ryle says. "Thanks for coming, for trying to warm me, and for accepting giving the necklace to Zalie."

"It's nothing." I say.

"It's mean a lot to me, I appreciate it." Ryle says. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you for coming all the way here." A scary voice says behind me. "It will make everything easier to kill you."

What do you think will happen in the next chapter?


	37. Chapter 36

Before I could react or do anything, the owner of the voice pulls me by my hair, which is still in the fishtail braid, and puts one of their arms around my collarbones and with the other, they hold a sharp knife against my throat.

"Look what we got here." They say again. "Isn't the lovely little girl from two?"

"Leave her alone!" Ryle shouts, trying to get up, but he falls back to the ground.

"Tell me why should I?" Divya yells at him. "I have a better idea, you know? Taby, could you hold her while I kill Ryle and then after she has seen the whole thing, we can kill her too?"

"We were going to discuss that with Kellen, remember?" Tabitha says.

"This is the great chance, Taby." Divya says, her pupils have gotten dilated making her look even more like a lunatic, I can't see her though because my back is right pressed against her stomach, and I can't even move because of her strong grip on me. "We can get rid of the two tributes of District two on the same day."

"Ryle is our ally."

"Come on! We will give the audience a great show and the gamemakers won't create some horrible mutts to kills us to make the people excited again, this is a great chance and we can't ruin it!"

"I still think…"

"What?" Divya yells. "Do you want this pathetic girl to kill you later and win the Games?"

"That's not what I was going to say!" Tabitha exclaims.

"Look, we will kill Ryle first and then we will kill…"

Divya lets out a loudly scream, making my ear hurt. Ryle has thrown the knife he had at her, it hit her right on her left shoulder, it almost hits me too. Divya starts to bleed, but even after that, her grip on me doesn't get loose at all.

"You little piece of shit! You will pay for it!" Divya yells at Ryle. "See, Taby? We have to kill him before he kills us! Keep an eye on him, won't you?"

Divya then let go of me and pushes me to the ground, I fall on my hands and my stomach against the hard floor, then Divya turns me around and sits on top of me, pinning my hands with one of her hands and holding tightly the knife in her other hand, again she holds it against my throat.

"Let's make her suffer a bit and then we kill her partner and finally we kill her." Divya says. "How did you get that twelve anyway?" Divya asks looking me straight into my eyes, her own eyes are scary and she really looks like a mad person. "You are weak, pathetic and good for nothing, aren't you? How did you get that twelve?"

"Just get it done already!" Tabitha shouts.

"Let me have my fun!"

I slap myself mentally, I could have escaped once she had me pinned against her own body, I could have kicked her and run away, but now that I'm on the floor some of my sense comes back to me and I try to do what Finnick taught me, but she's too heavy, she doesn't even bulge. This is it, this is my end.

"So you can't talk either?" Divya says to me. "Hmm? You are so pathetic, you can't even talk, maybe you just need a bit of help."

Divya smiles in a sick way of me and then I feel a sharp pain on the left side of my face, she has just slapped me. I just groan a bit, but don't scream or say anything. She grabs her knife again and points it at my neck, this time it is actually touching my skin.

"I can apply some more pressure to it and it will be your end, you know? One of your most important arteries is right under the blade, you would bleed to death in just seconds. We are that fragile, interesting, huh?"

"Divya, just kill her already?"

"There is no fun in that!"

"Divya, kill me!" Ryle shouts. "Do whatever you want to me!"

"Don't worry I will." Divya says. "After I have made her suffer a bit."

Divya then smiles at me again and I know that doesn't mean anything good. And I am right, because I feel a great amount of pain right on my abdomen. I let out a scream, I don't want to show her I'm weak, but it's just too painful and it surprises me.

"Oh, so you have a voice!" Divya says laughing. "I'll make a few more of those, and don't worry, I know where exactly to make them without killing you."

She raises her hand once again, her smile never leaving her lips, that and the eyes compliment her twisted expression. This is not a good way to die, why can't she just get it done with? She's just about to do it again, she will stab me again so I close my eyes and prepare for it.

"What is going on!?" Another voice yells angrily, Divya lets her knife drop to the ground as I open my eyes, she turns her head to look who is behind her.

I move my head a bit to the right and I can see the familiar face of the blonde tribute from District 1, Kellen. His green eyes are full of alertness, bitterness, anger, fury, confusion and pain, but when they land on me and recognize me, they soften a bit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kellen yells at Divya.

"What do you think?" She yells back. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Let her go!"

"What?" She yells, confused. "Are you all mad? You have to kill to win, that's what you have to do, or you haven't understood the rules yet?"

"Just let her go, Divya!"

Kellen approaches her quickly, grabs her by her wrist and pushes her off of me, she ends up right next to me on the ground. Then he grabs me by my wrist too, but he pulls me up to my feet, he looks at me caringly. The murder look he gave Divya a few seconds ago is gone, he looks at me like a friend who cares about me and someone who is in pain because I'm hurt. I'm shaking of fear, I haven't realized it because I was on the ground but now my legs feel like jelly. I wonder how much longer will it take for me to fall because of it.

"Are you alright?" He asks me.

I don't say a word though, I can't find my voice. I'm too terrified.

"Divya stabbed her!" Ryle says loudly.

"Where?" He asks me.

Again I don't talk, I can't answer him, I only look down at my stomach. My thoughts are all messy and even if I find my voice I wouldn't know what to say, this is all too confusing. Kellen's actions are making me even more confused, he should be killing me too, not asking if I'm alright.

He kneels down, and raises my shirt a bit to look at the cut. It is on the left side, is right between my hipbone and my belly button. That area just feels warms now, it hurt when it happened but I don't feel anything now.

"Why did you do this, Divya?" He shouts angrily.

"I really don't understand you, people!" Divya shouts back, she's on her feet by now. "You don't want me to kill that pathetic girl and Taby doesn't want me to kill Ryle! What the hell? Do you want to keep everyone alive or what?"

"Kill Ryle?" Kellen asks astonished.

"Just look at him! He will die soon, anyways!" Divya keeps shouting. "We would do him a favour!"

"Just shut up, already!"

Then instead of looking upset, Divya starts laughing. She even falls to the ground, holding her stomach and rolls on the ground as she keeps laughing. Has she finally gone completely insane? All I know is that it is very scary.

"I get it now!" She says loudly as she keeps laughing. "You don't want your little love to die! You really like her, don't you?"

"Divya, are you alright?" Tabitha asks her.

"All what you said on that interview was true, wasn't it? About being in love with her?" Divya asks Kellen as she points at me, she finally stops laughing then. "My mentors, Kade and I talked about it and we thought it was only a cheap trick to get sponsors, you know? The handsome Career tribute falls in love with the weakest tribute of all of us? The weak tribute that magically got a twelve, it was a perfect love story. A perfect way to get sponsor, but those weren't your intentions. It was all true. Just great, now you will let her live."

"She's not a threat." Kellen says.

"Maybe, but we still have to kill her if we want to win."

"Not today." Kellen says firmly.

Kellen walks away from me then and approaches Tabitha. He never loses me or Divya from his sight though, he leans in and whispers something to Tabitha, she looks a bit shocked at first but she keeps nodding at whatever he is telling her. Maybe they are planning how to kill me after all.

"Just wait a bit, okay?" Kellen says softly to her, she nods once again.

Kellen glares at Divya as he walks back closer to me, he gives Tabitha a final look and nods at her before all his attention is on me. His gentle light green eyes are staring straight at my own blue ones.

"Don't be afraid, okay?" He says to me.

Then Kellen bends down and picks me up bridal style, with one of his hands under my knees and the other under my middle black, my first reaction is to wrap my arms around his neck to not fall. Divya is throwing daggers at us with her eyes.

Kellen starts to walk away from that place, away from them. I'm still so confused to even move, I just stay paralysed in his arms. Maybe he is taking me somewhere to kill me himself. What else could he be doing?"

"Where are you going?" Divya yells at him.

"I'll be back soon."

Kellen keeps walking away from them, until we are back where the ground is flooded. He seems like what he is doing demands little to no effort at all to him, like if I'm weightless.

"Do you have medical supplies?" He asks me. "Like for that cut?"

"Yes." I finally say, my voice is pretty raspy and it is barely audible.

"Can you take care of it by yourself or do you need help?" Kellen says. "I could help you."

"I can do it, thanks." I say, my voice is unrecognizable.

"Do you have like some kind of shelter, or something?"

"Yeah, I have my things there."

"Take care of yourself, okay? Be alert." He says to me. "I'd tell you to stay with me, but I know you don't want to make any kind of alliance."

"I wouldn't stay just to be killed by Divya in my sleep."

"I could get rid of her if you want."

"It's alright." I say, shaking my head at him, being a bit disturbed that he would kill someone for me. "You can leave me here if you want."

"Let me take you a bit further, we are on the right path, right?"

"I think so." I say.

Kellen keeps walking without saying another word, all that I hear is his breathing and the sound of the water every time he takes a step. My head is against his chest, his heartbeat is almost like a lullaby, I feel myself getting a bit drowsy.

The sun is almost gone by now, the rainforest is getting darker and the noises of animals like owls have started, there are more nocturnal animals than daytime animals here, and since it's all dark the nocturnal ones are scarier, with those bright yellow or green eyes they have.

"I don't know how further are your things, but I'll leave you here." He says as he puts me down, my shoes touching the cold water, my feet or the inside of my shoes don't get wet though, because of the waterproof fabric of my tennis-boots kind of shoes.

"Thanks, you have done so much for me already, like letting me live." I tell him. "Besides I wouldn't like you to see where is my hidden place, no offense."

"Of course." He says, not offended at all. "Be safe, yeah?"

"Okay."

"Okay." He says.

Kellen turns around and starts walking away, going in the same direction he came from, I also start walking but on the other direction. I make sure he won't follow me or anything. I don't go straight to the cave, just in case he is somewhere hidden, wanting to know where I go. So I change course a bit, just to be safe. I walk around the arena walking in circles sometimes, or going a bit more to the right or left than I should.

With all these trees and their leaves I don't really see the sun or anything but, just as the sun completely sets, a canon is fired.

As soon as I hear the canon, I start running my hands over all my body to see where I had just been injured, I knew I shouldn't trust Kellen. At lease I feel no pain at all.

I don't find anything, though.

I stop to look down at me and I see no injury or blood, except from the stab Divya did to me. I shake my head and almost hit myself on the forehead for being silly, I wouldn't be able to run or to check my injuries if I would be dead. Ok, maybe that was the most stupid thought I have ever had.

I resume my run back to the cave, it is pretty hard with the water reaching a bit above my ankle, I'm making a lot of noise and I don't want any tribute to know where I hide. When I'm close to the cave, I climb a tree and keep going from tree to tree, just like I followed the female careers. The branches are way too close to each other that they touch together, is not hard to go this way, it's actually easier. I must be really cautious to not slip, though.

It is almost pitch black when I finally see the little hill and the cave, I get off the tree and go up the hill to get to the cave. Once there, I crawl a bit fast to where my backpack is and grab the flashlight and the medical kit, I can't let this wound get infected or to let it keep bleeding, I must do something and quick.

I don't know much about healing cuts and medicine but I put some peroxide on the wound and then some alcohol, I don't want to scream but I do, it is just too painful. And right when I'm going to bandage it, I hear a noise outside the cave, I crawl back to the end of the cave, afraid it is another tribute but when I calm down a bit and pay more attention to my surroundings I see it is something silver. A parachute.

I crawl as fast as I can and take the parachute in my hands, I open it and see a little ointment bottle inside, I open it and put some on the wound and I feel some kind of instant relief, but at the same time I feel pain in another part of my body, my neck. My fingers instantly travel to my neck and I feel something sticky and warm, I look at my fingers and sure enough there is blood, it seems Divya pressed way too hard against it and did a little cut on there when I was on the ground, I didn't even feel it when it happened.

I also put a tiny bit of the ointment on that newfound cut, and again I feel instant relief. Those things of the capitol work wonders. It is just then that I see the note in the parachute.

'Don't waste it and take care of yourself. – B.'

Brutus must be really upset at me for my stupid actions just an hour or so before. But the person that must be more than furious at me it is definitely Finnick. I didn't do anything he taught me, I was paralyzed. I was so scared I couldn't move a single muscle, including my brain, it wasn't working at all, I wanted to escape but I didn't know how. I could have escaped, but I didn't. If Kellen wouldn't have shown up I would probably be dead right now, or Divya would still be torturing me.

I'm really upset at myself. For my careless actions, I should have been more alert, I should have paid more attention to my surroundings and I should have left so much earlier, I stayed for far too long. I knew they were going to be back soon. Also, everything I practiced for a week, didn't work at the time I needed it. I should have kicked her like Finnick told me instead of just stayed motionless waiting for my death, that is something that must not happen again, because if it does, I won't be as lucky and I will end up dead. I was extremely lucky to get out of there with only one stab and one cut.

It's already pretty dark and I don't want to waste the batteries of my flashlight and the cave is illuminated by it, meaning anyone could see the light from the darkness outside, it's a chance I don't want to take.

I grab an apple and two crackers before turning it off, I eat them in complete darkness. I chew every piece about twenty or twenty-five times, so I can taste them well and will get full faster, I don't have much food and I just can't eat everything in one day.

I didn't eat anything but a loaf of bread in the first two days, and these three days I haven't eaten much either, just some bread and fruit, my stomach and my body are starting to get used to so little food, there are times I want to eat the whole thing but I distract myself so I don't end up giving in and regretting it later.

That night every little noise makes me jumpy and extremely paranoid. I think it is Kellen with Tabitha and Divya that will ambush me, but it's just the nocturnal animals. I lie down with the backpack as a pillow and put the jacket over me, like a small blanket and try to sleep, but I open my eyes every time I hear the most minimal noise.

Hours and more hours pass, or at least it feels like that. And I can't really fall asleep making it seem that time lasts longer than what it actually does, and if I'm lucky enough to fall asleep I wake up just in a matter of seconds, either because of the noises or because of the nightmares where Divya slices my throat open or something as bloody and painful as that.

Then another noise catches my attention, the Capitol anthem. I groan as I sit up and crawl to the edge of the cave so I can look up to the sky and see who died. The seal disappears and the picture of the fallen tribute appears high on the night sky, when I see it I feel like someone is suffocating me because I can't breathe and I feel like Divya is stabbing me once again but this time on my heart. It's Ryle.

What do you think of this chapter? What's your opinion on Kellen and Divya?

Who do you think will die next?


	38. Chapter 37

Third Person POV

It has been five very boring days since the Seventy-two Annual Hunger Games started. To start, the bloodbath was a complete failure and disappointment, it wasn't even a bloodbath. Only three tributes died and it wasn't even that exciting, about half of the tributes left the Cornucopia with only some injures that are healing or already healed.

Two members of the Careers, Divya and Kellen Astow, and Maisha from District 11, were the only ones who succeeded in killing three other tributes, Luciana, Jett and Alec. That was a complete disappointment.

The next day the tributes from District 11, Zane and Maisha, ambushed a little boy compared to them, Zane held him while Maisha did all the work, slashing his throat open. The boy from 8 didn't stand a chance against her, he bled to death in only a matter of minutes.

Then nothing happened for a big while. Some tributes had arguments and almost started a fight, especially in the girls' alliance consisting of four girls now, but nothing happened at the end. Another kind of excitement thing was witnessing Rhiane, the redhead girl from District 6, being attacked by mutt squirrels but she lived.

"Quite interesting what happened last night, don't you think Claudius?" Caesar asks.

If nothing interesting is happening, Caesar and Claudius or sometimes a guest, comment what has happened the day before, they also appear throughout the games to tell the audience some facts about the mutts or the location.

"Oh yeah, totally." Claudius says. "It was what was missing from this Hunger Games, a bit of action, of excitement and drama."

"And love too." Caesar says with a huge grin and he winks at the camera.

"Yeah, indeed. We all thought it was going to be the end for the little girl from District 2." Claudius says. "I'm sure the little chat she had with her tribute partner made most of the people cry, it was really touching."

"Everyone was so deep into that moment, it was really sad. And then we were all surprised by the devious girl from District 4, Divya Clearwater." Caesar says with a nervous laugh. "It was all a wonderful dramatic and suspense moment when she has Danieka Hadley in her grip and starts to harm her."

"Yeah and it all gets better when Kellen, the guy who admitted his love for her on the interview with you, arrives at the scene and actually saves her. I think it was a fantastic moment, I really hope to see more of them before one of them dies."

"I know I speak for everyone when I say that they should have a kiss or a more romantic moment between them."

"Oh of course, that will make these Games so much better. It won't be only about how these people kill each other and fight for their own survival but about something deeper than that, that brings suspense to the games and obviously the people want to see more of them, just as much as us."

Most of the people in the Capitol have gotten really excited about all this twist, they knew Kellen liked the girl, but no one imagine he loved her so much to spare her. They all want to see death and killings but some love just for a change every once in a while is just as good, or even better.

The mentors from the Careers, especially from District 1, are not so happy with Kellen about letting her go. Because it means they have to spend more time at the arena, it means they still have the same odds of winning, with one tribute dead, all of the remained tributes have more chances of winning.

Brutus was more than happy when he witnessed that moment, his only mentored tribute that has a chance to live has escaped alive from that situation. Lyme even ordered some drinks, they got really stressed, they thought both, Ryle and Danieka would die that day. So to relax a bit, Lyme ordered just a bit of wine, not enough to get drunk or anything.

But there was someone happier than Brutus and Lyme put together. Finnick Odair, the mentor of the girl that almost killed Danieka. He couldn't show his happiness when Danie was safe again, instead he had to act upset and disappointed with the turn of events, it would be too suspicious to act like Brutus and Lyme did. He wanted to smile, to clap, to scream in joy but he didn't. Not even Mags knew he had helped Danieka.

"Don't be so happy, next time your girl won't be so lucky." Cashemere, the female mentor of District 1 says to Brutus.

"Next time it will be your girl dying." Brutus says back.

Several miles away, someone felt really relieved as well when she didn't die. He had stayed awake until late to watch the dramatic scene, and was on the verge of tears as his sister got stabbed. But then he cried tears of joy when Kellen 'saved' her.

Their parents also watched it, but their father watched from his work, and their mother watched it at home, but she went to the kitchen to 'clean' because she knew her daughter was going to die and she couldn't just see her death at such a young age, but she was really relieved when her son told her Danieka hadn't died, and watched the repetition the next day.

As the hours keep passing by and seems like nothing interesting is going to happen, Caesar and Claudius are on air again.

"So, Claudius, what do you think is one of the most interesting things so far in these Games?"

"Well what happened last night for sure." Claudius says. "But another curious thing is the girls' alliance, they were supposed to be five but Luciana Rassell died."

"That is a big alliance, yeah. There were originally five districts involved in it, that's more than any other alliance that has happened over these seventy-two years, I think." Caesar says.

"The leader seems to be Serena, the black-haired girl from District 10. They plan to go after the two tributes from District 11, do you think they will succeed?"

"Well they are four against two, they have more chances, but those two tributes are huge and scary, so I think they are even."

"And the Career pack is also looking for them, if one of the alliances just gets to hurt them, then the other alliance can kill them for sure."

"Or if they find them at the same time, the two alliances may get into a huge fight."  
"That would be even better." Claudius says smiling.

They keep speculating about the things that may happen or that they want to happen and of course the people of the Capitol makes bets on these possible acts, like who will kill who, and that's the way they entertain each other while nothing interesting happens in the arena.

Danieka's POV

_Divya is on top of me, making deep cuts all over my body. She has a sick smile on her pink lips. Tabitha is holding my hands so I'm immobilized. Kellen is watching with a huge smirk on his face, enjoying every minute of it._

"_Please don't!" I scream with tears running down my face. "Please."  
"You're so pathetic." Divya says right next to my ear. _

"_You are nothing!" Tabitha adds. "You are just a lame little girl." _

"_That's why your family hates you." Ryle says, appearing behind Divya. "No one wants you." _

_Divya smiles as she does another cut on my stomach, Kellen and Tabitha laugh, Ryle just smiles. _

"_But you know what would be better?" Kellen asks me. _

_Tabitha and Divya smile at him knowingly, then Kellen grabs Ryle by his neck and almost chokes him, Ryle can't escape. Kellen grabs a knife and puts it right against his neck, I start to struggle furiously to break free but I have no chance against Tabitha and Divya._

"_Witnessing your tribute partner's death just before you die, it's just too good." _

_Kellen laughs and slashes Ryle's throat open. It takes a few minutes for Ryle to die, I hear his groans and deep breaths as he lies next to me, bleeding out. _

"_You killed him, Danie." Divya says to me._

"_No, I didn't." I scream, crying._

"_Then why do you have his blood on your hands?" Kellen asks me. _

_I haven't realized Tabitha isn't holding my hands anymore, I lift my arms so I can see them and look at my hands, covered completely in bright red blood. Ryle's blood. I scream immediately. _

I sit up straight very fast as I scream, I look at my hands but they are clean, blood-free. I look around me and I'm back in the cave, it was just a very bad dream.

My dirty, wavy hair is all a mess, my face is stained with tears, I'm also sweating from the nightmare, and I have black bags under my lifeless blue eyes. I haven't looked this bad in my life.

I break down again as I remember my nightmare, especially when Kellen killed Ryle. It was so horrific, especially because Ryle is indeed dead. The canon that fired last night was for Ryle, Divya probably killed him when Kellen was taking me away from them.

When I saw his picture up in the sky I couldn't believe it. I stayed lying on the ground of the cave watching its ceiling, not being able to take Ryle's picture out of my head, I couldn't accept the fact he's gone now. He's gone. Gone forever.

I don't remember when it finally came over me, some hours passed since I saw his picture, but when I did, I cried like never before, he wasn't even that important to me, but I knew him, he was like my friend. I cried and cried until I had no tears left and I fell asleep, only to dream about his death and my own.

That day I don't do much, I stay in the cave all day, I force myself to eat a loaf of bread but I'm not really hungry, but I know I need to eat something. All day I keep falling asleep and waking up from nightmares, it's all I do.

Luckily by the end of the day, just before the sun sets, it starts to rain again. It's good because I have almost run out of water, I drink the last bit I have and refill the bottle, I drink all of it just to be hydrated and refill it once more.

Actually I'm running out of food as well, it will last about another five days with luck, I ate next to nothing today so that helps but I really need to go for some more food and another bottle would be ideal, I will probably have to go back to the Cornucopia, I bet it must be something there.

It's the sixth day if I've counted correctly and unfortunately for me, only five people have died, including Ryle. Four boys and one girl are dead. Nineteen people are alive, eighteen of us will die in the following days.

I have tried to understand how these people enjoy watching the Hunger Games, they watch their reaping, their scores, their interview, they even choose their favourite tribute, and then how can they be able to watch them die? How can they not feel guilty for so many deaths in seventy-two years?

Ever since I had to watch the annual Hunger Games, I always covered my eyes when some of the tributes were fighting and one of them could be killed, I couldn't watch it. And they actually enjoy it. I will never understand it.

As the arena gets dark once again, the temperature falls. It rains all night, I can hear the thunder and see some flashes from it, I shiver all night, my clothes are not warm enough for this, the walls of the cave get really cold, but I'm still glad I did find this cave, at least I'm dried, last time I saw the Careers, I found out they had no shelter.

On the next day, around midday I hear some people talking, a female and a male voice. I look out of the cave and some feet away from the cave I see Delilah and Caius, the tributes of District 12 passing by.

"I can't walk any longer, Caius." Delilah whines. "We haven't seen anyone in two days, I think we can rest here."

"I don't know, I don't like it here that much."

"Just for a few minutes and then we can look for a place to stay a bit longer."

I really wish they don't stay there right in front of my hidden place more than five minutes, they could see my cave and I would be trapped without a way out to escape, so that would mean my death.

I put all my stuff inside my bag except for the sickle, it is always in my hand. Even when I sleep, I'm holding it tightly just in case there is some kind of danger.

Since I'm running out of food, maybe following them wouldn't be such a bad idea. I managed to steal a bag from the Careers, an alliance of four people, two tributes and from 12 won't be as hard.

'Do they even have food?' I think. 'They must or they wouldn't have lasted this far.'

When the two tributes resume their journey, I go out of the cave and follow them without making a single sound. The arena is not flooded anymore but the ground is really muddy, it's really hard to walk in this kind of surface, the shoes get stuck on the mud, I must be careful to not fall or something.

I notice that the blonde haired girl has no weapon in her hand but she has a pretty small green bag and the boy has a big knife but nothing else, maybe it's not such a good idea to follow them, they practically have nothing.

But curiosity gets the best of me so I keep following them, they must have something valuable in that backpack.

The pair walk for the next four hours or so, taking several breaks to rest. The blonde girl is really annoying, she whines all the time and Caius doesn't say much, he almost never speaks.

They are eating lunch, so they do have food, and then something alerts us all. A canon fires. I look all around me trying to see if there's someone else here, especially if the person that killed the other tribute is close, they can kill me too. I wonder who was killed, I'm going to know in a few hours. I really hope is a Career, but that's very unlikely.

It is not until about 09:00 p.m. when Delilah falls asleep during her watch, I think it was a bad idea letting her have the first watch, but it's good for me because now I have the chance I've been waiting for. There's a full moon so there is a bit of light, enough for me to look where I'm walking on. Ten minutes or so after she falls asleep I start to approach them, just as I did a few nights ago with the Careers.

The small green backpack is about ten feet away from Delilah, this will be easier. I grab it and start to walk backwards without making a noise. When I'm far enough I turn around knowing they aren't coming behind me.

I walk the way I have come, not much just enough to put some distance between Caius and Delilah and me. I don't want to get lost and never find the cave again, so I find a nice place to stay the night. I rest my body against a huge tree, right in front of me is a plant that helps to hide my body from anyone passing by, especially now that everything is dark.

It's not so easy to sleep with all the noises of the night, it's scary to be out of my shelter, I don't feel safe here. I have almost fallen asleep when another noise fills my ear, but this noise is familiar, I have heard this noise seven times already, counting this time. I look at the sky as the Capitol Seal appears right when the anthem starts playing.

The Seal vanishes and is replaced by the picture of the fallen tribute, a picture I thought I would never see this early, I feel like his eyes are staring right at me and that makes me shudder. Even though I'm surprised and shocked of who died, I'm relieved Zane is dead, whoever killed him was pretty brave, he probably was with Maisha. It must had been hard to kill him, such a big guy like him.


	39. Chapter 38

I wake up in the morning with a pretty sore neck, I move it side to side and rub it to relieve the pain but it doesn't help that much. It's still a bit dark and cold but I have enough light to start my journey back to the cave.

But before that, I look what the green bag contains inside, I didn't have the chance to check it last night. I open it and find a 1.5 lt. bottle, just what I needed and it's almost full so that's good too. I also find a cream for cuts and burns, I find some loaves of bread and some kind of cooked meat. They had enough food for another one or two days, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to follow them, but they didn't have much.

As I walk back to the cave, I do some maths. Jett, Alec, Luciana, Blith, Ryle and Zane are dead. Six tributes are dead. Ryle died on the fifth day, no one died the next day, Zane died yesterday, this is the eighth day. Eight days have passed and only six people have been killed, among them two of the scariest tributes, Ryle and Zane.

I have been here for more than a week and not even half of the tributes are dead, normally the Games last between fourteen and twenty days. And normally about sixteen tributes would be dead by now.

Who is still alive? All the careers except Ryle, both tributes from Districts 3, 6, 9, and 12, also Maisha, Serena, Ira, Delaney, Xander, and I. Eighteen people left, seventeen will die. Seventeen. These games will last about two more weeks, if people don't start to kill each other every day.

I eat some of the bread for breakfast so the carbohydrate content of it will give me enough energy for the journey back to the cave.

Unfortunately on my way back it starts to rain, I keep moving until the rain gets pretty heavy, the jacket and the shoes are waterproof but it is still pretty cold and the arena has started to flood again and I have no shelter. I take the opportunity to drink all the water from one of the bottles and then fill both bottles with the water from the rain.

I got rid of the green backpack because carrying only the big one is simpler even when now it will be heavy with the two full bottles of water and everything else.

It takes a couple of hours for the rain to lighten a bit, and that's when I start to walk again. My hands and the rest of my body are ice cold and I'm shaking, I can't wait to go back to the cave. If some of the tributes don't have shelter, how come they haven't died with the rain? They may have pneumonia or at least just a cold, but by being sick they become easy targets.

It's almost completely dark when I decide to find a good place to spend the night since I won't make it to the cave in time. I find a good tree and climb it, I get comfortable on one of its branches, once there I open the backpack and grab the meat, I decide to make an effort and eat it, I need the protein, I try not to think about what it may be, maybe a rabbit, or a racoon, whatever it is, I don't really want to know. I also eat an apple and drink some water.

I get really upset when I find that all the bread has gotten wet and it's not good to eat now. I have eaten most of it and it has started to rot but I could have eaten it for the next day or two. Now I only have some fruit and some nuts, nothing else, and that's not enough to survive. It seems like I will have to go to the Cornucopia after all. I will go tomorrow if it's not raining anymore, luckily the leaves of the trees stop most of the drops from falling on me, so I do have like a bit efficient shelter, at least from the rain.

That night they show no pictures in the sky, meaning no tribute died. Day eight has just come to its end and no one else has died.

The next day I eat some nuts and an apple for breakfast and get ready to go to the Cornucopia as I planned the night before. I may find nothing but it's worth trying. I rather go find some food than hunt it.

I make my way to where I think the beach and the Cornucopia is, I hope I'm right. I can't afford to walk in vain or get lost. I also look at the trees and the plants around me, searching for some edible food. But none of these have any of it.

If I had gone to the cave, it would have taken me about a day and a half to get to the Cornucopia if I didn't get lost or anything, now I'm a bit closer to it. Or that's what I think. I'm about half a day away from it.

I keep walking and walking, the temperature is high, just as the first day. I start sweating so I put the jacket inside the bag and eat more, it's a bar. It's high in calories so it will give me strength and energy.

Then as I keep walking I realize the rainforest is not as dense, there is a bit less vegetation here. It means I'm not so far from the beach, I smile and my pace quickens, I can't wait to get this done with.

It takes me about twenty minutes to hear and see the waves of the ocean and the white sand. I almost jump in and start swimming, but I have to be careful. I will be in the open and any other tribute may see me, or someone else might be in the Cornucopia.

I also decide to leave the backpack, it will only slow me down. I walk around looking for a good place to leave it. I put it right next to a tree and put dirt and leaves on it, so no one can really see it. I can't afford to lose it, all I need to survive is in that backpack. I'm taking a big risk leaving it there but I will be faster without carrying anything.

I take my trousers off, leaving me only wearing my shirt and some small shorts, I also leave my shoes. I put the trousers inside the bag but leave the shoes out because they are too big to fit inside, but I also hide them well so no one can see them.

I take a deep breath as I stand at the shore, getting ready to swim and go to the Cornucopia.

I get into the cold water and start to swim towards the small island with the Cornucopia on it. There is a lot of wind, making lots of waves, making it difficult to swim there and it tires me up more than it should.

But I manage to get to the other side safely. I walk around and it seems very pacifically, except for the small spots with dried dark blood, probably from the three tributes that died here or from some of the tributes that got injured, like Ryle.

From this side I can look at the rainforest more closely, I see how dense it is, how many trees there are but also I can see something I didn't even notice before. Behind all those trees there is a huge volcano, it's actually hard to believe it has been there all this time because how did I even miss it the first time? How could I not see it? It's huge!

I wonder if the Gamemakers will do something to us with it, I really hope not. I don't know if I could escape if the volcano erupts, it would be a horrible way to die.

I stop looking at it and start to look around and I do find some more food, weapons and other stuff. I look around for a bag to put inside some more fruit, bars, crackers and even some more bread that looks really good. I have enough weapons, so I grab none.

I also grab some medicine, especially for headaches and fever. There are also some bandages and alcohol and medicine for cuts and infections. The stab Divya made on my lower stomach is almost completely healed now, I only have an ugly scar left, that is vanishing slowly.

I also discover something I really think it is useful. A pair of glasses to be able to see in the dark. The nights are so dark you can't even see your hand and fingers sometimes, even when they are right in front of your eyes, so this will really help me a lot.

I put everything into the dark blue bag I found, I may even use this backpack instead of the purple one, this one is more comfortable to carry and the colour it is not as bright as the one I have.

I walk around the Cornucopia again, looking for more things I could use, I'm holding the bag in my left hand and the sickle I always carry, it's on my other hand, it's has become some kind of habit.

I'm calmly looking around for more supplies when I feel a hand on my shoulders and I'm pushed to the ground in just seconds, and someone gets on top of me. This time I'm not as paralyzed, so I act quickly and do what Finnick taught me.

I bend one of my knees and put the foot firmly on the ground, I push my hips with all the strength I have, and at the second attempt, I get off the blonde girl and stand up quickly. I'm lucky the tribute that has attacked me it's a girl that weighs not much more than me.

She looks at me with fury in those light blue eyes, her angelic face looks so thin, with her cheekbones showing a lot, and her eyes have bags under them, she looks so pale, she is frightening. Angelique it's not the beautiful girl I met about two weeks ago. She looks like a monster.

She keeps attacking me, trying to cut me with the small knife she has in her left hand, she must be left-handed, or maybe her right hand is injured. Right when she is running towards me, I kick her right in the ribs, she takes a second to recover her breath as I try to swim back to the other side but she's quick, she comes right after me.

"Well, it seems your tribute partner is not around anymore to save you." She exclaims, her voice is husky.

"And where is yours?" I ask her, my voice is so raspy from not using it in days. The last time I used was about four days ago when I talked to Ryle and that's probably the only time I have talked since I got in the arena.

"He's very close! If you escape from me he will be waiting for you at the other side but you won't really escape from both of us."

Angelique makes another attempt to cut my neck off but I move just in time and she trips with my foot, but she stands up before I can even blink, this girl is fast. How am I going to get out of this?

Angelique comes at me again, but now I'm too slow and she actually puts her pale and thin but strong arm around my neck. She laughs as she tightens her grip, making it hard to breath.

"What do you prefer, Danie? You don't mind me calling you Danie, do you?" She says mockingly. "I can just suffocate you or drown you. Either way you will join your district partner in just minutes."

As she speaks I try to break free, I try to use my sickle to make a cut on her arm so she would let go of me but she notices and makes me drop it, right next to my feet.

'Don't panic, Danie. You know what to do. Finnick taught you.' I tell myself inside my head. 'You can fight this girl, you can escape her.'

Then I don't really think what to do, I just do it, it's like an instinct. I bring my right leg forward and as fast I can I kick her in the knee with a lot of force, she lets a piercing high-pitched scream slip from her pink lips. She falls to the ground holding her knee, Finnick was right, it is pretty easy to break the knees.

I look for the sickle and the bag desperately, I find the bag but not the sickle, it must be buried underneath the sand. Angelique screams and cries so loud that I'm sure every tribute in the rainforest can hear her, I have to get out of here as soon as I can.

I put the bag over my shoulders and start to swim back as fast as I can to the other side. I'm almost halfway gone when I see these black huge creatures under me, I scream in horror and almost swim back but it's better to just keep swimming in the same direction.

'Great, I have escaped Angelique and the Careers only to be killed by sharks.' I think.

I find relief when my feet touch the ground again, I run into the rainforest again and go for the other backpack and my shoes, which I put on as quick as I can and start running again.

Even on this side I can hear the piercing screams of Angelique, they are very loud. It's not safe to keep running while other tributes may be coming to this place because of Angelique's screams, I may bump into them and that would be too dangerous. Instead of keep running, I stop and look for a tree I can climb and that has lots of leaves so they will hide me from any tribute walking by.

I put the two backpacks in front of me when I have already climbed it and found a nice place to rest, I take deep breaths as I recover from the sprint I ran all the way from the beach to here. I have never run so fast in my life, I think.

It's good I climbed this tree because only seconds later I hear footsteps and I see a brunette boy walking right under me, it's Brayen, the boy from District 3, Angelique's partner. It seems he wasn't as close as Angelique claimed.

While I'm on the tree I eat some of the bread I found in the Cornucopia because I don't want it to get wet again and not be able to eat it again and I also eat the last almonds I have, and I drink some water.

As time passes, I take all the things out of the purple backpack, the rest of the rope, the food, the weapons, the bottles, everything, and put everything in the blue backpack, including the purple bag, I'm going to dispose of it later.

Some hours later I get off the tree, open the blue backpack, and take my trousers out, I put them on pretty quickly and take off my shirt which is still wet and put on the jacket, as fast as I can because I want to leave this place and because I don't want every person in Panem watching me just wearing a bra. It seems everything is waterproof except the shirt.

I also take the other backpack out and leave it on the ground next to the tree. I put the blue backpack over my shoulders and start to walk back to my cave. It will take me about a day and a half to get back there, that's what it took me to get there when I was following the Career Pack. I have to be extremely careful now that I'm out in the open, and that reminds me to grab my other sickle since I lost the other one.

As I walk deeper into the rainforest again I have the sickle in my right hand and the shirt in my left so it can get dried because if I put it inside the bag it will get everything else wet and all of it will stink later. It's better this way.

I really hope I find the way back to the cave, that is probably the reason why I'm still alive. It keeps me hidden from the other tributes and it gives me shelter.

Please comment :D


	40. Chapter 39

I stretch and yawn as I wake up, the day is cloudy making the rainforest darker than usual. It will probably rain later today, I hope I find another place it can give me shelter from the rain.

I spent the night up in a tree, there is no other place I feel safe but up in a tree, much better than being on the ground, sleeping and being vulnerable to whoever might be walking close to me. There were no dead tributes, two days have passed since Zane died, two days without any death.

For our own good, I do hope someone dies today. It may seem heartless and a bit harsh hoping someone dies, but if no one does there would be three days without deaths and the people at the Capitol may get bored and the Gamemakers will be forced to send mutts to kill us or something like that, and I really don't want that to happen.

By now my shirt is all dried so I put it on quickly and also put my jacket back on, this day the temperature is not that high as the other days, it's actually a bit chilly and windy.

I eat some more bread and an apple and drink almost half of one of the bottles I have, which makes me feel even more cold, I hug myself as I start to shiver a bit.

I decide to start moving, that will warm me up again and I will be closer to the cave with every step I take. I really hope to make it before night falls. I don't really want to spend the night on a tree again, especially if it rains.

On my way back, I find several small mammals, four bright-coloured lizards, lots of birds and a snake that tried to bite me. I can normally hear the animals but I never see them, at least not so many. I also see a jet black spider making its web, its body is so big and its legs are fat and long, it's so scary. I have never seen a spider so big in my life.

I keep walking away from all those animals, I don't want to die because of one of them. It takes all my might to not scream when I see a huge rat running in front of me, I hate those animals, they are the worst for me, worse than snakes, worse than spiders, worse than anything. I walk away from the hideous animal as fast as I can, the animal just stares at me with its black eyes, it is not even scared of me.

But then, there is something else that makes me jump and gives me goose bumps, but I don't see it, I hear it. A canon is fired, someone else has died. I start to quicken my pace as I walk deeper into this never-ending rainforest, or so it seems, I know it must have an end because it's not real, it's just an arena.

If I haven't lost count, this is the tenth day we have been here and whoever died, it's the eighth fallen tribute. At least this death means the Gamemakers won't send mutts to kill us or bring us closer, at least for now.

All day I hear the thunder and the clouds get darker but it doesn't rain, but when it does it will be a heavy rain for sure. I try to hurry to get to the cave, I don't even stop to eat lunch, but by 5:00 p.m. or so, I have to take a break. My legs have no strength left, my steps are pretty small, I'm thirsty and hungry, I have to rest and regain my strength back to keep going, and it's not like I'm making a huge difference by walking like this, I'm just wasting the little energy I have left.

I eat a loaf of bread and keep going but only to find a shelter for tonight, it's obvious I won't find the cave today. I may be only an hour away but in the dark it's more likely that I don't see it and I keep walking, so it's better to just rest for now.

As last night I climb a tree, it's not really comfortable and there is always the danger of falling if you don't tie a rope around you correctly or tight enough, but at least it's safer than being on the ground, with animals and other tributes that may kill you.

I really regret dumping the other backpack now, I could have used it as a pillow, but I was only thinking about carrying the least amount of things, only the most important ones, as food and weapons.

I eat some grapes and drink at least half a litre of water once I'm on the tree, I feel really weak and faint, maybe it wasn't a good idea to walk so fast for so long and have no 'lunch'. It's not like I have been eating well and enough, so this trip to the Cornucopia, the fight with Angelique and the way back really has taken their toll on me, I really need to rest.

But even when I'm so tired and exhausted, I can't fall asleep. Hours passes, my eyelids drop from exhaustion and sleepiness but I can't really sleep, not even for five minutes. I know it's pretty late by now because the anthem goes off and I see the seal of the Capitol appear. I look up at the sky, anxious to see who died today.

As the seal vanishes from the dark sky, a picture of a blonde girl with extremely pretty blue eyes takes its place. I feel my heart tighten inside of me as I recognize the girl, it's Angelique, probably the most beautiful girl of all of us, and the girl whose knee I broke a day ago.

The picture vanishes and the anthem stops playing but I still keep looking up at it, at the fake sky adorned with little bright stars and a moon, but still all I see, at least just in my mind, it's Angelique's picture. Did I kill her? Did another tribute do it? Did the sharks eat her or something like that?

Maybe I didn't kill her, but she's probably dead because of me, I broke her knee, she can't survive without walking. She needs to walk to get away from other tributes, to fight, to look for food, for everything. Technically, I killed her.

Tears fill my eyes as guilt consumes me, a girl is dead because of me. I know that's the whole point of the Games, but I just can't help it. I cry all night because of Angelique. Not because I miss her or anything like that, I never talked to her, but because I provoked her death.

When I open my eyes I notice the sun is almost right above my head, meaning it's around 10:00 or 11:00 a.m., I yawn and take a deep breath, I grab a loaf of bread and eat it even when I'm not hungry.

Then when I'm done, I untie the rope and get off the tree, ready to keep walking. My legs complain, they are sore and tired but I just can't keep being here, I need to get to my hidden place, I can rest there all I want.

There is not a cloud in the light blue sky today and the temperature is high and keeps rising or it feels like that, it's weird it is this warm because it was obvious it was going to rain yesterday but there are no signs that it will rain today.

I start to sweat in no time, I have probably been walking for only five minutes and I already can feel some drops of sweats rolling down my face, I take my jacket off and put it inside the bag. It's much better this way but it's not much of a relief, I keep sweating and I feel like the sun burns my skin. I won't last much with this heat.

I'm tempted to take my trousers off but those shorts are too short, they seem more like underwear, so I rather to not take them off at least for now. How can it be so cold one day and so hot the next? Maybe it's not such a good idea to walk now, I'm sweating a lot and I will get dehydrated soon, I should probably stop and restart walking around 3:00 p.m. when the temperature drops a bit and the sun is not right above me at its hottest point.

I decide to walk for about fifteen minutes more. I hear or see nothing, no animals, no tributes, no nothing. This part of the arena seems completely deserted but I know better than that, I know there must be some kind of animals around me, at least just little insects for now and probably birds too. And of course there are cameras all around the arena, if I'm being featured almost every person in Panem is watching me right now, but I really doubt it, I'm not doing anything interesting.

Even when I thought this part of the rainforest seems deserted, it doesn't take me that long to bump into the least tribute I want to see. Maisha Babineaux, the frightening, eighteen-year-old girl from District 11. From what I can see she has a lot of food and a couple of weapons, she even looks more muscular since the last time I saw her, while I have probably lost ten pounds.

I stay hidden behind a bush, looking at what she does. I feel paralyzed, I fear that if I move a single muscle she will see me or hear me and she will come right after me and kill me in just seconds. She's really frightening, but at least Zane is gone, she's all alone now.

Maisha sits down on the floor and starts to eat something I have never seen, but she must know what it is, because she has a lot of it. She eats like an animal though, the sides of her lips have rest of food on them and she only chews about twice before she swallows it. I chew every piece several times because I know I won't have more food in a while, so I can taste everything and get full faster, but it seems like she doesn't care about that.

She seems really careless actually, she isn't alert or watching around her in case someone is there, she doesn't even care she's making a lot of noise, it could even be dangerous for me, the noise could attract other tributes and I may be seen first, if they come from behind me. I have to move.

But for some reason I don't move, I stay watching her. I don't want to make a mistake and be found by her, it would be my death. She's about 6'2 and very muscular while I'm only 5'6 and if I was very thin before, I am now probably underweight and unnourished.

A few minutes later, out of nowhere, I feel something on the side of my neck, like if a bee just stung me. Instantly, I bring my hand to touch the spot, and I feel there is something there.

I take it out of my neck but I don't really see what it is because something else catches my attention. Maisha just grunted and is also taking something out of her arm, seconds later I see another thing of these unknown objects penetrating her left shoulder.

"Did you hit her this time, you idiot?" I hear a female voice saying.

I jump to my feet and look at where the voice comes from, it's not far from where I am, on my right. Maisha seems to hear it too because she's on her feet as well and looking at the same direction.

I see a black-haired girl, but I barely see her because of the rich vegetation, behind her I can see a second person, a blonde girl. They are getting closer, I better get out of here, now.

I don't even think about it twice, I start running in the opposite direction, I look behind me and I can see the huge figure of the dark-skinned girl, running right in the same direction I am.

But I can't really see much more, I can't see the black-haired girl and the blonde running after her, therefore after me too. And I can't see the other two girls running after us either. The other two are brunettes, but one has a dark shade of brown and the other has light brown hair.

There is nothing in my mind besides running as fast as I can, I don't even know where I'm going, I just want to get away from them. I don't even feel tired or out of breath, adrenaline makes me going.

But I start to feel weird, then. I feel dizzy and a bit disorientated, everything starts to spin and my surrounding becomes all blurry, I stop running because I can't really keep going. I don't know where to go, I'm trapped, I think, everything is so blurry I can't really tell if there is a way to walk by.

It doesn't take me long to collapse to the floor, the trees are moving and I feel like there is something running on me, maybe insects. Then I feel like something as a rope is around my neck, maybe the roots of one the trees, I know they can't move but maybe the Gamemakers are doing it, who knows, whatever it is I try to get it off my neck so I can breathe.

"She's fast!" I hear a girl complaining.

"We can't lose her, Delaney!" The voice I heard earlier exclaims.

"Then keep looking for her Serena!" A third voice says.

"Why don't we split?" Another female voice says. "We can always meet her in an hour or so."

"Okay." The girl named Serena says. "Ira and I will go to the left, and Delaney and Carlieana, you two will go to the right."

"And we meet here later?"

"Yeah, in about an hour."

I hear footsteps getting distant and I stop hearing them in just a few seconds. Did they even see me? They only talked about Maisha, maybe they never did see me, but if they find me now, I will be dead for sure.

Now not only what I see is blurry and confusing, but my thoughts are too. I can't really concentrate on anything, I try to move, I lift my upper body but I fall back to the ground, everything is spinning so fast, I feel the urge to puke, I gag but nothing comes up.

Then I hear footsteps again so I turn to look to my left and I see a bronze-haired man, with green sea eyes. It can't be, does this mean I'm dead? Or what is going on? I know I haven't won.

"Finnick?" My voice comes out as a whisper, it's very husky and barely recognizable.

"Danie, don't stop fighting!" He says as he kneels right next to me.

"What happened?" I ask. "Why is everything spinning so fast?"

"Don't worry about that, just don't give up! You have to come back!"

"Help me, please!" I exclaim as I try to keep the root of a tree from suffocating me. "I can't breathe!"

Finnick wastes no time to attempt to help me but I feel no relief, I can still feel the root tightening around my neck. Finnick looks at me with despair.

"No, no, no, no!" He screams. "This can't be happening!"

Finnick keeps trying but he can't really touch me, he can't help me. I don't even know why he is even here, but that's the least of my worries. The root stops to tighten around my neck but I can't take it off, it is still hard to breath.

"You can't give up, Danie! You promised we will always have each other." I hear a second voice saying.

My brother is on my right, approaching me and sitting next to me just like Finnick did. His blue eyes are filled with tears but he tries to hide them. Both grab my hands, Finnick my left hand and my brother my right one.

"You can't leave me, Danie." Finnick says to me. "You have to be strong, at least for me."

"Get me out of here Finnick, please!" I say as the first tears fall from my eyes, I try to put my hand on top of Finnick's but it just passes through it, like if I'm a ghost, and that's when I realize they never really grabbed my hands, I can't touch them and they can't touch me. "I want to go back home."

"It will all be over soon, I promise." Finnick says. "It will be over before you know it."

The trees seem like they are getting close to each other, making the space I'm in smaller and kind of claustrophobic, there are all kind of noises, they may be made by animals, there are other kind of noises that seem like they are coming from the ground under me or even from the trees as they move.

"Will I die?" I ask.

"No." My brother says. "You won't die."

The trees keep moving and getting closer to each other, their branches and leaves also get closer, the sun above me is barely visible now, the leaves and the trees stop the little sunrays that normally lighten the rainforest from passing, the whole place is getting darker and darker, like if it's already night but I'm sure it isn't or at least I think so.

"Don't leave me." I whisper.

"I won't." Finnick says as my brother just nods.

Now the trees are really close to me, making a circle around me, the little light left is gone now, I'm in complete darkness, I can't even see Finnick or my brother anymore. Will the trees keep coming closer to me and eventually crush me to my death?

I stop hearing their breathings and their presence is gone a short time after all the light just stop passing through, I'm alone in this darkness. I still feel like everything is spinning and I can't really concentrate. Is this the way I'll die? Does dying feel like this? Did the girls find me and killed me without me knowing it? Is that possible?

All I know is that everything has turned black.

Hope you all liked it xx


	41. Chapter 40

Third POV

Serena, Ira, Carlieana and Delaney had made up a plan to ambush Maisha and kill her. They had made a good job killing Zane, they all threw knives at him from different angles, the poor boy couldn't do anything, somehow Maisha managed to escape completely unharmed. Serena shot an arrow at Zane, finally killing the huge tribute and ending his misery.

The girls followed Maisha's footsteps for four days, until they finally found her. Delaney threw the first dart, missing terribly. She actually hit Danieka by mistake, even when they hadn't even seen her. Ira threw the second and third dart and she did have good aim, at least better than Delaney's.

The people of the Capitol was entertained again, last time the girls succeeded at killing Zane, they thought they were going to succeed again, but Maisha managed to escape, even when four poisoned darts had hit her and their poison entered her body and ran in her veins There was enough poison to kill her but somehow she hasn't die.

Danieka on the other hand, was pretty small and thin, she didn't need so many darts to get the same symptoms as Maisha. She fell unconscious only minutes after the attack. It was a miracle the girls didn't find her and kill her.

"Why don't you take a nap, at least?" A dark-haired woman asks.

"I can't, Johanna!" The man snaps at her, it isn't his fault, but lack of sleep has made him really irritated.

"You have slept for only a few hours in more than a week!"

"I'm okay!" He yells.

The man has really dark black bags under his usual bright blue-green sea eyes, but now they aren't shining, they look dead. His blonde hair is a mess, and he has been wearing the same clothes for days, and if it wasn't for Johanna, the victor of last year, he wouldn't have eaten the last few days.

"You can rest for an hour or two." Johanna says lowering her voice so no one can hear them. "Brutus and Lyme are watching her every move, they are her mentors, you can't do anything."

"What if she dies while I'm sleeping?" Finnick says, trying really hard to keep his voice down. "She has been unconscious for about ten hours now, she's vulnerable!"

"I know, but you look awful! Do you know you can die from lack of sleep? I'm not joking." Johanna says sternly. "Sleep for only a couple of hours if you want, I'll watch her if that makes you feel better."

"Wake me up in an hour." Finnick says, giving in. They have had been arguing about this the whole day, and they had argued about the same thing for the last few days as well, Finnick knows better than to keep arguing with Johanna.

"Two hours, now go!"

Finnick goes to his room and falls asleep as soon his head touches the pillow. He has gone more than forty-eight hours without sleeping, and when he does, he only sleeps for an hour or two, no more. He even forgets to eat, he doesn't like the idea of being away from a screen for a long time, so Johanna has brought him food and then she forces him to eat. All he does is going to the bathroom when he really needs it but he barely eats and drinks anything so he doesn't go too often.

Johanna is the only person that knows about Finnick training and mentoring Danieka. She's the only one that knows Finnick doesn't really care about the tributes of his own District, but the female tribute from District 2.

Finnick told her since the second or third day. She didn't pay much attention to it, she saw him talking to the little blonde girl at the Parade but lots of girls talk to him so she didn't really care, but then she saw him going after her on the first day of training, which was quite odd. Girls go after him, not the other way around. He didn't say anything for a while, he kept denying it, but then he admitted he had committed himself to help her, of course, Johanna supported him and didn't say anything against his decision, she even gave him ideas on what to train and that.

It is obvious Finnick cares about the girl, Johanna really doesn't really understands why but still, she stays by his side, not even questioning him about it. He has never said it, but Johanna suspects that girls means more to Finnick than what he claims, she thinks Finnick likes her, or even loves her, there is no other explanation to his behaviour.

Johanna actually feels bad for him, there are seventeen tributes alive in the arena, meaning each one of them has almost 6% of chance of getting out, it's not much. Johanna is realistic, Danieka can die at any moment, especially now that she lies unconscious on the cold ground of the arena. She doesn't tell him even when she wants to, she doesn't want to upset him but she also wants him to be prepared if it happens.

She knows he would be devastated if she dies, and it will be hard but Finnick has to move on and keep on with his life. She doesn't even know how to approach the topic and tell him to be prepared, because she might die. For his own good, she hopes Danieka doesn't die, but either way she has to find the time and the right situation to tell him to be ready for anything.

Back in the arena, the alliance of the four girls have completely lost Maisha, it's the second time she manages to escape them. Maisha runs and runs until just like Danieka, collapses to the ground because of the venom of the four darts the girls managed to hit her with.

The tributes from District 12 are having a tough time trying to hunt something to eat because their backpack 'magically' disappeared, now the only thing they have is the machete Caius grabbed in the Cornucopia. They have nothing else but that and each other.

The Careers are running out of food too, they are killing machines and know how to fight and kill efficiently, but they don't know much about surviving skills, they have no idea what kind of plants and animals or insects are edible, Divya knows about fishing but that's it. They have to make a plan to get food or they will perish.

Without Angelique, Brayen has been left without a tribute partner and an ally, which makes everything more dangerous to him. He has still some food left and two weapons and he's very far from all the tributes so he's okay for now.

Kade, the only Career besides Danieka, that isn't part of the Career Pack, has been doing extremely good to say the truth. He has two knives and by luck there was a trident available and he claimed it before Divya. He also has been staying close to the beach for most of the days to fish, he's pretty good at it, but that's not that surprising since he's from District 4.

Lev and Rhiane, the tributes from District 6, have a nice shelter and a good amount of food. They started their alliance on the sixth day, Lev was almost dying from hypothermia when Rhiane found him and helped him, he is fully recovered now.

Jenoah and Xander are probably the only male tributes that haven't had allies. Jenoah is having a hard time because he hasn't eaten in three days and it seems he won't find food in a long while. Xander has a bit of food and has found a good shelter, so he's okay for now. He got hit with an arrow during the bloodbath but his injury has healed because of the Capitol's medicine his mentors sent him.

Even though the girls are okay for now, and since they are four they are more secure than others, they have no food and apparently none of them know how to hunt or fish, they wanted the girl from 12 to join them just because she was good at hunting or that's what they heard but they never got the chance to ask her.

By the end of the day there are five tributes that are by their own, three guys and two girls. One is starving, the other is recovering from the battle at the bloodbath, the other is doing pretty good, he is fishing and eating well, and the two others, the two girls are lying unconscious on the cold ground of the arena, being completely vulnerable especially at night.

The next day is pretty eventless.

The girls stop hunting for Maisha and instead focus on looking for food. Carlieana finds a strange looking food but none of them is sure if the fruit is edible so they rather not eat it.

Around midday they see a racoon but none of them is good hunting animals, and they make so much noise the animal runs away before they can even grab a weapon.

Jenoah is also out of luck, he keeps looking for something to eat but he hasn't found anything yet. It seems like the end of Jenoah Alington will be caused by starvation. Most people at the capitol bet he won't last another two days without food.

The two tributes from 12, Caius and Delilah have managed to kill a fox and a bird. They risk it by making a small fire to cook what they have hunted, but luckily no one sees the fire or the smoke. They eat the bird first and save the fox's meat for later or even the next day.

Brayen is still getting used to being without Angelique. He didn't sleep at all the whole night, every noise made him jump and be alert, he won't last much if he doesn't sleep and rest.

Lev and Rhiane have gone even farther than everyone else has, they have found the other end of the rainforest. Several miles away from the beach, there is a part of the arena that has no trees at all, it is only adorned by low-height vegetation, it's like a savannah. They see a huge lagoon or like some kind of small lake. It's tempting but they spend hours deciding if it's worth the risk, for several hours they don't move from the spot right behind the last tree of the rainforest, it looks so tempting but too dangerous as well.

The Careers have a better day, they find some nice fruits they can eat, apparently Tabitha is completely sure they are edible so she eats them first and then Kellen and Divya decide they are safe to eat them as well.

"You are an idiot." Divya says to Kellen.

"Excuse me?"

"You let that little girl go!" Divya says angrily. "Do you know how many tributes are left?"

"Sixteen." Tabitha says.

"And we have been here in this stupid arena for twelve days!" Divya says raising her voice. "Almost two weeks! You should have let me kill her."

"No." Kellen says. "It wouldn't make a difference anyway."

"Lots of Games are over by the second week or third but only one third of the tributes are dead! This is going way too slow! It would have made a difference!"

"Just shut up, okay? I let her go, so what? It's in the past, get over it!"

"Love is blinding you, Kel!" Divya screams at the blonde boy.

"Leave me alone."

"I don't know if you do like that little idiot or not, or if what you said in that interview was true but you are forgetting we are in an arena and we have to kill each other, if you want to go home."

"But as you said there are still sixteen tributes in this arena, there is enough time left."

"But…"

"Look, Danieka is not even close to us so get over it, you can't do anything concerning her now. So just get over it and think of someone else to kill, why are you so obsessed with getting her killed?"

"I'm not obsessed!" Divya says. "I just want to go home."

"Is it because of that twelve she got?" says Kellen, ignoring her. "Do you envy her because of it and you can't stand she is still alive? Or do you feel threatened because you got just a pitiful eight and that's why you want to kill her? Or maybe you want to prove you are better than Danieka by killing her?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Divya screams.

"So which one it is?"

Now all the cameras are focused on the Careers, nothing has happened and this heated argument gains lots of attention from the Capitol citizens. They almost wish the argument could turn into a fight and a possible death.

"Just shut up Kellen! You have no idea what you are talking about!" Divya yells, her blue-green sea eyes turning a dark green shade.

"Neither do you!" Kellen also shouts. "Just get over it!"

"Shut up the two of you! Everyone will hear you if you keep yelling at each other!" Tabitha says in a loud tone to gain their attention.

The two blonde tributes only stare and glare at each other for a few more seconds, if looks could kill, both of them would be long gone by now. Tabitha grabs Kellen's hand and makes him go with her, to sit by a tree while Divya stays away from them, only looking at them from afar.

"Do you think we can still trust her?" Tabitha whispers to Kellen, taking a glance at Divya, who is not looking at them, but at the sky above them.

"Not really." Says Kellen, sighing.

"Do you think we should kill her?"

"Not yet, but we will have to do it soon." Kellen says. "Or I'm afraid she will kill one of us, especially me, as soon as she gets the chance. Basically it's one against two, so she won't do anything for now, but we still have to keep an eye on her."

"She killed Ryle, I have no doubts that she won't even hesitate to attempt to kill one of us." Tabitha says.

"I know, but it was different. Ryle was dying anyway, it was just a matter of time. She knew she could kill him without us defending him. But the two of us are well and we are from the same district, it's obvious we would choose each other over her."

"Why don't we just kill her now? It would be so much easier and we wouldn't have to worry about her killing us while we sleep."

"Three are better than two, let's wait for more tributes to die and then we will kill her, alright?"

"If you say so." Says Tabitha shrugging. "Let's eat something."

Tabitha and Kellen take out some crackers from their backpacks, Divya also eats something with them, but none of them say a word the whole time. The atmosphere is tense and it can't get even more awkward, it's obvious this alliance it's damaged beyond repair.

For the rest of the day there is hostility and bitterness between the three Career tributes. Divya doesn't say a single word after their argument, and Kellen only speaks a few words to Tabitha, as the tension grows between them the Capitol gets more anxious to see if something else happens between them, they are thirsty for more fights, for more blood, for more deaths.

Several miles away from them Maisha woke up around midday but not even five minutes later she lost consciousness again. Now she's lying the in the same spot as the day before.

Danieka hasn't even moved, she is still lying on her right side. The only proof people have that she is alive is her chest moving with every faint breath she takes, and of course, that no canon has fired yet.

It is really fortunate for her that it hasn't rained, if it rains as it rained on the first days, it will make her sick, she might catch hypothermia or even something as common as a cold or flu, but here in the arena it can be deadly, and if the arena gets flooded again, even by just a few inches, she can die by drowning.

It would be a stupid death but it can happen, but for now it seems like it won't rain, so as far as no animal or other tributes finds her, she's okay.

Darkness consume the arena quickly, if it weren't for the high technology of the cameras, the public wouldn't be able to watch the tributes during the nights, but it isn't like they would miss something interesting, like a kill. There is not enough light for hunting and killing during the night, so all of them just rest during the night, there is nothing else they can do.


	42. Chapter 41

The sun hasn't even completely lit the arena when a canon is fired. Most of the Capitol people lost the action because they hadn't woken up yet. But they will see the replay at night, if nothing else happens.

The canon wakes up the rest of the tributes with only two exceptions, Maisha and Danieka, who are still unconscious.

Finnick has been awake all night, looking if Danieka wakes up. His eyelids were closing when he heard the canon. He opens his eyes and the sleep is washed off from him, he looks desperately at the screen and he is relieved when he sees Danieka is still breathing and seems not harmed at all.

"Who died?" Finnick asks no one in particular.

There are only about half of the mentors in there, they take turns to watch their tributes, and now half of them must be sleeping. There are some exceptions, like in Haymitch's case, when mentors have no partner so they have full responsibility, if he sleeps through a crucial time it could mean his tributes' deaths.

"Your tribute, Finnick." A female voice says.

"What?" Asks Finnick confused.

"The girl." Cashmere says to him.

Finnick hasn't slept well and barely eaten for almost two complete weeks, of course his mind has not been working as it should, instead of acting calm, he desperately looks at the screen, trying to find a shot where he can see Danieka.

"Danie." He whispers softly, gladly no one heard.

Finnick keeps touching several buttons to get an image of Danieka but he is pressing everything at the same time and too quickly that the only thing he manages to do is messing up with the screen, which goes pitch black.

"No fucking way!" He says, he almost never swears but he is very frustrated at the moment.

"Calm down, Finn." Johanna says.

"I have to see her." He doesn't say her name, but Johanna knows he means Danieka.

"She's fine" Johanna mouths to him when he is looking at her.

"What?" asks Finnick, approaching her.

"Danieka didn't die." Johanna whispers.

"But…"

"Cashmere meant Divya, she was killed by her tributes."

"Divya's allies?"

"You don't know, do you?" Johanna asks him. "You have been too focused on Danieka that you don't know anything about your own tributes!"

"They are fine."

"One is dead."

"Okay, fine! So what happened? What should I know?"

"If you don't care about them, you could at least pretend you do. Your job is to help them when they need something, of course, if you have the money needed." Says Johanna. "Not knowing your tribute died and how she died could make people suspicious, be more careful."

"You are right." Finnick whispers.

"She got into an argument with the boy from District 1, since then everything got really hostile between them and now she is dead." Johanna says.

"Why did they argue?"

"Danieka."

"Danieka?" Finnick whispers in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently you aren't the only one that has a …" Johanna looks around making sure no one is paying attention to their conversation. "A crush on her." She says lowering her voice.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Finnick exclaims.

"Shhh!" Johanna says as she brings a finger to her lips. "You don't want the other to know, do you?"

Finnick shakes his head at her, and then looks around him. No one is really looking at them, they don't even care. Cashmere is proud she still has her two tributes alive and is glad they killed the girl from Finnick's district.

"Divya was upset that Kellen let Danieka go the other day, they argued about it."

"So their argument turned into a physical fight and she ended up dead." Finnick finishes for her.

"Not quite."

"Then what happened?" He asks confused.

"Do you want to see it? Besides, as her mentor you should know how she died, don't you think?"

"I guess." Finnick says sighing, hating the idea of seeing a girl being murdered.

Johanna pushes a button and in just seconds the footage has rewind up to the point where everything starts, Finnick sits next to Johanna as he sees what has happened only a few minutes ago.

Kellen and Tabitha were sleeping while Divya was up, playing with a knife. She kept looking at Kellen and then back to the knife, she had a scary look in her blue-green eyes.

"There is no other way." She muttered to herself. "You will be the victor of the Seventy-two Hunger Games."

Divya stands up and takes several seconds to take each step until she's about ten feet away from Kellen's sleeping body. It's hard to see but Divya is smirking and she looks like a really mad person.

"First the lover boy and then his stupid partner, you have to kill them both."

It seems as the arena has really turned Divya insane, talking to herself, and that look in her eyes, it is scary, they almost look empty like there is no soul inside of her, maybe that's true, maybe Divya has been lost a long time ago.

Divya grips her knife tightly, she is only one or two steps away from Kellen who is sleeping peacefully or so it looks. Divya is about to balance herself on him when he turns around quickly and grabs her hand that is holding the knife.

Divya is a really strong girl, but she has been caught off guard, Kellen brings her down to the ground without making that much of an effort, he sits on top of her and takes the knife out of her hand.

"You wanted to kill me, huh?" Kellen said viciously. "We were allies!"

"We stopped being allies as soon as you let two go."

"I'm sorry but you won't be the victor of this year's Hunger Games."

As soon as Kellen said that, he stabs Divya right in her heart. Kellen stays in place, looking how life slips away from her, leaving her as her eyes turn lifeless and just a second later a canon fires.

Tabitha jumps and looks around frantically, and barely sees Kellen on top of Divya, it is still pretty dark, she stands up slowly and walks towards them, having just a vague suspicion of what had happened.

"Kell?" She says softly, still not having a full view of everything.

"Yes, she's dead." Kellen tells her, answering her unspoken questions.

"What happened?"

"She tried to kill me so I killed her." Kellen says. "It was going to happen sooner or later, we talked about it."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up."

"Come."

Tabitha grabs him by his arm and pulls him up to his feet, dragging him away from Divya's dead body, Kellen is still in shock.

"Let's pack." Tabitha says. "I'll check if Divya has something valuable in her and then let's move so her body can be taken."

Tabitha and Kellen pack everything as soon as possible, Tabitha searches Divya, she founds a pack of crackers and a small blade, in her pocket, she also takes her jacket off.

"We can use it as a small blanket or even a pillow." Tabitha exclaims.

"You use it." Kellen exclaims, he looks pale and kind of green, he looks sick.

"Let's go then."

Tabitha and Kellen walk away from the place they had chosen to rest the day before, none of them says a word to the other, it's obvious Kellen is still in shock, he had killed a person before, during the bloodbath, but he didn't wait enough to see how his soul and spirit left his body, it did make him feel sick, being the murderer of his 'ally', actually, just the fact that he had murdered someone.

Only a couple of minutes later, a hovercraft flies above them and goes to the scene, it picks Divya's lifeless body and in just seconds it flies away.

"And that's how your female tribute died." Johanna tells Finnick when they finish looking at what happened just minutes ago.

Finnick says nothing, he doesn't even look like he cares at all about Divya. It's been seven years since Finnick won, he has seen several kids that he had mentored died, it always hurt, but you kind of get used to it, you prepare yourself to what you think it will probably happen, so when it does, it won't be as overwhelming.

Later that day, most of the citizens of the Capitol get kind of upset when they find out a tribute died and they missed the action, especially when not much have happened so far in this bored, or so they call them, Hunger Games.

They will still see the repetition later, around 9:00 p.m., but they are all still a bit disappointed to lose it live. They don't even know who died, and that bothers them. As always they make hypothesis and even make bets about who died and also bet on who killed that tribute.

The victors from the previous years, find it quite sick, disgusting and heartless. Not even the oldest tributes, like Mags of District 4, who has been mentoring for over six decades, has not getting used to the Capitol people and the way they act about the Games, after living and surviving them, they actually find the Games more disgusting than they ever did, and they just can't understand how people can enjoy watching kids suffer from two to three weeks and watch them kill other kids, it is just not human.

It's the thirteenth day of the Seventy-Two Hunger Games, technically two weeks have passed and only eight people have died. The good side of it is that people are still busy watching the Hunger Games and are kind of entertained with it, especially with all the twists it have had so far, like the most feared tribute is dead, or the alliance made up of four girls, or the fact that the Career Pack, made of four tributes, have dissolved to only half of them, two of the Careers are death, Careers are never the firsts to die. Most of the times all of the Careers make it up to the last twelve tributes alive.

Ryle Rosht, Angelique Loux, Divya Clearwater, Luciana Rassell, Jett Ansell, Blith Anchor, Alec Howell and Zane Hay. They have all died, six boys and three girls.

Districts 1, 6, 9, and 12 still have both their tributes, all the others only have one tribute left, and none of the districts have lost both their tribute yet but it is just a matter of time before that changes.

That day is very cloudy and cold, the clouds are a dark grey colour, promising rain soon, but there is only a light drizzle around midday, maybe it will rain more at the end of the day, which is what most of the tributes are hoping for, because they are running out of water and so far none of them have found another source of water, except maybe Rhiane and Lev, but they haven't tested if the water can be indeed drunk.

Lots of the tributes are going around the rainforest going from place to place looking for a shelter in case it does rain, but there are not so many, and if there are, they are hidden pretty well, like the cave Danieka found.

And while Brayen is looking for a nice place, he finds something better, another tribute. Xander, from District 5, is distracted and has a bandage around his arm where an arrow hit him on the first day, Brayen can't help but smile.

Brayen and Xander have no weapons, so Brayen attacks him by jumping over him, Xander reacts immediately, trying to get him off of him. They struggle for around five minutes or so.

The citizens of the Capitol don't even blink, just as the people from the Districts 5 and 3 and their mentors do, not wanting their tribute to die. People start to make bets while they fight, trying to kill the other with their own hands since there is nothing else they can use.

Finally Brayen manages to lock his hands around Xander's throat, Xander tries really hard to break free but every second passing by just gets him closer to his death. Xander's hazel eyes fill with tears as he can feel his end getting closer and closer, while Brayen is like paralyzed, he doesn't even blink.

What seems like an eternity to both brunette boys, the action finally comes to an end, a canon fires meaning Xander is dead, he is gone. Brayen collapses to the side as he takes several breaths, not believing what he just did.

After he has recovered, Brayen grips his hands around Xander's armpits and drags him out of this shelter Brayen will use from now on, he drags him far enough for the hovercraft to pick him up and take him out of the arena.

Brayen doesn't eat for the next of the day, he is still a bit traumatized and shocked by the death he caused.

People from District 5 are disappointed, both their tributes are dead. Luciana and Xander are both death, District 5 is out.

By the end of the day, a heavy rain starts to fall down to the arena. About ten of the tributes left have shelter from it but the others don't have, including Danieka and Maisha, who are still unconscious.

Jenoah does have a shelter and luckily he found an apple during the day, but an apple being the only food he has had for days it is not quite enough, he needs to find something else soon if he doesn't want to die.

Besides the first day, the 'bloodbath' day when three people died, this has been the day with the most deaths, two deaths. A girl and a boy, a normal tribute and a Career.

The people from the Capitol were more than anxious to know who died at dawn, but with the most recent death, their excitement kind of died out a bit, they almost forgot about it, but their excitement increases again once the two tributes are shown up in the sky of the arena.

Divya Clearwater's picture is the first to appear, followed by Xander Bartlett. Kade is really shocked to see the picture of his tribute partner, he knows how competitive she could be, he can only wonder how she died.

The Capitol's audience also wonders about it but they are lucky enough to be shown the whole thing, how Kellen Astow killed her after she attacked him. They found it fascinating and entertaining.

And that's how the thirteenth day comes to its end, with two deaths and waking up the excitement of every person that is out of the arena.


	43. Chapter 42

Maisha opens her dark brown eyes and only see darkness, it's around 2:00 a.m. so that is not uncommon, but of course Maisha doesn't know that, she is still confused and disoriented.

She sits up and everything spins, she has to close her eyes and put her hands on her head to relieve the feeling a bit. Maisha looks around completely terrified, she hears the noise of animals, especially owls, but she is too scared to think straight.

Hours and hours pass and finally there is a bit of light so Maisha can see her surroundings. She wastes no time to get up and walk around the place. She has been unconscious for three days and miraculously she is still alive. No one else has found her and no animal killed her either. Mother Nature, well, whatever closer to it, didn't kill her either, like the rain from last night, or the cold or hot temperatures, but she is very weak.

Maisha is weaponless and has not eaten or drunk anything since she was hit with the darts, making her extremely dizzy and pretty weak and lethargic, all that plus her disorientation and confusion make her an easy target for anyone.

So, Maisha wastes no time to walk around the arena looking for something to eat and drink. She knows she has to do it to regain her strengths, but after an hour she has not had good luck so far.

Since she was woken up, she has had many flashbacks of what happened before and after she was hit, most of them, if not all the flashbacks, are blurry and confusing.

She remembers running and running, everything spinning. She remembers some voices talking, she also remember eating but not exactly what. She remembers falling to the ground and not being able to stand up again.

She also has some blurry memories of events way before that incident. She remembers being ambushed by someone, she was with Zane before that, but then she is all alone. Her head hurts as she tries to remember why Zane is not with her after that, her bet is that he died but doesn't remember if that really happened or not or how if it did happen.

As time passes by, Maisha has more and more flashbacks, it goes as far as the first day. She remembers standing on the metal platform, watching the Cornucopia, trying to think what to grab, what weapons she could use. She is between the girl from District 1, Tabitha, and the boy from District 8, Blith, both of them are small and short compared to her.

The next thing she remembers is running away, Zane is running right next to her. Zane is even taller than her and he is so muscular and strong. But no matter what they look like, they are not killers, they are only agricultural workers. They were extremely poor so both of them were made to work in fields even before they were ten.

Zane's mother was only seventeen when he was born, the father was a married man and already had a family, her parents kicked her out and she had no choice but to make Zane work at such a young age. Zane's mother remarried and things improved a bit but he still worked, he could save some of the money for himself, though, which made him pretty happy. He also had a four-year-old half-sister.

Maisha's family was also poor, her parents worked so hard and so many hours to keep enough money to only buy food. Maisha had two older brothers, they were lucky enough to never be reaped, Maisha almost was as lucky as them but on her last reaping her luck changed. Every tribute wants to survive but Maisha has wanted much more than that since the beginning.

She wants to win for all the money she will receive when all of it is over, that way she will help her family, her parents, her brothers, her little niece, everyone. She should have said that during her interview, she would probably have gotten some sponsor but she couldn't bring herself to talk about it.

But now Zane is gone and she is all alone in this arena. She doesn't even know what exactly happened to her, how many days have passed or how many tributes have died so far.

How much time has passed since she blacked out? Only minutes, maybe a few hours? Or maybe a day? Maybe more than that, but that's not really important, what she wants to know is, how many tributes are left? That's what she cares about.

But around 3:00 p.m. she sees a parachute going her way, it lands only a few feet away from her, she feels a different feeling as soon as she sees it. She feels hope, it seems like she does have sponsors after all.

She receives food and water, she eats about half of it and saves the rest for later, which is hard but she succeeds on not eating anything else for now.

But it seems like one of the tributes it is not as lucky as her because around 5:30 p.m. a canon is heard. Maisha and almost everybody else jump in surprise, it's been a while since Maisha has heard a canon, and she gets really freaked out by it.

The sun is setting and is already getting dark, meaning everyone in the arena will know very soon who just died.

As soon as a canon is fired everyone wants to know who died and how, it is what bothers them for the whole day until they see their picture in the sky.

Sometimes the tributes left feel relieved because a big threat has been killed, or they feel sorrow when someone they care about dies. Sometimes it gives them hope to keep going because they are one tribute closer to be back home, especially when there are only eight or less tributes left. It also provokes sadness because they all know this is unfair and all of them want to get out the arena alive, nobody knows how much it hurts to see everyone die but the tributes, it affects a lot.

The tributes that have fallen asleep wake up as soon as they hear the anthem, they could be extremely tired and worm out but that melody instantly wakes them up.

Kellen rubs his eyes as he tries to keep them open to see who has died, while Tabitha is wide awake next to him,

Rhiane also wakes up due to the anthem and struggles to keep her eyes open as the Capitol Seal is shown in the sky.

After the Seal disappears, the picture of the fallen tribute takes its usual place up in the night sky. The picture is of a blue-eyed boy with brown wavy hair, the boy from District 9.

Carlieana feels a pang inside of her when she sees the picture, they weren't allies or anything but they were from the same District, it obviously hurts. It takes a couple of seconds for the picture of Jenoah Alington to disappear, leaving the tributes to stare at the dark sky.

"One more is dead." Lev says to his ally, Rhiane.

"Thirteen to go." She says a bit sad.

Carlieana, Serena, Ira and Delaney have found food, enough to last them a couple of days, what they need now is more water, though, they don't have enough for the four of them.

Rhiane and Lev have found enough courage to walk out of the rainforest and into the savannah, where they can see a big lake.

They collect some of the water with their bottles and they add a couple of pills to purify the water, just in case it is poisoned. They know no place is safe but being there, and actually being able to see the blue sky and the sun, not feeling like trapped in the rainforest, makes them feel better.

Back in the rainforest lots of the tributes are just waking up, like Delilah and Caius. They are doing pretty good actually, they have enough food and water, and they have even set up some snares to either catch animals or other tributes if they are lucky enough.

Around 10:00 a.m. something wakes up the tributes that haven't woken up yet, a canon is fired, meaning another tribute has died.

Most of the tributes are relieved more tributes are dying at a faster pace, all of them are closer to get back home, but unfortunately only one will.

The Capitol citizens are also really excited again, this is what they like, more action, more fights, more deaths. There has been a death daily for three days in a row. They are all excited and hope it keeps up this way, especially with the drama that happened before Divya died, they like that kind of stuff, drama, fights, arguments not just boring deaths.

As always the tributes wonder who died and how, but they have to wait several hours to find out who died.

People at the Capitol keep making new bets, mostly because the person they bet on has already died or they just like another tribute better now. Most of them, about half of the citizens had bet on Divya due to her thirst of blood and lack of feelings. They thought she was the one but she ended up killed way too soon.

People start to have more faith on the pair of District 6, who killed Jenoah the night before. It was and still is their first kill. Jenoah was going to die anyway, he hadn't eaten in days, it was only a matter of time, he was too weak to defend himself or do anything else. He was doomed. Rhiane and Lev actually made him a favour and stopped his suffering.

Nothing else happens that day, no one else dies or gets hurt. But the audience is still pleased with how things have sped up lately.

At night after the anthem is played, they show who dies, another boy. The brunette boy from District 3, who just killed Xander two days ago, is the fallen tribute, Brayen Polik.

Two out of the twelve districts have lost both their tributes. District 3 has lost Angelique and now Brayen, District 5 has lost Luciana and Xander. While they have lost them, District 1, 6, and 12 still have both their tributes.

Danieka's POV

The next day is extremely hot, there is not a cloud in the sky and the sun is shining above them all. There is no sign of rain.

I feel weird, I feel really exhausted and I have a headache, everything is dark though. It takes me several minutes and a huge effort to open my eyes, as soon as I do it, I have to close my eyes again, because of the bright light, it hurts my eyes and it burns them.

I put my hands over my eyes, covering them. That also requires much of my energy, it feels like my arms weight a ton.

'What happened?' I think.

I open my eyes for the second time, but this time really slowly. It hurts a bit but I can keep them open, they get filled with tears from the light that burns them a bit but I don't close them this time.

There are plants above me, hiding me. I can't see much but those plants. I try to stand up but I'm too weak and everything spins as soon as I try to lift my upper body. New tears fill my eyes, I'm scared. What happened to me?

I don't know how much time passes, but I decide to do something. I take a few deep breaths, to get mentally ready before I try to stand up really fast. I almost succeed, but my legs start to shake, they feel like jelly and I end up falling only a couple of inches away from my starting position.

Everything spins around me, but everything also turns black for a few seconds, I also get nauseas. What is happening? Why am I so weak?

I start to cry again, I can't help it. It probably requires some of my little strength but I can't stop, I'm frustrated, I'm scared, I'm confused. I want to know, I want answers to my question but I can't ask anyone, who would I ask?

Something silver stops my crying for a bit, I know what it is but I can't understand why I am getting one, or if it's actually for me. It lands right next to me so it must be mine. I open the parachute quickly and find food inside.

There are lots of different kinds of cooked vegetables and cut fruits, there is also some water. My heart beats faster as I realize only one person could have sent me this food. The only person that knows I'm a vegetarian is Finnick. He must have talked to Brutus or Lyme, though because they are the only people that can send me 'gifts' because they are my mentors.

'I'm glad you woke up. Eat well and recover. – B' I read the note that I find inside of the parachute.

I look at the sky, knowing there is a camera somewhere. I smile at technically nothing and whisper a 'thank you'. I can't afford to say anything louder than that, I just can't. My voice is so rusty and raspy from lack of use, I don't even recognize my own voice.

I don't even eat half of what I'm sent, I guess my stomach has shrunk a considerable amount. I can touch my ribs, and my once tight clothes are loose now. My hipbones and collarbones are very sharp as well. They hurt when I'm lying on my stomach, so I have to roll to my side.

After I have eaten I feel a bit better, I manage to sit up, it's hard but I do it. My stomach is having a hard time with the food, it gives me a stomach ache so I'm forced to lie down again.

I close my eyes and I see myself running, running away from someone, I open them again, but as soon as I close them again I see something else, I see people running after me. I'm running away from them, everything is blurry and I'm not sure if what I'm seeing it's real or not, but I don't like it.

I want to stand up and move but I know I'm not ready for that, I need to wait a bit more for that. Maybe if I move, I will get caught and therefore killed, maybe I should just stay here, at least for now.

"What happened?" I whisper, trying to use my voice. I don't recognize it all, I don't even remember what my voice sounds like, it's been so long. I don't remember what my laugh sounds like either, I'm starting to lose myself, I think.

I try to think about my life back in 2, about my brother, about Finnick, about everything that makes me happy. But I can't. All I get to see and remember are blurry images of me running away from someone, of me being in the arena trying to survive, nothing else. And the harder I try to remember the strongest my headache gets, so I stop.

Then a thought comes to my mind, where is Ryle? I have a few blurry and even in black and white memories of him but nothing helpful. Some of the memories are even before the Games.

As time keeps passing, I get more memories, I want to have more answers, even when I don't like them. I remember Ryle being hurt, I remember the Careers. Then I feel my heart aching, I feel the pain again, the pain from losing Ryle. I remember when I saw his picture up in the sky, I know now he is dead, I remember.

I also remember what he said to me, not everything but fragments. I remember about the necklace he gave me, and that he asked me to give it to his pregnant fiancée, which makes me cry even more. I don't even know if I still have the necklace, I really hope I do.

"I'm glad you are finally awake." I hear a male voice say, I don't really recognize the voice, but then again, I didn't even recognize my own voice a few minutes ago.


	44. Chapter 43

I try to stand up and run from the boy but instead I end up crawling backwards with my hands, my heartbeat increases. I need to escape but how? I can't even stand up.

"Don't be scared." The blonde-haired guy says.

"You are going to kill me." I say, I don't even know why I am talking to the person that will be my killer instead of getting as far away from him as I can.

The boy just smiles at me and shakes his head, making his golden hair a bit messier. He takes a few steps towards me but I crawl farther away from him, I see silver dots, meaning weakness but I guess the adrenaline keeps me going.

"I won't kill you." He says softly. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it a few days ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been unconscious for five days, I think."

"Five days?" I ask, the new information makes me a bit more confused. "Why?"

"Why don't you calm down? Stop trying to escape, I'll give you my weapons if that makes you feel more comfortable and I will explain everything to you."

I look at him uncertainly, I am still not convinced with it. I don't trust anyone, I have never done it, what should I do? It takes me several minutes to finally nod at him. He smiles and throws his weapon in front of me without hesitating at all.

"Can you walk?" He asks me. "If not, I'll help you."

"I fell the last time I tried to stand up." I admit.

"I'll help you then."

He put his arms under my armpits to help me get to my feet, my legs shake and if it weren't for his hands I would have fallen to the ground again. He notices this so he puts one of his arms under my knees and just like that he is carrying me bridal style. I feel myself blushing at it.

He puts me down in the spot I was before he came, then he sits in front of me. I start to play with my hands, I always do it when I'm nervous, but who wouldn't be when they don't really remember much of what have happened lately and a boy that is supposed to kill you, finds you? And somehow, you are in his arms, being carried.

"What happened to me?" I ask him, voicing the question that is bothering me the most.

"Four girls have made an alliance, they made a plan to kill the girl from eleven with poisoned darts," he explains. "Somehow they hit you."

As he tells me that, I remember me being hidden watching Maisha, but I don't remember how I got there, then I'm running away, probably because of the girls.

"I remember it now, I felt like if a bee stung me, on my arm, right?"

"Yeah and the back of your neck."

"I don't remember that."

"You were probably already running away from them so you didn't feel it." He says shrugging. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes, I know who you are and that we talked a few times before but I can't really remember your name right now."

"I'm Kade." He says smiling.

"Kade, right." I say. "District four."

"Exactly." He says.

"What else happened?"

"You fell to the ground, I was around when everything happened so I made sure you were alright, I found you a few minutes before you fell unconscious, you were mumbling things and you were crying."

"What was I saying?" I ask, blushing.

"You were begging to be gotten out of here, you kept repeating it. I didn't understand much of what you said, you were babbling, that's the best word I can find to describe it." He says. "You asked if you were going to die, I told you that you weren't going to die, you said 'don't leave me' so I didn't, even when I knew it was not meant for me."

"Thanks." I say. "I don't really remember all that."

"I don't doubt it, the venom attacked your nervous system, it probably made you hallucinate." Kade says. "You were probably seeing someone with you, and you were talking to that person, instead of me, I didn't understand most of it, though."

"Probably." I say, trying to remember.

"I have been taking care of you since then." Kade says. "I have kept you hidden so no one finds you while I fish, I have tried to keep you warm when it's cold, I have wetted your lips so you wouldn't get so dehydrated, how are you feeling?"

"Weak, light-headed, confused." I say. "Thanks for what you did for me, I would have never imagined it, but why did you do it?"

"I know you didn't want to, but we are allies, I couldn't kill you even if I would want to." Kade shrugs. "I'm glad you are awake now, and I see you have already received a gift to welcome you back."

"Yeah, it helped me to gain some of my strength back." I say. "I couldn't even sit up at first."

"You probably still have some poison inside of you and you haven't eaten in five days if not more, it's obvious you wouldn't have enough strength, but that will be over soon."

"You said I was unconscious for five days, correct?"

"Correct."

"So today it's the fifteenth day?"

"Sixteenth."

"Oh." I say. "How many have died while I was unconscious?"

"Hmm let me think." He says, he closes his eyes as he concentrates and counts with his fingers. "Four since you were unconscious, eleven so far."

"Eleven? I think there were only six tributes dead before all of this happened." I say. "I had a mental list of who had died, I know Ryle is dead, but everything gets foggy when I try to remember who else has died."

"You will remember with time, just don't try to remember everything all at once, it may not be good for you." He says. "Besides I'm here if you want to ask me anything."

"Okay." I say, nodding. "Who died in these five days?"

"Two days after you were attacked, two tributes died." Kade replies. "The boy from District five and the girl from my District, Divya."

"Divya is dead?" I ask in shock, it's hard to believe that. I really believed she would be one of the last five standing.

"Yeah, surprising, I know."

"Who else has died?"

"The boy from District nine died the day after that." He says. "The boy from District three died yesterday."

District 3, Brayen. That reminds me of Angelique, the girl that died because of me. I think it was better to not remember everything, I feel sick of my stomach and I feel guilty again.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I lie. "My head hurts a bit."

"You better rest, you will recover faster."

"I have been resting for five days."

"You are weak, I'll keep watch in the meantime."

I know better than to argue with him, I lie down again, on my right side. I keep getting flashbacks, which only makes me even more confused. But at least I know what happened to me.

"Didn't Maisha die?" I ask, not even looking at Kade. "The girl from eleven?"

"No, she was unconscious too, I think she already woke up." Kade explains. "I moved you away from that place, from the place I found you, I wanted a place to keep you hidden and closer to the beach. I don't know anything else about that girl, I didn't see her after I brought you hear."

"Why did you do all that for me?" I ask him, lifting my upper body a bit to see him. "It was easier to let me die."

"Yeah, but like I said we are allies, and allies help each other, right?"

I smile at him, I feel the urge to hug him but I'm too weak to move all the way to where he is, so I don't, but I'll make sure to do it eventually, he deserves it, he practically saved my life.

"Thank you." I say. "It is not enough but I don't know what else to say."

"That's enough." He says smiling. "Now rest."

I close my eyes and I keep getting these strange flashbacks but I also fall asleep pretty quickly, I wanted to walk, to run, to do lots of things but tiredness and weakness won, and I fell asleep just like that.

I jump awake from the nightmare I was having, I put my hand over my heart, which is beating really fast, it's been so long since I don't hear that noise, it isn't familiar anymore, but as soon as I hear it I know what it means, someone has died.

I look around me and I see Kade, looking around too, he isn't as nervous and jumpy as I am, though. He notices I am awake and his greenish blue eyes soften a bit, he smiles weakly at me.

"You are still here." I whisper, but he hears me, even when he is several feet away from me.

"Of course." He says.

"How long did I sleep?" I ask him.

"About three hours."

"Oh."

Now that I'm not sleepy at all, I feel my stomach grumbling a bit. I see the parachute with the food next to me and I can't help but grab it quickly and choose some of the food inside to eat.

I eat more cooked vegetables, which are delicious, and some strawberries, I even offer some to Kade, which he accepts gladly.

"They are spoiling you, aren't they?"

"I suppose." I say, shrugging and smiling a bit.

I attempt to stand up and walk for a bit after eating. I manage to almost stand up completely when my legs can't take it anymore and give up at the last moment. I sigh in frustration while Kade rushes to my side and kneels in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I say. "A bit annoyed by my weakness."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Would you?"

"Yeah."

He puts an arm around me and helps me to stand up, my legs are still like jelly and I would have fallen by now if it weren't for him. Kade gives a step forward, helping me give a step as well, my legs shake but I won't give up.

After only a minute, Kade realizes I'm getting a bit weaker than before, so he turns his body slightly towards me and puts both of his arms around me, holding me tighter.

"Put both of your hands on my shoulders." He tells me.

I nod and do as he tells me, I can't stand looking directly into his beautiful eyes, eyes that remind me so much of Finnick, so I look down to the ground. Kade gives a step backwards, while I walk forward, he never lets go of me.

"Do you think the venom has caused this?" I ask him, referring to my extremely weak legs.

"Yeah, and you have been out for days, it will take a while for your body to work properly again, but don't worry, I'll help you."

My legs finally give up but I don't fall this time, because Kade holds me tightly in his arms. Then he carries me back to the place I was sleeping only a few minutes ago and puts me down on that spot.

"Kade?" I say softly.

"Yeah?"

"Twelve tributes have died, right?" I ask him. "Adding whoever died just now."

"Yeah, they are the twelfth one."

"Half of us are dead then, only half." I whisper.

Trying to remember who has died is helping me to remember more and more every time but it also causes me headaches when I think too hard so I have to stop.

Divya, the girl that stabbed me and almost killed me, and killed Ryle is dead. Brayen and Jenoah are dead, just as Xander is. They all died while I was unconscious. Kade only told me their district number but I have started to associate their districts to their names, I'm starting to remember a bit more.

Angelique is also dead, probably because of me, but I don't want to think about it. Zane and Ryle were killed as well. So far I can only remember seven people of the eleven I know have died plus the person that died today.

"Maybe it was a good thing I was unconscious for that amount of time." I say aloud.

"Why?" Kade asks me, surprising me. I didn't mean for him to hear me, I was thinking aloud I guess.

"It's been so long since we got here, sixteen days, and apparently we will be here for a longer time." I say. "It would have probably driven me into madness, sooner or later, don't you think?"

"I guess." He says. "Doing what I do at home has helped me keep my sanity."

"What have you done?"

"Fish, swim, that kind of stuff." Kade tells me. "It's very relaxing, maybe you can come with me next time. If you can't walk, I'll carry you." He says with a smile. "And swimming can actually make your legs stronger again."

"It sounds good." I say. "It must be amazing to live in District four."

"It is, I miss it so much." Kade says. "Especially the ocean."

It is obvious he truly does miss it, he misses his home, the place where he comes from. I try to think of something to miss back home, but I can't. I don't miss District 2, it has nothing special. Of course it is better to be there than here in the arena or even the Capitol, but it is not as beautiful as other districts, especially District 4.

As he mentions the water and that he has been fishing, I have a quite disturbing flashback. It's me swimming back to this part of the arena, and I see sharks under me, the water of the sea it is too clear to let me see everything in it, I saw about twenty sharks, it was so scary.

"Have you seen the sharks?" I ask him. "I saw them before I was attacked, when I went to the Cornucopia to get more supplies."

Supplies. I just remember about them, where is my bag? My food and my weapons and everything else? I haven't seen them yet and as I am looking for them with my eyes now, I don't see them.

"I have, yeah." Kade replies. "I have noticed they only are around at certain times, then they swim away. They are like real sharks, they may attack you or they may not, they are unpredictable, but if they smell blood they will definitely go after you, they almost eat that blonde girl, the girl from 3, I think."

"Angelique?"

"Yeah, I think so." He says. "She got in the water only five minutes before they appeared, they smell the blood and went straight to her when they appeared, but she was already close to the shore so the sharks didn't really got to her, except for one."

"What happened?" I shudder at what he is saying to me.

"A shark got to bite one of her feet and almost drags her back into deeper waters but her partner who is also dead now, fought the shark with a sword, he killed it and saved the girl, he had to carry her away from the beach, I don't know anything else than that."

"Do you know what foot did the shark…" I couldn't finish my question, I don't even know why I'm asking it, it won't make me feel better.

"I'm not sure but I think it was the left one." He says shrugging.

"I broke her right knee." I say softly, as I do, flashbacks of what happened that day swim through my mind. "I can still hear her screams piercing my ears, it was horrible."

"I heard them too, that attracted my attention. I just got there when you were running back into the jungle and the boy swam all the way there to help her. You shouldn't feel guilty about her, you know?"

"I don't." I lie.

"The shark is more to blame than you are."

"You are just trying to be nice."

"Besides, we are here to kill each other. It's the only way to get out of here, you can feel guilt, but only temporary, because you have to pull yourself back together and be strong to do it all over again, and with time that feeling of guilt will be weaker and weaker until you barely feel it anymore."

"And that's how you lose who you truly are."

"Exactly." He says nodding. "We only have two choices while we are in the Games, lose yourself or lose your life."


	45. Chapter 44

It is not until around 9:00 a.m. of the next morning that Kade finally wakes me up. I yawn and rub my eyes for like five minutes, and I still feel sleepy.

I eat some of the fruit I was sent as soon as I wake up. I eat some pineapple and some honey melon. They are both delicious. I offer some to Kade but he claims he has already eaten.

After I'm done, Kade makes sure I'm well hidden and in no danger because he will leave me alone for about an hour, he will go fishing. He doesn't really want to go but I tell him I'll be okay.

Now that I'm alone, there is only silence, I can't even hear any kind of animal this morning, and that makes me feel paranoid and scared for some reason.

I use this time to remember more things, my memory is not totally back yet. I try to recall the names of the fallen tributes and when they died but I can't remember two of them.

Last night we found out the tribute that died around midday was a girl, Delilah Cavey from District 12. She's the twelfth dead tribute, half are dead and half will be dead in the following days.

Delilah Cavey. That name and her picture give me more blurry flashbacks. I remember I followed her, I followed her and Caius, her partner. I stole some of their stuff, their food.

I try to remember if Delilah was part of the girls alliance but I can't really remember that, I think there was a blonde girl, just like Delilah but I'm almost one hundred percent sure that the blonde girl was the girl from 8, Ira, besides she was with Caius.

I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, I wasn't their target, Maisha was, or that was what Kade said. But who knows what would happened if I wouldn't have been unconscious these last days, just maybe I would have been one of the fallen tributes.

Kade returns after about two hours, he brings two big cooked fish, and his smile can't be bigger, he is very proud of what he has caught.

"I made a fire away from here so the smoke doesn't attract the attention of other tributes to us, that's why I took longer than I expected." Kade explains to me. "Here, this one is yours."

I bite my lip but nod at him as I take the cooked fish from his big hands, at least it's cooked. I decide to not tell him I'm vegetarian and besides I have tried to change that to survive.

Kade holds his own fish with both his hands and takes a bite, it looks a bit disgusting but I say nothing, maybe this will be harder than I thought.

An hour passes and I have only eaten about six bites of the fish, I tell Kade he can eat the rest because I have enough food, he doesn't want to but he ends up eating 'my' fish for dinner.

"Kade, do you know where my bag is?"

"No, when I found you there was no bag." Kade says.

"I had more food in there and some weapons." I say. "I also had some night-vision glasses and medicine."

"We can go back to the place where everything happened and look for it."

"Thanks." I say.

"But we will have to do it tomorrow, is already getting dark."

I offer to take the first watch, Kade doesn't look okay with it but I insist, I can be very stubborn when I want to. I'm not really tired, I woke up late and barely walked a bit, I'm actually tired of being on the same spot for the whole day, Kade on the other hand, went fishing, probably swam, cooked the fish, and looks worm out, and he is because he falls asleep only about ten minutes after he lies down.

It is not until the anthem starts to play that he wakes up. We both look at the sky even though we both know nobody died today and sure enough we only see the Capitol Seal, nothing else.

After that, Kade tells me it's his turn to keep watch. I use my jacket as pillow, it's a hot and humid night so I don't really need it.

I wake up earlier the next morning, I drink some water and eat some fruit for breakfast. Kade is packing everything and that's when I remember he said we were going to go look for my backpack.

"Make sure you don't leave anything behind because we won't come back here." Kade says. "We have been here for too long already."

"Where are we going?"

"Just far enough from here but still close to the sea."

As we grab our stuff and start walking I realize I can walk again, my legs are not that shaky and weak as when I woke up, but I doubt I could run, I guess I have to go step by step, literally.

Kade is really considerate of me, we stop and make a lot for breaks and he helps me when the ground is hard to walk on, it hasn't rained in a long time and the ground is just a bit muddy but enough to get stuck on it.

We stop for about an hour to eat lunch, I give Kade some of the food Brutus sent me and we only drink a tiny bit of water because we are running out of it.

We start walking again, towards the place I was attacked. I had lots of useful stuff in my backpack and I had lots of water, which we need.

"How do you feel?" Kade asks me.

"I'm okay, thanks." I tell him. "Much better than yesterday."

"That's good." Kade says smiling at me.

As I look away from him and back to where I'm walking, I think about Finnick. What is he thinking right now? What does he think about me being with Kade, the boy from his own district? He wanted me to be with Kade but I refused, I refused every alliance offer I got, but now I have ended up with Kade, and somehow I'm fine with it, for now.

I refuse to think about what can happen in the following days, about what will happen when we have no choice but go our own ways. I just hope he doesn't backstab me when the time comes, I try to tell myself he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that after he saved me and looked after me for five days, it would be stupid.

So, assuming we will leave on good terms I just hope Kade and I aren't the last two tributes alive in this arena for two reasons, one, I wouldn't be able to fight him, he is too strong and two, I wouldn't be able to kill him, especially after all he has done for me, he actually reminds me a bit of Finnick, which makes everything harder.

But it probably will take a long time to get to that point, to get to the end of these Games. It's the eighteenth day and only half of the tributes are dead, only twelve. It can take from ten to twenty more days for all of this to be over.

How will I stand another two weeks or so in here? How will I stay sane this long? I just want to go home but it seems like my dream is pretty far from being achieved.

'You will be back soon.' I hear Finnick's words in my head. "It will only be a few days."

I'm tempted to laugh sarcastically at his words and tell him something about it but I know I can't without all of Panem hearing it as well, so I say nothing, obviously.

It seems like the last time I saw Finnick was ages ago, I try to remember everything about him, to hold on to that but those memories are vanishing more and more as I spend more time in here. I barely remember how his laugh sounds, or the way he smells or how his lips turn into a smirk, even his beautiful green-blue eyes are not so easy to remember, I just hope I am not losing myself little by little as I'm losing my memories. I have to get back home and soon.

As I'm thinking of everything I can remember before these Games started, something that I didn't expect, happens.

Kade hears it out and before I can even react he grabs me by my wrist and pulls me with him and we both hide behind a bush, one or two or maybe even more tributes are close to us.

"No, please!" We hear the female voice screaming again, I can tell the girl is in front of us, just some inches away, I can't see her yet and I think Kade can't see her either but just by hearing her we can tell she's pretty close to us.

I really doubt the girl is Tabitha, I know her voice and it doesn't sound like hers, Divya is dead, Angelique is dead as well, just like Luciana and Delilah. That leaves the four girls of the alliance, Serana, Ira, carliena, and Delaney. The girl can also be Rhiane, I really doubt it can be Maisha, so it can only be one of those five girls, it is most probable that it's Rhiane since she's all alone.

Kade hands me one of his knives, so I can have something to fight with just in case we are seen. In the meantime the girl still keeps screaming, begging for her life. I can only hope we are not next.

Then out of nowhere the owner of the voice is visible, trying to run away from someone, she has a hand over her stomach on the left side, there's blood dripping from it, her fingers are soaked with her own blood, she also has a black eye and her lip is bleeding, she's panting loudly and her green eyes are filled with tears.

It's hard to imagine it would be her because she is or was part of the now strongest alliance in the arena. But then we see her attacker and I understand, it's Maisha, the scary girl from 11.

The girls probably kept hunting her down again, and this time she was prepared, she was waiting for them, so the hunter became the prey, and the prey became the hunter. It's the only explanation and Carlieana was the unlucky one, no canon has fired so the other three girls must be alive.

Maisha hurls herself on top of the small brunette, it's something horrible to see. Maisha put her hands around Carlieana's throat and starts to suffocate her, I want to close my eyes but I can't, I'm paralyzed. Kade tries to pull me into a hug to comfort me, to stop me from seeing that barbaric action, but I refuse, we both need to be ready to defend ourselves if Maisha sees us.

Carlieana keeps fighting, scratching Maisha's hands and arms, Maisha starts bleeding and that's when she lets go of Carlieana and grabs a weird shaped weapon, she doesn't even hesitates, she goes straight for Carlieana's throat and that way everything is over, her breathing stops, her hands fall to the ground and a canon is fired, meaning she is indeed dead.

And that way District 9 loses both its tributes, Jenoah, who died a few days ago, and Carlieana, killed by the most feared tribute of this year.

Maisha stays right beside Carlieana's body for about thirty minutes, we don't even know why, all we want is her to go away. She finally does, walking by only a few inches away from us, I think neither Kade nor I breathed in that moment, we take a deep breath just until she's out of sight.

"We have to move." I find myself saying after about five minutes. "They need to take her body."

Kade says nothing, he only nods at me. It seems like he is in shock as well, the colour of his face has drained completely from him, I'm sure I look just like him, just as scared and shocked.

When we walk out of our hidden place, I try to not look at the brown-haired girl, I try to walk as far as I can from her, Kade does the same, trying to look at everywhere but the dead girl.

When we are far enough from her, we see and hear the hovercraft that will take her out of the arena.

Kade and I keep walking in complete silence, I try not to close my eyes because all I see is how Carlieana's life slips away from her, how she takes her last breath. Her screams, begging for her life, fill my ears and my mind. I know that I will never be able to forget how this girl died, ever.

"Have –" I start, my voice breaks a bit. "Have you killed someone?"

"No." He says simply. "Have you?"

"No." I say shaking my head.

"Have you seen someone being killed?" He asks me. "I mean, before today."

"Not exactly, but I talked to someone just minutes before he was killed." I say, tears filling my eyes. "Have you?"

"No, I only witnessed how you and that girl got attacked." He says, referring to Maisha.

And that's all we said, there is nothing else to talk about.

We don't eat anything for lunch, I think I would puke if I eat. But even when we don't eat anything we still take a break of about forty minutes, we are both pretty alert if someone, especially Maisha, is out there.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask Kade. I just can't stand the silence between us, and we need a distraction from what we witnessed only hours ago.

"Yes, I have an older sister and a younger brother." Kade tells me. "My sister is already married and my brother helps my dad with the fishing, what about you? Do you have siblings?"

"I have a brother." I say. "He is not much older than me and we get along pretty well, sometimes."

"I miss them." Kade says. "It feels like we have been on here forever."

"I guess I was lucky to not be awake for five days." I say, smiling a bit. "But you are right, it has been way too long."

And that's when I remember that about two days ago I had the urge to hug Kade for all he has done for me. It's nothing compared to all he has done for me, I actually think there is nothing I can do to repay him, he gave me a chance to keep living. How can I even repay him for that?

I smile at Kade and unexpectedly wrap my arms around his toned stomach, he just looks at me with wonder and curiosity but he also wraps his arms around me. After a few seconds I let go of him and smile up at him, looking at his eyes, which are a mix of blue and green.

"What was that for?"

"For everything." I say softly. "For taking care of me, for worrying about me, just for being here for me, just everything."

"You know it's nothing." He says as he puts his arms around my shoulder.

"It's actually everything." I say. "I would probably be dead by now if it weren't for you."

"Well, at least you trust me now, so I'm happy with what I did." He says smiling. "Besides, it's better to have your company than to be alone in here."

"I have to agree with you on that." I tell him. "The first days were awful and seemed endless."

"And they were scary too, especially at night."

"Did you have a shelter when it rained for like three days no stop?"

"I didn't at first, but I swam back to the Cornucopia and found shelter there, I was always alert if someone else got to that side too but no one did, I saw no one for those days, did you have a shelter?"

"I found a cave just a day before it rained, we can go there if you want, though the entrance is pretty small and I don't know if you can fit in there but we can try."

"We can see, I would like to be closer to the sea so I can fish."

"The cave is quite far, about two days away from the sea." I tell him.

"If it starts to rain again we can go there."  
"Okay."

Our little chat helps us to concentrate on nice stuff, on normal stuff, not a murder, which is good. We don't walk much more that day, we only look a nice and secure place to stay the night.


	46. Chapter 45

Right after the picture of Carlieana was shown during the night, Kade told me to go to sleep, it took me awhile to fall asleep but when I did, I kept sleeping until something jolts me awake, a canon.

I look around me but I can't really see much, it's still dark, pretty dark. I can barely see Kade's figure moving a bit, and I only could see him because he talked to me and I focused on where his voice came from.

"It's okay, nothing is going to happen." Kade says to me.

Kade moves closer to me, knife in hand and he is pretty alert. I am no longer sleepy and I have sat up by now. The dead tribute may be pretty far from me, from us, but every time the canons go off, it's nerve wrecking. It's like they remind you where you are and why and what you have to do. It's like a reminder that you may be the next one, that the next time a canon goes off it may be for you.

Way to start the nineteenth day, with a death. I bet the Capitol citizens are more than happy with the increase in deaths and kills lately, things have gone way too slow since the Games started, it is about time to change that around, and it also means all of the remaining tributes are closer to go home, every time someone dies, we, the living remaining tributes, have more chances of winning.

And now, with only ten tributes left, each one of us have ten percent of chance to win, that ten is much better than the four we all had when no one had died.

The probable dead person may be one of the tribute from District 1 or 6, who still have both their tributes, it could also be one of the girls from the girls' alliance, Maisha or the boy from 12, Caius. Of course, the people that are alone have more probabilities to be killed, so there are more chances it can be either, Maisha or Caius, who are both alone, everyone else has a partner.

Some way or another, the girls' alliance has to be broken. If more people keep getting killed and they are still together that may be a big problem. I really hope something happens to their alliance soon.

Kellen and Tabitha also worry me, they are strong and they are Careers. Of course Kade and I are also Careers, and we are also two, just like them, but who would win if we fight against each other? I don't want to know, but at least Divya is gone, she wanted more than anything to kill me.

About two or three hours pass until it starts to be a bit lighter, here in the arena. I wonder how many people missed that death, the people from the Capitol are lazy and usually wake up at 10:00 or even later than that, so being up at 3:00 or 4:00 it's not really like them.

Kade and I eat our breakfast, I keep eating the fruit from the Capitol Brutus sent me, it has almost run out, I probably only have for later and tomorrow morning, no more than that but that's also good because I doubt it can last any longer so I don't complain.

After we are done Kade and I resume our journey, there is a light drizzle but not enough for us to fill our almost empty bottles, but it makes the ground a bit muddy and hard to walk on.

We finally reach the place where I was attacked. We both look everywhere for my backpack. We search every corner, every place, behind all the bushes, below all the dead leaves that have fallen these last days, absolutely everywhere between where I was attacked and where Kade found me.

It has been about six or even more hours and we are exhausted by now, so we eat some of the cooked vegetables I still have, and Kade also eat some fish that he still has, I still haven't told him I'm a vegetarian and it seems like he has no idea about it.

We look a bit more around the place, the sun has started to set so the light is duller and duller with every minute passing by.

"Dan?" Kade says softly.

It seems like since I woke up after those five days, Kade has taken the 'ka' from Danieka, and since last night he also took the 'ie' from the remaining Danie, so now the only part left is 'Dan'. It sounds like a name for a boy but for some reason I like it, nobody has called me that ever, just Danie.

"Yeah?"

"Is this your bag by any chance?"

I turn to look at Kade, he is holding a medium-average blue bag in his left hand, I smile when I see it. There is no doubt it's my bag.

"Kade, you found it!"

I run to his side and take the bag in my hands. I let it drop to the floor as I kneel in front of it, open it without wasting a moment. I take out all of the things that are inside and check if everything is in there.

I find the pills, bandages, the cream for cuts Brutus sent me when Divya stabbed me, the night vision glasses, a small part of the rope, two knives and only one sickle, unfortunately I have lost two knives, one sickle and the axe. And most of my food has rotten, I only have crackers and the bars, everything else is not edible anymore.

I look up at Kade, who is still standing on his feet in front of him, I smile at him and he only stares at me like if I'm crazy.

"What?" He asks me.

I take out the two one-gallon bottles I have, one is completely empty and the other is about ¾ full, we have water now and a bit more food.

"That's just what we need." Kade says. "I'm glad we found your bag, now we won't wait for rain for a while."

"I told you I needed my bag." I say. "But unfortunately I lost all the food I found at the Cornucopia, do you think there is still food there?"

"I doubt it, and if there is, most of it must be rotten just like this food."

I put all of my stuff back inside the bag, except for the rotten food. That food could have lasted us two to three days so it's really a shame.

Kade found the bag not exactly on the spot I was attacked but a few feet away, so the bag probably fell while I was running away from the girls.

Since it is already getting dark, Kade and I only move to look for a nice place to stay the night, I tell him that I want to be a bit farther from this place, because I have gotten bad flashbacks of the attack.

We find a nice place, behind some leafy bushes that cover us perfectly from anyone passing by, so we settle there.

We eat a package of crackers for dinner and when we are done Kade offers himself to have the first watch, he is very stubborn, so I eventually give in and go to sleep.

Around 7:00 a.m. I wake Kade up, he only stretches once and that's it, he is up and starts eating even before I do it.

The tribute that died yesterday was Lev Gentleman from District 6. I never really talked to the brunet boy, but I remember his tribute partner, Rhiane, the only redhead of all of us.

So now the only district that still has both tributes is District 1, and I bet Kellen and Tabitha are still together.

As soon as we finish eating, we start moving again. We finally finish the fruit and vegetables from the Capitol, so now we only have some of Kade's food and the food I found yesterday in my backpack, we really need some more food if we don't want to starve.

Instead of turning around and go the way we came from, Kade suggests to keep going, he has never been this far into the rainforest and wants to know if there is something else, like a pond of water or some tree with fruit or something like that.

I tell him about my first days here, how I followed the Careers and that there wasn't a single drop of water, but he wants to keep going anyway, so we do so.

It is not until around 3:00 that I start to recognize our surroundings, we are not very far from the cave. I point at it when I finally see it, Kade has a hard time spotting it because as I said, it is well hidden.

Kade tries to get inside but he can only get his head inside, he is too big to get in. I feel disappointed about it, that cave has saved me from a lot, especially the rain.

We keep going after that fail attempt, in just a couple of hours we go further into the arena than I have ever been and of course, that Kade has ever been.

We are pretty lucky to find a banana tree, we grab all the bananas that are ready to eat, and each one of us eat two bananas each for dinner and save the rest for the following day or days.

This day has been pretty eventless, we have only been walking and walking and it seems like everybody else has not done much either, no one died today.

Tonight I take the first watch when night comes, I can hear lots of animals' sounds and weird noises that scare the hell out of me, but I'm almost certain that there is no human near us.

The anthem starts to play and only the seal is shown tonight because no one died. There are seven girls alive and only three boys, the odds are that one girl will win these Games.

After the anthem stops, Kade and I switch places, I go to sleep and he keeps watch. Nine more people need to die so I can go back home, that's what I think about when I fall asleep that night, going back home.

Today is the twenty-first day, we have been here for exactly three weeks and we are not even that close to get to the end of all of this.

"We should go back, get closer to the sea." Kade says. "It's obvious there is no water and barely any food."

"Are you sure we are better there?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, then let's go."

I don't feel as enthusiastic about going back, just knowing that I have to walk for about two days makes me feel tired, I don't want to keep moving.

I guess the only thing I can consider as positive is finding the bananas because I don't really want to eat the fish Kades catches, I know that I would if there was nothing else to eat but I rather eat anything else than that, especially if the fish are raw.

On our way back we also find some edible nuts, I collect them and put them inside a small kind of pocket inside my bag, we eat some of them for lunch and a banana too, today's lunch has been one of the nicest in flavour so far, though, a bit small.

Then out of nowhere a canon fires, I jump in surprise and Kade holds his knife tighter. My heart beats faster and faster, I hate the canons.

We see the hovercraft flying on top of us some seconds later, it flies towards the opposite direction we are going, at least we know we are far from where that person died.

"Kade?" I whisper but it's enough for Kade to hear me.

"Yeah?"

"Now there are only nine of us left, I don't know how to say this without sounding rude." I say. "You are like a friend to me and I would really hate that everything goes down to just the two of us."

"I know, I feel the same." Kade says. "We will have to separate soon."

"When?"

"What about when there are only five tributes left." Kade suggests.

"Four more deaths and we go our own ways, then." I say.

"Yeah."

I didn't really want to think about it, about leaving Kade and being on my own again, but that canon reminded me where I am, and that we will have to kill each other eventually, if we are the last ones standing and I don't want Kade and I to be the last two here.

An hour later it starts to rain. We take the chance to fill our empty bottles and drink some of the water from the bottles I had in my backpack, and refill them when we have drunk enough.

"The cave it's not far from here, we can go there." I tell Kade. "We can make the entrance bigger, somehow."

Kade refuses at first but then it starts to rain harder, and a light struck a tree less than a thirty metres away from us, that makes us both jump and without talking and making a plan we both go in the direction of the cave, who knows if the Gamemakers decide to kill us by lightning, I rather not take the risk.

We get to the cave in less than five minutes, we take out our weapons and we try to make the entrance just a bit bigger so Kade can get inside.

It takes about half an hour to succeed just a bit, we throw our stuff inside and I get inside after that, I pull Kade by his hands to help him get in as well, he almost didn't fit but at the end he manages to squeeze in.

Kade hasn't lost that much weight even after all the time we have been here, he is still toned and has some muscles, he doesn't look like he has starved at all. I, on the hand, have lost a lot of weight. I have always been thin and small so I never imagined I could lose a lot of weight but I did.

My clothes get looser every day, my trousers would fall off of me if it weren't for the belt, it looks like they are about two sizes bigger than what I need them to be, my shirt is also pretty big for me now. My cheek bones are sharp and prominent now, I can't see my face but I feel the bones when I touch them, I wonder how I look, how much I have changed, I know I don't really look the same now.

"When was the last time it rained?" I ask him. "It has been more than a week for sure."

"I think it was just a day before you woke up, but it was just a light rain."

"At least we are here and we have food."

"Yeah, I'm so glad you knew about this cave."

By dinner we eat more of the bananas and the nuts and drink about two and a half litres of water and refill the bottles, we really need to be hydrated for the following days and who knows if it will rain again.

We don't really sleep very much, we kept talking for a few hours until the anthem of the Capitol goes off.

I force myself to crawl just by the entrance of the cave to see who died, Kade does the same and lies on his stomach and looks up at the sky, I do the same as we wait to see the picture of the fallen tribute.

The seal of the Capitol vanishes and is replaced by a picture of a girl. She has dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, I didn't really expect her to die, I actually thought Caius or even Maisha would be the dead one but no, it is Tabitha Peevie.

"One more Career gone." Kade says, as he goes deeper into the cave again. "Three left."

Kellen, Kade and I. We are the three Careers left. Kellen is now alone and compared to the girls' alliance, he is an easy target, just like Maisha, Rhiane and Caius.

If we cross paths with Kellen, I wouldn't be able to kill him. He saved me once so I feel in debt with him, I would probably tell Kade to let him go, just like he told Divya to let me go.

I wonder how Tabitha died, and if she was killed by someone, does that mean Kellen is hurt? Or did Kellen kill her? Or maybe they separated before her death.

"Go to sleep." Kellen says, interrupting my thoughts. "It's already pretty late, we need to rest."

I don't need to be told twice because I fall asleep even before I notice.


	47. Chapter 46

Third POV

It's been a whole day since it started to rain no stop, and just like the last time it rained like that, there has been no deaths.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman." Caesar says with his one-million dollar smile, taking advantage to talk about the Games and some facts now that nothing has happened.

Claudius starts the show by talking a bit about the rainforests, some of their characteristics, like the fauna and flora, the climate and that kind of stuff.

"So Claudius, I'm sorry to tell you but your first, second and third bet were wrong." Caesar tells him. "Zane Hay died, who you thought was going to win these Games and I don't blame you, lots of people thought he or his tribute partner would be the victor. Then you bet on Divya Clearwater, again it was a pretty nice bet, she had the potential to be the victor but she died and then you bet on Tabitha Peevie who died just yesterday, who do you think will be the Victor now?"

"Well I'm afraid to make another bet, Caesar. Every tribute I choose ends up dead." Claudius says with a chuckle. "But I think I have to choose one of the girls that form that strong alliance."

"Are you talking about Serena Abery, Ira Holloway and Delaney McCartney?"

"Yeah, those three." Claudius nods. "I don't know but I feel more confident about Serena and Ira than the girl from District 7, Delaney. She is good with the camouflage and some surviving skills but she is not good to kill, Serena is the leader so she must have some stronger qualities than the other two, so I think I will choose her, the girl from ten."

"That's a nice choice, Claudius. So far it seems like they are invincible, two out of the five that formed this alliance have died, three are still alive and they are doing pretty good. As we know Luciana died during the bloodbath and Carlieana died four days ago."

"That's right." Claudius says. "If Serena doesn't win then my second bet would be Ira, the girl from nine. What about you Caesar, who do you think will win?"

"It's hard to tell Claudius but I really want Kellen Astow and Danieka Hadley to be the last ones, I think it would be so dramatic that Kellen ends up killing the boy from District 4 and Kellen and Danieka keep together until the end, that would be an amazing end but pretty sad, I'm sure I would cry if that happens."

"Now, who do you think it will be the winner of these Seventy-two Hunger Games?" Claudius asks the audience.

Caesar and Claudius talk a bit more about the arena, about the animals, about some of the recent deaths and their killers and some other interesting facts while the audience sends their votes.

"Okay, time is up." Claudius says.

Then behind them, the names of the remaining tributes appear in order of their districts, and after their names, there is a number, meaning the percentage of the votes.

Serena Abery is in first place with 22% of the votes, Kellen Astow is in second place with 19%, Ira Holloway has 15% of the votes. The next one is Kade Weiss with 13% of the votes. Up next is Maisha with 12%, then Danieka Hadley with 7%, followed by Delaney with 6%, then with 4% of the votes is Caius Nixon and on the last place with less votes is Rhiane Galtone with only 2% of the votes.

"Well, Claudius, as you can see 22% of the people agree with you that Serena will win, and the one with the less votes is Rhiane Galtone from District 6." Caesar says. "What do you think influence those percentages? Why Serena is in first place?"  
"Everything has an influence on that." Claudius says. "They have seen these tributes for twenty-two days now and they now what they are capable of. Maisha is the tribute that has caused more deaths but she is in fifth place just because she is not part of any alliance and she is a bit weak at the moment, if she kills someone else I'm sure that percentage will increase for her."

"But Kellen is all by himself now and he is in second place." Caesar points out.

"He has the advantage of being from District 1 and therefore being a Career. He also got a high score and has killed a couple of the tributes so people have faith on him." Claudius explains. "Kade and Danieka are also Careers and they have more chances of winning than Kellen just because they are together but they are on the fourth and sixth places respectively, probably because they haven't really killed anyone, none of them has, so people don't know about their skills. Danieka Hadley got a twelve, which is surprising but in my opinion she hasn't shown anything magnificent in these Games, she has had several opportunities to kill some of the tributes or at least harm them but she hasn't, she's just alive by pure luck and chance."

"What about Rhiane and Caius, Claudius?"

"I think they have the less amount of votes just because they have no allies and they are not from the favourite Districts." Claudius says. "Caius has been alone for longer and has shown he can be on his own and survive but Rhiane lost her partner only three days ago and she is already having some problems."

"Do you think the way they look also matters?" Caesar asks.

"Of course, at least at first sight. People fall in love with them, first by the way the look and how friendly they are, all that starts on the Parade and then at the interview with you, but other kind of things influence it, including their scores and the District they come from."

"Rhiane Galton, Divya Clearwater and Danieka Hadley were the three that got more votes for the most beautiful girl of this year, Danieka won the third place by only one point over Angelique Loux." Caesar says. "Rhiane has a beautiful and unique beauty, she is a redhead and has such amazing eyes, she is the pretties of all of them."

"And we have to admit all, or at least most of the tributes from District 4 are also gorgeous, the tan skin tones, the mix of colours in their eyes, they are really beautiful people, and Divya wasn't the exception to that."

"And Kade Weiss isn't either, because he was the most voted for the most handsome boy, followed by Kellen Astow and Ryle Rosht, all of them Careers."

"And as you can see all of them are different." Claudius says. "Kellen has light blonde hair and green eyes, Kade has golden blonde hair and blue eyes and Ryle had dark brown hair."

"The girls are also different, Rhiane with her ginger hair is obviously different. And even though Danieka and Divya both have blonde hair and blue eyes they are very different, the shades are different and Danieka is only a little girl while Divya was almost an adult, she was eighteen years old."

"It's such a shame to lose so much beauty during the games, but this is like this." Claudius says. "That is life, I suppose."

"Okay Claudius, we have discussed who might be the winner of the Games," Caesar says with a grin. "But, who do you think it will be the next one that is going to die?"

"That's even harder Caesar, because it can be anyone and from any cause you can imagine." Claudius says. "But unfortunately the four tributes that are alone have the more chances of being the next target."

"Personally I think it will be our unique redhead beauty."

"It's very possible, but I think it will be Caius. Kellen and Maisha are stronger than those two, and Rhiane is pretty far from all the other tributes, Caius is closer."

Again the names of all the tributes appear on a screen behind Caesar and Claudius, this time Rhiane has the most votes, 39% of them, Caius has 29% of the votes, Serena only has 2% of them.

"It looks like this time the people agree with me." Caesar says. "Our next question, or let's say questions, were made more to my entertainment." He admits.

Then one question appears on everyone's screens, and Caesar voice starts to read it. "Do you think there will still be a love story between Danieka and Kellen?" the only possible answers are 'Yes' and 'No'.

Then another question appears and this time Claudius reads it. "Would you want a love story to happen between them?" Again only yes and no are the two alternatives.

"So that's it." Caesar says as his face appears again. "We will check the votes tomorrow morning if nothing interesting happens."

After that the cameras focused again on the tributes, each one of them are on air for about half a minute, just showing enough so the people at the capitol and some of the Districts know the tributes are okay for now.

Seneca Crane, the head Gamemaker decides to stop the rain around midday of the twenty-third day. It will be the last time it rains, whoever has not saved water will die because of that, that's why he decided it had to rain for more than a day.

The only source of drinkable water available at the arena beside the rain, is a kind of lagoon that only Rhiane and Lev have found. After all the trees and vegetation that form the rainforest, there is a flat surface of ground, just like a savannah, that has the lagoon right in the middle.

There has been a lot of pressure for Seneca crane, who is working as the Head Gamemaker for the first time ever. The last one was a pretty old man that couldn't just keep working and had lost his touch, they needed someone fresh.

Unfortunately, these Games have been called 'boring' by lots of people because of the little amount of deaths and Seneca has been criticized a lot by it. But on the bright side, the Capitol citizens are happy to still have some action going on. They rather have a long, slow kind of Games than Games that last no more than a week and everything happens in just a few days and then they have to wait a whole year for all of that to happen again, well, at least every once in a while it's okay to have slow games for a change.

He also hasn't done much, he wants the tributes to write their own destinies, but he has saved the best for the end, he expected to do it so much earlier but now that there are only a few tributes left and there hasn't been a death in about two days, it may be the time to do it, he just have to be sure that he doesn't kill all the tributes at once.

He will also make the days last one or two hours longer just to confuse the tributes and there may be more deaths that way, none of the deaths have been at night, maybe two or three have occurred when it was still dark but very close to the time of dawn or twilight.

There are a few reason why the mentors help the tributes. One is that they know what is it like so they want to help them to survive, they feel compassion and even pity for them, another reason is that they are obliged to do it, once you win you have no choice but to become a mentor and another important reason is that every time a tribute wins, the mentors receive some more money and more privileges.

Of course, Haymitch Abernathy doesn't really care much about that, he feels sorry for his tributes but he doesn't even try to mentor them. Even if he wanted to help them he is too drunk all the time to do so. And he has no help at all, and he can't just be awake the twenty-four hours of a day, for around two weeks, he needs to rest.

Another victor that feels apathy for her tributes is the most recent victor, Johanna Mason. She has shown she is pretty heartless and most people think she has no heart at all. She still sends her tributes some gifts when they truly need them and she has help from previous victors as well, so her tributes are not completely doomed. It's also her first year as mentor, she has no experience at all, and that's her excuse to not help those kids.

For most of the mentors though, it's some kind of competition. Seeing which tributes get to live the most and being proud when one of their tributes kills another. And they are really satisfied when their tributes get to be some of the last eight and then the last three, especially for Career districts.

But Johanna, as heartless as it seems and emotionless as people think she is, she does care. And right now she is really worried about her friend, Finnick Odair.

Finnick hasn't eaten well yet or slept enough, he looks pretty sick and even fragile. It is heart breaking to see him in that state, Johanna has offered to help him look after Danieka even when it's not their job to do it.

Mags and other mentors have been noticing the drastic physical change Finnick has suffered and they are concerned even when most of them don't show it. Mags has ordered Finnick to rest more and eat but it's hard to keep Finnick away from a screen.

Johanna takes a deep breath and with all her strength grabs Finnick's wrist and pulls him out of the room with her, she drags him all the way to a really small room, she makes sure there are no cameras before she speaks.

"This is enough Finnick." Johanna says sternly. "Sometimes I think you are going to die before her and that really scares me."

"I won't die, Johanna."

"Have you even looked at yourself!?" Johanna almost yells. "You look like death."

"I'm fine."

"If you don't take care of yourself I will, and you won't like that." Johanna threatens him. "So what if she wins? She will recover and you will be at the edge of dying, don't autodestruct yourself, Finnick."

"Joha…"

"As soon as we walk out of here, we will go downstairs and eat something appropriated and then you will sleep for at least five hours, I will wake you up if something happens, but you know nothing happens during the nights, and there is no one close to her, so go to sleep. Brutus, Lyme and even Enobaria are watching out for her, so you don't really have to worry."

Finnick is stubborn but Johanna wins by much, after they eat some big portion of pasta, they go to where Finnick sleeps, without knowing and noticing, Johanna added a pretty small dose of a sleeping medicine to his food, the effect will be barely noticeable, he will think it's only due to the extreme tiredness and lack of sleep.

Reluctantly Finnick lies down on his bed, he has his eyes wide open and keeps telling Johanna he won't fall asleep, but only five minutes later Finnick is snoring and sleeping peacefully, she knows he will sleep for no less than six hours and that makes her happy.

Then Johanna goes to the living room and turns the screen on, she promised Finnick she would watch for Danieka, so she does. But sure enough nothing happens for hours, she even almost falls asleep due to the boredom.

Since nothing happens, Caesar and Claudius appear on the screen, they talk about nonsense that Johanna finds boring and stupid, then they start showing the five most recent deaths.

Starting with Brayen Polik, who died eight days ago, a bit more than a week, so that's really old news. He was calmly harvesting some berries when Lev and Rhiane, the tributes from 6, ambushed him.

Brayen fought against them but it was two against one. Lev pinned him to the ground while Rhiane got ready to kill him, she used an axe to do the job but he was still alive so Lev used his knife and stabbed him right in his heart, next to the axe and that's when the canon fired.

The next death was caused by Tabitha. The tributes from District 1, found the tributes from 12, well they found each other, Kellen went after Caius and Tabitha started fighting Delilah.

Caius was pretty much faster than Kellen and in no time Kellen had lost him, no doubt he was able to escaped Ryle during the bloodbath.

Tabitha pushed Delilah into a tree with a lot of force, which caused a really bad injury in her lower back, she would have died anyway if Tabitha wouldn't have killed her right then, because of that injury Delilah wasn't able to move her legs anymore.

Tabitha used Kellen's machete to finish her off, it took less than ten seconds. That was Tabitha's first and last kill. Delilah died one day after Brayen.

Two days later Carlieana died. Serena, Ira, Delaney and Carlieana were again looking for Maisha, they really wanted to get rid of that girl, but Maisha surprised them, she was ready and waiting for them.

Maisha was hidden and Carlieana was the last one to walk close to her without even knowing it, Maisha grabbed her and covered Carlieana's mouth with her hand so she wouldn't scream but she wasn't fast enough because the other girls heard the faint scream of their ally.

The girls horrified ran for their lives instead of fighting her and attempt to save Carlieana, Maisha could run longer than them but she wasn't fast so the girls escaped from her.

Carlieana tried to escape but Maisha went after her and killed her and at least she had gotten rid of one of them, now she only needed to kill three more. Of course, the other tributes were glad to know the alliance had gotten smaller, and hopefully they will all be gone before the end.

Kade and Danieka had witnessed the whole thing, they were lucky enough to not be found by her, the only damaged part of them was their minds but they would live, at least for now.

That was one of the most entertained deaths because of the twist, at least for the audience, they went after her to kill her, but Maisha ended up killing one of them, that was completely unexpected.

The next day Lev died. He was killed by those same girls, Rhiane wasted no time to run away but Lev wasn't so fast and the girls caught him, Delaney cut his head off, it was a horrible death and no one would suspect Delaney was capable of doing that.

Then the most recent death, Tabitha's. Tabitha and Kellen were walking to the east when they bumped into Serena, Delaney and Ira. Serena went after Tabitha and the other two went after Kellen.

Kellen cut off one of Delaney's fingers, who collapsed to the floor, trying to stop the bleeding and now only Ira was fighting against him, which was not match for him. Kellen was going to kill her and then Delaney when she heard Tabitha screaming, he went right where the sound came from but it was too late.

Tabitha had a broken sword buried in her stomach, she was still alive but the damage was beyond repair. Serena and the other girls had ran from the scene, so they could take care of Delaney's injury.

"I'm sorry." Kellen whispered to her and kissed her forehead as she took her last few breaths.

Comment who do you think will be the next to die:

-Danieka - District 2  
-Kellen - District 1  
-Maisha - District 11  
-Serena - District 10  
-Caius - District 12  
-Ira - District 8  
-Delaney - District 7  
-Rhiane - District 6  
\- Kade - District 4


	48. Chapter 47

Danieka's POV

Kade has decided to stay a bit more inside the cave, in case it starts to rain again. But if it doesn't rain after midday we will start moving and go closer to the sea.

It rained for two whole days, maybe two and a half. It reminded me of the three days I spent in this cave due to the same reason, rain. The only difference now is that Kade is with me and several days have passed since then.

We still have a few bananas and nuts we got right before the rain, I'm so glad we found those supplies because we have been feeding on them.

"Let's pack and start moving." Kade says around 12:30.

I start to put everything inside the bag, the food, some weapons, and night vision glasses which I just tried for the first time two nights ago, I also put the rubbish inside the bag so I can throw it out of the cave, I don't want the cave to stink and be dirty if I ever come back here.

I put my hand inside one of the pockets of my jacket and I feel something inside. I take it out and I find something I have completely forgotten and it brings tears to my eyes. It's the necklace Ryle gave me right before he died. It's a thin golden chain with a heart as a pendant, 'Ryle &amp; Zalie' read on the back of it.

"_She's the love of my life_." I remember Ryle's words when he gave it to me, tears fell down his face, he knew it was his end.

"Dan, are you okay?" I hear Kade's words very distant. The memory is so vivid.

"I'm fine." I whisper without taking my eyes from the chain.

"You are crying."

"I'm not." I say and as I do, one of my hands touches my cheeks and they are wet.

I bite my bottom lip and close my eyes as more tears fall from my eyes but I try to wipe them quickly, all of this isn't fair. How can someone do this to other people? They kill us and affect hundreds of other people. Now Zalie will be alone and their kid will grow up without a father.

"Tell me what's wrong." Kade insists.

"Nothing, I have something in my eye." I say, trying to stop Kade from getting to look at my face.

"Danieka."

"I have to pack." I say, avoiding talking any further than this and put the chain inside the pocket again.  
"What was that?" He asks me.

"Just a chain." I say.

"You will feel better if you tell me the truth."

"It's a chain." I say as a matter of fact. "I'm not lying."

"What about the whole truth?"

Kade grabs my wrist and turns me around, I look him right into his blue green eyes that are full with concern and care. He does care. I look down to the ground but it is already too late, I can't just not talk now.

"It was Ryle's." I say. "He gave it to me before he died." A tear fall from my eye, Kade wipes it instantly. "He told me to give it to his fiancée when I win, but I don't know if I will win."

I try to move out of his grip but he is way stronger than me, I take a deep breath so I can stop crying but it is useless.

"Divya killed him." I say, I don't know why I said it, it won't help or anything, it just slipped.

Kade only pulls me into a hug and lets me cry as he tries to comfort me, he can't say anything to make me feel better. We both know we have to see people dying and even kill if we want to go home, but that doesn't mean it will stop hurting, it will always hurt.

And right when I'm starting to feel better, now that I have calmed down, something makes me lose my cool again, a canon is fired.

All I hope is that one of the girls died, they are everyone's biggest threat. So I really hope one of them died.

Kade decides after all to stay a bit longer in the cave, so we both sit on the ground next to each other and rest our back against one of the walls of the cave, I use the bag as our pillow, it's not the best thing but I won't complain.

Some hours pass and we don't move from our position, only if we are uncomfortable, but besides that we stay lying on the floor right next to each other.

We talk about everything we can think of. Like our families, our schools, our pets, the things we like to do, our favourite and least favourite classes, our friends, and so much more, that goes on for hours.

Then the anthem goes off and we both move from our comfortable positions to the entrance of the cave so we can see who died today, I never wished someone would be dead but I really want one of those girls to be the one that died today.

The seal disappears and my heartbeats quicken, only seconds from knowing who died. The picture is obviously from a girl but not one of the girls I was expecting. The girl has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, it's Maisha Babineaux District 11. Another big threat has been eliminated then, maybe the girls finally succeeded on killing her.

And with that we reached the final eight tributes. Five girls and three boys, who would thought that Caius, the boy from district 12, would be one of those.

I bet the president, some Gamemakers and some more people are busy right now trying to arrange the interviews with our families. I really wonder what my family will say about me.

Serena Abery, Ira Holloway, Delaney McCartney, Rhiane Galtone, Caius Nixon, Kellen Astow, Kade Weiss and I. We are the final eight, who would have imagined I would be one of the final eight tributes alive, two thirds of us have died and the rest will die soon with the exception of one.

I didn't rest much during that night or the next one, I only had nightmares with the remaining tributes. We all killed each other in different ways, there were also mutts everywhere and they were monsters of every kind, it was awful.

After eating our breakfast Kade and I start packing everything we have and get out of the cave. Yesterday I told Kade about my snares I set up about two weeks ago, so we go that way just to check, lucky for us we find something.

Kade cuts the rope and grabs the dead animal. There are more animals in some other snares but it seems like they died several days ago, maybe even before I fell unconscious, so they have rotten by now and some are even half eaten, it's pretty disgusting.

Kade skins the animal and cleans it, I fight the urge to puke while he does it. He does a quick fire and half cooks the meat of the animal, then we just move away quickly, we don't want to be found because of the smoke.

Kade puts the meat in this kind of plastic box we have and then put it inside my bag, and when we are done we resume our journey back to the sea.

We have to travel for about two days, a bit less if we hurry. I wonder how much I walked during these three weeks, it's been miles and miles and more miles. I have never walked so much in my life.

"What day is today?" Kade asks me right after lunch, we eat some of the meat Kade cooked just a few hours ago, I make an effort and eat almost all the part Kade gives me, Finnick would be so proud of me.

"Twenty-six." I say quickly.

It's been exactly ten days since I woke up from that kind of coma I was in, or whatever it was when those girls attacked me. Kade and I have been together for ten days and I'm afraid I'm getting too fond of him, he's like my best friend. It's impossible to not feel some kind of feelings of friendship and appreciation when he has saved my life. Our farewell will be hard, at least for me.

Speaking of which, three more people have to die until Kade and I go our own ways. I just hope once I turn around to leave, he won't go after me and stab me in the back, I don't think Kade would do that but anything is possible.

It's been almost eight or nine hours since we started walking, my feet are killing me and all I want is to rest or Kade to carry me but we still have to walk for about an hour or at least until we find a nice place to stay the night.

As always, I have a sickle in my hand just in case something happens. After all these days I don't even notice I'm carrying it anymore, it has become a habit.

"Can we rest?"

"Not yet, let's walk for another forty minutes or so." Kade tells me and I feel like I can't keep walking anymore. I'm so tired.

Finally Kade tells me we can rest, I let my backpack fall to the ground and I slump to the ground as well, I take out some of the nuts and I eat them quite quickly. I lie on the ground and I don't even waste time for Kade to tell me who will take the first watch, I fall asleep even before he starts eating.

I barely hear the anthem that night, I open my eyes just as the seal disappears and the anthem stops playing. I sit up and yawn, I know I have to be awake to keep watch. Kade only nods at me before he falls asleep.

Time flies by and before I know it, the sun starts to rise. Kade wakes up and we both eat one banana each. Kade starts to pack once again and even earlier than yesterday, we are on our feet again.

"Couldn't we rest for a little longer?"

"We are running out of food, I need to fish." Kade says to me.

I sigh and I just follow him, there is nothing else I can do. Maybe it's for the best, getting there sooner.

"I wish I knew where those girls are." Kade says. "It will be a big problem if the two of us are the last one with the three of them, hope we could do something about it."

"Hopefully one of them will die soon." I say.

"Let's hope." Kade says. "Because they do represent a threat."

As we keep walking we see some small mammals, like a couple of racoons, a bright red coloured fox, an armadillo and about five squirrels. I haven't seen so many animals in a day and they don't look too calm either which worries me.

Kade keeps being ahead of me by a few steps, he doesn't look tired as I probably do. He's too anxious to get there that he's almost jogging.

"Can we slow down a bit?" I ask, it hasn't even been more than three hours since we started walking, but I'm already tired from yesterday and my feet are sore like hell.

"The sooner we get there the more we can rest." He says simply.

Only a few minutes later I see a big flock of lots of different types of birds doing a lot of noise and flying towards the sea or at least it looks like it.

"Kade?" I ask with a bit of fear.

"Yeah?"

"Animals know when something bad is going to happen." I say. "The birds are flying away from something and all the animals we saw earlier, something is going to happen." I say all in one big breath. "There hasn't been a death in three days."

"They are acting odd, you are right." Kade says. "Let's keep going the same way, the birds are right in front of us so wherever they are going it will be safe."

"Okay."

"Let's hurry a bit more, okay?"

I only nod at him and try to walk a bit faster, it's easier for Kade, he has longer legs. I'm tired but I am also scared and I want to be away from where the birds came from, something may happen.

It's not even been five minutes since we saw the birds that we hear a really strange sound, it reminds me of a stomach growling but this growling comes from underground or so it seems.

Kade only looks from the ground to me with a really scared look, I'm sure I'm looking at him with the same expression written on my face, whatever will happen it won't be good.

"Come on." Kade says, trying to keep his calm but I can tell he is pretty nervous.

This time I don't complain or tell him to slow the pace, I even quicken my own pace and for the first time I'm walking next to Kade not behind him.

Then whatever the Gamemakers have planned to be the show for the audience of this day, happens. The grounds starts shaking violently, it doesn't take long for Kade and me to fall to the ground. We cover our heads with our hands but that really won't help if a tree falls on top of us, it will crush us instantly.

What seems like several minutes pass and it keeps shaking and this earthquake just seems to increase, I feel like instead of shaking less, it shakes more, and it may be the case. Trees start to fall around us, I can hear it and see it out of the corner of my eye. I can only pray I won't die by a tree falling on me, but besides that there is nothing else I can do. I can not even stand up and run.

Then just as it started it ends. There's a dead silence and I'm just so confused that I stay there, lying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kade asks me, he hasn't stood up yet either.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good."

Kade stands up then and looks around, there are several leaves and branches all over the ground, some trees have fallen as well, it looks pretty chaotic. Kade approaches me and offers me his hand to help me stand up, just as I'm about to take it, I see it. This is not over yet.

Kade only seems to hear it because he looks all around pretty alarmed, it was pretty hard to miss because it sounded like a really big bomb exploding. I point right above Kade's head, so he turns around and looks at what I'm seeing in complete horror.

Really up high in the sky, a huge amount of dark smoke is going up and covering more and more of the sky, then below that, you can see some of this bright red and orange substance flying everywhere, it can only be lava, the volcano erupted and if we don't run away from it our bodies will burn in a matter of less than a second.

I stand up as quickly as I can, I grab Kade's hand, who seems like he is paralyzed, and I pull him with me. We both run as fast as we can, actually, I think I have never run this fast ever, it must be the adrenaline and the fear that makes me run so fast.

I look behind my shoulder and I can still see some lava coming out of the volcano's crater. I keep looking back every once in a while to check there is no lava right behind us, it's hard to do because I don't really want to fall because of this unsteady ground full of natural tramps, like the roots of the trees.

All kind of thoughts are running through my mind. Some are like _'__Danieka, go! This won't be your end!_' or _'__Run a bit faster!'_ or '_Keep going!'_ But some are negative ones that say _'__I can't keep running'_ or _'__I won't make it'_ or _'__This is it, this is how I'll die'_. But no matter what I'm thinking, I keep running, my legs don't stop, they actually run faster and faster.

I'm starting to be able to see the light blue coloured sea, and I can't help but smile, I might be saved. But my relief doesn't last much because almost as soon as I smile, I hear a canon being fired.

At this moment, I don't even care how many tributes are left or how many days we have been here or even if Kade will make it, all I think about is making it to the sea before the lava reaches me.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Kade and I reach the beach. We don't waste any second before we jump into the water and start swimming away from the rainforest that is starting to burn.

We are right in the middle of the distance between the rainforest and the Cornucopia when we stop to look back. The volcano keeps erupting and expelling lava from the crater, the trees near it are burning. The sky of the arena is completely covered by dark smoke, either by the eruption or the fire. It's a horrible view.

We also see Kellen approaching the sea shore and jumping in the water like we did, a few seconds later we see something bright orange like the lava but it's only Rhiane, I had completely forgotten about her, I probably assumed she was dead but seeing her now reminds me she's alive.

Two minutes or so later we see Serena, the black-haired girl, who is joined a minute later by Ira, her ally.

By now, Kade, Kellen and I are on the Cornucopia and the rest of the tributes know we won't let them get on it as well, so they keep their distances between us and them, why does even Kade let Kellen be with us? I'd never know but I know why I do, because I own him.

Caius, the boy from District 12, apparently is the last one to reach the sea and be safe, or at least hope we are safe here. The lava reaches the water only seconds after Caius, all the trees are burning and falling, the arena is a chaos, and the shore is also on fire as well as about three feet of the water.

Suddenly I can see Ira and Serena are swimming to the right, and sure enough there is another small island that wasn't there seconds ago, it is enough for the two of them. Those two, Caius, Kellen, Kade and I. We are too many to die on the same day, I'm sure the Gamemakers don't want us all to die today, the fun would be over too soon.

I turn to look at Kellen who is already looking at me, we say nothing or do any gesture, but somehow I'm glad he's alive, which I shouldn't be because if I'm going to outlive everyone, he will have to die sooner or later.

The atmosphere of the whole arena is very depressing because of all the smoke covering the beautiful sky and the chaotic and disastrous scene in front of our eyes, the place where we were safe is burning, there will be no rainforest soon.

Caius and Rhiane, who are the only tributes still in the water, have found some kind of wood that helps them to do less effort to be afloat and live. Ira and Serena are lying on their backs breathing heavily, it seems they ran a lot, just like we did.

Kade seems to finally notice Kellen, who is sitting by the shore with his feet touching the water. Kade runs towards him with a knife in his hands. I start to panic.

"Kade, no!" I scream before I can comprehend what I have just done. "Stop!"

Kade stops and turns to look at me with the most confused expression ever. I run to his side and grab both his hands as a way to keep him from getting closer to Kellen, like if that would help.

"What?" Kade asks me in a loud tone.

"You can't kill him." I say with desperation in my voice.

"Are you crazy?" He says, he is very angry now and he is glaring at me. "Don't you understand? It's him or us."

"Please just don't kill him while we are here."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I own him that much." I say and Kellen just looks at me with shock, he didn't expect that. "He saved me days ago so now it's my turn to save him."

"He saved you?" He asks astonished, he doesn't really believe me.

"Divya was about to kill me when he stopped her, so please don't kill him." I lift my shirt a bit to reveal the faint scar I have on my stomach from when Divya stabbed me about three weeks ago.

Kade looks confused at me, I can see anger, insecurity, fear and hurt in his blue green eyes, he keeps looking at me in disbelief. Then he only shakes his head at me and walks past me.

"I will keep a close eye on him." I hear him say behind me. "And you too."

I can only nod at him, I have nothing to say. And it kind of hurts to hear he doesn't trust me anymore, that he will keep an eye on me as well.

'Thank you.' Kellen mouths to me and I nod at him and give him a small smile.

The three of us hide under the Cornucopia from the sun that is burning us after being out here for so long. We drink some water and eat a bit as well. I feel weak and my head hurts, the day is even hotter because of what happened earlier.

Several hours later we hear a piercing scream that makes my ears hurt, the only person that could scream like that would be Caius, because the voice is from a male. I try to cover my eyes but I still hear him scream at the top of his lungs.

Kellen is also covering his own ears but when he notices tears are coming out of my eyes, he uncovers his ears and put his hands on top of mine to cover my ears even more as he pulls me closer to him. Kade seems like he can't take it anymore, he stands up and goes closer to the shore watching what is going on.

Only a minute or two later the screams seize up, until there are no more screams and only a few seconds later we hear the canon being fired, meaning his death, and just like that everything is calm again. Kade looks a bit shaken up as he sits in front of us and buries his face in his knees, he is shaking a bit too.

"Don't." Kade says to me when he sees I'm trying to stand up, I only look at him with a confused expression on my face. "Don't go there."

And in just seconds I know what he means because out of the corner of my eye I can see the water stained with a bright red colour, it makes me feel sick immediately. I stumble back to the floor as my body starts to shake.

"What happened?" I choke out.

"You don't want to know." Kade snaps at me.

"Did you kill him?"

"Danieka, just forget it." Kellen snaps at me.

"There is so much blood there." I whisper more to myself than to the boys.

After that, no one says nothing anymore, we just sit there in complete silence. Kade seems to be sobbing, though. But I stop myself from asking him what's wrong, even Kellen shakes his head at me when I try to talk to Kade, it's not the right time.

Night falls but tonight it's very different from the rest of the nights we have been here, tonight is pretty illuminated, not by the moon or anything like that but by a red light that comes from the fire that hasn't died out yet, but it's close to it, though.

Finally the anthem starts to play and the arena is illuminated by a different light, a white one that comes from the image of the seal. I have been wondering who else has died, my mind has been so messed up since the eruption that I can't think straight. Hours ago I asked the boys who had died earlier but none of them answered me, Kade only shrugged at me and Kellen said he couldn't think of someone just like me.

To answer my question the picture of a brunette girl with hazel eyes appears in the sky. Delaney McCartney, the girl tribute from District 7, soon her picture is replaced by a blond boy with also hazel eyes, the boy from District 12, who suffered a painful death.

At least there are good news, the girls alliance is reduced to only two members, Serena and Ira, it will be easier to get rid of them now.

Two people died today, I'm closer to going home. But those deaths mean there are only six tributes here, including me. Kade and I arrange that when five tributes will be left we will go our own ways, only one tribute more and that will happen but I actually think that as soon as we can go back to whatever is left of the rainforest, I will say good-bye to Kade and go my own way.

I feel despair as that thought comes to my mind, I will be alone again. The people I care the most about in here, will have to die so I can go back home. Kellen and Kade will have to die, it's them or me. I just hope I won't have to kill them myself.

Only six tributes left... who will be the next to die?

Kade

Kellen

Danieka

Serena

Rhiane

Ira

Between, what do you think of this chapter? With the volcano explosion and earthquake.

xx


	49. Chapter 48

When I wake up, Kade is already up, he is looking at the 'rainforest', or the ashes of it. I stand by his side, my heart rises because this is the end to our alliance.

"Kade?"

"Yeah?" He says after he gives a sigh.

"There are six tributes left." I say, each words getting caught up in my throat. "I think this is the best time for us to separate."

"We said we would do that when there were five tributes left."

"I know but I feel like this is the right moment to do it, and the longer we stay together the harder it will be, so I better go."

There is no more fire, only burnt trees and all kind of plants, and everything is covered in ash, but I'll go back there because there is no way I can stay here when Serena and Ira can attack us out of nowhere, even Rhiane can do so – speaking of her, where is she? I can't see her anywhere in the water or in the shore, or with the two other girls, she must have gone back to the rainforest.

"Let's split our supplies up and then I'll go."

Kellen wakes up as Kade and I are taking out our food and water and everything else so we can split it up. I end up with one-gallon bottle full of water and another half full, three packages of crackers, a handful of nuts, a banana and some of the cooked meat from the animal we found in my snare before the eruption. I also keep my sickle and my knife, and my night vision glasses and some pills to purify the water.

I give some of those pills to Kade and also give him some medicine, like pills for headaches and one bottle of peroxide. I keep the ointment Brutus sent me when Divya stabbed me, though.

I hug Kade as I fight back tears, this has to be done. It's the right thing. I can't hug Kellen even when I want to, I have only talked to him about three times. I offer him my hand and he shakes it without hesitation. He understands what I'm doing and doesn't try to stop me. He knows we can't stay here forever.

"As soon as she's away and as soon as I get to the other side, I will not even hesitate to kill you, do you understand?" Kade says to Kellen.

"I do, and better be alert because I won't hesitate to fight back and kill you." Kellen says to him.

I go into the water, trying not to think about Caius or his screams, or the fact he died in this water yesterday, I just concentrate on getting to the other side.

Kade also gets in the water but he goes more to the right, way more to the right, while Kellen stays in the Cornucopia for a bit longer.

I keep swimming thinking there are only five more tributes that have to die, only five. These Hunger Games might be over in less than four days, I can go back home in less than a week.

But I also think of the challenges I will be facing now that everything is reduced to ashes and there is basically no water and no more food in there and that there are five people that want to kill me.

Walking in the arena is so hard and it's even more dangerous. A burnt branch or even the whole tree can fall on top of you and kill you. One very tall and thick tree fell only a few inches away from me, and now I'm very careful of where I am going.

This place is horrible, it reminds of death. Everything is dead in here and it smells awful. But I keep going, maybe I can find a place I can stay for the day.

I don't eat or drink much of my supplies because it's obvious I won't find anymore. I just won't, and who knows if Brutus will send me some food, by now everything must be so expensive. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to send me fruits and vegetables like the other day because of their cost, as more days pass by and more tributes die, the more expensive the things get.

As a way of passing time and not thinking about this horrible place, I think of the remaining tributes and some of their characteristics.

I start with Serena, the girl from District 10. She has blue eyes and jet black hair, she reminds me of Divya but with dark hair and maybe a bit nicer and not as crazy as Divya was, but I'm sure she's also thirsty for blood in some extent.

Then I think of Rhiane, the only redhead of this year's tributes. She looks like a clever girl and she must be because she has gotten this far but I really don't know anything about her except that she is from District 6.

For some reason I'm avoiding to think about Kellen and Kade, the only boys left, so instead I start to think about Ira, Serena's ally. She has blonde hair and I think brown eyes, but I can't really remember if she really has brown eyes or if she has another eye colour.

As I think about her, I hear a canon. Another tribute is dead, only five of us are left. Anyone of them could be the dead one, Kade could be dead now. Or any of those girls or even Kellen, I will have to wait several hours to know.

I try to think what day is today. I try to recalls some events to figure it out and after checking it a few times, I come to the conclusion that this is the twenty-eighth day.

"Wow." I say to myself. "I have been here for four weeks!"

It doesn't even feel like it, I feel like I have been here for months and I can't wait any longer for this to be over. I want to go home, I want to see Finnick again and see him smirk as his dimples show, and I want to see my brother again.

'_I have to get back and see Zalie._' A voice inside of me says and that makes me feel a pang in my heart.

Zalie. Ryle's girlfrie – I mean, Ryle's fiancée. I have to give her the chain Ryle gave me, I have to tell her all Ryle said to me, but I'm sure she knows because she must have seen it when he died.

I don't even know how I'll do it. Will I just knock on her door and tell her how sorry I am for her lost and that Ryle loved her a lot and then just giving her the necklace? Can I just do that? Will I be able to do it?

She probably must hate me, though. I haven't even thought about that. I mean, her fiancée and her baby's father died but I lived, an insignificant girl. Damn. I just can't show up on her house and give her the necklace, she definitely hates me, why wouldn't she? Ryle could have been the one to get back home.

Well, that's assuming I will actually get out of this arena alive and not taken out by a hovercraft after my death.

"I miss you, Ryle." I say before I can stop myself.

But it's true. I only knew Ryle was a popular guy back in 2, I didn't know him much but I lived with him for a week and I got fond of him. I do miss him. Tears fill my eyes as I remember our last conversation, his last words ever, the very last time I saw him.

I really do hope Divya didn't torture him like she was doing to me. I can only hope Divya killed him quickly and his death was pretty much painless and quickly.

I could have asked Kellen, he probably knows even when he was away when it happened. Divya and Tabitha must have told him.

I should have killed Divya and Tabitha when I had the chance, well, the several chances I got. When I stole the backpack and everyone was sleeping was a good chance to kill at least one of them, then when I was following them after the arena got flooded. If I wouldn't have been such a chicken, I would have had enough courage to grab a knife or a sickle and just end their lives, I proved myself I can be deadly with a weapon, so I could have done it, and if I had then maybe Brutus would have send us some ointment and some medicine like the one he sent to me and probably, Ryle would be alive now, it's all my fault, Ryle's death is my fault and there is nothing I can do about it to fix it now.

I refuse to eat or drink anything else for the rest of the day. I just have no appetite, I just don't feel like eating.

Actually, that night I cry myself to sleep. As soon as the sun sets I can't stop the tears from falling any longer so I just let them, and as soon as the first tears fall, more and more fall and I just can't stop.

I can't even cry silently, I can't keep it in. All this time I have been sad and grieving Ryle's death, I cried no stop when I found out he was dead but now it's different. I'm crying because I feel guilt and remorse, I should have done something, I should have helped him, I should have done more.

Since I walked into rainforest again, or whatever is left of it, I haven't heard or seen any animal, they all probably died during the eruption and the fire, or the Gamemakers just got rid of them so we had nothing to eat. They weren't real animals after all, they were just mutts. Some nasty creations the Capitol makes each year for the games, some of course, look like real animals but there are other kind that may resemble an animal but they look like the monsters from your worst nightmares and I'm glad I haven't seen any of that kind.

As times keep passing by, the anthem goes off and I open my eyes and wipe my tears as I look at the sky. I expected to see Rhiane or one of the boys since they threatened each other but the picture actually surprises me a bit.

I instantly recognize those light blue eyes and dark hair that can only belong to Serana Abery, the girl from District 10. I'm amazed she's gone, I wonder how she died. But I don't think about it much because I'm fast asleep even before Serena's picture vanishes from the night fake sky from the Arena.

Third Person POV

It's been a few interesting days for the viewers. The volcano, the deaths, the result of all that, with all that the Capitol citizens are more than entertained, especially now that the Games are almost over.

Since the sun rose on the twenty-seventh day the atmosphere felt different, the tributes could feel something odd but they couldn't know what. Some noticed the odd behaviour of the animals and that made them even more nervous but others were oblivious to it or just decided to ignore it.

Some of the citizens also perceived something was going to happen, and they were excited to see what it was.

The volcano eruption happened at 10:45 a.m. because the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, wanted everyone to witness every moment of it, and most of them wake up around 10:00, so he had to do it that late. He had planned to make it when there were only four people left but since there hadn't been a death in three days and it looked like there wasn't going to be another one soon he decided to do it a bit earlier.

Kade Weiss and Danieka Hadley were lucky to be closer to the sea than the other tributes, they didn't have to run such a long way as the others and sure enough they were the first to get to the sea and claim the island where the Cornucopia is.

Kellen from District 1 was a bit farther than then but got to the sea on time and shared the Cornucopia with them. At that point the audience was most interested to see if something happened between him and Danieka than the whole explosion thing.

Rhiane, the redhead, was the tribute that was the farthest from the beach but she is incredibly fast so she got there before the two other girls and Caius.

It was such an unfortunate event that Delaney McCartney from District 7 fell and twisted her ankle so she couldn't run any more. Serena and Ira didn't even notice when she fell until about two minutes later, when they didn't see her anymore. But even if they had noticed they wouldn't have stopped to save her, they needed to run fast to survive, and helping Delaney would only have slowed them down.

Delaney died because of the lava, no surprise there. But since it wasn't real lava and it was controlled by the Gamemakers, they managed to get her body almost in perfect shape. No one saw that, though.

The rest of the tributes were getting sunstroke due to lack of a shelter and the many hours they were exposed to the sun.

And then the excitement rose again when the mutt sharks decided to attack the boy from 12, Caius. Rhiane was also in the water but nothing happened to her, probably because she wasn't injured like Caius.

Lots of sharks started biting him and slowly pulled out a hand, some fingers, then an arm, a foot. It was a slow and painful death. It was horrible, until Kade Weiss grabbed one of his knives and threw it at him and it went right into Caius' heart, putting him out of his misery, he died instantly from that.

But it doesn't end there. On the next day, Serena and Ira swam to the Cornucopia when the three remaining Career tributes had left, they looked for weapons and food since they practically had nothing and right when they were going to leave Ira grabbed one of the remaining poisoned darts they used to attempt killing Maisha and technically stabbed her ally right in her heart.

It was only one dart but the venom went right to her heart instead of running through all her veins and arteries like it happened to Danieka and Maisha. Serena suffered heart failure and she was dead in less than five minutes.

Now that Caius is dead, Haymitch can go back to drinking all day long and not worry about him, not like he cared at first, though. It's the same every year, watching his two tributes die in less than a week, he has to admit Caius lasted a long time and didn't deserve such a tragic and painful death.

Another person who doesn't have to be worrying about their tributes anymore is Johanna Mason, as soon as Delaney died she was free. She's more than glad about it so now she can only worry and take care of her friend Finnick Odair, who is not doing very well.

But there are still ten mentors, two from each District, worrying and trying to help their tributes to survive these Games.

"Welcome Claudius." Caesar greets him. "We have had a couple of days with a lot of events. I mean, we have had three deaths in about a day and a half."

"Yeah, it was so entertaining to see the earthquake followed by the eruption and the three deaths, it was really unexpected. Seneca Crane, the new Head Gamemaker really did an amazing job, showing why he was chosen to do that job, it was totally amazing."

Claudius and Caesar spend some time talking about the death more in detail while nothing else happens in the arena.

Only five tributes are left and it only means more excitement for the viewers and the bets rise and keep rising as less tributes are left. And there is more tension in the Districts and the mentors and the families.

"It was such a shame nothing happened between Danieka and Kellen, don't you think?" Caesar asks Claudius, it's obvious Caesar loves love stories and all that, while Claudius couldn't care less. "But there were some sweet moments."

"Can you imagine if those two get to the last two? I would love to see that ending." Claudius says. "But Danieka Hadley and Kade Weiss would be a good ending as well because they have spent several days together and it's obvious they care about each other."

"I rather Kellen than Kade, though." Caesar says.

"But Kellen Pevie has less chance of winning, though." Claudius says and Caesar's smile vanishes from his tanned face. "Remember Maisha didn't die without fighting back and Kellen got injured and it seems he hasn't recovered since that happened about five days ago."

"He has some medicine, he can hide and heal while others die and recover." Caesar says.

"Well let's talk about Serena, who had the most votes to be the winner but she has already died. Lots of people had a lot of faith on her but she was killed by her ally and that's how only one girl is left out of the girls' alliance, Ira from District 8."

"So who has the most votes now?"

"All of them." Claudius says. "The percentage goes up and down every minute, sometimes Kellen has the most votes, sometimes Rhiane, sometimes Danieka or Ira, or Kade, it seems like they are tied."

"Obviously Kellen, Danieka and Kade have more chances of winning since they are the favourites and they are Careers so they have a slight advantage over the other two tributes."

"But anyone can win." Claudius says.

"That's right."

What the tributes don't know and just a few viewers are noticing is that as every minutes that passes the sea level increases, flooding more terrain of the island where the rainforest is, or was, before the fire, therefore it gets smaller and smaller.

The island has a perfect circle shape and the water floods the arena from every corner, making it a smaller circle, and as the hours pass and maybe even days the arena will be only a pretty small circle.

Danieka's POV

Up in the sky everything looks beautiful, the sky is a pretty light shade of blue with a bright sun and no clouds are visible but down here it's horrible. The vegetation is completely burnt and there are no more noises from animals, nocturnal or day-time ones, every single one is gone, even the fish, the lava that got in the water contaminated it and killed the fish, so now not even Kade can get food, we are all doomed if we didn't have food before the eruption.

All of this silence makes you feel very lonely, like you are the only person in here and if it keeps being this way, I don't know about the other but I'm sure it will drive me mad, eventually.

By now I have gotten by the cave that has been my favourite place to be but I don't even consider staying there now, I just keep going. Kade knows about it now and I can't really trust anyone anymore.

Nobody else has died after Serena, it has been a day and a half since then. For our own good, or at least mine I do hope someone dies today, I don't want another trick from the Gamemakers, if they made an earthquake and a volcano eruption, killing all our food resources, then I don't even want to think what they might do next.

We are three girls and two boys left, to be honest I never thought I would get this far. Sometimes Finnick's motivating words said with such security made me think I could win, but only for a few minutes until reality kind of slapped me in the face, making me remember all my disadvantages and that it was more probable for me to die than to live, but yet here I am, and I have twenty perfect of chances to win this.

I don't really have a plan now, I just keep walking, maybe I can get to a place where the fire didn't get to burn the food, maybe. So I'm going to get close to the volcano and walk further. I have nothing to lose, except some energy.

Since this area is closer to the volcano, it is more destroyed, this area suffered a lot more damage, which is not really that surprising, there are barely any trees standing here, almost everything is on the ground by now, the good thing is that I have less chances of being crushed by a tree that might fall on top of me.

I eat a banana and drink some water for lunch but I don't stop for long, not because I am afraid someone might find me but because it's horrible to be here, to be surrounded by nothing alive, everything is burnt and dead.

I take a deep sigh as a canon fires around 4:30 p.m., this time I only jump a bit but it seems like they don't scare me anymore, after hearing nineteen canons this one doesn't take such a big effect on me.

I may seem, or actually have turned a bit heartless but I do hope whoever just died is either Kellen or Kade, just because I don't want to end up with one of them, who knows if I would be able to kill one of them, it would be easier to kill Ira or Rhiane, I don't even know them, I don't know Kellen either but he has saved my life, just like Kade did but I spent several days with him, I can even consider Kade a friend.

By night time I am really tired but unfortunately I can't sleep because several earthquakes keep happening all night long. Some are barely sensible but some are stronger, I keep looking at the volcano making sure it won't erupt again because if it does, I will be dead pretty soon because I'm so close to it.

Then the anthem starts playing and followed by the seal of the Capitol is the picture of the fallen tribute, Ira Holloway, the tribute from District 9, and that's how the last member of the girls alliance is gone, five people were part of it, now they are all dead.

What worried me the most was them against me in the end but now I don't know if I rather two or even three of them against me than either Kellen or Kade. But now all I worry about is that I'll have to kill one of them, which is very probable, is either one of them or Rhiane.

'Don't think about that, Danie.' I think. 'You have to get out of here, you can't die because you got fond of them, because you feel like you own them something.'

This sucks.

I shouldn't have stayed with Kade all those days, almost two weeks. I got fonder of him as each day passed. He took care of me, of course that affected me, of course that made me care about him too. If only he would have left me there or never found me, things would be different and I would probably only worry about killing Kellen not the two of them. Divya was anxious to kill Ryle, why could she just not care? Why can't I be like that? Why do I have to care about the others? That will only bring me death here, that will get me killed.

If only they could die by killing each other, or by 'natural' ways or by a disease, or hunger, or something else so that would only leave Rhiane and me, but what are the odds of that happening? Not so many.

I don't know why but I just start sobbing out of nowhere. Maybe it's because of the realization that if I end up being the victor, I will have to kill either Kade or Kellen or maybe it's because I'm afraid I have gotten so far and suffered this much only to be killed at the end, or maybe it's because I just miss my home and being a normal fourteen-year-old girl, or the fact that if I win, I will never be the same again, I will be traumatized for all my life, I have seen people kill without even regret and all the horrors this jungle has brought, it has been horrible.

"You said I would be back in a few days." I say a bit loudly so the cameras can broadcast it. "Only a few days, well it's been thirty days so far!"

It's true. I really thought I would be here for no more than twenty days, probably only two weeks, but it's been four weeks and two days, it has been a complete month, I have been here for one month and I will be here even longer because three more people have to die.

As soon as I wake up the next day I start to walk again, my feet and legs hurt but I ignore the pain and keep going. I don't want to be surrounded by ashes, which just remind me of death and murder.

Around midday, the rainforest starts to get less dense. This part of the arena is still burnt but there are still some trees standing and the destruction is less in here. So I keep going, I quicken my pace as I get excited to find a place not affected by the lava.

I keep going, I keep walking until I find it. I never expected it but I have found the end of the rainforest. Right in front of me lays a savannah, there are not trees in here, just some light green/yellow vegetation that probably reaches my knee.

Somehow this part of the arena has not been affected by the lava, even when the volcano is relatively close, it's closer to this part of the arena than the beach, and the lava reached the water so it doesn't really make sense, naturally it wouldn't be possible to happen but since it's controlled by humans, then I guess it is possible.

It may be some kind of tramp, but I ventured into it. I get down on all fours and start to crawl, this way no other tribute will see me, at least I hope so. I don't know where I am going but at least I'm surrounded by plants and not ashes and dead trees.

I keep going, now my knees and palms hurt but I want to find a place to stay. I stand up for only about ten or fifteen seconds to have a better view of where I am, and I see something than can be what I am looking for.

Several feet away from me, I see what looks like the trunk of a fallen tree. I start to crawl again, even faster than before until I get to the trunk.

When I get there, I see the trunk is hollow. I can get in there and hide. It won't be as good as the cave but better than nothing, I guess. I get inside and eat four crackers and drink some water.

Before I know it I fall asleep.

I only have nightmares, unfortunately. I dream of killing Kade and Kellen and them killing me or trying to before I wake up only to fall asleep again and have more nightmares.

This trunk is not much, but at least I'm hidden from lots of danger, including the three other tributes that are somewhere in the arena.

Night falls quickly, tonight is the first night I can see the sky and the stars and the moon without a problem, I can see them perfectly, it's almost beautiful but I know it's fake, I know it's only an illusion but I'm still captivated by it.

It doesn't take much after the sun set for the temperature to drop. It hasn't been this cold ever, not that I recall. It's always just too hot or humid or raining no stop. I'm really tempted to build a fire, but that will be too risky and I really don't have the energy to move to look for wood for it, so I stay lying inside the trunk in a fetal position and hug myself in an attempt to get a bit warmer.

I can hear the anthem but I don't move or even make an attempt to do it so I can look at the sky, I know nobody died today, I slept most of the day but a canon would have woken me up, right? I wouldn't have missed it.

Time feels like it has been frozen, it feels like forever since the sun set. I can't fall asleep because of the cold and also due to the fact that I slept for several hours during the afternoon.

I wish I had a blanket on or at least warmer clothes. I'm freezing and shaking and my teeth are chattering, and it feels like the temperature has gotten even lower. If Kade would be here at least we would have each other and we could help the other be just a bit warmer.

'That's not an option, Danie!' I scold myself mentally. 'He's not your ally anymore.'

Hours and hours pass and nothing improves, I don't know why I haven't frozen to death already, I may be close though. I don't know how much longer I can keep with this, I have never been this cold in my life.

But right when I'm about to give in, when I feel like my body really doesn't have any energy left, not even to do its normal functions, like my heart beating, I see the arena has gotten a bit brighter, it's dawn.

I smile, or attempt to smile, as I drag myself out of the trunk and stay lying on the cold ground, waiting for the sun to rise more and more so it can warm me up.

It feels like forever but I finally feel like the sun has an effect on me. I'm still shaking no stop and I have been so cold for so long that I actually feel like my body has gone stiff and numb. I can only feel cold, nothing else.

Little by little the sun rays start to warm my body up, it's probably around 10:00 a.m. when I feel like I can get up on my feet and do things, but I don't because I'm too exhausted from being up all night, my body has probably used every bit of energy trying to warm itself up.

It requires all my energy left but I move, I crawl to where my backpack is and grab some crackers and a bar so I can regain some of my energy, as soon as I'm done eating them and drinking some water I fall asleep.

It doesn't take me long to wake up, or should I say, been awaken up. A canon fires, and based on the position of the sun, probably two to three hours have passed since I fell asleep.

I try not to think about the canon and the fact that someone died, instead I walk around with extreme caution, maybe I can find some food or something that will keep me warm tonight if it get as cold as last night.

After about two hours I decide to stop because I don't find much, besides about twenty vultures, which really scares me, they just remind me of death.

The horrible-looking birds look at me with those lifeless eyes like I'm their next meal, they are just waiting for my death, like the people at the Capitol, to launch over me and eat what is left of me, just that they won't eat my body because a hovercraft will come to pick my remains before that.

Those animals are really patient, because hours have passed and they are still watching me intensively, like if at any second I will drop dead. It is quite uncomfortable, to be watched by so many eyes. I know I have been watched by millions of eyes during these Games but it is easy to ignore that since I'm not really aware of the cameras, and you are too focused on surviving that the people out of the arena is one of the last thoughts and worries you can have in here.

Night comes way too quickly, it seems like the days last less now, or maybe it just feels like that because I fell asleep. I almost have no food left but it's not like I care much, so I eat a whole package of crackers and drink at least a litre of water.

Tonight is cold but not as cold as last night, I'm shaking just a bit but it's bearable, at least I don't feel like I will die from the cold.

I hear the anthem and this time I do make the effort to crawl out of the trunk to see who has died, I have put it on the back of my mind all day because a part of me doesn't really want to know, I can only pray it's one of the boys. My heartbeat increases as the seal starts to disappear from the sky.

I look away from the sky for just a second, I'm not ready to know, I don't want to know. I take a deep breath as I look back up.

QOTD: If you were an stylist and if you could choose, what district would be your choice?


End file.
